Orianna
by Ayanah
Summary: Il y a peu j'étais une orpheline, souffre douleur de Draco et de la plupart des Serpentards, ignorée du reste des élèves. Apprendre que Sirius Black était mon père, qu'à présent Harry connaîtrait mon existence a quelque peu bouleversé les choses pour moi.
1. Un nouveau professeur ?

Alors par où commencer ... Sans doute que dire bonjour à tout ceux qui passeront par ici serait un bon début ...

Donc bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous ? Voici la première fiction que j'écris ( et probablement la seule ) qui se déroule au temps de Harry Potter, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Je ne savais pas vraiment quel pairing indiquer, l'histoire se déroulera du point de vue de mon OC, on y retrouvera un Draco quelque peu sournois mais tellement sexy, un Harry pas si gentil que ça, un Sirius et un Severus qui se détestent cordialement et bien d'autres évidemment ...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, la fiction est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 9 pour le moment mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel sera le rythme de publication, j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire patienter entre chaque chapitre,

A bientôt j'espère ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

J'avais réussi à ne pas vaciller sous le poids des livres innombrables qu'on m'avait collé dans les bras depuis la salle commune des Serdaigle, une stupide idée d'avoir accepté de rapporter les ouvrages des autres, la porte de la bibliothèque venait d'apparaitre dans mon champ de vision, dans à peine deux petites minutes j'aurais été soulagée de ce fardeau, du moins si quelqu'un n'avait pas mis son pied en travers du chemin. Je me sentis tombée en avant, lentement, très lentement, sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, loin de là même, mais j'avais l'impression que ça me faisait toujours le même effet.

- Alors Smith on ne tient plus sur ses pieds ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait ce ricanement. Draco Malefoy se tenait là debout à côté de moi et comme d'habitude je ne trouvais rien à répondre, je restais pathétiquement silencieuse attendant juste qu'il finisse par se lasser, malheureusement pour moi Draco Malefoy ne se lassait jamais.

- Pire qu'une sang de bourbe rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux acolytes habituels.

Pour une fois il ne chercha pas à m'humilier davantage, Crabbe et Goyle ne prirent pas la peine de me pousser une seconde fois, sans doute qu'ils devaient être pressés par le temps parce que en règle générale ils n'auraient jamais manqué une occasion aussi facile de se divertir. Je regardais avec horreur le spectacle des livres éparpillés tout autour de moi, si madame Pince constatait ce désastre elle en ferait une syncope. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais faire pour réussir à tous les porter d'un coup une seconde fois mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Ce sont vos lunettes mademoiselle ?

Surprise je tournais la tête, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme que jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais rencontré. Pourtant à Poudlard tout le monde se connaissait, et c'était bien là mon problème majeur.

- Oh euh oui, merci.

Remettant les verres sur mon nez, je vis plus nettement l'étranger qui me faisait face. Il m'aida à me relever, me tendant une main secourable, chose qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau professeur, sinon pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se serait trouvé là ?

- Vous êtes blessée ?

J'examinais mon genou où le trou de mon collant dévoilait une importante tâche rougeâtre mais ça ne me faisait pas vraiment mal, enfin tant que je n'essayais pas de marcher.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

L'expérience m'avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ses problèmes face à un parfait inconnu, ou à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. En plus je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, les lunettes n'étaient pas cassées, ce qui se révélait un miracle en soit.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je vous conduise à l'infirmerie, pour mon premier jour ce serait indigne de laisser une étudiante dans cet état.

Il souriait joyeusement, un sourire que j'avais fort peu l'occasion de découvrir sur mes enseignants, j'essayais d'imaginer le professeur Rogue avec un sourire pareil mais même mon cerveau refusait de se soumettre, comme quoi la chose était vraiment impensable. D'un coup de baguette il fit léviter les manuels jusqu'à la bibliothèque, chose que je ne me serais pas risquée à faire étant donné mes piètres performances en sortilèges. Madame Pince n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravie à la vue de cet homme et je me demandais s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant. Peut être était-il étudiant ici avant d'être professeur. Sur le chemin conduisant à l'infirmerie, nombre de regards convergèrent vers nous et je devinais que ça n'avait rien du tout à voir avec moi.

- Alors miss aurais-je le plaisir de vous voir en cours de vol ?

- Je préfère garder les pieds sur terre répondis-je doucement.

Et par la même occasion ne pas donner une occasion supplémentaire aux autres de se moquer de moi.

- Et bien si vous changez d'avis, je serais heureux de vous compter parmi mes élèves. Je suis le professeur Black.

Le nom de famille Black était loin d'être courant parmi les sorciers, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sirius Black, fraichement libéré d'Azkaban trois mois plus tôt, ou plutôt fraichement reconnu non coupable puisque ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'il s'était échappé. Je n'avais eu l'occasion que de le voir sur une seule photo et il était vraiment différent en face à face.

- Peut être que vous connaissez mon filleul Harry ?

Je me doutais qu'il parlait d'Harry Potter et je me demandais au fond de moi-même qui n'était pas au courant de son existence. Néanmoins comme il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment répondre que oui je le connaissais.

- Miss Smith puis-je savoir ce qui vous est encore arrivé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, m'arrêtant nette alors que le professeur Black en faisait de même se retournant pour voir qui venait de m'interpeller.

- Black.

- Rogue.

J'aurais pu sourire tellement le ton des deux hommes se voulait solennel mais je n'eus aucun mal à m'en empêcher en voyant l'air sévère qu'arborait mon professeur de potions, bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que très sérieux, cette fois ci ça paraissait encore pire.

- Et bien miss Smith, la réponse à ma question ?

J'avais pensé naïvement que étant donné l'animosité ambiante qui régnait, le professeur Rogue oublierait mon existence mais il n'en était malheureusement rien.

- Je … Je suis tombée en apportant des livres à la bibliothèque.

- Tombée toute seule je suppose.

Il ne me croyait pas c'était évident, il ne m'avait jamais cru de toute manière. Depuis le moment où il était venu me chercher à l'orphelinat pour m'amener à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'il croyait un traitre mot de mes pauvres mensonges. Je me demandais pourquoi il continuait à se soucier de mon sort, certes le directeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi mais n'étant pas à Serpentard je ne pensais réellement pas qu'il continuerait à me surveiller même après six ans.

- Je suis très maladroite.

- As-tu dont besoin de terrifier tes élèves de cette manière Rogue ?

Sans l'intervention du professeur Black il était évident que j'aurais été soumise à un interrogatoire des plus rigoureux mais même si j'avais dit la vérité qu'Est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Draco ne risquait rien, pas plus que les autres.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Black. Cette jeune fille est sous ma responsabilité.

Ils étaient sur le point de se disputer et pour ma part je trouvais que c'était l'occasion idéale pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible. Certes, le professeur Rogue risquait de me convoquer à la fin du cours de potions prochain mais ça me laissait un petit répits d'ici là. Je décidais de ne pas me rendre à l'infirmerie, de toute façon j'avais de quoi me soigner dans le dortoir. Cette journée n'était pas différente des autres, peut être que j'avais été un peu plus chanceuse que d'habitude si on considérait le fait que je n'avais fait qu'une seule chute et que j'avais échappé à la réprimande habituelle sur ma passivité de la part du professeur Rogue.

C'était facile pour lui de dire qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser persécuter sans réagir, ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de se faire bousculer sans raisons ou qui risquait de se faire insulter au détour d'un couloir. Lui il était plus que menaçant, il se faisait respecter sans avoir à dire quoique ce soit, ce qui était très loin d'être mon cas. Depuis que tout le monde avait su que ma mère m'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat moldue, sans parler de mon père qui n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler de moi, les serpentards s'en était donné à cœur joie pour me rappeler jour après jour que j'étais une enfant non désirée, et dans le monde sorcier ne pas être désirée était bien plus lourd de conséquence que chez les moldus.

Je ne connaissais rien de mon père, je ne savais pas si c'était un sorcier, ni comment il s'appelait, à vrai dire j'ignorais même s'il était au courant de mon existence. Les sœurs de mon orphelinat m'avaient expliqué que ma mère m'y avait déposé dès ma naissance puis lors de mon entrée à Poudlard Dumbledore m'avait appris sa mort trois ans plus tôt mais ça ne m'avait même pas attristée, après tout je m'étais déjà fait une raison, je savais que jamais elle ne reviendrait me chercher. De son vivant c'était une sorcière, elle avait fait carrière dans les cosmétiques magiques et il fallait croire qu'un bébé était la dernière chose qu'elle avait souhaité.

- Hé Orianna !

Surprise qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, je pris la peine de me retourner, voyant arriver le préfet de ma maison totalement essoufflé.

- T'as la mort aux trousses ou tu t'entraines pour le marathon sorcier ?

- Je … Euh …

- Laisse tomber. Le professeur Flitwich te cherche, à propos de la chorale.

C'était rare que Stephen Cornfoot m'adresse la parole, et de mémoire ça avait toujours été pour se renseigner sur ma participation à la dite chorale. Je le voyais rarement , il était un an plus vieux que moi, sans compter qu'en tant que sang pur me parler devait le répugner. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été vraiment méchant avec moi, et en comparaison avec Draco Malefoy il était même un ange, ce qui me faisait dire que tous les sangs purs étaient loin de se ressembler.

- Tu comptes bien y participer cette année aussi ?

- Ah … euh … oui … bien sûr.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter à la cérémonie de la répartition alors j'avais un peu peur que tu aies abandonné, me voilà rassuré. Grâce à toi Serdaigle marquera des points c'est certain.

De mémoire c'était la première fois que la discussion durait aussi longtemps, et surtout Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire qu'il avait remarqué mon absence ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux dis-je ailleurs.

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon chemin vers le dortoir quand Stephen émit un raclement de gorge, faisant deux grands pas pour se retrouver en face de moi.

- Le bureau du professeur Flitwick c'est de l'autre côté Orianna.

- Le bureau de … ah oui j'y vais merci.

- Je pense que je vais t'y accompagner, tu serais bien capable d'oublier sitôt le couloir franchi. T'es vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui.

Il fallait croire que soigner mon genou attendrait plus tard. Je me demandais si cette année en plus de chanter j'aurais aussi à jouer du piano. J'aimais bien faire les deux, c'était un peu près les seules choses dans lesquelles je ne me ridiculisais pas et généralement les autres me laissaient tranquille quand la date des représentations approchait, une peur que je fasse échouer misérablement la prestation peut être.

- Alors … Hum … Quelqu'un est encore venu t'embêter ?

Stupéfaite n'était pas un terme assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais à l'instant, j'étais complètement ahurie, Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait payé pour qu'il vienne me parler ? Par réflexe je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, pensant que peut être quelqu'un se cachait derrière une des statues.

- Enfin en tout cas dis le moi si jamais ça arrivait, j'irais enlever des points à cette personne. On est arrivé ! Bon à plus tard alors.

J'aurais presque pu entendre un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres quand la porte du bureau de notre directeur de maison est entrée dans notre champ de vision et j'étais à peu près certaine que je n'étais pas prête de le revoir de si tôt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il se montrait si gentil soudainement, c'était sans doute le fruit d'un quelconque pari, ou peut être qu'il voulait accomplir sa bonne action du jour. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, je vis très clairement le professeur Rogue arrivait à l'angle du couloir et sans hésitation je m'engouffrais dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick. J'étais loin d'être prêtre à affronter mon professeur des potions, mieux valait retarder l'échéance, c'était sans doute lâche mais après tout le choipeau ne m'avait pas envoyé à Gryffondor.


	2. Un nouveau père ?

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment encouragé =)

Voici le prochain chapitre une semaine après comme promis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

A bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Malefoy !

- Et te priver de ton repas ? Je ne suis pas si cruel Weasley ricana-t-il.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de passer par ici, une très très mauvaise idée. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans le champ de vision de Draco alors qu'il était déjà en colère.

- Laisse tomber Ron, il te provoque exprès.

- Saint Potter, toujours là pour secourir le roux et l'orphelin. Tiens la sang de bourbe n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

- Cette fois s'en est trop !

Les sortilèges n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à en recevoir un par inadvertance. Tant pis pour la bibliothèque, j'allais plutôt aller m'exercer au nouveau morceau que le professeur Flitwick nous faisait apprendre pour le mois prochain.

- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Monsieur Weasley faites moi le plaisir de baisser cette baguette sur le champ ! N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire à cette heure ci ? Sans doute qu'une corvée de récurage de chaudron en compagnie de monsieur Potter vous occuperez de bien meilleure façon.

Draco et ses deux acolytes devaient être aux anges. Comme d'habitude ils échappaient à toute punition, sans compter qu'ils devaient être en train de se délecter de la vision des deux Gryffondors en train de nettoyer de vieux chaudrons poussiéreux. Le professeur Rogue arrivait droit dans ma direction, à se demander d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour toujours me retrouver où que j'aille et je savais que cette fois ce serait dur de l'éviter. Peut être qu'après tout il n'avait rien à me dire, ces derniers jours j'avais pris soin de ne pas me faire remarquer, aucune blessure non plus, j'avais veillé à ce que mon devoir de potion soit irréprochable, non cette fois ci j'allais éviter la terrifiante expérience du sermon en tête à tête.

- Miss Smith, avec moi chez le directeur.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je sursautais, comme presque à chaque fois où il prononçait mon nom. Au passage, Draco ricana, murmurant quelque chose à Crabbe que je n'étais pas en mesure de saisir, bien que j'imaginais sans mal ce qu'il avait pu dire. Qu'Est-ce que j'avais fait pour finir dans le bureau du directeur ? Enfin je ne pouvais pas dire que ça m'effrayait réellement. A choisir je préférais avoir à faire à Dumbledore qu'au professeur Rogue, au moins avec le premier mon cœur ne manquait pas des battements dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

Durant tout le trajet, je m'étais abstenu de demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour devoir me rendre chez le directeur, mais en arrivant devant la gargouille je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais peut être du, au moins ça m'aurait laissé le temps d'inventer un quelconque mensonge.

Le bureau du directeur était resté inchangé au cours du temps, je fis quelques signes de tête aux différents tableaux qui me saluèrent alors que j'entendais très clairement derrière moi l'agacement du professeur Rogue, signe que je n'avançais pas assez vite à son gout.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'en plus de Dumbledore, le professeur Black était également présent. Qu'Est-ce que j'avais fait au juste pour avoir à faire à deux professeurs ainsi qu'au directeur ? Est-ce que c'était à propos des cours de vol que je n'avais pas pris en option ?

- Ah miss Smith, vous voilà enfin ! Une friandise peut-être ?

Une boite contenant divers bonbons sorciers et moldus se matérialisa sous mes yeux alors que je déclinais poliment la proposition. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être en mesure d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit, quant au professeur Rogue c'était évident qu'il s'impatientait.

- Peut être pourrions nous en finir Albus. J'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent.

Je sentais que le directeur m'observait au travers de ces lunettes rondes, regard que j'évitais comme la peste d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'il était en mesure de lire dans mes pensées, et si c'était le cas ça aurait été vraiment une très mauvaise chose. Visiblement le professeur Black ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il se trouvait ici et ça me soulageait un peu, au moins ce n'était pas à propos d'une quelconque séance de vol.

- Severus, vous êtes présent ici en tant que tuteur légal de la jeune miss Smith.

Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil à mon professeur, me rendant compte que lui aussi paraissait surpris, et réussir à surprendre le professeur Rogue était réellement un exploit. Pourquoi Est-ce que Dumbledore mettait ça sur le tapis ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que ce soit le professeur Black qui prenne cette charge ? De toute façon je ne pensais pas que ça changerait grand-chose. C'était juste l'affaire de quelques signatures, pour régulariser ma situation auprès de l'orphelinat dans lequel je vivais pendant mon enfance.

- J'ai ici en ma possession une lettre que la mère de miss Smith m'a remise lors de la naissance de sa fille. Comme vous le savez, avant de renoncer à ses droits parentaux, Eleana Carrow avait pris soin d'inscrire miss Smith à Poudlard, dévoilant par la même occasion le nom du père de la jeune fille ici présente.

- Venez en aux faits Albus l'interrompit le professeur Rogue.

Mon père, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un en faisait mention, pourquoi Est-ce que alors qu'il le savait depuis le début Dumbledore ne m'en avait jamais informé ? Si je devais y réfléchir calmement, je devais avouer que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, peu importe son nom, il ne voulait pas de moi non plus.

- C'est impossible ! S'épouvanta le professeur Black.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, alors que la main du professeur Rogue venait se poser doucement sur mon épaule. Pourquoi un tel geste ? J'avais été surprise c'est vrai, mais seulement de voir le professeur Black toujours si calme et si souriant avoir une telle attitude. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça d'ailleurs ?

- N'avez-vous jamais connu d'Eleana Carrow Sirius ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Si, si bien sûr. Mais c'était une …

- Je crois que ça n'intéresse personne de savoir quel genre de personne était Eleana Carrow le coupa le professeur Rogue.

Pourtant je savais très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire : une trainée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce genre de choses sur ma mère, mais jamais avec une telle force de conviction en tout cas. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue l'avait coupé pour ne pas que j'ai de peine ?

- Elle s'est montrée très clair quant au père du bébé dans sa lettre. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, de plus j'ai procédé moi-même à un petit test magique, les résultats ne sont pas contestables.

Je ne savais pas réellement de quel genre de test il s'agissait, mais dans le monde sorcier il y avait des sorts pour tout, alors pourquoi pas un sort pour déterminer la paternité.

- Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que cet enfant est mon enfant ?

Par réflexe je me pinçais violemment la peau de l'avant bras, retenant un petit cri de douleur. Si ce n'était pas un rêve alors qu'Est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Une hallucination peut être ? Me voyant faire, le professeur Rogue resserra son emprise sur moi me dissuadant de faire un deuxième essai. A présent le professeur Black, me détaillait des pieds à la tête et il était évident que je ne correspondais pas aux attentes qu'il se faisait de sa progéniture.

- Peut être que … que vous vous êtes trompés d'enfant à l'orphelinat ? proposais-je.

- Ne soyez pas stupide miss ! Vous étiez la seule à posséder des pouvoirs magiques, l'erreur était impossible me réprimanda le professeur Rogue.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir calmement.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, le professeur Black s'affala sur l'une des chaises en proie visiblement au plus grand désespoir. Même si c'était mon père, ce sur quoi j'avais tout de même des doutes, c'était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi de toute manière.

- Peut être que le professeur Rogue pourrait rester mon tuteur et que nous pourrions faire comme si cette lettre n'avait jamais existé murmurais-je.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol, une boule énorme dans la gorge mais de mon point de vue ça me paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas que le professeur Black ait des soucis à cause de moi, il n'avait visiblement jamais été au courant de mon existence et je ne souhaitais pas m'imposer dans sa vie. Pour moi mes deux parents étaient déjà mort depuis longtemps, et même si ça me rendait triste, au moins je serais la seule à en souffrir.

- Ne pense même pas à accepter une telle chose Black gronda méchamment le professeur Rogue.

- Peut être pourrions nous laisser Sirius et la jeune miss Smith seuls quelques temps, qu'il puisse en parler tranquillement proposa le directeur.

C'était la première fois que j'aurais souhaité que le professeur Rogue reste avec moi mais je n'osais pas m'opposer à la décision du directeur. Le professeur Black était resté assis sur la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait, semblant juste attendre immobile que le temps passe. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé dire, et encore moins faire. Le phénix du directeur se dirigea vers moi, se posant sur le meuble à ma gauche avant de se mettre à chanter. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis le raclement de chaise puis que je vis le professeur Black apparaitre à mes côtés, tendant la main pour caresser le plumage de Fumseck.

- Je peux connaitre ton prénom ?

- Orianna.

- C'est jolie.

Un silence gênant se profilait et il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour le combler. J'osais un coup d'œil vers mon prétendue père, on ne se ressemblait en rien et c'était peu dire. Comme ma mère il était d'une beauté aristocratique, quelque chose dans les traits de son visage qui vous fascinez sans que vous sachiez pourquoi, quant à moi, et bien j'étais simplement moi.

- Tu es en sixième année c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as choisi comme matières ?

J'avais plus l'impression d'assister à un interrogatoire en règle qu'à une vraie discussion, même avec le professeur Rogue je ne me sentais pas aussi mal à l'aise.

- Potions, Métamorphose et Soins aux créatures magiques en matières dominantes et histoire de la magie, astronomie et divination en secondaires.

- Divination ? Dit-il avec dédain.

- C'est … il suffit de prédire quelques morts et la bonne note est assurée répondis-je honteusement.

Devant l'air qu'affichait le professeur Black j'en déduisis que non décidément la divination ne rentrerait jamais dans ses bonnes grâces, il me prenait pour une folle et j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

- Pas de défense contre les forces du mal ou de sortilèges ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée dès qu'il s'agit d'attaquer ou de me défendre.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma réponse mais je voyais clairement à l'expression de son visage que ça le décevait vraiment.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de quiddich à ce que j'ai compris de notre précédente rencontre. Une autre activité peut être ?

- La chorale.

- Cette sorte de rassemblement de chants magiques dénués d'intérêt ?

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il essayait sans doute de nous trouver des points communs mais avant même qu'il n'ait posé la moindre question je savais déjà que c'était peine perdue.

- J'espère qu'on t'a bien traité toutes ces années prononça-t-il hésitant.

- Les sœurs étaient très gentilles à l'orphelinat, et le professeur Rogue … et bien … il … enfin c'est le professeur Rogue.

- Les sœurs ? Puis Rogue ? Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile.

Si je devais définir le ton de sa voix, c'était sans aucun doute de la pitié mais je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu tombé sur pire, je connaissais des enfants qui avaient été adopté et qui étaient plus à plaindre que moi. Il me prenait pour une pauvre fille, il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'il me lançait, il devait être en train de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, et le pire c'était que je le comprenais. Qui Est-ce qui aurait pu être heureux de s'apercevoir que j'étais son enfant ?

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours.

- Oui … bien sûr.

Il ne chercha pas une seconde à me retenir, il avait même plutôt l'air soulagé qu'on en reste là, sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'aperçut pas de mon dernier mensonge, comment aurais-je pu avoir un cours un samedi ? A choisir j'aurais préféré finalement que Dumbledore ne me fasse jamais part du contenu de cette lettre. Avant ça, je pouvais toujours espérer que mon père soit quelque part sur ce monde, accomplissant quelque chose d'important, ou regrettant de m'avoir abandonné mais maintenant je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'aurais jamais de père, c'est parce que je ne le méritais tout simplement pas.

Une boule se coinça au fond de ma gorge, mais je m'interdisais de pleurer avant d'être seule dans mon dortoir. Personne ne s'en soucierait de toute manière, la seule chose qui risquait de m'arriver c'était que Draco ou un autre s'en aperçoive et s'en réjouisse. J'avais baissé les yeux, serrant les poings très fort, mes ongles rentrant dans ma peau pour m'efforcer de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais tellement stupide, je faisais des choses inutiles, j'étais inutile.

- Miss Smi … Miss Black puis-je savoir ce que vous faites déjà dans ce couloir ?

A nouveau sa main sur mon épaule mais je ne voulais pas que lui aussi ait pitié, j'en avais eu assez dans le bureau.

- Miss Smith convient mieux professeur.

- Ainsi Black ne prend pas ses responsabilités, c'est loin de me surprendre.

- Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il espérait murmurais-je sourdement.

Je ne devais pas pleurer, mais avec la voix tremblotante que j'avais ça menaçait d'une seconde à l'autre. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas me mettre à courir là tout simplement pour m'échapper, et je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir avec une excuse pathétique, j'étais condamné à éclater en sanglot devant le professeur Rogue d'une seconde à l'autre, chose que j'avais réussi à éviter durant les six précédentes années.

- Et lui est-il le père que vous espériez ?

Je ne m'étais pas posée la question, tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais rien espéré. Ca m'avait toujours peu importé qui était mon père, j'avais juste toujours souhaité qu'il puisse m'aimer si un jour je venais à le rencontrer mais ça c'était définitivement quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

- Il me déteste, il me prend pour une folle qui ne sait pas tenir une baguette et qui est juste bonne à chanter. Cet homme n'est pas mon père parce que jamais il ne souhaitera que je sois sa fille.

C'était plus fort que moi, je sentais les larmes affluaient et sans que je m'y attende, le professeur Rogue posa une main réconfortante dans mon dos. Il était clairement gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation mais il ne faisait pas un mouvement pour se défiler, peut être que ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été lui mon père, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, il n'était pas si méchant, terrifiant oui, mais méchant jamais il ne l'avait été avec moi.

- Black est un sombre crétin, il l'était déjà à l'époque, ne pleurez pas pour lui.

- Vous … vous le connaissiez ? Dis-je surprise.

Il me tendit un mouchoir alors que je me rendais compte que c'était bien la première fois que le professeur Rogue me révélait quoique ce soit de mon passé.

- Lui ainsi que le reste de la bande. Une bande d'idiot sans cervelle.

- Vous connaissiez le père d'Harry ? Ainsi que le professeur Lupin ?

- Vous n'avez rien à envier à votre père miss Smith, il était d'une nullité affligeante en potion sans parler de ses capacités plus que médiocre en histoire de la magie. Ce qui définit une personne ce ne sont pas ses aptitudes à tenir une baguette, mais ce pourquoi il compte s'en servir.

En l'occurrence ma baguette à moi ne me servait à rien, depuis le début de l'année je l'avais seulement utilisé en cours de métamorphose et ça me suffisait amplement. A chaque fois que j'avais tenté un sort, un désastre s'était produit, souvent une explosion ou alors un autre sort qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je prévoyais. J'étais une catastrophe ambulante en matière de sortilège et pourtant j'avais essayé de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à abandonner cette année au moment de choisir les matières que je prévoyais pour mes aspics. Pas étonnant que le professeur Black soit déçu d'avoir une fille comme moi. J'étais certaine qu'il aurait préféré qu'Harry au lieu de son filleul, soit son véritable fils, là c'était certain il en aurait été plus que heureux. Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort l'année dernière, Harry était un héros, Harry était populaire, Harry avait du succès auprès des filles, Harry était doué en quiddich, en bref Harry était le fils parfait pour quiconque.

- A quoi pensez vous miss Smith ?

- Oh euh à rien, à rien dis-je en rougissant.

Parfois j'avais vraiment peur qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées, surtout quand on savait qu'il en avait largement la possibilité, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici, du moins je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu si tel avait été le cas.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a informé que vous prendriez la place de mademoiselle Greengrass cette année.

- Je n'ai pas accepté professeur, je crois que Daphné est celle qui convient le mieux en tant que chanteuse soliste. Pour ma part, je me plais derrière le piano et j'ai …

- Assez de sottises miss Smith !

Je n'aimais pas que le professeur Rogue se mette en colère contre moi, particulièrement quand je n'en comprenais pas la raison. N'était-il pas content qu'une élève de Serpentard soit encore au centre de l'attention cette année aussi ? Moi je ne me voyais pas chanter devant tout le monde, c'était trop de responsabilité, au moins parmi les autres j'arrivais à me fondre dans la masse, personne ne me remarquait et c'était tant mieux.

- Je tiens personnellement à vous entendre chanter au prochain spectacle de la chorale. J'ai déjà signé les papiers vous autorisant à participer à cette activité, et votre présence en tant que chanteuse soliste est non discutable.

- Mais professeur, les autres … ils vont …

- Oui miss Smith ? Je vous écoute.

Il savait très bien que je ne dirais rien, lui parler des fréquentes persécutions dont j'étais la victime était absolument hors de question mais si Daphné n'avait pas cette place cette année aussi, les Serpentards ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui allait m'arriver.

- Peut être serait-il mieux que j'attende l'année prochaine pour cette place. Ainsi Daphné ne …

- Argument non valable miss Smith. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je tiendrais comme acquis de vous voir chanter au prochain spectacle.

Qu'Est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre ? J'allais m'humilier devant la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, quelque chose que jusqu'ici j'avait toujours réussi à éviter. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, les répétitions montreraient bien que je n'avais pas le talent nécessaire pour occuper ce poste, et naturellement le professeur Flitwick me remplacerait. Est-ce que le professeur Black aurait aimé que je sois au centre de l'attention ? Non il avait bien dit que tout ceci était sans intérêt, il ne viendrait probablement même pas.

- Et pensez à inviter votre … père cracha-t-il méprisant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce genre de chose l'intéresse.

- Je m'en chargerais moi-même s'il le faut miss Smith.

J'imaginais sans mal la scène, pour arriver à ses fins il était prêt à tout et je n'avais pas spécialement envie que le professeur Black se fasse droguer pour une chose aussi peu importante qu'une chorale. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il tenait à ce qu'il assiste à tout ça ? Si j'avais bien compris il était loin de le porter dans son cœur, et c'était peu dire.

- Je le ferais professeur dis-je avec résignation.

- Bien, maintenant vous pouvez y aller, n'avez-vous pas un devoir de potion à me rendre pour lundi ?

Je m'abstins de lui dire qu'il était déjà terminé depuis deux jours, c'était l'occasion idéale pour moi de filer et je n'allais pas la manquer. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de la découverte de mon tout nouveau père et c'est tout naturellement que je me dirigerais vers la tour d'astronomie. Personne ne se donnait la peine de discuter avec les tableaux du château, mais même s'ils étaient condamnés à rester prisonnier d'une toile ils n'en restaient pas moins des personnes douées de pensée, de plus personne ne risquait de me venir déranger là bas.


	3. De nouveaux amis ?

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, voici le nouveau chapitre avec je reconnais quelques jours de retard mais le principal c'est qu'il soit finalement là ...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre Draco fera sa réelle apparition alors n'oubliez pas de revenir :p**

**Bisous !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3**

La plupart des élèves pensaient que les garçons de Serpentard étaient les personnes les plus cruelles de tout Poudlard, par expérience moi je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Mieux valait avoir à faire à Draco Malefoy qu'au petit groupe de filles mené par Pansy Parkinson. Les garçons finissaient par se lasser quand vous ne leur répondiez pas, les filles elles, ne se lassaient jamais. Je savais ce qui m'attendait au moment même où le professeur Flitwick annonça à Daphné que cette année ci elle ne serait pas soliste et il avait suffi d'un regard dans ma direction pour savoir que j'allais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson était amies, et cela en dépit du fait que toutes deux cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'attirer les faveurs de Draco. J'avais l'impression que chaque mois elles alternaient, sans compter toutes les petites amies non officielles que Draco avait eu bien sûr. En général ce qui arrivait aux pauvres filles n'étaient en rien appréciable, à Poudlard s'il y avait une chose à savoir c'était qu'il ne fallait pas marcher sur les platebandes des deux filles. Nombreuses s'y risquait encore, il fallait dire que Draco avait une certaine réputation, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles agissaient de la sorte tout en sachant ce qui les attendait par la suite.

Ce mois ci visiblement Daphné était l'heureuse élue auprès de Draco et étant donné la façon dont je m'en étais aperçu j'aurais préféré l'ignorer. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de faire ce genre de chose au beau milieu d'un couloir ? C'est vrai que j'ignorais quasiment tout sur le sujet, ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue qui allait me renseigner là-dessus, la seule source dont je disposais était les sœurs de mon orphelinat, et d'après elles pour pratiquer ce genre d'activité il fallait attendre le mariage, sous peine d'être foudroyé par une punition divine. Pourtant Daphné et Draco étaient loin d'être mariés et rien de spécial ne leur était arrivé.

Je voyais encore la façon dont Daphné se pressait contre lui, sa main à lui sous sa jupe à elle et les soupirs peu discret que j'avais entendu. Je secouais la tête, c'était mal de faire ça, on me l'avait toujours répété, alors pourquoi Est-ce que maintenant que j'avais vu ça, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus ? Trop distraite je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais été sur le point de foncer sur Pansy, mais heureusement pour moi elle ne semblait pas trop disposéeà me taper dessus ce jour là, de plus ses deux autres amies, Millicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davis n'étaient pas avec elle aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Draco sang de bourbe ?

- Dans un couloir plus loin répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Il était … seul ?

J'avais presque l'impression que c'était une supplication plutôt qu'une vraie demande et je n'étais pas sûre que je devais dire la vérité. Je me contentais de hocher la tête en signe de négation alors que j'entendis le soupir de rage provenir de la Serpentarde en face de moi.

- La sale garce. En ce moment Draco sort avec moi et elle ose … ne dis rien à personne d'accord ?

Je ne voyais pas très bien à qui j'aurais pu raconter ce genre d'histoires, ou de ragot plutôt mais je trouvais plus prudent d'hocher la tête à nouveau avant de passer mon chemin. Si Pansy était fâchée avec Daphné, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi. Je ne risquais pas de les voir débarquer à deux pour me punir d'avoir obtenu la place de Daphné. En tout cas je m'étais trompée sur la petite amie du moment de Draco, mais avec quelqu'un comme lui l'erreur était largement permise.

C'est à ce moment là que juste en face des trophées je vis le professeur Black en train de discuter joyeusement avec Harry et ses deux amis. Clairement il était plus à l'aise et plus heureux que quand nous nous étions retrouvés dans le bureau du directeur, sans compter de la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur son filleul. J'avais du le fixer trop longtemps parce que Ron me surprit, immédiatement je baissais les yeux rougissant de m'être faite prendre.

- On dirait que t'as une nouvelle admiratrice Harry plaisanta le rouquin.

Visiblement il s'était mépris sur la personne qui était l'objet de mon attention mais ce n'était pas le plus mal. Ca faisait déjà deux semaines que je n'avais plus échangé aucune parole avec le professeur Black et pour moi ça me paraissait évident que cette histoire de paternité resterait bien enterrée au fin fond des documents du directeur Dumbledore. Peu importait ce qu'en dirait le professeur Rogue, je n'allais pas m'imposer dans la vie du professeur Black alors que visiblement dans celle-ci toutes les places étaient déjà prises. J'allais continuer mon chemin sans m'en soucier davantage quand à nouveau Ron se mit à parler, pour m'interpeller cette fois ci.

- Et miss Serdaigle, tu pourrais aller donner ça à une fille qui s'appelle Luna ? Pour sûr Harry appréciera le geste.

- Ce n'est pas un coursier Ron et elle a un nom murmura Hermione.

Dans ses mains il tenait une enveloppe et alors qu'il me la tendait je sentis très nettement le regard du professeur Black sur ma nuque.

- Mais regarde ça lui fait plaisir de nous rendre ce service.

- Rectification de te rendre ce service intervint à nouveau Hermione.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, Luna et moi on suit le même cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

- Et bien tu vois rabat-joie, puisque ça ne la dérange pas.

Harry regardait ses amis avec un petit sourire, j'aurais voulu partir mais en se chamaillant avec Hermione, Ron avait baissé le bras m'empêchant de prendre la lettre.

- Excuse les, ils sont toujours comme ça. Tu as un prénom ?

- Oui.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que cette question n'impliquait pas de réponse comme un oui ou un non, ce que ne manqua pas de m'indiquer Ron qui avait fini sa discussion animée avec Hermione.

- Je crois miss Serdaigle qu'il souhaiterait savoir ton prénom lança-t-il à mon attention.

- C'est si gentil de la renseigner Ron, elle n'aurait pas pu le deviner toute seule ironisa Hermione visiblement pas calmée.

- Je voulais juste l'aider un peu, tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne.

A nouveau ils reprirent leur dispute, alors que je m'en voulais un peu d'en être la cause.

- Je m'appelle Orianna.

- Hé ! J'y suis ! C'est toi la fille qui joue du piano. Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part.- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de qui joue du piano toi ?

C'était reparti pour une nouvelle dispute et encore une fois j'en étais la cause. Le professeur Black n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais c'était normal après tout.

- Excuse les encore une fois, ils ne savent pas se tenir.

- Qui ne sait pas se tenir ? C'est toi qui ne connait pas les bonnes manières ! Tu devrais plutôt l'inviter à venir te voir au prochain match de quiddich !

- Ron le prochain match amical oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle se sentit obligée d'intervenir à nouveau Hermione.

- Et alors ? Ah oui … le choix du cœur contre celui de la maison, difficile oui, bah je suis sûr que Anna peut encourager Harry de ses tribunes, c'est pas comme si elle était parmi les Serpents.

Le choix du cœur ? Décidément il y croyait vraiment à son histoire d'admiratrice. C'était idiot, je ne connaissais même pas Harry, comment j'aurais pu être une de ses admiratrices ?

- C'est Orianna, pas Anna lui souffla la Gryffondor.

- Orianna, Anna, c'est du pareil au même, t'es pas d'accord Harry ?- C'est mignon Anna souria-t-il.

- Miss Serdaigle, te voilà renommée en Anna, ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

De toute manière je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir mon mot à dire, alors à nouveau je pris sur moi d'hocher tout simplement la tête pour exprimer la négation. Il y avait fort à parier que plus jamais je ne leur parlerais dans l'avenir, alors qu'Est-ce que ça changeait ?

- Bon on compte sur toi pour le match alors, peut être que Harry pourra même te faire une dédicace quand on aura gagné !

- Je dois y aller maintenant sinon je vais arriver en retard en cours de potions me sentis-je obligée de dire pour couper court à la discussion.

- Oh, bien sur, tiens la lettre. Bon courage avec Rogue, t'en auras besoin.

Je ne trouvais pas spécialement que le courage était nécessaire, pour moi les cours de potion passaient même assez vite mais sachant que le professeur Rogue ne portait pas dans son cœur les Gryffondors je devinais sans mal pourquoi Ron m'avait dit une telle chose. Décidément cette journée se révélait plus animée que les autres. D'abord ce stupide couple dans le couloir, après Pansy, et maintenant Harry et ses amis, qu'Est-ce que la journée me réservait d'autre? A ce stade je ne m'étonnerais plus de rien.

* * *

S'il y a bien quelque chose à retenir concernant les pensées, c'est que justement il vaut mieux éviter de penser. Les cours de l'après midi venaient tout juste de se finir quand le professeur Flitwick m'a annoncé que j'étais convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Après la dernière visite là bas je me disais que je ne risquais plus grand-chose, jusqu'à ce que bien sûr je me rende compte qu'à nouveau le professeur Black était présent. Cette fois ci le professeur Rogue était absent, et pour moi c'était quelque chose de très mauvais, parce que ça signifiait que personne ne risquait de prendre la parole à ma place.

- Miss Black, je vous en prie prenez un siège.

A peine le directeur eut-il prononcé ces paroles, qu'une chaise s'éloigna du bureau, visiblement à mon intention.

- Miss Smith, pas miss Black me sentis-je obligée de préciser en m'asseyant.

- Et bien, justement nous sommes ici pour régler ce petit problème de nom de famille.

Petit problème ? En quoi c'était un problème ? Ma mère m'ayant abandonné et mon père étant inconnu je n'avais pas de nom de famille, les sœurs avaient donc décidé de me consigner sur le registre comme Orianna Smith, soit possédant l'un des noms de famille les plus courant d'Angleterre.

- Je ne comprends pas dis-je franchement.

- J'ai décidé de te reconnaitre comme ma fille répondit simplement le professeur Black.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la stupeur alors que je fus tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement où tout simplement d'articuler quoique ce soit. Comme la première fois, je n'avais pas hésité à me pincer le bras pour vérifier que tout ça était bien réel, mais oui ça l'était.

- Mais … Mais … C'est impossible. Vous … enfin vous me détestez !

C'était la première fois que je m'emportais contre quelque chose, j'avais tout simplement bondi de ma chaise faisant tomber celle-ci au sol alors que le professeur Black et Dumbledore me regardait tous les deux plus que surpris.

- Comment pourrais-je te détester ? Je ne te connais pas répondit-il doucement.

- Mais la dernière fois … vous … J'ai bien vu ce que vous pensiez de moi. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune envie que je sois votre fille !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, c'est vrai en temps normal je me serais contenté d'accueillir la nouvelle sans la moindre réaction mais cette fois ci je savais qu'il le faisait à contre cœur, c'était tellement évident qu'il n'avait aucun plaisir à m'avoir pour fille alors pourquoi vouloir me reconnaitre ? Pour mieux m'abandonner ensuite ? Le professeur Dumbledore nous laissa seuls tous les deux, laissant à disposition les documents qui visiblement officialiseraient le fait que je sois la fille du professeur Black. Il ne les avait pas encore signé, et moi je n'étais pas sûre que je désire qu'il le fasse. Ca pouvait paraitre tellement stupide, n'importe qui aurait souhaité plus que tout retrouver l'un de ses parents, mais je savais qu'il serait déçu. Avec le professeur Rogue comme tuteur je savais à quoi m'en tenir, je n'avais pas à faire d'efforts pour lui plaire.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie Orianna. Tu es ma fille, alors c'est normal que je prenne ta responsabilité.

- Dans deux ans j'aurais 17 ans, je serais majeure alors vous n'avez pas à vous forcer à prendre ma responsabilité. Je ne dirais à personne que vous êtes mon père si c'Est-ce qui vous inquiète, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire honte, vous devez être quelqu'un de gentil et je ne veux pas gâcher votre vie.

Pour la première fois j'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait vraiment, mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se levant avant de me faire face. Il paraissait imposant quand il se tenait face à moi, plus grand que le professeur Rogue sans aucun doute, et je commençais à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me taire depuis le début.

- Tu avais bien caché ton caractère les premières fois lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Stupéfaite, ce fut à mon tour de le regarder étrangement. Je n'avais aucune sorte de caractère particulier, si ce n'est un caractère passif, une sorte de caractère qui me valait toujours de me faire piétiner par les autres.

- Pourquoi tiens tu tant à me convaincre de ne pas te reconnaitre comme ma fille ? Parce que c'Est-ce que tu es vraiment, ma fille. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de l'autre jour, j'ai été pris au dépourvu. C'est que tu me ressembles tellement peu, je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter envers toi.

Moi non plus je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter, mais même s'il disait tout ça, je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé ses réactions de la première fois. Qu'Est-ce que ça allait changer dans ma vie qu'il soit mon père ? Est-ce que ça signifiait juste ne plus retourner à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances d'été ?

- Je pense avoir des efforts à faire, après tout je n'ai aucune sorte d'expérience en tant que père plaisanta-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucune expérience en tant que fille non plus si ça peut vous rassurer.

Je n'avais pas de raisons de refuser qu'il signe les papiers, c'Est-ce dont j'avais rêvé toute ma vie après tout : avoir une famille. Pourtant j'avais peur, je ne savais pas comment je devais agir ou me comporter à l'avenir. Pour moi l'homme en face de moi restait le professeur Black, et j'avais du mal à imaginer que ça puisse réellement changer.

* * *

J'avais sauté le repas, de toute façon j'aurais été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, préférant rentrer dans mon dortoir directement après que les papiers furent signés. Je ne réalisais pas encore très bien, que maintenant je n'étais plus Orianna Smith, mais bel et bien Orianna Black, Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. J'étais toujours la même, et j'avais toujours les mêmes problèmes qu'auparavant, si ce n'est que maintenant j'avais un père. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi il tenait tant à me reconnaitre, une sorte de devoir qu'il s'en faisait peut être, mais je n'étais pas idiote, ce n'était pas un bout de papier qui faisait qu'il était réellement mon père. Peut être que c'était à moi de faire des efforts, de m'intéresser aux mêmes choses que lui.

Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il appréciait le quiddich mais je ne me voyais pas monter sur un balai juste sous son nez et me ridiculiser, parce que c'Est-ce qui arriverait, à coup sûr. En première année on avait eu des cours de vol et j'en gardais un souvenir assez douloureux, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Peut être qu'il appréciait autre chose ? Harry, sans aucun doute. Mais dans ce dernier cas je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait m'être d'une quelconque utilité.

- Encore dans la lune Orianna ?

Me tirant de mes pensées, je vis apparaitre Stephen à ma gauche. Sans doute qu'il rentrait de la Grande Salle, en tout cas pour une fois il était seul.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner.

- J'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Tu allais faire ta ronde ?

- Il reste encore un peu de temps avant le couvre feu, tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader toute seule.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, lui indiquant que c'était comme il voulait. C'était un peu gênant de me retrouver avec lui, surtout quand il n'était pas en train de parler. Il y avait un silence et je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour savoir quoi dire pour le combler.

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux dis-je en jetant un bref regard dans sa direction.

- Oui, il y a quelques jours déjà, tu aimes ?

Je plissais les yeux, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me demandait mon avis ? Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court, faisant ressortir davantage ses yeux noisettes et je devais reconnaître que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

- Tu étais beau avec les cheveux longs aussi.- Alors tu me trouves beau ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.- Euh … non c'est que … tu vois … enfin je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas mais …

Ridicule, j'étais ridicule, surtout que mon visage avait à présent pris une teinte cramoisie j'en étais persuadée. Heureusement que le château était presque plongé dans l'obscurité sinon ça aurait été bien pire.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, au contraire ! J'aime toujours qu'on flatte mon égo plaisanta-t-il.

Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait notre salle commune posa son énigme habituelle, et au bout de six ans j'avais l'impression de toutes les avoir déjà entendu une dizaine de fois. Cela me permit de me détourner pendant quelques secondes de Stephen et surtout de faire reprendre à mon visage une couleur un peu plus normale.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? Demandais-je alors que le passage s'ouvrait.- Non, il faut que j'aille rejoindre le préfet de Poufsouffle. Bonne nuit Orianna.

Il me fit un petit sourire alors que je m'empressais de baisser les yeux, me retournant pour apercevoir la statue de marbre blanc de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Oh avant, une dernière chose.

- Oui ? Dis-je en portant à nouveau mon attention sur lui.

- Tu es mignonne toi aussi.

Il me fit un signe de main s'empressant de rejoindre les escaliers qui le mènerait aux étages inférieurs alors que je restais plantée là comme une idiote. Moi ? Mignonne ? Ce n'était décidément pas un adjectif que j'aurais utilisé pour me qualifier. Des élèves étaient encore en train de travailler, assis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, ils ne me portèrent aucune sorte d'attention et c'était tant mieux.

En entrant dans la salle de bain j'eus beau m'observer dans la glace, je ne voyais pas en quoi il pouvait me trouver mignonne. De multiples mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de la tresse que je m'étais faite le matin pour essayer de masquer les immondes boucles châtains clair de mes cheveux, me donnant selon moi l'allure d'une folle.

Mes yeux étaient gris, probablement seul point commun avec le professeur Black, mais derrière mes lunettes j'étais un peu près persuadée que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Mise à part ça, je ne trouvais pas que mon visage soit spécialement jolie, à vrai dire je me considérais juste comme vraiment très banale.

Sans doute qu'il avait juste dit ça pour plaisanter, pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou peut-être qu'à cause de l'obscurité sa vue en avait été brouillée. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais tellement à ce petit détail, j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête et je ne reverrais probablement pas Stephen avant un bout de temps, il fallait que je me concentre sur le plus important, soit mes études et ma nouvelle parenté avec le professeur Black. Le reste ce n'était que superficiel, et j'étais bien décidée à ce que ça en reste ainsi.


	4. Pourquoi moi ?

Et oui un autre chapitre, moins d'une semaine après le suivant, je sais je vous gate :)

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à vos reviews, je n'arrive pas à accéder à la page de réponses pour le faire ... :s

Néanmoins ça n'a pas empêché le fait qu'elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez l'histoire, ainsi que les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Draco dans ce chapitre ! ( et des autres aussi évidemment ... )

Bisous ^^

* * *

Que dire de ce que j'avais ressenti après qu'un serpentard de deuxième année m'ait remis un mot selon lequel j'avais l'ordre de me rendre à 19 heures dans la volière et ça seule. Le pire n'était sans doute pas le contenu du mot, mais bel et bien de qui il provenait. Est-ce que Draco Malefoy comptait me tuer à l'abri de regards indiscrets ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre en colère ces derniers temps ? Non non je m'étais bien tenue à l'écart de tout étudiant portant les couleurs vertes et argent, alors pourquoi ?

J'aurais pu bien sûr ne pas y aller, d'un œil extérieur ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire mais je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il allait me faire subir ensuite si je venais à m'opposer à l'un de ses ordres. En plus, même si j'avais voulu y aller accompagner, je ne vois pas très bien à qui j'aurais pu le demander. Il faisait froid, très froid même, quelle idée avait-il eu de choisir l'endroit le plus reculé de tout Poudlard ? S'il voulait me maltraiter il pouvait le faire dans un couloir comme d'ordinaire, pas la peine de se donner tout ce mal.

Je portais tout l'attirail de Poudlard sur le dos, à savoir écharpe, gants, bonnet, cape en laine renforcée, au moins s'il décidait de m'enfermer dans la tour je ne risquais pas de mourir de froid pendant la nuit. J'étais arrivée cinq minutes en avance mais il était déjà là, et généralement faire attendre Draco ce n'était pas bon, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il traitait ses petites amies quand ça leur arrivait. Il était en train d'attacher un mot à la patte de son hibou grand duc quand j'ai fait remarquer ma présence, du moins pas volontairement, je ne pouvais pas deviner que la porte de la volière grincerait aussi fort quand j'ai tenté de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se ferme complètement. Il m'a examiné des pieds à la tête, poussant un ricanement éloquent avant d'hausser les sourcils.

- C'est quoi tout cet attirail ? T'as cru que je comptais te violer ? Se moqua-t-il.

Je devais bien avouer que c'était un peu près le seul scénario auquel je n'avais pas penser, et pour cause je ne pensais pas risquer quoique ce soit de ce côté-là. C'est vrai pour lui j'étais une horrible sang de bourbe, il n'allait pas risquer de se souiller lui-même en posant la main sur moi, du moins c'Est-ce que j'étais en train d'espérer fortement.

- Il fait froid dehors me contentais-je de répondre.

Je veillais à garder une certaine distance entre nous, distance qui comprenait un peu près tout l'espace de la volière. Il suffisait qu'il fasse un pas de côté pour que j'en fasse de même, et cette situation paraissait beaucoup l'amuser.

- Serait-il possible que tu aies peur de moi ? Dit-il avec manifestement beaucoup de plaisir.

Bien sûr que j'avais peur, qui n'aurait pas eu peur de se retrouver avec quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne perdait jamais un instant pour humilier les autres.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me pousser dans le vide ? Demandais-je avec angoisse.

- Ne sois pas stupide, si j'avais voulu te tuer de cette façon je t'aurais emmené dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Continuais-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te tuer et tu es quand même venu ? T'es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Peut être que j'aurais du m'offusquer du fait qu'il me traite sans cesse de stupide, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il souhaitait, tant que ça en restait là.

- Alors … pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Ici ?

- Pour que personne ne nous voit bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai envie que ma réputation soit entachée par ton contact ? Répondit-il dédaigneux.

- Ca je le sais, je demandais juste pourquoi tu m'avais demandé de venir.

Il fit un pas en avant, je fis un pas en arrière, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire soupirer.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'allais rien te faire alors arrête un instant d'avoir ses réactions d'animal effrayé. C'est agaçant.

- Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me tuer, tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne me ferais rien précisais-je.

- Et bien je te le dis maintenant, je ne te ferais rien, alors peux tu rester immobile ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison de tout ceci, je n'avais pas non plus vraiment confiance en ce qu'il disait mais je ne voulais pas risquer de l'énerver. Il rompit la distance entre nous se plantant juste en face de moi alors que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, qu'Est-ce qu'il allait me faire ? Il semblait me jauger du regard alors que pour ma part je faisais tout pour m'occuper l'esprit, ce qui consistait par exemple à jouer avec mes gants de façon nerveuse.

- J'ai appris que tu savais jouer du piano. Plutôt bien à ce qu'on m'a dit, du moins aussi bien que puisse jouer une sang de bourbe évidemment.

- Tu comptes me coincer les doigts dans un piano ? Demandais-je avec terreur.

- Te coincer les doigts dans un … Mais t'es vraiment une idiote ! Où Est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? Et cesse avec ces gants !

Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire il attrapa la paire de gants bleu, m'obligeant à porter toute mon attention sur lui, ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas une bonne chose pour mon cœur. celui-ci risquait de s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre et je ne tenais pas à mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans un endroit où les hiboux et les chouettes auraient vite fait de déchiqueter les restes de mon corps inanimé.

- A quoi tu penses avec cet air terrifié ? Rectification non, ne me dis surtout pas à quoi tu pensais, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

- Est-ce que je peux partir s'il te plait ? Demandais-je plaintivement en regardant avec envie la porte à moitié entrouverte.

A nouveau le Serpentard soupira, visiblement je l'insupportais mais je ne demandais qu'à disparaitre de sa vue pour qu'il aille mieux. Il se contenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la porte, celle-ci se refermant instantanément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir d'autant plus quand ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de mes bras.

- Arrête de bouger, arrête de parler, contente toi d'écouter.

De toute manière maintenant j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit, si jamais il venait à me secouer, ma tête cognerait contre le mur, je ferais une hémorragie cérébrale, bien sûr lui il me laissera là, et les hiboux et les chouettes déchiquèteraient mon corps sans vie.

- Il se trouve qu'à Noël j'aurais une partition de musique à jouer devant des gens de ma communauté, j'avais un professeur de piano mais il se trouve que celui-ci à la suite d'un incident malheureux …

- Tu l'as tué ! M'exclamais-je.

- Je n'ai tué personne dit-il alors que ses mains se resserrèrent davantage sur mes bras.

Visiblement il devait faire preuve d'un grand contrôle pour ne pas me taper dessus.

- Mais si tu continues à parler, il se peut bien que je fasse de toi ma première victime.

Je décidais de garder mes commentaires pour moi, même si souvent c'était plus fort que moi. C'était une question de survie à ce stade.

- Comment une si petite personne peut être aussi agaçante grommela-t-il.

J'aurais bien répondu mais je comprenais plus ou moins que c'était une réflexion qu'il se faisait à lui-même. C'est vrai que lui aussi il était plus grand que moi, d'au moins quinze bons centimètres et l'avoir juste en face de moi ne m'aidait pas particulièrement à garder mon calme et à me dire que tout irait bien.

- Pour faire plus simple, étant donné que je constate que tu es assez limitée, tu dois me donner des cours de piano. Deux fois par semaine devraient suffire, le lundi et le jeudi soir. Ne parle de ça à personne et ça ira.

Je restais abasourdie, devoir passer deux soirs par semaine avec lui ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas me supporter ? C'était me précipiter moi-même vers une mort certaine.

- Mais … tu … je suis une horrible sang de bourbe ! Je ne peux pas t'apprendre quoique ce soit, je vais t'énerver, tu seras de mauvaise humeur et …

- Tu es la seule personne disponible à l'intérieur de ce maudit château et ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Si tu manques ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois notre leçon ou si tu t'avises d'être en retard, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera n'Est-ce pas ?

- La mort ? Dis-je timidement.

- Je vois que pour une fois on se comprend.

Il relâcha la pression sur mes bras s'éloignant enfin de quelques pas alors que je retrouvais une respiration un peu plus normale. Comment j'allais faire pour supporter autant de proximité avec lui deux fois par semaine ? Je n'en étais pas capable, et puis je me voyais mal le réprimander s'il venait à mal jouer. A l'orphelinat, ça m'arrivant souvent d'apprendre quelques accords aux enfants plus jeunes quand ils en exprimaient le souhait, mais il y avait une différence entre ces enfants et Draco, eux ne risquait pas de m'étrangler à tout moment.

- Bien que tu n'aies pas le choix, j'ai décidé de faire un geste. En échange de ces cours de piano, j'arrêterais de te maltraiter. Est-ce que ça te satisfait ?

- Je … J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à voler sur un balai.

Je n'en revenais pas que les mots aient réussi à sortir de ma bouche, j'étais prête à ce qu'il me frappe, les yeux fermés j'attendais mais absolument rien n'arriva. Hésitante j'entrepris d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre constatant que Draco ne paraissait pas si en colère que ça.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse tomber du balai ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Je tombe déjà toute seule alors ce ne sera pas bien différent.

- Pourquoi Est-ce qu'une sang de bourbe voudrait apprendre à utiliser un balai ?

- Il faut que j'apprenne c'est tout.

Hors de question que je lui révèle à lui que j'avais découvert qui était mon père, et encore moins qu'il s'agissait du professeur Black, je ne savais pas comment il était capable de réagir, et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à le découvrir.

- Rien que pour le plaisir de te voir t'humilier un peu plus, j'accepte. Soit prête jeudi matin à cinq heures.

Ca ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça de me lever aussi tôt mais je m'étonnais que Draco prenne cette peine pour moi. Peut être était-il insomniaque, ou peut être voulait-il être vraiment sûr que personne ne nous surprenne ensemble, cette deuxième possibilité étant celle la plus probable.

J'avais manqué de peu de glisser sur les marches qui me ramenaient à Poudlard, Draco étant parti un peu avant, cela dans le but qu'évidemment personne ne soupçonne quoique ce soit. Je m'étais retenu de lui dire que même si quelqu'un nous voyait la seule chose qu'il pourrait imaginer était que je venais de passer un très mauvais moment, ce genre de détail exposé à son attention semblait particulièrement l'énerver.

- Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour se promener ?

Harry Potter, en tenue complète de quiddich se tenait à côté de moi. Il me parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, alors que pour moi ça relevait totalement du domaine du surnaturel.

- J'avais une lettre à envoyer dis-je gênée.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était bon de mentionner la présence de Draco, ça ne l'intéresserait pas, et moi je me voyais mal expliquer que je lui avais demandé des cours de vol.

- Ce devait être vraiment très important pour sortir par un temps pareil.

- Jouer au quiddich avec les rafales de vent glacé est bien pire à mon avis.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire alors que je me demandais ce que j'étais censée comprendre là dedans. Est-ce qu'il croyait toujours que j'étais une de ses admiratrices ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était remis à sortir avec Ginny Weasley une semaine plus tôt, alors maintenant faire partie de ses groupies paraissait complètement ridicule. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans le hall de Poudlard Harry me parla en détail de ses exploits au quiddich, ce qui pour moi avait juste un seul avantage, ne pas devoir me forcer à trouver un sujet de conversation.

Je pensais naïvement qu'en arrivant à l'intérieur du château je pourrais tranquillement retrouver mon dortoir où m'attendait sagement un devoir de métamorphose, c'était sans compter l'arrivée du professeur Black dans notre direction. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mon père, d'ailleurs pour tout le monde je demeurais toujours Orianna Smith, les professeurs avaient été mis au courant du lien de parenté qui existait entre le professeur Black et moi-même mais pour plus de commodité mon nom de famille demeurait Smith et non Black à l'intérieur du château.

Même s'il m'avait reconnu comme son enfant, je ne savais pas comment réagir en sa présence, particulièrement quand quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Il en était de même pour lui c'était évident, entre nous il n'y avait pas cette complicité qui le liait à Harry, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Professeur Black dis-je en terme de salutation.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sirius quand on est pas en cours tu sais répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est … Ce serait bizarre de vous appeler Sirius je crois.

Harry nous regardait étrangement, visiblement lui non plus n'avait pas été mis au courant de notre lien de filiation, et je ne savais pas si je tenais tant que ça à ce qu'il le soit.

- Tu n'as encore rien dit à personne n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça intéresserait les autres de savoir.

Harry demeurait encore plus perplexe face à notre étrange conversation, alors que je me gardais bien de dire que si je n'avais rien dit c'était d'une part parce que je n'avais personne à qui le dire, et d'autre part parce que j'ignorais totalement la réaction que les autres élèves pourraient avoir.

- Et bien Harry, tu seras le premier à savoir on dirait. Orianna est ma fille.

Il avait dit ça d'un coup, naturellement, sans même savoir si je souhaitais que le jeune homme soit au courant et au vue du regard éberlué qu'il nous lançait au professeur Black et à moi j'en déduisis qu'il avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. En même temps moi non plus je n'y croyais toujours pas, alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour les autres.

- Ta fille ? Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais des enfants.

- On va dire que c'était une surprise que me réservait Dumbledore comme cadeau d'accueil.

Surprise ? Cadeau ? Plutôt un cadeau empoisonné, j'en étais persuadée.

- Et bien pour une nouvelle, s'en est une ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, Anna.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer à l'évocation de ce surnom, il comptait donc réellement l'utiliser, ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose à laquelle je m'attendais, après tout nous n'étions pas proche, ni rien d'autre, bien au contraire.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet me contentais-je de répondre.

- Ca signifie que tu passeras également les vacances chez Sirius ? Tant que tu me laisses la chambre du fond on arrivera à s'entendre je crois plaisanta-t-il.

Les vacances ? Quelles vacances ? Le professeur Black ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque sortie de Poudlard, et au vue de son air gêné je ne savais pas vraiment s'il comptait le faire. La seule chose que j'avais prévu pour cette semaine de vacance qui arrivait dans seulement quelques jours était de rester à Poudlard, de répéter les chansons que j'interpréterais d'ici moins d'un mois et de me mettre en avance dans mes études. S'il ne me l'avait pas proposé plus tôt c'était bien qu'il ne comptait pas le faire, alors pourquoi Est-ce que je me serais imposée maintenant ? Non je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'invite à venir parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé, et c'était visiblement ce qui était le cas.

- A vrai dire, j'ai décidé de rester à Poudlard pour ces vacances ci alors je pense que pour la chambre du fond il n'y aura aucun soucis.

- Orianna il n'y a pas de problème si tu souhaites venir, j'ai juste pensé que …

- Ca ma va très bien de rester au château pendant les vacances, j'avais déjà prévu des tas d'occupations de toute manière.

Le mensonge, la seule chose qu'il me restait encore.

- Il faut que j'y aille, il est déjà tard.

Je n'attendais pas de réponses, je ne pris même pas la peine de les regarder avant de m'éloigner, de toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé. Ce lien de parenté c'était juste une signature sur un bout de papier, juste des ressemblances entre son sang et le mien, et je doutais que ça puisse un jour changer.

- Miss Black ! Peut-on savoir où vous courrez à si vive allure ?

Je manquais de trébucher de la marche sur laquelle j'étais, sursautant violemment alors que sortait de l'ombre le professeur Rogue. Est-ce qu'il avait assisté à tout ça ? Non de toute façon il était trop loin pour avoir entendu quoique ce soit.

- Je retournais à mon dortoir professeur, je me dépêchais pour ne pas dépasser le couvre feu. Je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre de points à ma maison.

Montant les deux dernières marches qu'il restait pour me retrouver sur le palier du premier étage, je vis que le professeur Rogue me regardait étrangement, clairement il ne me croyait pas pourtant c'était là un mensonge parfait. J'avais toujours peur qu'il utilise la legilimancie sur moi, je me souvenais encore des cours d'occlumancie qu'il m'avait donné lorsque Voldemort était encore vivant, juste au cas où des mangemorts s'en prendraient à moi pour que je ne divulgue rien d'important, et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à retenter l'expérience.

Le professeur Rogue m'avait trouvé douée à ce petit jeu, moi douée en occlumancie j'avais eu du mal à l'intégrer, mais à ce qu'il parait j'étais capable de lancer un tel flot d'évènement sans importance qu'il était très difficile de trouver l'évènement précis que l'on souhaitait visualiser. Enfin, j'étais peut être douée, mais ça n'empêchait pas que le professeur Rogue l'était bien plus et qu'il ne manquait jamais de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Mieux valait éviter tout contact visuel avec lui, je préférais être prudente.

- Cela n'a-t-il pas plutôt à voir avec le fait que vous discutiez avec le professeur Black et monsieur Potter il y a quelques instants ?

J'aurais du me douter qu'il avait vu quelque chose, il savait toujours tout alors pourquoi Est-ce que ça aurait été différent cette fois ci ? Je me demandais pourquoi je m'évertuais toujours à trouver des mensonges, de toute manière ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité avec mon professeur de potions.

- Il aurait été préférable que Harry soit le fils du professeur Black. Je pense que c'Est-ce qu'ils voudraient tous les deux.

- Est-ce ce que vous souhaiteriez également miss Black ?

- Le professeur Black m'a juste reconnu parce qu'il croyait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'une fille, il a déjà une famille et je n'en ferais jamais partie c'est évident.

Peut être que c'était ma faute, peut être que je ne lui laissais pas sa chance, que je le jugeais trop vite mais j'étais persuadée que ce que je ressentais était l'entière vérité.

- Voudriez vous que j'aille lui parler ?

- Vous ? Mais vous détestez le professeur Black dis-je avec assurance.

- Certes, c'est un point que je pourrais difficilement contester mais puisqu'il a décidé de vous considérer comme sa fille, je tiens à ce qu'il en prenne toutes les responsabilités.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que vous continuez à vous occuper de moi professeur ? Vous n'êtes plus mon tuteur désormais, alors vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de mon sort. Je ne veux pas continuer à être un fardeau.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais son visage a reflété de la surprise, juste quelques secondes ce qui a suffi à me rendre perplexe moi aussi.

- Ais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Tant que le professeur Black ne prendra pas soin de vous, je m'en chargerais. Ainsi, vous pourrez toujours venir me trouver si vous avez un problème même si j'ai constaté au cours de ces années que vous aviez tendance à éviter mon bureau comme la peste.

- Hum … C'est que … Je ne voulais pas vous déranger inutilement dis-je gênée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

- Je suis persuadé que certaines choses que vous jugez inutiles mériteraient pourtant amplement d'être portée à mon attention. Allez dormir maintenant miss Black, vous en avez besoin il me semble.

- Oui professeur, merci. Bonne soirée.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le professeur Rogue me portait autant d'attention, surtout quand on connaissait la haine qu'il vouait à mon père. Je ne savais pas à quoi était du cette haine, visiblement ça remontait à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux étudiants mais je n'avais aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles aujourd'hui ils se détestaient cordialement. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à personne, mais au fond j'étais contente qu'il se soucie de moi, c'était la seule personne à le faire et même si c'était stupide j'en étais heureuse.


	5. Rapprochements au piano

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, comme toujours c'est un vrai plaisir à lire alors n'hésitez pas :)

Dans ce chapitre, un peu de Draco, un peu de Sirius ... en tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez,

Bisous !

* * *

C'était quelque chose d'étrange et en même temps d'agréable d'écouter Draco jouer du piano. Dans ces moments là il était concentré, son attention totalement focalisée sur l'instrument et l'espace d'un morceau il arrivait à me faire oublier la peur que je ressentais à son égard. Quand il jouait il paraissait serein, presque apaisé et même si pour le moment les fausses notes étaient encore nombreuses je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être totalement absorbée par mes pensées et je ne me lassais pas de le contempler, cela quand j'étais certaine qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

Le corriger ou le réprimander me posait toujours de sérieux problèmes, après tout je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable quand il était réellement fâché et je ne tenais pas plus que ça à le découvrir. Pour l'instant il ne m'avait donné qu'un seul cours de vol et cela avait été lamentable, j'avais eu l'espoir un instant que mes performances se seraient brusquement améliorées depuis la première année mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. A chaque fois que j'arrivais à faire décoller le balai, je me retrouvais au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, provoquant bien sûr à chaque fois l'hilarité de Draco.

Il disait que c'était normal, qu'une sang de bourbe ne pouvait être douée pour un sport de sorcier, et même si je savais que je n'étais pas une née moldue je le laissais dire, de toute manière qu'Est-ce que ça aurait changé qu'il sache qui étaient mes deux parents ? Ce n'était pas pour autant que ça changerait quelque chose chez moi, et encore moins ma maladresse.

Nous étions dans une salle déserte du château, il était plus de 21 heures, personne ne trainait à cette heure là dans cette partie de Poudlard et je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu accepter que les leçons se déroulent ici. Bien sûr Draco était préfet il ne risquait rien, mais moi ce n'était pas les retenues qui m'inquiétaient le plus, c'était bien de me retrouver seule avec lui. Le pire aurait été que quelqu'un le découvre, et par quelqu'un j'entendais plus particulièrement Pansy ou Daphné. Depuis quelques semaines déjà les deux filles ne s'adressaient plus la parole, et je ne tenais pas à devenir le bouc émissaire qui servirait à leur réconciliation.

- Tu as mangé ce soir ?

Parfaitement concentré Draco ne quittait pas la partition des yeux et je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé cette phrase. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il m'aurait posé une question pareille, certaine d'entendre des voix je tournais la tête en direction de la porte qui était toujours aussi close qu'il y a encore une heure au moment où nous étions entrés.

Ses doigts s'abattirent soudainement sur le clavier, provoquant une sorte de son étrange et parfaitement horrible auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Des mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, très loin de la coiffure qu'il avait durant la première année où j'étais entrée à Poudlard, et pendant l'espace d'un instant je me surpris à penser que les autres filles avaient tout à fait raison quand elles parlaient de lui et de son physique avantageux. Le prince de Serpentard sans aucun doute mais un prince bien cruel.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais à l'instant ?

Il ne me regardait pas, changeant la partition devant lui alors que je ne pouvais que m'en estimer satisfaite. Quand il posait ses yeux sur moi, je perdais mes moyens, c'était instantané et ça avait le don de l'agacer.

- J'avais cru entendre une voix.

Voix qui devait probablement être celle de mon estomac qui protestait contre l'absence de nourriture depuis le midi.

- Toujours aussi stupide soupira-t-il visiblement habitué.

Je me demandais ce qu'il ferait après le cours de piano qui s'arrêtait seulement quand il le décidait. Est-ce qu'il irait dormir immédiatement où Est-ce que quelqu'un l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

- Je vais répéter ma question puisque la première fois visiblement tu as eu des soucis d'audition. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Est-ce que c'était une sorte de stratagème malsain pour me forcer à faire quelque chose d'horrible ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi me demander si j'avais faim nourrirait un quelconque projet diabolique mais j'étais loin d'être experte en ce genre de choses.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

- Je suis prêt à parier que sous cette épaisse couche de vêtement tu n'as que la peau sur les os, je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses en plein milieu de notre cours de piano. Ce serait gênant pour ma progression.

Enlevant mes lunettes pour les nettoyer avec le bas de mon pull, une occupation superficielle destinée seulement à me donner contenance le temps que je trouve quelque chose à répondre, je me rendis compte que Draco était en train de m'observer et ça me rendait nerveuse. Le pire ce fut quand ses doigts attrapèrent le bas de l'une de mes deux tresses la portant vers lui. Je déglutis, me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser en faisant un tel geste. Est-ce que le contact d'une sang de bourbe ne le dégoutait plus ?

- Pour une sang de bourbe tu pourrais être potable si tu t'en donnais les moyens prononça-t-il doucement.

- Est-ce que … nous ne devrions pas continuer la leçon ? Demandais-je péniblement.

Sans me demander mon avis il attrapa mes lunettes me forçant à me tourner vers lui alors que mes genoux venaient de buter contre ses jambes. Depuis quand Est-ce que nous étions si proche ? C'était bien la première fois que je me permettais de le regarder dans les yeux, mais aussi près j'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement. C'était Draco, il me méprisait pourtant il ne chercha pas à détourner la tête, il paraissait même plutôt amusé par la situation. Sans que je m'y attende il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et même si c'était au dessus de ma jupe je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être plus que troublée. Est-ce que c'était parce que personne ne m'avait jamais touché ? En tout cas je fus incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction me contentant de froncer les sourcils assez inquiète de savoir ce qu'il préparait.

- Tu ne cries pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Sa main demeurait parfaitement immobile sur ma cuisse et je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire contre lui. J'avais ma baguette dans la manche de mon pull mais soyons sérieux elle ne me servirait strictement à rien.

- Même si je crie personne ne m'entendra me contentais-je de répondre avec résignation.

- Tu pourrais toujours t'enfuir proposa-t-il.

- Si tu voulais, tu me rattraperais sans problèmes.

- Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi dans ce cas ?

Sa main remonta légèrement, si légèrement que je n'étais pas sûre que ça soit volontaire mais ses yeux eux par contre semblaient me détailler pour la première fois. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier ce genre de regard, particulièrement parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils signifiaient.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire petite sang de bourbe, la seule chose dont tu pourrais avoir envie c'est me taper dessus.

Son corps s'écarta du mien, rompant le contact qui existait entre nous alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il se mit à rire dégageant d'un geste de main les mèches devant ses yeux, geste qui je le supposais devait lui attirer nombre de regard féminin.

- Il y a une chose que j'apprécie avec toi Smith.

- Tu ne dis plus sang de bourbe ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'insulter davantage à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'as l'air de savoir où est ta place et j'avoue que tu m'amuses.

- Moi ? Je t'amuse ? Répondis-je avec réelle surprise.

- Une fois passée outre ton air de chien battu, la peur que je t'inspire loin d'être agaçante est parfaitement appréciable. Quant à tes réactions, et bien, je dois avouer qu'elles restent toujours une surprise pour moi.

Je me demandais si j'étais censée prendre tout cela pour un compliment mais j'avais remarqué que depuis que les leçons avaient débuté les autres Serpentards me laissaient eux aussi tranquille. Etais-ce une coïncidence ? En tout cas je ne pouvais que m'en estimer heureuse. J'allais lui demander de reprendre l'entrainement quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement. Pendant un instant j'eus l'impression que le sang avait arrêté de couler dans mes veines, j'imaginais déjà l'une des ex jalouse de Draco me sauter dessus pour me faire regretter le fait d'être resté avec lui mais il n'en fut rien.

A la place dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le professeur Black qui était vraiment loin de sourire. Pourtant j'étais soulagée que ce soit lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadée que si à sa place c'était trouvé le professeur Rogue j'aurais écopé d'une réprimande sévère. Il jaugea un instant la pièce, le piano en son centre ainsi que Draco et moi assis à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Est-ce qu'il allait nous mettre une retenue ? Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de la façon qu'avait de réagir le professeur Black quand il trouvait deux étudiants après le couvre feu. D'après ce que j'avais entendu il était l'un des professeurs les plus tolérants à ce sujet, en général ils laissaient repartir les retardataires sans punitions pourtant l'air glaciale qu'il affichait ne me laissait pas présager de bonnes augures.

- Mr Malefoy veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir.

Draco ne chercha pas à répondre, se contentant de me lancer un regard avant de sortir de la pièce. Visiblement il était surpris que je ne doive pas en faire de même, Est-ce qu'il allait me demander de quoi le professeur Black m'avait parlé après son départ ? Je doutais que ça l'intéresse vraiment, et surtout je n'avais aucune intention de lui expliquer quoique ce soit surtout parce que dans ce cas j'aurais été obligé de lui parler du fait que le professeur Black était mon père. Il s'installa à côté de moi, à l'endroit où se trouvait encore Draco quelques minutes auparavant alors que je m'étais retournée, laissant mon dos prendre appui contre le piano derrière moi.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dépassé l'heure du couvre feu.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?

- Rien de mal, il m'a juste demandé de lui donner des cours de piano.

- Des cours de piano ? En pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi ne pas le faire en pleine journée si c'est aussi innocent qu'un cours de piano ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il paraissait fâché, et surtout pourquoi il me posait ce genre de questions. Est-ce qu'il faisait ça avec tous les étudiants ? Je ne le voyais pas vraiment en train de réprimander les autres étudiantes, et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

- Les autres étudiants risqueraient d'être au courant en pleine journée.

- Et quel est le mal s'il ne s'agit que d'un cours de piano ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- Draco est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, c'est un sang pur et il ne faut pas qu'il soit vu avec … une personne comme moi.

Le professeur Black haussa un sourcil, semblant visiblement se demander de quoi je parlais, pourtant c'était l'évidence même.

- Pour les autres, je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe, pire que ça même une enfant non désirée. Pour quelqu'un comme Draco ce serait une honte qu'on nous voit ensemble, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter que je me retrouve ici avec lui. Il a promis de ne pas user de violence avec moi, même si je l'agace vraiment, alors vraiment je ne risque rien.

Il parut stupéfait, se frottant les yeux dans un geste destiné visiblement à lui permettre de réfléchir mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? Tout le monde était au courant de la situation, lui aussi il avait été à Poudlard, il devait bien connaitre les préjugés qui existaient au sein de Poudlard et même en dehors. En dehors des moqueries sur mon statut de sang, on me regardait avec pitié, la pauvre fille qui n'avait pas de parents, la pauvre fille dont personne ne voulait. C'était réellement quelque chose que je détestais, je ne m'étais jamais plainte de mon statut d'orpheline alors pourquoi tout le monde en faisait toute une histoire.

- D'abord j'aimerais que tu me tutoie, ça me fait réellement bizarre de me faire vouvoyer par ma propre fille.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, le tutoyer ? Mais le pire c'était quand il avait employé le terme de sa fille. Bien sûr je l'étais, mais dans sa bouche c'était toujours quelque chose d'étrange à entendre pour moi.

- Rogue est venu me parler. Du fait que je ne m'occupais pas suffisamment de toi, que je ne prenais pas mes responsabilités. Bien entendu je lui ai ri au nez, qu'Est-ce qu'il y connait en matière de paternité après tout ? Mais après ce qui vient de se passer je dois me rendre à l'évidence que j'ai encore de très nombreuses lacunes à rattraper.

- Que, quelles lacunes ?

Les vacances de toussaint étaient passées, Harry était venu me parler le jour de la rentrée, il m'avait raconté en détail toutes les fabuleuses activités auxquels il s'était livré avec le professeur Black, avec mon père et sans savoir pourquoi ça m'avait attristé. C'est vrai j'aurais pu y aller moi aussi, c'était ma faute si j'étais restée seule pendant les vacances, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'imposer tout en sachant que ma présence n'était certainement pas désirée.

De temps en temps le professeur Black venait me parler au détour d'un couloir, mais je crois bien que c'était la première fois que nous nous apprêtions à avoir une vraie discussion. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par lacune, mieux valait que les choses suivent leur cours. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se force à m'accepter comme fille, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que d'avoir une famille mais pas si pour lui ce devait être une corvée.

- Tu es une jeune fille très indépendante Orianna, tellement indépendante que j'ai cru qu'au fond tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi mais je me trompais de toute évidence. Demain j'annoncerais à tout le monde que tu es ma fille, je ne veux plus qu'on se moque de toi, et encore moins qu'on te prenne pour une enfant indésirée.

- Mais c'Est-ce que je suis non ? Même si vous … si tu es mon père, il n'en demeure pas moins que tu ne voulais pas de moi, et ma mère non plus.

Mes doigts agrippèrent le bois du siège sur lequel j'étais assise alors que je baissais les yeux examinant un instant mes chaussures dont je remarquais que la semelle était plus qu'abimée.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ton existence, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais même pas très bien ta mère. A cette époque j'étais une autre personne, c'était une autre période de ma vie. Mais si j'avais su que j'avais un enfant probablement que ça aurait été différent. Ta mère était une sang pure, de la famille Carrow, presque aussi ancienne que la famille Black, elle s'était enfui elle aussi pour mener sa propre vie. Elle avait beaucoup de défaut, mais ce n'est pas le courage, ni l'audace qui lui manquait. Je suis désolé qu'elle ait décidé de t'abandonner, mais comme toi c'était une personne très indépendante, elle ne laissait rien se dresser sur son chemin.

- Et surtout pas un bébé je suppose ? Dis-je avec amertume.

Plus il me parlait de ma mère, et plus je le connaissais plus je me rendais compte que je n'avais strictement rien à voir avec mes parents. Du courage ? De l'audace ? Deux choses dont j'étais totalement dépourvue. Le fait d'être indépendante ce n'était pas un choix, juste une nécessité, à part le professeur Rogue je n'avais eu personne sur qui compter et je me voyais mal être dépendante de lui, ça avait toujours été totalement exclue.

- Orianna, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisses entrer ta vie, que je ne sois pas ton père seulement sur le papier.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui se passera quand vous en aurez assez et que je vous décevrais ? Je ne veux plus être abandonnée répondis-je sincèrement.

Son bras passa autour de mes épaules m'attirant contre lui alors que je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'étais censée réagir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras et je devais avouer que c'était loin d'être désagréable.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas c'est promis. Parole de Gryffondor lança-t-il avec un sourire.

J'avais levé le regard vers lui seulement quelques instants, lui accordant un mince sourire à mon tour alors qu'il en paraissait plus que satisfait.

- Maintenant jeune fille il y a des choses dont nous avons à discuter. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très prudent de te laisser seule avec un garçon dans une salle déserte, particulièrement quand il s'agit du fils Malefoy.

- Il a promis de ne pas me frapper, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Tellement naïve, Merlin me punit pour mes actions passées c'est une évidence murmura-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il entendait par là, cette phrase ne m'était pas destinée de toute évidence.

- Est-ce qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté de déplacé ? Demanda-t-il à priori assez gêné.

- Comme quoi ?

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir et visiblement ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il lui était facile de parler. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'en parlait si ça le gênait, moi j'étais du genre à éviter les sujets embarrassants et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens n'en faisaient pas de même.

- Quelqu'un t'a déjà informé sur les relations entre les hommes et les femmes n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Les sœurs m'ont expliqué l'essentiel dis-je précipitamment.

Je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce qu'on évoque le sujet, celui-ci était déjà assez embarrassant en lui-même sans que j'en ai à parler avec mon père.

- Alors tu dois savoir que rester seule avec un garçon pourrait lui donner certaines idées poursuivit-il toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Draco n'a pas ce genre d'idées à mon égard, vraiment pas. Pour lui je suis une immonde sang de bourbe et puis je ne suis pas assez jolie de toute façon alors jamais il n'essaierait de me toucher rétorquais-je en regardant ailleurs.

J'évitais soigneusement de lui parler de sa main sur ma cuisse il y avait seulement quelques minutes, ça ne signifiait rien, il avait juste fait ça pour se moquer de mes réactions j'en étais persuadée.

- Je n'aime pas que tu te dénigres ainsi. Bien sûr que tu es très jolie, tu es ma fille après tout, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je préférerais qu'à l'avenir tu évites de te retrouver seule avec lui.

- Je lui ai promis de lui donner des cours de piano, et puis … je … enfin les sœurs m'ont expliqué l'importance de se préserver jusqu'au mariage, je n'ai pas l'intention de … et puis Draco a déjà d'autres filles qui … balbutiais-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il avait compris ce que je venais de lui expliquer mais il parut plutôt soulagé de ces quelques révélations et pour moi du moment qu'on arrêtait d'en parler ça m'allait.

- Bien alors je te fais confiance, mais je passerais de temps à autre voir si tout se passe bien à l'avenir.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, soulagée qu'on en ait fini avec ce sujet. J'espérais que plus jamais on aurait à en parler, et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il en était de même pour le professeur Black.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un bal s'organisait pour bientôt lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Dans un mois le traditionnel bal d'hiver oui.

- Peut être que je pourrais te donner de l'argent pour t'acheter une robe, j'ai une tonne de cadeaux à rattraper après tout plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne compte pas aller à ce bal en faite dis-je mal à l'aise.

Ni à aucun autre d'ailleurs mais je me gardais bien de lui dire. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'évènement et pour le moment il était hors de question que ça change.

- Et pourquoi cela ? N'Est-ce pas quelque chose dont les filles raffolent ? Se renseigna-t-il.

- Pas quand personne ne vous invite dis-je tristement.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas y aller seule ? Je suis certain que les garçons vont s'en mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir eu le bon sens de t'inviter.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils vont se moquer de moi, comme d'habitude. Et puis ce n'est pas ma place, je n'ai pas envie de regarder les autres s'amuser en restant assise sur une chaise.

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de laisser un grand sourire envahir son visage, je comprenais pourquoi il avait eu autant de succès avec les filles quand il était plus jeune. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder, sa façon de se comporter, d'agir, c'était certain que lui n'avait jamais du avoir de problèmes avec le sexe opposé.

- Je peux t'assurer que quand tu te rendras à ce bal, parce que tu iras c'est certain, il n'y a aucune chance que tu restes assise sur une chaise. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de toi, du moins moi et les boutiques de pré au lard.

J'avais l'impression que c'était inutile de chercher à m'opposer à cette idée. De toute manière si ça lui faisait plaisir c'était déjà ça. Au moins même si je me ridiculisais à ce bal, comme il y avait de fortes chances que ça arrive, ça aurait rendu heureux le professeur Black. Je pense qu'il ne me voyait pas objectivement, pour lui à présent j'étais sa fille et c'était normal qu'il ne me voit pas comme un adolescent objectif le faisait.

La seule chose qui me rassurait était le fait qu'il s'agirait d'un bal masqué. Avec un peu de chance personne ne me reconnaitrait et je continuerais de mener ma vie comme si de rien n'était ensuite. C'était la seule chose que je souhaitais, me faire discrète et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Pourtant avec un père comme Sirius j'avais des doutes sur le fait d'y parvenir.


	6. Premier bal

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui encore un nouveau chapitre, je me rends compte que je poste vraiment trop vite par rapport à mon rythme d'écriture, et surtout j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long ... d'ailleurs celui ci fait le double des autres mais c'est exceptionnel. Je n'avais pas envie de couper en deux, surtout que ça aurait été très cruel pour vous ... ce qui fait donc que c'est comme si vous aviez deux chapitres à lire d'un coup, une chance non ? :p

Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier, moi en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi :)

Et bien sûr comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bisous !

* * *

Même si j'avais promis à mon père de me rendre à ce bal, à mesure que les jours défilaient je sentais tout courage me quitter. Autour de moi les couples se formaient, d'après les dernières rumeurs Draco irait là bas avec Pansy. lui-même me l'avait confirmé tout en m'assénant une petite remarque cinglante sur le fait que moi pendant ce temps je serais dans ma chambre probablement en train de faire mes devoirs comme à mon habitude. J'aurais bien aimé, je crois même que pour moi ça aurait été un véritable soulagement si j'avais pu me contenter de faire ça mais c'était impossible maintenant que la robe était commandée.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemblerait, en revanche la couturière ainsi que le professeur Black avaient paru très bien s'entendre sur le type, le modèle ainsi que la couleur qui m'irait le mieux, et à vrai dire ils avaient paru très bien s'entendre tout court. C'était tout de même fou de penser que j'étais la fille de quelqu'un à qui il suffisait d'une parole enjôleuse pour attirer n'importe qui. Je pense que toutes les filles de mon âge auraient rêvé d'avoir le professeur Black pour père, il dépensait sans compter et surtout sans qu'on lui demande quoique ce soit.

J'avais un peu l'impression de profiter de son argent, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que je souhaitais faire partie de sa famille et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse croire une telle chose mais il ne me laissait pas le choix, dans chaque magasin si je refusais de choisir moi-même il appelait une vendeuse qui il fallait le dire avait toujours de fabuleux conseils à nous prodiguer, que ce soit en matière de vêtements ou de restaurants dans lesquels elles préféraient aller dîner d'ailleurs. Je n'allais probablement jamais oser porter la majorité des tenues qu'on avait acheté, du moins pas à Poudlard mais je ne pouvais nier que comme toutes les filles au fond j'étais ravie d'avoir une toute nouvelle garde robe.

Sans doute que si ça c'était limité aux vêtements je me serais sentie moins mal à l'aise, mais il avait tenu à me payer un relooking total, pour se faire pardonner de toutes ses années d'absence peut être, je ne savais pas vraiment en réalité. D'un point de vue technique je n'avais plus besoin de porter mes lunettes. Un optisorcier m'avait examiné, avait soigné mes yeux avec la seule consigne que je devrais revenir tous les deux mois pour qu'il puisse relancer les sorts et me donner les potions adéquates. Pourtant mise à part pour le bal je ne comptais pas enlever mes lunettes, les autres le remarquerait c'était certain et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Il y avait ensuite eu ce passage obligé chez le coiffeur, pour le bal il était prévu qu'un elfe de maison m'aide à me préparer même si je trouvais ça assez futile. C'est vrai à présent mes boucles étaient mieux dessinées, mes cheveux paraissaient plus long m'arrivant jusqu'à la taille mais au fond je ne voyais pas de réelles différences. Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'arrêterais de les attacher, de toute manière qui y prêterait attention ? On m'avait conseillé pour le maquillage, on m'avait fait une manucure mais pour moi ce n'était que des détails superflus.

Je ne me trouvais pas spécialement plus jolie, et ça ne changerait pas le regard des autres sur moi. J'avais convaincu mon père de ne rien dire aux autres sur notre lien de famille, je préférais rester dans l'ombre comme je l'avais toujours été mais je me demandais si au fond pour moi ça n'aurait pas été plus facile d'apparaitre aux autres comme la fille de Sirius Black. Je n'aurais plus été considérée comme une sang de bourbe même si je savais que comme mon père était un traitre à son sang aux yeux des autres sangs purs ça n'élèverait mon statut que très légèrement.

Je me demandais si j'allais reconnaitre les couples qui s'étaient formés durant le bal. Harry y allait avec Ginny, Stephen avec une Poufsouffle de son année, Ron avec Hermione, Luna avec Neville et à vrai dire plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais personne qui s'y rendrait seul, j'allais être la risée de Poudlard j'en étais à peu près certaine.

- Tu n'es pas très concentrée aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire tu es pitoyable évidemment, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire.

Encore dans mes pensées je me contentais d'un vague hochement de tête à l'adresse de Draco qui s'escrimait à essayer de me faire rester sur mon balai plus de quelques secondes, entreprise qui paraissait voué à l'échec, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Encore préoccupée je ne me rendis compte qu'au dernier moment qu'il venait de se planter devant moi, butant sur lui de manière peu gracieuse alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes épaules m'arrachant un petit sursaut.

- Je constate que certaines choses ne changeront jamais s'amusa-t-il.

- Tu as promis de ne pas me faire de mal lui rappelais-je.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à cause du vent, alors que lui ne paraissait pas réellement se soucier du froid qui nous entourait. Il portait juste son pull de quiddich sans cape et c'est seulement maintenant que je le remarquais, à vrai dire depuis que j'étais arrivée le matin pour notre leçon de quiddich c'était la première fois que je portais réellement mon regard sur lui.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre te maltraiterait ?

Je fus surprise de l'entendre me poser ce genre de questions, un peu comme s'il était inquiet pour moi alors que bien sûr c'était quelque chose d'impossible.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui t'intéresse vraiment, si ?

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, tu es mon souffre douleur personnel et je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager.

Est-ce que j'étais une sorte d'objet pour lui ? Sûrement que oui, après les vacances de noël quand il n'aurait plus besoin de cours de piano tout redeviendrait comme avant. J'espérais qu'il se contente de faire comme si j'étais invisible mais avec lui tout était possible.

- Personne ne m'a fait de mal ces derniers temps me contentais-je de répondre.

- Alors peut être que c'Est-ce bal qui te préoccupe lança-t-il avec moquerie.

- Je ferais mieux de continuer à m'entrainer.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner vers le balai quand la main de Draco attrapa la mienne, m'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau. Il aurait pu me saisir par le poignée je m'en rendais compte mais il n'en avait rien fait, étais ce parce qu'il avait promis de ne plus me faire de mal ?

- Si tu te décides à venir, je te ferais l'immense honneur et le privilège de t'accorder une danse.

- Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça ? Toutes les filles vont se battre pour danser avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu aies de temps à perdre pour une fille comme moi.

- Que veux tu, j'ai envie d'accomplir une bonne action, que tu ne viennes pas au bal pour rien.

Il se moquait encore de moi, comme d'habitude c'était évident et j'espérais d'autant plus qu'il ne me reconnaitrait pas. Je ne tenais pas à l'entendre rire de moi pour les semaines et mois à venir.

- Comme tu l'as dit la dernière fois, je serais probablement en train de faire mes devoirs à l'heure du bal alors je suppose que pour ta bonne action il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai retiré ma main de la sienne, me dirigeant vers mon balai en espérant qu'il n'évoquerait plus le sujet. La couturière devait broder un masque en plus de la robe et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il couvrirait assez mon visage pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que Draco me reconnaisse. De toute manière je comptais bien passer inaperçue, quitte à raser les murs et puis sans mes lunettes, avec une autre coiffure personne ne ferait le rapprochement avec la personne que j'étais maintenant, vraiment aucune chance.

* * *

La robe était magnifique, faite en satin et mousseline de soie bleue pale. Le bustier se refermait grâce à un système de lacet dans le dos que l'elfe de maison de mon père finissait d'attacher alors que les jupons touchaient quasiment le sol. C'était véritablement une robe de princesse, le genre que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer dans ma tête avant ce soir tant elle était formidable. Mes cheveux bouclés étaient laissés libres dans mon dos, légèrement tirés en arrière et coiffés grâce à de petites fleurs blanches qui semblaient briller sous la lumière.

Le masque également était très jolie, bleu et blanc tenant grâce à la magie sur mon visage et en couvrant la moitié. Je ne l'avais pas encore revêtu, d'ailleurs je venais à peine de finir de me maquiller, ce qui avait été loin d'être facile malgré tous les conseils qu'on m'avait prodigué. Kreattur m'avait comparé un instant avec une certaine Narcissa, je n'étais pas très bien sûre de qui c'était, je n'avais que vaguement étudié l'arbre généalogique des Black mais je prenais ça pour un compliment.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de mon dortoir et je me demandais réellement qui ça pouvait être. Les autres filles étaient déjà partis au bal depuis plusieurs minutes, j'avais d'ailleurs attendu d'être sûre qu'elles soient dehors pour commencer à me préparer, et je me demandais ce que j'étais censée faire. Personne en dehors de mon père ne connaissait ma robe, et par conséquent personne ne savait que ce serait moi. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je n'osais aller ouvrir dans cette tenue mais je n'avais pas le temps de tout enlever puis de tout remettre.

- Miss Black, puis-je entrer ?

Je fus soulagée d'entendre la voix du professeur Rogue derrière la porte même si je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi de sa venue. Il entra dans la chambre, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds alors que je me sentais légèrement gênée.

- Est-ce que je suis ridicule ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Au moins Black ne fait pas les choses à moitié. J'étais venu pour m'assurer de votre présence à ce bal.

Evidement il avait cru que j'allais me dérober, d'ailleurs j'y avais sérieusement pensé mais après tout l'argent que mon père avait dépensé je ne me sentais pas le cœur de tout gâcher par ma simple lâcheté.

- Je tenais également à vous offrir ceci, votre cadeau de noël.

Il tenait une chaine en argent entre ses doigts dont le pendentif représentait un aigle en train de déployer ses ailes. C'était réellement un cadeau magnifique et je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel présent.

- N'est-ce pas un peu trop professeur ? Je … il est vraiment très beau.

- Tournez vous que je l'attache.

Visiblement aucune discussion n'était tolérée, je n'osais exposer le fait que Noël était seulement dans une semaine, je pense qu'à ce stade cela ne servait vraiment à rien. Sur les ailes de l'aigle brillaient de nombreuses petites pierres que je n'avais pas remarqué au premier abord et mise à part pour ce bal je me demandais quand j'allais oser le remettre. C'est vrai si jamais je venais à le perdre cela aurait été une catastrophe, le professeur Rogue ne me le pardonnerait jamais, moi non plus je ne le serais jamais pardonné d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'il existait une sorte de sort pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre les objets, il faudrait que j'aille consulter les livres de la bibliothèque à ce sujet.

- Il est évident que vous deviendrez une sorcière remarquable dans le futur miss Black, la seule chose qu'il vous manque est sans nulle doute la confiance en vous mais je suis d'avis que Black est la personne la plus désignée pour vous la transmettre.

Relâchant mes cheveux dans mon dos je considérais quelques instants ces paroles. Je n'avais pas l'impression que j'avais changé depuis que je connaissais l'identité de mon père, à l'exception de ma garde robe évidement.

- Même si le professeur Black est mon père, cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes celui qui vous êtes occupé de moi ces dernières années. Peu importe ce que je deviendrais, si j'évolue en bien cela sera en partie grâce à vous.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de tenir un tel discours, j'avais à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que je me traitais déjà d'imbécile. Qu'Est-ce qu'il allait en penser ? Le professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à exprimer ces sentiments alors pourquoi je m'étais sentie obligée de le faire ? Sans que je m'y attende ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front alors qu'un léger sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Le professeur Rogue ? Sourire ? C'était décidément deux mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble, Est-ce que ça lui avait fait plaisir ?

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous rendre au bal, vous ne voudriez pas tout manquer n'Est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire cette idée m'aurait enchanté mais j'étais consciente que c'était là une réflexion qu'il valait mieux garder pour moi. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête doucement en signe de négation, me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de mettre mon masque. Par merlin, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse me reconnaitre, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse me remarquer.

Le professeur Rogue était parti rejoindre les autres professeurs alors que je m'évertuais à finir de descendre les escaliers après avoir congédier Kreattur. Bien sûr j'aurais pu entrer dans la salle en même temps que mon professeur de potions mais cela aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention. A cette heure ci les différents couples devaient déjà être en train de danser. Personne ne ferait attention à une retardataire. Respirant un grand coup, je pris soin de vérifier que mon collier était toujours à sa place, avançant avec précaution vers l'entrée.

La première chose que je remarquais c'était évidemment le décor. Comme je ne m'étais jamais rendu à aucun bal je ne savais pas à quoi ça ressemblait d'ordinaire mais tout ici paraissait totalement … magique. C'était étrange d'utiliser un tel mot surtout à Poudlard mais c'était le seul adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit quand j'observait l'environnement qui me faisait face. Rien que pour ça je ne regrettais pas d'être venu.

Des flocons de neige tombaient sur l'ensemble de la salle alors que les danseurs semblaient évoluer sur une patinoire. Evidemment tout ça n'était qu'une illusion d'optique, le sol était toujours le même que celui que j'avais foulé le matin en prenant mon petit déjeuner mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par tout ce décor. Différentes tables de six personnes étaient installées sur les pourtours, de la végétation variée entourait les danseurs et l'espace d'un instant j'avais presque cru voir un lutin en train d'escalader un sapin.

Les professeurs se tenaient dans un coin un peu plus reculé, mon père me fit un sourire en me voyant, levant le pouce en signe d'appréciation alors que j'espérais sincèrement que personne n'avait remarqué ce geste. Je baissais les yeux, relevant légèrement ma robe pour éviter de marcher dessus en examinant un instant les chaussures à talons qui m'avaient été imposé. Si je ne tombais pas avant la fin de la soirée cela tiendrait vraiment du miracle.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Surprise, je faillis manquer de tomber à la renverse tellement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on m'adresse la parole. Et pourtant les faits étaient bien là, devant moi se tenait un garçon, un garçon qui d'après ce que je venais d'entendre voulait danser avec moi. Il me fallut quelque secondes avant d'intégrer la demande. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de danser, je savais le faire certes, mais avec des chaussures plates et de préférence sans robe qui risquait de provoquer une catastrophe, alors Est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée ?

- C'est que je ne danse pas très bien dis-je en espérant pouvoir me dérober.

Je me demandais qui était le garçon en face de moi, même si c'était une soirée déguisée je reconnaissais sans mal toute la petite bande d'Harry un peu plus sur ma gauche mais lui ne me disait vraiment rien.

- Ne me brisez pas le cœur mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, sa main s'était saisie de la mienne et je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire pour m'en débarrasser. Est-ce que c'était normal ce genre de comportement ? La joie éphémère que j'avais ressenti en arrivant s'était déjà estompée. Je me rendais compte que de nombreux regards avaient convergé vers nous, niveau discrétion c'était sûr c'était raté.

- Va prendre l'air Theodore, tu as visiblement trop bu.

Même s'il affichait une mine renfrognée, le garçon en face de moi ne chercha pas à discuter me rendant l'usage de ma main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. J'allais d'ailleurs en faire de même, après tout à quoi bon rester ? Quand je rendis compte que mon sauveur se tenait juste en face de moi. Je faillis buter sur lui en me retournant, je me visualisais déjà la scène, le moment où je m'échouerais lamentablement en avant mais il n'en fut rien.

De manière beaucoup plus douce sa main s'était emparée de la mienne y déposant un baiser alors que encore une fois je manquais de tomber à la renverse, mais pour des raisons bien différentes cette fois ci. Même si son visage à lui était également masqué il était réellement très beau. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient attachés grâce à un épais ruban noir alors que sur sa robe de sorcier de couleur noir était brodé des fils d'argents formant des arabesques et autres motifs que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier.

Le pire fut quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, c'est vrai qu'en temps normal il était extrêmement rare que je regarde quelqu'un en face et là je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de m'abstenir. De couleur bleus, ses yeux continuaient à me scruter alors que j'essayais de mon mieux de calmer les battements de mon cœur frénétiques à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. C'était ridicule, je ne le connaissais pas, alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me faisait un tel effet.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé dis-je faiblement.

Pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais l'impression que mon sang avait arrêté d'irriguer mon cerveau ? D'ailleurs c'est simple j'avais l'impression qu'il avait tout simplement arrêté de circuler dans l'ensemble de mes veines tellement je me sentais faible à ce moment.

- Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait importuné. Votre cavalier a sans doute perdu la tête pour vous laisser seule.

Je fus capable de reprendre un semblant d'esprit quand il lâcha ma main mais avec la proximité qu'il y avait toujours entre nous je doutais de pouvoir utiliser l'ensemble de mes capacités intellectuelles. Pourquoi Est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui m'adressait la parole ? Cela relevait du domaine de l'inimaginable.

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Vraiment ? Et bien il semblerait que ce soit mon jour de chance dans ce cas. M'autoriseriez vous à demeurer votre chevalier servant pour le restant de la soirée ?

J'eus du mal à ne pas utiliser mes vieux réflexes, c'est-à-dire éviter à tout prix toute discussion et fuir, fuir le plus loin possible quand j'étais incapable d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais cette fois ci je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fuir et puis il ne savait pas qui j'étais, il n'y aurait aucunes conséquences. Je surpris le regard d'une autre fille habillée de noir elle aussi, et cela n'avait vraiment rien d'amical.

- Je ne pense pas que votre cavalière apprécierait répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Peu importe, Est-ce qu'elle vous dérange ? Je peux lui demander de partir.

- Partir ? Réellement ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Bien entendu, en tant que chevalier servant je suis prêt à réaliser vos moindres désirs.

Pendant un instant je crus qu'il plaisantait jusqu'à ce que je le vois reculer d'un pas, prêt visiblement à aller s'exécuter. La seule chose dont je fus capable pour le retenir fut de lui attraper la main, la relâchant aussitôt en me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Pardon … Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle ne me dérange pas.

Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, mais avais-je vraiment envie de le donner de toute façon ? Il m'entraina sur la piste de danse. Une chose était certaine, quand je marchais avec lui je savais que je ne tomberais pas et quand il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma taille, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens de l'autre, je savais que je ne risquais pas non plus de faire de mauvais pas. J'avais momentanément oublié que mon père devait sûrement m'observer, de toute façon qu'y avait-il à redire ? Je ne faisais que danser. De plus, il maintenait une certaine distance entre nous, chose très appréciable parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de réagir si jamais mon corps entrait de trop près en contact avec le sien.

- En plus d'être vraiment belle, vous êtes également une excellente danseuse. Où vous cachiez vous tout ce temps ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement aux compliments, c'était bien la première fois que j'en recevais et je ne pensais vraiment pas les mériter.

- Je ne fais que suivre vos pas, tout le mérite vous revient pour la danse. Tout comme tout le mérite revient à ma robe pour mon apparence.

- Est-ce la robe qui vous donne des yeux aussi magnifique ? Ou Est-ce la robe qui rend vos lèvres aussi attirantes ?

Il se pencha davantage vers moi déposant un très léger baiser sur ma joue alors qu'il était évident qu'à ce stade précis je n'avais strictement aucun contrôle sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Peut être devriez vous moins regarder mes lèvres et plus vous concentrer sur la danse dis-je en essayant de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

Il parut amusé, Est-ce que c'était ça se retrouver sur une pente glissante ? Peut être que j'étais en train de rêver, mais comment expliquer la chaleur qui irradiait de la main qu'il avait posé sur ma taille dans ce cas.

- Est-ce votre façon de m'éconduire ? Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas. Fait d'ailleurs réellement regrettable. Pourrais-je connaitre votre prénom ? Peut être nous sommes nous déjà rencontré, et dans ce cas laissez moi rattraper l'erreur de ne pas vous avoir courtisée plus tôt.

- Je ne fréquente que très peu de monde, il n'y a aucune chance que nous nous connaissions.

- Evidemment, sinon comment aurais-je pu ne pas vous remarquer.

- Tenez vous ce discours à beaucoup d'autres filles ?

- Jamais avec autant de sincérité.

A nouveau il se mit à me sourire, parfaitement à l'aise alors que de mon côté c'était très loin d'être le cas. Je n'avais jamais eu de réparti, ainsi les quelques phrases que je venais de prononcer étaient déjà un miracle en soit. J'essayais de savoir qui il pouvait être. Il ne pouvait être en dessous de la cinquième année, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il était plus âgé que moi, peut être en septième année alors parce que je ne connaissais aucun garçon de mon année qui lui ressemblait un tant soit peu. D'un autre côté je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'observer minutieusement les élèves et plus particulièrement les garçons qui composaient ma promotion alors je n'avais aucune certitude.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on a passé à danser, longtemps selon moi, à tel point que mes pieds commençaient réellement à me faire souffrir. Il me parlait, me posait des questions que j'éludais lorsqu'elles s'avéraient trop personnelles et qu'elles auraient risqué de dévoiler mon identité mais je me rendais compte que c'était bien la première fois que j'avais une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'était toujours aussi agréable d'être proche de quelqu'un ou alors Est-ce que c'était seulement du à mon cavalier.

- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir ?

Au bout de dix minutes de danse il avait été convenu qu'on commencerait à se tutoyer, de toute façon nous avions probablement le même âge à peu de choses près et le tutoyer me rendait les choses plus simple, comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux tables, plusieurs regard noirs m'étaient expressément destinés et je jugeais que dans ces circonstances aller m'assoir là bas n'était pas ce qui était le plus conseillé.

- On pourrait aller prendre l'air si tu préfères proposa-t-il.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer n'osant pas regarder en arrière au moment de quitter la grande Salle. J'accueillais avec un certain plaisir la fraicheur de la nuit, en comparaison avec la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait à l'intérieur du château, c'était réellement rafraichissant. Je m'étais appuyée un instant contre la rambarde qui délimitait le château du parc quand la main du jeune homme serra à nouveau la mienne, m'attirant contre lui. Pendant quelques instants on resta là sans bouger, j'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sa main caressait mon cou doucement et j'aurais presque pu protester quand il m'entraina sur l'un des bancs qui nous entourait.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

- Tu peux rejoindre ta cavalière si tu en as envie.

J'étais consciente que tout ça devait prendre fin, cela aurait même sans doute dû se terminer il y a bien longtemps, ou peut être même ne jamais commencer. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu m'amuser à une soirée, mais je ne devais pas oublier que tout ça ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité. Demain pour la première fois je me rendrais chez mon père pour les vacances, alors peut être mieux valait-il en finir maintenant avec tout ça.

- La seule chose dont j'ai envie à l'instant c'est de t'embrasser murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher, son visage était à une distance qui ne dépassait pas les cinq centimètres et je ne trouvais absolument rien à faire. C'est vrai n'aurais-je pas du paraitre choquée ? Le repousser avec véhémence ? C'est vrai-je ne le connaissais pas, c'était la même chose qu'embrasser un inconnu pourtant quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes toutes ces questions me quittèrent brusquement.

J'avais toujours imaginé qu'embrasser quelqu'un devait être étrange, j'avais toujours aussi penser que si un jour ça m'arrivait je ne saurais pas quoi faire et j'aurais l'air ridicule pourtant il n'en était vraiment rien. Avec lui c'était facile, vraiment facile, ainsi quand il m'invita à entrouvrir les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, bien au contraire. L'une de ses mains était posée sur ma joue alors que l'autre restait sagement sur ma taille, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre les petits frissons qui me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ? Je commençais légèrement à comprendre pourquoi les couples passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, rien d'étonnant si c'était toujours aussi plaisant que ça.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de minutes ça a duré. A chaque fois que je croyais le baiser fini, ses lèvres reprenaient possession des miennes et je devais avouer n'avoir absolument pas envie que ça s'arrête. Pourtant quand j'y réfléchissais, chose difficile dans ma situation, je me rendais compte que j'agissais mal. Ce n'était pas du tout une attitude correcte à avoir, je ne savais pas qui il était, il ne savait pas qui j'étais et même si ce premier baiser avait été vraiment parfait il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'après ce soir je ne reverrais jamais le garçon qui me faisait face.

Puisant dans des ressources qui m'étaient inconnues jusque là, je pris sur moi de le repousser légèrement, posant mes mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il paraissait assez désappointé alors que de mon côté je me contentais de lui sourire timidement, replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Si si bien sûr. C'est juste que …

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressentais, particulièrement quand ses doigts se mirent à caresser la paume de ma main et encore plus quand il se mit à me regarder, semblant réellement attentif à ma réponse.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Embrasser un inconnu, embrasser quelqu'un tout court …

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça, gênée je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux jouant nerveusement avec mon collier. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me laisse seule, qu'il fasse un commentaire moqueur ou quelque chose de ce genre mais à la place il se contenta d'un léger baiser sur ma joue, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à relever la tête vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous découvrir ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je devine qui se cache sous ce masque.

- Tu ne peux pas deviner répondis-je avec franchise.

- Ne me sous-estime pas mon ange.

J'étais surprise qu'il m'appelle comme ça mais à lui ça semblait lui paraitre tout à fait naturel. Il a pris un air sérieux quelques instants semblant se concentrer sur les traits de mon visage alors que je savais déjà que ce serait inutile.

- Ais-je le droit à quelques questions ?

- Je ne suis pas obligée de te répondre.

Ce petit jeu semblait l'amuser, le revers de sa main caressa ma joue doucement effleurant le masque que je portais sur les yeux mais même s'il le voulait il n'aurait pu l'enlever, ma magie était assez puissante pour accomplir ce simple sortilège.

- Dans quelle maison peux-tu bien te trouver ? Mmm cela m'étonnerait que tu sois à Serpentard, je ne t'imagine pas à Gryffondor non plus. Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités …

- Le fait que tu m'exclues immédiatement de ces deux maisons signifie que tu dois faire partie de l'une d'entre elle. Alors Serpentard en ce qui te concerne ?

J'aurais réellement espéré qu'il n'en fut rien, même si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor il ne ressortait jamais rien de bon de mes contacts avec les membres de cette maison mais je n'étais pas idiote, s'il avait mentionné la maison Serpentard en premier lieu ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Belle et intelligente à ce que je constate, dis moi que tu es à Serdaigle.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille alors que déjà ma résolution de ne plus l'embrasser me paraissait de plus en plus vaine.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde à Serdaigle, je doute que tu en connaisses tous les membres.

- Dis moi que tu es au moins en cinquième année.

Sa main remontait lentement, très lentement le long de mon bras, ses lèvres déposant un nouveau baiser sur mon épaule et je me demandais si ce n'était pas ce genre de situation que j'étais censée éviter selon les sœurs de mon orphelinat.

- La soirée était interdite aux quatre premières années, or tout le monde sait que les Serdaigle ne transgresseraient jamais une règle.

Sa bouche s'était attaquée à mon cou y déposant une myriade de baiser. Sans doute que c'était à ce moment là que j'aurais du lui dire d'arrêter mais je n'y parvenais vraiment pas. C'était évident que dans son cas il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Mais quel garçon de Serpentard n'était pas un coureur de jupon ?

- Tu as un très joli collier. Un cadeau couteux sans aucun doute. Ta famille est-elle riche ?

- Je suis certaine que tu peux répondre à la question par toi-même.

Qu'Est-ce que me révélait le fait qu'il s'intéresse à l'argent de ma famille ? Absolument rien, pour tous les Serpentards ce détail se révélait d'une importance capitale, un peu près autant que le statut de sang. Lorsqu'il arrêta un instant de m'embrasser pour se reconcentrer j'eus le temps de recouvrer l'usage partielle de mes capacités mentales et surtout de me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. A coup sûr il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui me persécutait en règle générale, quelqu'un qui il était certain ne se priverait pas de révéler toute l'histoire à l'ensemble du château s'il venait à découvrir mon identité et je n'avais aucune envie que ça arrive.

De plus j'étais seule avec lui, seule dans un endroit désert. Qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de me mettre dans une situation pareille ? Pourquoi Est-ce que ce n'était pas maintenant que quelqu'un passait par hasard ? Est-ce que ça ne se passait pas toujours comme ça ? Au moment le plus critique devait forcément apparaitre quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe qui, j'aurais même été ravi de voir arriver le professeur Rogue, quitte à rester en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il paraissait vraiment inquiet, sans doute du au fait que j'avais du blanchir considérablement en quelques secondes mais une fois qu'il saurait toute trace de compassion disparaitrait. Le pire aurait été sans aucun doute que je me retrouve face à Draco Malefoy, là c'était certain j'aurais pu aller creuser ma tombe moi-même.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, avant que je ne regarde ahurie le garçon devant moi. Combien de Serpentard possédait des cheveux blonds ? Non, Draco avait les cheveux plus clairs c'était certain, enfin j'espérais. Les yeux de Draco étaient bleus, les siens aussi mais ça ne signifiait rien, vraiment rien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée je fis attention aux broderies qui composaient sa cape, broderies loin de représenter des arabesques et autres motifs incompréhensibles représentaient en réalité des Serpentard ainsi que le blason d'une famille de sang pure.

- Draco ? M'étranglais-je.

Je m'étais levée d'un bond, mon estomac soudainement noué et toute trace de désir envolée.

- On dirait bien que tu es la plus forte à ce jeu plaisanta-t-il.

Son masque s'envola alors qu'au contraire mon angoisse ne faisait que se renforcer. Qu'Est-ce que j'avais fais ? Qu'Est-ce que j'avais osé faire ? J'avais embrassé Draco, Draco m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi ça devait être lui ? Pourquoi juste cette fois je n'avais pas pu avoir un minimum de chance. Toute ma vie je me souviendrais que mon premier baiser m'avait été donné par quelqu'un qui me détestait, toute ma vie je regretterais un moment que pourtant j'avais apprécié.

- Tu m'as embrassé.

- En effet, et je peux même recommencer s'amusa-t-il.

- Mais tu … tu …

- Calme toi.

Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas deviné qui j'étais. Je devais m'en aller, juste regagner mon dortoir et oublier tout ça.

- Je sais que ma réputation me précède, mais je n'ai vraiment que de bonnes intentions te concernant. Montre moi juste qui tu es.

Sa main se posa sur le masque, essayant de le retirer sans succès. C'est à ce moment là que je pus me dégager le repoussant sans doute un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Oublie tout ça.

Il ne fallait pas que je me retourne, il fallait que je continue à courir jusqu'à être en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit derrière moi. La tâche n'avait rien de facile, ma robe me gênait sans parler de mes chaussures. J'en perdis une dans l'escalier qui me menait au premier étage, si ça avait été un conte ça aurait été Cendrillon sans aucun doute. Sauf que je ne fuyais pas parce que les douze coups de minuit retentissaient mais parce que mon prince se révélait également être mon bourreau.

Je perdis la deuxième chaussure juste quelques pas plus tard mais je n'avais plus le temps d'aller les rechercher. Peu importe s'il tombait dessus, des chaussures ne le mènerait jamais vers moi. Le masque que je portais se volatilisa au moment où je franchissais la statue de pierre qui menait à la salle commune alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, je ne m'étais jamais rendu à ce bal, je n'avais jamais dansé, ni rencontrer Draco. Je me trouvais dans mon lit et quand je me réveillerais tout irait bien.

- Orianna ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu …

- Tais toi, il pourrait nous entendre !

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, le temps d'être sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi jusqu'ici et une fois que ce fut fait je ne pus que me rendre compte qu'en face de moi se tenait Stephen qui m'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

- Cette robe … C'était toi ? Wahoo tu es … magnifique.

- Tu ne dois le répéter à personne ! Promets que tu ne le diras à personne, s'il te plait le suppliais-je.

- Oui bien sûr, si tu veux mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pris conscience que je devais avoir une drôle d'allure, mes cheveux dans tous les sens sans parler de mes pieds nus.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Son expression changea du tout au tour, lui qui paraissait si calme affichait désormais un air contrarié, voir fâché. Quant à moi et bien moi, j'étais totalement incapable d'agir comme à l'accoutumée.

- J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, je croyais juste que ça allait en rester là, que cette soirée resterait un beau souvenir et que demain tout reviendrait à la normale mais maintenant … maintenant si jamais il se rend compte que …

- Dis moi calmement ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne réalisais pas très bien que j'étais en train de me confier à Stephen. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on s'était mis à plus se parler que durant les cinq premières années de mes études à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas mon ami et encore moins mon confident, pourtant je me retrouvais là comme une idiote à tout lui déballer. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de m'arrêter à l'épisode Draco sans vraiment le vouloir je me surpris à lui parler de mon lien de parenté avec le professeur Black, de tout ce qui s'était passé durant le début de l'année et lui il écoutait, il écoutait sans rien dire. Quand j'eus fini j'étais en train de pleurer et ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait du se passer. Assis sur le canapé, Stephen m'attira contre lui me laissant pleurer contre son épaule alors que je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi.

- Et en plus je suis en train de mouiller toute ta chemise sanglotais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'en ai plein d'autres. Pleure si tu en as envie.

- Je suis tellement idiote, je voulais juste être comme les autres pour une fois et j'ai tout gâché. Si jamais il découvre que c'était moi …

- Il n'en saura jamais rien. S'il pose des questions je dirais que nous étions ensemble.

- Tu … Tu ferais ça ? Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

D'un geste de main il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sur mes joues replaçant correctement mes cheveux autour de mon visage alors que je pris conscience que j'aurais mille fois préféré que ce soit avec lui avoir dansé.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça non ? Allez ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien maintenant. Mais si tu veux vraiment me remercier, demande à ton père de trafiquer le prochain match de quiddich, histoire que Serdaigle l'emporte plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu ne le diras à personne pour mon père n'Est-ce pas ?

- Rien de ce que tu m'as confié ne sortira d'ici. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta mère, Est-ce qu'elle travaille ici elle aussi ? Si tu m'annonces que c'est le professeur McGonagall là par contre je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder la nouvelle secrète bien longtemps.

Sans le vouloir je me mis à sourire alors qu'il paraissait très fier de lui.

- Ma mère est morte quelques années après m'avoir abandonné. C'était une sorcière elle aussi, tu la connais peut être, Eleana Carrow.

- Carrow ? Comme la très ancienne famille Carrow ?

- Tu dois sûrement mieux connaître cette famille que moi, puisque tu es … enfin … un sang pur.

- A priori toi aussi.

J'avais toujours du mal à intégrer ce fait. C'est vrai pour moi toutes ces théories sur la pureté du sang paraissait assez stupide. Tout le monde possédait du sang rouge alors pourquoi faire toute une montagne du fait que votre famille était entièrement constituée de sorciers ou de moldus.

- J'ai toujours été une née moldue pour tout le monde, et puis d'après ce que j'ai entendu mes deux parents sont considérés comme traitres à leur sang par leur famille. Qu'Est-ce que ça fait de moi alors ?

- Je dirais que tu continues d'être Orianna, une Serdaigle de sixième année brillante et mon amie.

A nouveau je me mis à sourire, peut être que la soirée n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement. Je me sentais bien contre Stephen, sa présence me rassurait et grâce à lui j'arrivais à oublier que j'avais bel et bien embrassé Draco Malefoy, et pire que j'avais apprécié ça.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi. Même avant ce soir, tu n'es pas comme les autres, et tu agis encore moins comme les autres sangs purs.

- Tous les sangs purs ne sont pas d'horribles personnes égocentriques et méprisantes, on ne finit pas tous à Serpentard et il y a de bonnes raisons à cela. Enfin tu ne tarderas certainement pas à le découvrir. Peut être que je pourrais arriver à te faire changer d'avis sur ce point ?

- Je pense que tu es capable de tout.

Je pris conscience qu'il devait déjà être très tard, et le lendemain matin pour la première fois j'allais me rendre chez mon père. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé j'en avais presque oublié ce fait, et surtout le stress qui en découlait. Qu'Est-ce qui se passerait s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de m'avoir sous le même toit que lui ?

- Est-ce que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

Surprise qu'il pose cette question, je me redressais légèrement constatant avec effroi qu'en effet j'avais sûrement détruit tout le haut de sa chemise à force de pleurer. Il faudrait que je pense à lui en racheter une autre.

- Le professeur Black … mon père, a proposé que je passe les deux semaines chez lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, parce que tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu dans une famille avant ça et il y aura Harry qui sera là aussi, et … je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tout ça finis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Tu peux continuer, j'aime t'entendre parler, ça change de d'habitude se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Pourquoi Est-ce que tout ce temps j'avais eu tellement de mal à communiquer avec lui. Peut être qu'au fond le problème ne venait pas des autres mais bel et bien de moi, peut être que j'étais trop renfermée sur moi-même pour laisser les autres m'approcher.

- Alors si jamais tu avais envie de discuter, Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'inviter quelque part pendant les vacances ?

Il s'était raidi soudainement, visiblement peu sûr de lui alors que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de sortir pendant les vacances ou Est-ce que mon père tenait à ce que je passe tout mon temps avec lui et Harry ? Dans le doute je me contentais d'acquiescer à sa demande, le professeur Black ne refuserait certainement pas, et puis c'était lui qui avait tenu à ce que j'aille à ce bal pour me faire des amis. C'est vrai que techniquement le bal était déjà passé mais je ne pense pas que ça faisait une grande différence.

En entrant dans mon dortoir les autres dormaient déjà, ce ne fut pas difficile de me rendre à la salle de bain sans que personne ne me remarque, prenant soin de ranger la robe correctement avant de lui lancer un sort de miniaturisation. Mes valises étaient déjà prêtes pour le lendemain, il ne me restait plus qu'à dormir mais Est-ce que j'y arriverais seulement après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'Est-ce que je ferais si Draco voulait me parler à l'avenir ? Non ça n'arriverait pas, j'avais fini de lui donner des cours de piano maintenant, alors les cours de quiddich étaient fini eux aussi, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de nous côtoyer et ça m'arrangeait. Il fallait juste que je chasse le souvenir de cette soirée de mon esprit, le souvenir de mon premier baiser.


	7. Un noël sous le gui

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore fini d'y répondre mais je m'y attèle juste après promis ^^

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus de Poudlard, plus de Draco, plus de Stephen ... Orianna se retrouve chez son père mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de lui qu'elle va se rapprocher le plus :p

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça, je tiens juste à préciser que Harry est loin d'être l'un de mes personnages préférés, très, très loin, écrire des scènes avec lui en vedette est donc assez difficile, alors pardonnez moi si vous jugez ça nuls, je me rattraperais sur Draco plus tard =)

A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Kreattur venait de déposer mes valises près du lit, ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser filtrer la lumière alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que probablement il y avait erreur sur la chambre. Elle était bien trop grande pour que ce soit la mienne, peut être que c'était celle de Harry et que Kreattur s'était trompé mais je doutais fort que Harry possède dans sa chambre un couvre lit décoré de papillons ou encore une coiffeuse remplie d'un tas de produit de beauté.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ? Je me suis renseigné sur ce qui conviendrait le mieux à une jeune fille mais si jamais ce n'est pas à ton gout il est encore temps de …

- Non, c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait.

J'observais le papier peint bleu orné de fines arabesques plus claires, l'armoire en bois clair ainsi que le bureau placé du côté gauche. Il y avait un poste de musique et tellement d'autres objets que je me demandais si tout ça était réellement pour moi.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop ? Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter toutes ces choses.

- L'important c'est que ça te fasse plaisir, surtout que tu n'as même pas pu choisir ta chambre dit-il légèrement gêné.

- celle-ci dépasse déjà largement toutes mes espérances le rassurais-je.

Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celle de Harry, Est-ce qu'elle était aussi fabuleuse que celle-ci ?

- Bon je te laisse te reposer du voyage. Harry et ses amis sont dans sa chambre, quand tu en auras envie tu pourras aller les rejoindre.

J'aurais pu répondre que je n'avais strictement aucune envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que de quasi étrangers mais mieux valait garder ça pour moi. Mon père sortit de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que Kreattur était déjà en train de défaire mes valises, rangeant les affaires sans que je lui ai demandé quoique ce soit.

- Qu'Est-ce que la maitresse voudra porter après sa sieste ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon uniforme, il était vrai que je n'avais plus aucune raison de l'avoir sur le dos maintenant que nous avions quitté Poudlard mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé mettre durant mon séjour ici.

- Choisis pour moi je suis sûre que ce sera très bien.

Je savais que Kreattur était désagréable avec mon père et Harry mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas il était plutôt serviable et courtois avec moi. Enfin moi je ne l'avais jamais menacé et je n'avais jamais haussé le ton envers lui ça aidait sûrement.

J'avais dormi dans le train si bien que maintenant je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée mais l'idée de devoir rejoindre la chambre de Harry était assez stressante en elle seule pour me persuader de prendre encore une petite heure de sommeil en plus. Je me demandais si j'allais réellement voir Stephen durant ces vacances, Est-ce qu'il allait m'envoyer un courrier ? Je doutais qu'il se serve d'un téléphone, il ne devait pas savoir comment fonctionner les technologies moldues et puis je ne savais même pas si dans cette maison il y avait un téléphone de toute façon.

Peut être que j'étais stupide de trop espérer, mais sans savoir pourquoi je me rendais compte que j'avais vraiment envie de le voir. Peut être parce que c'est lui qui m'avait consolé après ce qui était arrivé, je ne savais pas vraiment en faite mais ce n'était certainement pas en me posant toutes ces questions à moi-même que je trouverais des réponses.

Je vis Kreattur déposer les affaires sur la chaise de mon bureau, un pull en laine blanc, une chemise noire ainsi qu'une jupe de la même couleur que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir acheté. Est-ce que ma vie ressemblerait à ça maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on s'occuperait de moi aussi bien pour toujours ? Il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour m'intégrer, pour rendre fier mon père, et la première des choses à faire était sans nulle doute de bien m'entendre avec Harry et ses amis.

* * *

Il aurait été idiot de croire que je me sentirais parfaitement à l'aise parmi eux en seulement quelques heures, mais passé les balbutiements du début j'avais commencé à détendre en me rendant compte que de toute façon rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qui s'était passé après le bal, ou que les insultes habituelles qu'on me réservaient à Poudlard. La chambre de Harry était peinte en rouge et or, vraiment rien de surprenant quand on savait à quel point il était fier d'être à Gryffondor, exactement comme ses parents. Il y avait des poster de quiddich ici et là et à y regarder personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était la chambre du survivant, la personne qui avait détruit l'ennemi le plus puissant du monde magique. C'était probablement à ça que devait ressembler la chambre de n'importe quel garçon

- Je propose qu'on dorme tous ici ce soir ! Sirius n'y verra pas d'objections de toute façon.

Je lançais un coup d'œil surpris vers Ron, pourquoi Est-ce qu'on devrait tous dormir dans la chambre de Harry alors que ma chambre à moi n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Peut être que par tous il entendait Harry, Hermione et lui-même.

- Bon alors Anna et toi vous pouvez prendre le lit et nous on …

- Je préfère dormir dans ma chambre.

- Oh non allez tu verras ce sera amusant, en plus parole de Gryffondor Harry ne ronfle pas du tout.

- Elle n'a peut être pas envie de dormir avec Harry tout simplement espèce d'idiot le réprimanda Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans ma chambre en compagnie de Hermione sans que j'arrive réellement à savoir comment on avait pu en arriver là. C'était certain maintenant, Ron devait me maudire mais après tout Est-ce que je me souciais réellement de l'opinion qu'il avait de moi ? La jeune fille semblait examiner ma chambre avec le plus grand intérêt alors que j'en profitais pour aller mettre mon pyjama dans la salle de bain. Hermione n'était pas une de mes amies, je n'avais même pas d'amis alors sa présence ici était étrange pour moi. Ma présence ici pour moi était étrange.

- Sirius n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, et cette bibliothèque elle est gigantesque s'émerveilla la Gryffondor.

- Si tu as envie tu peux te servir.

Visiblement il en fallait peu pour satisfaire Hermione, des étoiles brillaient presque dans ses yeux au moment où ses doigts se sont posés sur la reliure en cuir de certains ouvrages et à certains égards je me surpris à penser que nous n'étions peut être pas aussi dissemblable que ça. Enfin peu importe l'angle dans lequel j'examinais la situation c'était vraiment bizarre de partager mon lit avec elle. A l'orphelinat des enfants plus jeunes étaient déjà venu dormir avec moi quand ils avaient fait un cauchemar, ou encore quand il y avait de l'orage mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de précis pour moi, à l'inverse de la Gryffondor qui semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose.

Avant cette nuit là je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'Hermione était quelqu'un de bavarde et autant friande de potins, grâce à elle je connaissais la majorité des secrets de la maison Gryffondor et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir réellement eu envie de tous les connaître. Elle avait insisté sur tout ce qui concernait Harry et à certains moments j'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait souhaité connaitre mon avis sur le jeune homme. J'avais appris par ailleurs que si Ginny n'était pas là ce soir, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait trompé Harry. Bien sûr Hermione n'en disait pas de mal, Ginny était quand même sa meilleure amie, mais je me demandais pourquoi Est-ce que la jeune fille avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

A Poudlard tout finissait par se savoir, et tromper Harry avec son ex n'avait sans doute pas été des plus judicieux. Enfin à mon avis, à la rentrée tout finirait par s'arranger. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le trio Draco-Daphné-Pansy, les filles lui pardonnaient toujours ses incartades alors Harry pourrait sûrement en faire de même. Est-ce que ça pourrait être mon cas ? Si j'avais un petit ami et qu'il me trompait Est-ce que je pourrais lui pardonner ? C'était stupide de penser à ces choses, je ne risquais pas d'avoir un petit ami par contre au souvenir de Draco mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler.

Je n'avais pas de raisons de m'inquiéter, jamais il ne saurait que c'était moi, Stephen avait su me rassurer sur ce point. De plus, je ne risquais pas de lui reparler de si tôt, entre nous il n'y avait plus aucune activité qui pourrait nous rapprocher. Il avait promis de ne pas recommencer à me maltraiter, mais même s'il ne tenait pas sa parole il ne risquait pas de tout découvrir pour le bal, il fallait juste que je sorte tout ça de mon esprit, tout ça ce n'était rien et je ne devais plus y penser.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es silencieuse d'un coup s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je repensais juste à un souvenir désagréable. Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de ton premier baiser ?

- En quatrième année avec Viktor Krum, comment Est-ce que je pourrais oublier ? Même Ron n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête plaisanta-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu lui demander si ça avait eu de l'importance pour elle, mais la réponse était probablement oui. J'imaginais mal Hermione embrasser un garçon juste par curiosité.

- Et toi alors ? Un petit ami ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

- Non personne.

- Je devine pourtant que ta question n'était pas sans fondement.

- Mon premier baiser était une erreur, je voudrais juste l'oublier.

- Laisse moi deviner, le garçon embrassait à la façon d'une limace baveuse ?

Elle fit une petite moue dégoutée alors que de mon côté je me demandais l'effet que produirait d'embrasser une limace, dans tous les cas c'était répugnant.

- Non en réalité le baiser était très bien, ce n'était juste pas le bon garçon.

- Il avait déjà une copine ?

- Deux en réalité rajoutais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je vois, dis toi que ce premier baiser ce n'était rien. Le premier d'une longue série sans aucun doute, il y aura d'autres garçons et eux ne seront pas de vrais salauds.

D'autres garçons ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie qu'il y ait d'autres garçons ? Est-ce que je serais à l'aise d'avoir un petit ami ?

- Tu sais Harry te trouve très jolie. Il t'aime bien. Et toi tu l'apprécies ?

- Il est gentil mais je ne le connais pas vraiment.

- Pendant les vacances vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant où elle voulait en venir. Est-ce que ce n'était pas bizarre qu'elle me parle de Harry juste après m'avoir parlé d'embrasser des garçons ? Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était bien m'entendre avec lui pour faire plaisir à mon père et pour pouvoir rester vivre avec eux. En plus Harry était amoureux de Ginny alors pourquoi Est-ce que je me serais intéressée à lui ? Je n'avais pas de raisons de penser à tout ça, jusqu'ici les garçons avaient toujours été le moindre de mes soucis, alors pourquoi Est-ce que ça aurait changé aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Je n'osais jamais descendre en pyjama dans le salon, quand j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner j'étais déjà toute habillée, et le matin de Noël n'y fit pas exception. Kreattur avait préparé ma tenue, une robe de satin rouge, un gilet en maille noir ainsi que les collants assortis. Je constatais qu'il avait également déposé à mon attention un ruban rouge brodé avec mes initiales : O.B. Est-ce que c'était là un cadeau de Noël qu'il me faisait ? J'espérais pouvoir le remercier plus tard. Je pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux sur le côté les laissant retomber sur mon épaule droite avant de me décider à sortir de la chambre.

En bas mon père avait fait le maximum pour que personne ne puisse oublier ce Noël. Il avait été coupé un sapin gigantesque en compagnie de Harry, sans parler des tas de décorations qui ornaient la maison. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans apercevoir une guirlande, un lutin de Noël ou encore des étoiles. Visiblement il avait souhaité mélangé les traditions moldues et sorcières, c'était un peu chargé sans aucun doute mais il avait été tellement heureux que Harry et moi l'aidions que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions osé dire quoique ce soit.

J'avais déjà envoyé un cadeau de Noël au professeur Rogue, une édition limitée d'un livre de potions publié en 1843 qui selon le vendeur était très prisé par les maitres de potions. J'en avais profité pour offrir à Hagrid des figurines animées des créatures magiques qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, j'étais certaine que ça allait lui plaire et de mon côté ça me libérait un peu de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été le voir souvent ces derniers temps.

J'avais pensé à acheter un livre de quiddich pour Harry, ainsi qu'une nouvelle cape doublée pour mon père. Pour moi ce dernier cadeau n'en était pas véritablement un puisque bien sûr tout était payé par son argent, autant dire qu'il se l'était en quelque sorte offert lui-même. J'avais pensé à envoyer un bon d'achat à Fleury&Boots pour Hermione, ainsi que des chocolats à Ron. J'avais hésité à offrir un cadeau à Stephen, mais finalement quand j'avais vu cette plume qui produisait elle-même son encre j'avais décidé de le lui acheter.

Harry était déjà en train de déballer ses cadeaux, en profitant pour me remercier en m'embrassant sur la joue alors que mon père souriait bêtement. Il paraissait très heureux des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu et je me rendis compte que c'était là le Noël le plus joyeux que j'ai jamais passé. A l'orphelinat c'était différent, la ville s'arrangeait pour nous offrir un petit quelque chose mais les sourires étaient tristes, la seule chose à laquelle tout le monde pensait c'est que Noël était une fête de famille, et qu'en l'occurrence une famille personne n'en avait.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux Anna ?

- Si si bien sûr, lesquels sont les miens ?

- Et bien tout ceux qui reste on dirait.

Perplexe je passais mon regard de Harry aux nombreux paquets cadeaux qu'il restait encore. Comment Est-ce que tout ça pouvait être pour moi ? Mon père se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que je devinais déjà qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse de s'en tenir à ma garde robe renouvelée. Harry, Ron et Hermione m'avaient offert tout un tas de friandises, que je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir finir avant au moins un an, le professeur Rogue m'avait envoyé un nécessaire d'ingrédients pour potions avancées, alors que pourtant le collier que je portais autour du cou était censée être lui aussi un cadeau de Noël. Le pire fut quand je me rendis compte qu'après avoir ouvert le cadeau de mon père, un très beau bracelet en argent et diamant que je ne mettrais probablement jamais de peur de le perdre, celui d'Hagrid, un chien en peluche de la même race que Crockdur il me restait encore deux autres paquets.

Stephen m'avait envoyé un très beau carnet en cuir noir qui était censé répondre à mes interrogations lorsque j'y écrivais une question accompagnée d'une invitation à le voir dans quelques jours, je crus surprendre mon père en train d'essayer de lire par-dessus mon épaule mais au moment de tourner le regard vers lui il semblait fixé le sapin d'un air concentré. Bien sûr j'étais très contente qu'il ait pensé à moi, mais au même moment je me rendis compte qu'il me restait encore un paquet et je ne voyais vraiment pas qui avait pu me l'envoyer.

Avec précaution j'enlevais l'emballage, je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être et en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un piano miniaturisée je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise. D'une part parce que c'était un piano magique et qu'il suffisait d'un sortilège pour lui donner une taille normale, d'autre part parce que le modèle était très rare et surtout très ancien. Il avait du couter une fortune et pourtant mon père ne paraissait pas au courant. Même si ni lui ni Harry ne pouvait connaitre sa valeur, d'ailleurs moi-même je n'en étais pas vraiment certaine, ils avaient compris que c'était là un cadeau que le premier venu ne m'aurait pas offert.

- Qui te l'a envoyé ? S'intéressa mon père.

- Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller le monter dans ma chambre, il doit y avoir assez de place pour l'installer.

La vérité c'était que je savais parfaitement que l'enveloppe devait se trouver à l'intérieur du piano miniaturisée, il suffisait donc de lui rendre sa taille normale pour pouvoir se saisir du mot. J'avais trop peur de savoir qui avait pu me l'envoyer, je préférais être seule pour le découvrir même si c'était certain qu'ensuite mon père n'hésiterait pas à me poser d'autres questions à ce sujet. Comme je m'y attendais l'enveloppe était bien à l'intérieur mais je faillis m'évanouir en me rendant compte du blason imprimée dans la cire rouge qui avait servi à sceller le courrier.

_Il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi à la rentrée._

_Joyeux Noël. _

Je dus relire les quelques mots une bonne dizaine de fois avant de me rendre compte que tout ça était bien réel. Qu'Est-ce qu'il attendait de moi pour m'offrir un tel cadeau ? Et puis surtout comment cela se faisait-il que lui me souhaite un joyeux Noël ? Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il m'ait reconnu ? Non le mot aurait été bien moins polie, et puis il n'aurait sûrement pas envoyé de cadeaux, bien au contraire.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Tranquillement Harry passa le pas de porte refermant derrière lui avant de poser le reste de mes cadeaux qu'il avait monté sur le bureau.

- Merci dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent le piano alors que je tâchais de ne pas attirer l'attention sur le mot qui était posé sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque juste derrière moi.

- Sirius s'inquiète en bas, il se demande qui a bien pu t'envoyer un tel cadeau.

- Oh ce n'est rien en faite, je ne sais même pas si je vais le garder.

- Ca vient de ton petit ami ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, surprise, en sentant la main de Harry effleurer la mienne. Sans doute qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais lui ne paraissait pas mal à l'aise, très loin de là.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Tu dois avoir un admirateur alors plaisanta-t-il.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, il pouvait croire ce qui lui faisait envie tant qu'il ne devinait jamais que ça venait de Draco.

- Au faite, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te complimenter pour ta tenue lors du bal.

- Ma … tenue ?

- Au début je ne t'avais vraiment pas reconnu. Peut être que le garçon avec qui tu as dansé pourrait être cet admirateur.

- Non c'est impossible, et puis je ne sais même pas qui c'était mentis-je.

Comment Est-ce que Harry avait pu me reconnaitre ? Si lui avait réussi, qui me garantissait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Draco ? C'était bizarre de passer du temps avec Harry, surtout que si je n'avais pas connu mon père probablement que nous ne nous serions jamais adressés la parole. Il était gentil mais pas de la manière de Stephen, il s'efforçait de me faire rire mais je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il aurait pu rejoindre ses amis ou encore mon père qui était resté au rez de chaussée.

Dans l'après midi nous étions redescendu pour jouer aux échecs, mon père était d'une rare nullité, Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien même si on devinait que ce n'était pas là son passe temps habituel. Je m'étais levée pour aller changer le disque qui passait en boucle depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, visiblement mon père n'avait pas encore absolument tout intégré de la technologie moldue, mais quand je me suis retournée Harry se trouvait juste devant moi, un petit sourire en coin tatoué sur le visage. Il était proche, très proche, et je me demandais si j'avais raté un épisode entre le moment où je m'étais levée du canapé et maintenant.

- Il y a du gui au dessus de nous.

En effet une branche flottait dans les airs mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle y était lorsque je m'étais levée. Nous étions seuls dans la pièce, mon père ayant lâchement déserté le salon quand une certaine vendeuse lui avait passé un coup de téléphone. Quelques secondes à fixer le gui et celui-ci s'envola vers la gauche, je n'étais peut être pas très douée avec une baguette mais je maitrisais quelques sorts informulés, question de survie.

- Il n'y en a plus maintenant.

- Tu as toujours une échappatoire à tout ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- A presque tout rajoutais-je.

J'allais passer à côté de lui pour retourner m'assoir quand ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches m'empêchant de poursuivre mon chemin. Je le regardais ahurie alors qu'il continuait à sourire exactement comme quelques minutes auparavant.

- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel échappatoire tu trouves à ça.

- Il y en a, mais aucun d'agréable pour toi.

Il éclata de rire alors que je me demandais encore ce qui m'avait pris. Lui et ses amis n'avaient pas une bonne influence sur moi, jamais je ne me serais permise de dire ça auparavant, ça c'était certain.

- Moi pourtant je ne te souhaite que du bien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ne me donnant pas le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer alors que son corps se pressait davantage contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer, comment Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver ? Peut être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais ça paraissait être bel et bien la réalité. J'étais dans le salon de mon père en train d'embrasser son filleul, un garçon à qui je n'avais pas adressé la parole plus de trois fois avant-hier et même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de Draco, je devais avouer que c'était plutôt agréable.

En réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire, ou plutôt ce que lui était en train de faire, je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour le repousser. Probablement que certaines filles auraient trouvé qu'une gifle était méritée mais dans mon cas le repousser en arrière était déjà bien suffisant. J'avais embrassé Harry Potter, juste quelques jours après avoir embrassé Draco Malefoy, j'avais embrassé deux garçons différents en moins d'une semaine alors que jusqu'ici jamais les garçons ne m'avaient intéressé, mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Et voilà la tarte à la mélasse ! C'est ton dessert favori Harry non ?

Le souffle encore court Harry mit quelques instants à se tourner dans la direction de Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tenant dans sa main la tarte qu'il avait mentionné. Il ne parut pas se rendre compte tout de suite de notre proximité mais au moment où son regard se posa sur moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir furieusement, prétextant que je n'avais pas faim pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, pourquoi Est-ce que Harry m'avait embrassé ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il aimait Ginny, il lui pardonnerait à la rentrée, alors pourquoi ?

Mon regard se posa sur le piano que m'avait offert Draco, pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais repensé à lui en embrassant Harry ? Est-ce qu'à l'avenir se serait toujours ainsi ? Est-ce que je me mettrais à comparer tous les baisers qu'on me donnerait ? Je secouais la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées, c'était une mauvaise chose de penser davantage à ce genre de frivolités, si les sœurs avaient su cela elles m'auraient mise en garde et à juste titre.


	8. La fin des vacances

J'ai atteint les 50 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde, prochain palier, les 100 Reviews ? ( On peut toujours rêver ... )

Donc merci à Laura ( je n'avais pas pensé à cette personnification, c'était une bonne représentation ^^ ), Yuya777, Madelight, Aodren, Ayuluna, Manoirmalfoys, Aurelle ( merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu te répondre comme tu n'es pas enregistrée mais ta review m'a beaucoup touché ), Lollie Lovegood, Malicia Malfoy et Senara38 ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre ci va vous plaire également, dans le prochain Orianna retourne à Poudlard et ce sera le retour de Draco =)

Bisous ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 **

J'avais prévu de ne pas sortir de ma chambre, c'est vrai-je n'avais aucune envie de participer à la fête du nouvel an qui se donnait actuellement au rez de chaussée. Harry avait invité la majorité des élèves de sa promotion et étant donné que je ne les connaissais absolument pas rester cloitrée à l'étage m'avait paru plus judicieux, ça c'était ce que j'avais cru pouvoir faire avant que mon père n'entre prétendant qu'il serait bien pour moi de me faire quelques amis. Seulement il était évident que tout le monde se demanderait ce que je faisais là et je n'avais pas vraiment envie que mon petit secret soit révélé aussi stupidement.

Il ne m'avait plus resté qu'à me coiffer et m'habiller de telle sorte qu'il y ait une très faible probabilité que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement. C'est ainsi que les cheveux lissés, dans une robe assez simple de couleur noir je m'étais aventurée en bas, essayant de ne pas me laisser intimider par la musique qui menaçait de me briser les tympans. Evidemment il n'y avait aucun adulte, Sirius était sorti avec le professeur Lupin mais ça ça ne m'avait même pas étonnée.

Quand je me suis décidée à les rejoindre, ils étaient tous déjà plutôt éméchés et je ne me sentais véritablement pas à ma place. Je n'entendais rien de ce qu'on me disait, sans compter que je ne me voyais pas du tout aller sauter en rythme sur la piste de danse comme une démente. Peut être que j'étais trop rabat-joie, il fallait juste que je me détende un peu mais je ne me voyais pas le faire grâce à l'alcool qu'on me proposa à de nombreuses reprises.

Au bout d'un moment Harry me prit par la main pour m'emmener un peu plus à l'écart où se trouvait déjà Ron, Hermione ainsi qu'un autre garçon que j'identifiais comme étant Neville Longdubat, un des amis proche de Harry me semblait-il.

- Annah ! Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'attendais avec tellement d'impatience ronchonna légèrement Hermione.

Harry prit place sur l'un des fauteuils m'entrainant avec lui. Je ne tenais pas plus que ça à me retrouver sur ses genoux, ainsi je m'étais installée sur l'accoudoir, chose futile puisque après avoir passé son bras autour de ma taille il me fit glisser directement sur lui ne me laissant pas vraiment le choix. Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec lui, pendant toute la dernière semaine il avait multiplié les tentatives de rapprochements alors que de mon côté jamais je n'aurais cru que Harry puisse être aussi entreprenant. Stephen m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'il allait passer la fin des vacances chez un de ses oncles en Suisse et que malheureusement il devait annuler le rendez vous qu'il m'avait proposé. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, je le reverrais à la rentrée, mais peut être que si j'avais pu lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer avec Harry il aurait été en mesure de me conseiller.

Ils discutaient entre eux, de temps en temps ils m'incluaient à la discussion mais leur sujet de prédilection restait les aventures et les choses extraordinaires qu'ils avaient accomplis durant ces dernières années, éléments dont bien sûr je ne connaissais que très peu de choses. De temps en temps Harry se mettait à caresser mes cheveux distraitement, me déposait un baiser sur l'épaule ou dans le cou, personne n'y trouvait rien à redire et je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas que moi qui trouvait cela étrange.

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Murmura-t-il.

J'hochais la tête pour signifier mon approbation, retenant un soupir de satisfaction au moment où je compris que je n'aurais plus à assister à cette fête stupide. Je n'entendis pas ce que Ron souffla à Harry au moment où nous nous levions du fauteuil mais visiblement ça l'avait amusé. Je fus d'autant plus soulagée quand je me rendis compte qu'aucun invité n'avait rejoint l'étage supérieure, ils étaient tous encore en train de s'amuser et quand Harry m'entraina dans sa chambre je ne pensais même pas à protester.

La porte se referma derrière nous et alors que j'observais l'une des affiches d'Harry en mouvement, celui-ci m'attira contre lui ne perdant pas une seconde supplémentaire pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme à chaque fois j'étais surprise quand il agissait ainsi, mais cette fois ci ça avait l'air différent de d'habitude. Son baiser était plus pressant, plus passionné, et quand je sentis mon dos entrer en contact avec le mur je compris que probablement il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que nous en restions aux petits baisers de cette semaine.

- Harry je …

C'était dur de réussir à lui parler, notamment parce qu'il n'arrêtait jamais de m'embrasser, s'attaquant à mon cou avant de laisser ses mains vagabondaient sur mes hanches, mon dos, mon ventre.

- Je ne pense pas que …

- Arrête de penser dit-il haletant.

Il avait sûrement un peu bu lui aussi, et puis c'était moi qui avait accepté de monter dans sa chambre mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il projetait. Peut être que j'étais trop naïve, que c'était normal que ça se passe de cette façon mais quand il voulut me faire rejoindre son lit je décidais qu'il était temps que je lui fasse comprendre clairement que nous ne nous livrerions pas à ce genre d'activité.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça.

J'avais réussi à maintenir une petite distance entre nous, me servant de mes mains comme bouclier entre nos deux corps. J'avais cru stupidement que ce serait suffisant, qu'il me suffirait de prononcer ces mots pour que tranquillement il s'éloigne mais il n'en fut rien. Il eut vite fait de me faire basculer sur le matelas me surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors que je sentais mon estomac se nouer, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec tout ce que je m'étais toujours imaginée, Est-ce que c'était toujours aussi terrifiant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

A nouveau sa bouche trouva le chemin de mon cou, de ma clavicule, faisant glisser la bretelle de la robe sur mon épaule.

- Harry, arrête toi.

Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais été en colère, j'avais été passive toute ma vie, je m'étais toujours laissée faire mais là même pour moi s'en était trop. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge alors que mon cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, je voulais qu'il s'éloigne, je voulais être seule, et je n'eus qu'à prononcer la formule dans ma tête pour que Harry tombe par terre sans rien pouvoir y faire.

A ce moment là je ne pensais pas que tout ce qu'avait pu m'apprendre le professeur Rogue était ridicule et ne me servirait jamais, bien au contraire. Je ne m'attardais pas pour savoir s'il allait bien, me hâtant de rejoindre ma chambre avant de fermer à clef. Il était devenu fou, je ne voyais que ça mais pour ma part il était hors de question que je me retrouve dans la même pièce que lui en tête à tête une nouvelle fois.

* * *

- Alors, Orianna comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes mon père essayait de me faire parler mais avec Harry en face de moi qui ne cessait de me fixer je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir une discussion avec qui que ce soit. J'avais passé la journée de hier à l'éviter, mais à chaque repas j'étais obligée de le croiser et je n'avais à ce moment là qu'une envie, retourner m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Tu n'as pas non plus beaucoup mangé hier, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste … un peu triste de devoir retourner à Poudlard bientôt mentis-je.

C'est vrai j'appréciais beaucoup ma nouvelle maison, j'appréciais également de passer du temps en compagnie de mon père mais j'étais heureuse de retourner au château parce que là bas j'étais certaine que Harry me laisserait tranquille, à ses yeux je redeviendrais invisible et c'était vraiment ce que je voulais.

- Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé à la soirée du nouvel an ?

Ma fourchette resta plantée dans la tranche de rôti alors que je pouvais sans mal sentir le regard insistant de Harry sur moi. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pourquoi Est-ce que j'en aurais fait part à mon père ? Même s'il faisait des efforts pour que nous formions une famille, sa préférence allait toujours à Harry c'était certain, et puis de toute façon il ne m'aurait jamais cru. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me dise que c'était moi qui avait du me méprendre sur ses intentions, surtout que c'était un peu ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas suivi dans sa chambre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et le reste des vacances se serait déroulé tout à fait normalement.

- Non c'était très bien. Je vais monter dans ma chambre, je dois finir mes devoirs.

C'était un mensonge mais ça avait le mérite de pouvoir me faire quitter la table. J'étais un peu près sûre que mon père allait demander à Harry s'il avait remarqué quelque chose mais je ne doutais pas que le Gryffondor n'aurait aucun mal à lui répondre par la négative. Je décidais de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, préférant m'exercer au piano que de continuer à penser à tout ça. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui avait pris à Draco de m'offrir un tel cadeau, peut être qu'il serait plus judicieux de le lui rendre mais je n'avais pas envie de le mettre en colère. Je ne savais pas quel service il avait à me demander, il n'avait pas pu me reconnaître, d'ailleurs il avait sûrement tout oublié de cet épisode. Pour lui ce n'était rien, juste un flirt de plus dans sa longue liste de conquête.

- Tu joues bien.

Je n'avais pas entendu Harry entrer si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, produisant un dernier son horrible avec les touches du piano. Je ne voyais pas très bien comment me défiler cette fois ci, peut être qu'en appelant Kreattur Harry s'en irait mais j'en doutais.

- Laisse ouvert.

C'était sorti tout seul, au moment où j'avais vu sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne chercha pas à discuter s'installant sur le lit alors que pour ma part je restais solidement fixée sur mon fauteuil.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, attitude qui contrastait avec celle qu'il arborait d'ordinaire.

- J'avais bu, je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire, je promet que jamais ça ne se reproduira.

Est-ce que j'étais censée répondre quelque chose ? De toute manière je n'allais plus risquer de me montrer aussi stupide en acceptant de l'accompagner dans un endroit désert maintenant que je savais ce qui risquait de se produire.

- J'ai été un parfait crétin, Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer, qu'Est-ce que ça changeait que je lui pardonne ou non de toute façon, à Poudlard on ne s'adresserait plus la parole et pendant les grandes vacances ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il se contente de m'ignorer.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Son regard était posé sur le piano, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne se contentait pas de sortir de la chambre tout simplement ? Il s'installa à côté de moi sur le banc de piano s'amusant quelques instants à essayer une à une les touches avant de laisser sa main recouvrir la mienne. Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

- Tu sais avant cette soirée je comptais te demander d'être ma petite amie.

Abasourdie était le terme parfait pour décrire mon sentiment du moment. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer de moi ?

- Mais avec ce que j'ai fait je comprendrais si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu voudrais bien y réfléchir quand même ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais quelque chose comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à être ami avec moi non plus, je ne dirais jamais rien à Sirius, ni à personne alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Demain tout reviendrait à la normale, je serais de nouveau invisible et ce serait parfait. J'avais hâte de revoir Stephen pour qu'il me parle de ses vacances, j'avais même hâte de reprendre les cours , n'importe quoi du moment que je n'ai plus à me sentir aussi troublée. Je pensais qu'en me relevant ça aurait incité Harry à s'en aller, mais j'ai compris en sentant ses mains sur ma taille qu'il n'en serait rien. Je me suis retrouvée sur ses genoux et à partir de là quand il a commencé à m'embrasser j'ai compris que définitivement plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	9. Retour à Poudlard

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Donc comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous allez apprécier le retour de Draco =)

Joyeux Noël et à la semaine prochaine :)

ps : Si ça vous intéresse, ça me dirait bien de recevoir un Draco sous mon sapin de noël mais je me contenterais de reviews c'est plus simple je crois :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

- Est-ce que tu chercherais à m'éviter ?

J'avais failli mourir de peur en entendant la voix de Harry, manquant de renverser les livres que je venais d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Il parut amusé par la situation, ébouriffant ses cheveux négligemment avant de se placer en face de moi. Ca faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris et pour l'instant j'avais réussi à rester la plus discrète possible, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était exactement le souhait qu'avait Harry.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette allure ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, à Poudlard je continuais à m'habiller avec mon ancienne garde robe et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception. Un pantalon noir retroussé en bas, un long pull en laine bleu m'avait semblé une tenue appropriée quand j'avais enlevé mon uniforme mais maintenant je commençais à en douter au vue du regard que me lançait Harry. Il prit sur lui de m'enlever mes lunettes, en profitant pour me déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de me faire un grand sourire.

- Tu es bien plus mignonne sans ça.

- Je me sens mieux avec.

Quand je voulus les reprendre, il se contenta d'un mouvement en arrière ne semblant visiblement pas du même avis que moi.

- Si tu veux vraiment les récupérer, il faudra que tu m'embrasses.

- Rends les moi Harry.

- Un baiser et elles sont à toi.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, jusqu'ici c'était toujours lui qui avait pris l'initiative et c'était vraiment très embarrassant d'avoir à le faire moi-même.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Il faut que je retourne à mon dortoir.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

C'était impossible que je parvienne à faire quelque chose comme ça, pourtant ça paraissait facile, il suffisait que je m'approche et que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes mais qu'Est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il se mettait à éclater de rire ?

- Toujours pas décidée ? Tu sais où me trouver quand ce sera le cas.

Il me fit un petit signe de main, s'éloignant alors que je restais plantée là comme une idiote. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi, encore moins si j'étais sa petite amie et à vrai dire je ne savais même pas si c'était ce que je souhaitais. Qu'Est-ce qu'on devait ressentir quand on était amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Et puis Est-ce que m'attacher à Harry n'était pas quelque chose justement à ne pas faire ? D'un jour à l'autre il pouvait retourner avec Ginny j'en avais conscience. Moi, jamais je n'arriverais à retenir un garçon, je ne savais jamais quoi dire, jamais quoi faire, et je n'osais même pas entreprendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit baiser.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher de marcher la tête baissée serrant les livres contre moi. C'était stupide comme comportement, personne ne savait qui j'étais de toute manière, personne ne ferait attention au fait que je n'avais plus de lunettes. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une idiote. Au moment où j'allais monter l'escalier le tableau à ma gauche pivota alors que quelqu'un m'attrapait par le bras pour m'obliger à entrer dans la pièce.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vu cet endroit auparavant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupait, plutôt le fait qu'en face de moi se trouvait Draco qui ne paraissait pas d'excellente humeur. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis le bal, il me rendait nerveuse, encore plus qu'avant même et le fait de me retrouver avec lui dans une pièce déserte n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Je n'osais même pas le regarder, me contentant de fixer mes chaussures bêtement en attendant qu'il se décide à me laisser partir.

-Smith !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sursaut quand il prononça mon nom, c'était certain qu'il était en colère et si j'étais ici c'était sûrement pour en faire les frais.

- Est-ce que tu vas me frapper ? Murmurais-je terrifiée.

Les jointures de ses doigts craquèrent alors que visiblement il faisait preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas me crier dessus davantage.

- Je ne vais rien te faire idiote, alors arrête de trembler, c'est énervant de t'entendre claquer des dents.

- Est-ce que tu … tu veux que je te rende ton cadeau ?

Je ne savais pas par quelle miracle les mots avaient réussi à franchir ma bouche mais quand je vis Draco s'approcher je le regrettais immédiatement.

- Que veux-tu au juste que je fasse de cet instrument ridicule ? Tu es ici parce qu'il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Moi ? Dis-je intimidée.

- Je recherche une fille qui est à Serdaigle, tu es bien à Serdaigle aussi non ?

- Je … je pense que tu connais mieux les filles de Serdaigle que moi …

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. S'il voulait me tuer là maintenant, il y arriverait sans aucun problème.

- Je ne connais qu'un certain type de filles, et celle-ci est très spéciale. Il semblerait bien qu'elle ait été quelque peu effrayée en découvrant mon identité.

Et je la comprenais parfaitement. Néanmoins, je pensais qu'il était plus sage de garder ça pour moi.

- Je l'ai rencontré lors du bal, j'ignore son nom alors il semblerait Smith que tu doives la retrouver pour moi. Je te donnerais ses chaussures, renseigne toi sur leur propriétaire.

C'était une catastrophe, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Forcément je n'allais jamais retrouver cette fille puisqu'il s'agissait de moi, et que bien sûr il était hors de question qu'il l'apprenne un jour.

- Je suis invisible pour les autres, alors jamais je n'y arriverais. Tu sais que je suis une incapable, je …

- C'est justement pourquoi Daphné et Pansy ne se méfieront jamais de toi. Tu es la candidate parfaite pour ce travail Smith.

Il fallait que je trouve une autre fille, peut être qu'une Serdaigle accepterait de lui faire croire que c'était elle lors du bal. Probablement qu'il ne ferait pas la différence. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il tenait tant à savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque ? Peut être qu'il ne supportait juste pas qu'on le fuit, oui c'était certainement ça.

- Tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ?

- Quelqu'un me les a emprunté réussis-je à répondre.

- Emprunter ? Vraiment ?

Posant ses doigts sur mon menton il m'obligea à relever la tête. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement quand mon regard croisa le sien, ça ne dura qu'une seconde avant je ne détourne les yeux mais c'était suffisant à me mettre plus que mal à l'aise.

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Il relâcha la pression sur mes épaules alors que je n'attendais pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de la pièce, prenant les chaussures qu'il avait déposé sur la table près de la porte au passage. Il allait me tuer si je ne trouvais personne qui pouvait convenir, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de retrouver la fille du bal ? Il avait déjà deux filles qui se battaient pour lui, sans compter toutes les autres qui étaient prête à passer la nuit avec lui, Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'oublier tout ça ? Si ça continuait il allait tout découvrir et là je ne finirais jamais ma scolarité c'était certain.

* * *

Parfois je me demandais vraiment si le professeur Rogue n'était pas capable de lire dans mes pensées. Il m'avait convoqué, m'avait demandé si mes vacances s'étaient bien déroulées et quand je lui avais affirmé qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème il avait vraiment paru sceptique. Même si j'étais toujours nerveuse quand j'entrais dans son bureau, je devais avouer que j'appréciais le fait qu'il continue à se soucier de moi-même après avoir su que le professeur Black était mon père.

En sortant de la pièce, un courant d'air glacial me fit frissonner et cela me fit réaliser que trainer dans les cachots n'était vraiment pas conseillé quand on était considéré comme une sang de bourbe. Je rasais les murs, essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer quand je vis quelqu'un se planter juste devant moi. Mon sang se glaça davantage en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, j'étais fichue, il allait me tuer et emporter mon cadavre dans le repère des Serpentards pour y pratiquer quelques rites sataniques. Secouant la tête devant l'absurdité de mes pensées j'essayais de me reprendre, il n'allait pas me tuer alors qu'on était dans une école, non tout au pire il allait me frapper ou me lancer un ou deux sorts. Ce serait douloureux mais pas irréversible.

- On s'est perdu ?

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation, me rendant compte qu'il était en train de me dévisager et d'examiner l'écusson qui me plaçait à Serdaigle. Probablement qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, il faisait sombre et comme j'étais déjà en retard pour mon entretien j'avais simplement attaché mes cheveux en une queue haute au lieu de me faire un chignon ou une tresse comme d'habitude. En plus, comme je n'avais toujours pas récupéré mes lunettes j'étais moins facilement identifiable. Peut être que si je me contentais de garder la tête basse j'arriverais à m'en tirer sans violence.

- On ne s'est jamais rencontré il me semble, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Blaise !

Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix de Draco, je n'avais aucune chance que lui ne me reconnaisse pas, Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'y mettre à deux ? Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'attendais avec angoisse qu'il dévoile à son meilleur ami mon identité. Peut être que si je me mettais à courir dès maintenant j'avais une chance d'échapper à ce qui se tramait.

- Le professeur McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau.

- Cette vieille chouette racornie, qu'Est-ce qu'elle me veut encore. On se voit plus tard ma jolie.

Je manquais de m'étouffer en entendant le dernier mot, avalant avec difficulté ma salive. Est-ce qu'il faisait aussi sombre que ça dans les cachots ? Sans me demander mon avis, Draco m'attrapa par le poignée me tirant derrière lui jusqu'au rez de chaussée. On croisa quelques personnes mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion d'y prêter attention et à vrai dire c'était tant mieux.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend de trainer dans les cachots ? Tu as vraiment envie de t'attirer des problèmes.

- Le professeur Rogue m'avait demandé de venir chuchotais-je.

- Et c'est pour ça que je te retrouve à discuter avec Blaise ? Il ne te terrifie pas lui ? Lança-t-il narquois.

Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'il était en train de me broyer le poignée, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se souciait soudainement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, peut être qu'il avait peur que je ne puisse pas mener ma mission à bien si j'étais trop mal en point.

- Il est venu me parler, je ne savais pas comment m'enfuir soufflais-je.

- Tu es désespérante.

J'eus le malheur de porter le regard sur mon poignée, attirant par la même occasion son attention là-dessus. Il relâcha soudainement la pression m'empêchant cependant de le retirer avant d'examiner les marques rougeâtres qui s'y étalaient. Il parut surpris une seconde, levant les yeux alors que je m'empressais de détourner le regard gênée.

- Est-ce que tu n'es même pas capable de me dire quand ça te fait mal ?

- Ca va, ce n'est pas si douloureux.

Il appuya légèrement avec son pouce sur l'une des ecchymoses alors que je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Je ne te savais pas capable de mentir Smith.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller s'il te plait ?

- Avant ça j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Etonnée je le vis sortir de sa poche des lunettes, plus précisément mes lunettes. Comment elles étaient arrivés en sa possession c'était un mystère mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Il se trouve que c'est Saint Potter qui les avait, une explication ?

- Il a du les trouver quelque part dans le château mentis-je.

Draco paraissait soupçonneux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire en me les rendant. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder davantage, prête à foncer vers ma salle commune.

- Oh une dernière chose Smith, si l'envie te reprenait de te balader dans les cachots préviens moi, je ne tiens pas à retrouver ton cadavre au détour d'un couloir.

Encore une fois il se moquait de moi, me lançant un dernier sourire narquois avant de faire demi tour vers sa salle commune. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il continuait à m'adresser la parole mais probablement que sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à me débarrasser de Blaise aussi facilement. Sur le chemin du retour, je croisais Daphné qui ne manqua pas de me répéter que j'aurais besoin de beaucoup de chance pour le concert de la chorale qui s'annonçait pour bientôt. J'étais un peu près sûre qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose d'horrible à me faire pour que je ne puisse pas m'y rendre mais savoir que je n'aurais probablement pas à chanter en soliste devant toute l'école était loin de me déplaire.

- Ca va Orianna ?

Distraite je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que Stephen venait de me rejoindre.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu portes ta tenue de quiddich ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Ca me rend sexy n'Est-ce pas ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Haussant les épaules j'entrais dans la salle commune me rendant compte que celle-ci était déserte à l'exception d'un petit groupe de deuxième année qui jouait aux cartes. Alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé, je vis que Stephen était en train de se débarrasser de son équipement, se retrouvant très vite en chemise et en pantalon. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas gêné de se déshabiller comme ça ? Visiblement non puisque tranquillement il vint s'installer à côté de moi passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes lunettes.

- En faite je ne les avais pas vraiment perdu avouais-je.

Les enlevant de mon visage je me rendis compte que Harry me demanderait probablement comment je les avais récupéré. Et à vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont-elles étaient entrées en possession de Draco.

- Harry me les avait prise jusqu'à ce que … jusqu'à ce que je me décide à l'embrasser.

J'étais sûrement devenu toute rouge, pourquoi Est-ce que je me mettais à raconter quelque chose comme ça ? Gênée je tournais légèrement le regard vers lui pour observer sa réaction mais il ne semblait pas être en train de rire de la situation.

- Si tu les as dans les mains ça signifie que …

- Non je … je ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Draco me les a rendu.

- Draco ? Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à lui dire que tu étais la mystérieuse inconnue du bal ?

- S'il le savait il me tuerait, et donnerait mes restes en pâture aux créatures de la forêt interdite.

Stephen paraissait être en train de réfléchir mais je n'osais pas vraiment lui demander à quoi. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver de fille qui se fasse passer pour moi. Peut être que Stephen accepterait de m'aider si je le lui demandais, mas je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le mêler à tout ça, si Draco s'apercevait de la supercherie je ne voulais pas que Stephen risque quoique ce soit.

- Et si on en revenait à Harry ? Je ne vous savais pas si proche. Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard oublié de me raconter quelque chose d'important ?

- Il veut que je sois sa petite amie mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi. Je crois que c'est une sorte de jeu pour lui.

- Et pour toi ? Est-ce que c'Est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Stephen passa son bras autour de mes épaules m'obligeant à me rapprocher de lui avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose, ne le fais pas Orianna

C'était facile à dire dans sa situation, mais quand comme moi on était même incapable de savoir ce qu'on ressentait pour qui que ce soit ça devenait beaucoup plus dur. Harry était plutôt beau, non il était beau tout simplement et puis la plupart du temps il se montrait très gentil avec moi. Si on oubliait ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée du nouvel an, il ne m'avait jamais rien fait de déplaisant et puis il embrassait bien.

C'était un critère pour les autres non ? Mais dans ce cas, Draco le devançait largement. Non, je ne devais plus penser à ça, il fallait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. En retournant dans la chambre, je vis les chaussures sous mon lit, me rappelant qu'il faudrait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire à Draco. Si je ne trouvais personne d'autre, peut être que je devrais lui dire que celle qu'il cherchait ne souhaitait pas le revoir. J'arriverais bien à trouver un mensonge convenable, mais qu'Est-ce qui se passerait s'il se mettait à m'interroger ? Je ne risquais pas d'avouer la vérité, le fait que je meurs de peur était hautement plus probable.


	10. Harry & Draco

Harry ou Draco ? Draco ou Harry ? Ah Orianna aura intérêt à se décider rapidement, sans compter que dans ce chapitre elle se rajoute elle-même quelques problèmes ...

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et donc bonne année en avance =)

Bisous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Et toi Orianna un petit ami ?

La question se voulait innocente mais à la façon dont mon père m'observait j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait la réponse avec une grande impatience. En face de moi, Harry ne me lâchait pas du regard ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me mettre à l'aise.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

Mangeant un bout de gâteau, j'espérais que mon père ne chercherait pas à approfondir le sujet. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je dînais dans les appartements du professeur Black mais cette fois ci me paraissait beaucoup plus embarrassante que la première, notamment à cause du fait que de temps en temps le pied de Harry venait à la rencontre du mien.

- Est-ce que tu nous cacherais quelque chose jeune fille ? Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressante, alors ce serait mieux de changer de sujet.

J'étais contente quand ma demande fut exaucée, les deux hommes se mirent à parler de quiddich et même si c'était là un sujet dont je ne connaissais rien je le préférais largement à celui de ma vie amoureuse. Mon père demanda à Harry de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune et même si j'aurais préféré éviter je ne voyais pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu refuser.

- Tu es très belle ce soir.

- C'est Kreattur qu'il faut remercier pour ça.

L'elfe de maison m'avait obligé à détacher mes cheveux, les tressant à de multiples endroits à l'aide de petits rubans alors qu'il avait ramené avec lui une robe noire en dentelle à longues manches que je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vu dans ma garde robe. Au début j'avais été assez réticente, mais au final c'était mieux que personne ne puisse me reconnaitre. Si on me voyait sortir des appartements du professeur Black avec Harry les gens se seraient posés de multiples questions et je ne tenais pas à être le centre d'attention.

- Je me pose une question depuis quelques jours, comment Est-ce que tu as récupéré tes lunettes ?

- Crois moi, tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.

- Est-ce que c'était si dur de devoir m'embrasser ? Suis-je si repoussant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce genre de choses m'embarrasse.

Sans me demander mon avis, Harry me tourna vers lui posant ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de se mettre à sourire, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur mes hanches.

- Toujours embarrassée ?

- Arrête ça s'il te plait, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse ?

- C'est … C'est bizarre pour moi.

Il paraissait déçu, se reculant mais au lieu de me décevoir cela me soulagea. Est-ce que ça signifiait que je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui ?

- Je dois aller retrouver Ron au terrain de quiddich, Est-ce que tu peux rentrer toute seule ?

J'hochais la tête, si j'aimais Harry j'aurais été triste de le voir s'en aller non ? J'aurais trouvé le courage de le retenir mais il n'en fut vraiment rien, me contentant de prendre le chemin de ma salle commune sans même me retourner. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais toute seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard ça restait toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant. A chacun de mes pas mes bottines à talons produisaient un bruit horrible contre la pierre au sol rendant toute discrétion impossible et dans la mesure où il n'y avait aucune autre source de bruit j'avais l'impression que ce son était encore multiplié par deux. C'était la dernière fois que j'autorisais Kreattur à choisir ma tenue, sans compter que j'allais probablement passer une éternité à défaire la coiffure qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à réaliser. Le seul avantage dans tout ça était que personne ne risquait de me reconnaître et quelques secondes plus tard ce fut la seule chose importante à mes yeux.

Draco se tenait là devant moi alors que l'état de ses cheveux et du reste de ses vêtements en disait long sur ses activités nocturnes. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir et de ne pas baisser les yeux, deux choses qui auraient pu trahir la personne que j'étais réellement mais ça devint plus difficile quand ce fut son tour de me détailler. Il cligna des yeux une fois semblant quelque peu désappointé, et de mémoire c'était la première fois que je voyais Draco être troublé par quelque chose. Je me mis à toussoter nerveusement et cela sembla le ramener à la réalité sans qu'il n'arrête de me regarder pour autant.

- Ta chemise est mal boutonnée.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais pris la parole mais je supposais qu'en agissant ainsi il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'il puisse me reconnaitre. Je le vis s'agiter soudainement, réajustant sa tenue avant de reboutonner correctement sa chemise. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je continuais à le regarder, seulement je n'arrivais pas vraiment à détacher mes yeux de ses mains et plus exactement de son torse. Il s'en rendit compte très vite mais en parut très satisfait, semblant même faire durer l'opération.

Gênée, je détournais le regard me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de retourner rapidement à mon dortoir au lieu de rester plantée là comme une idiote. C'est vrai si ça se trouvait il ne m'avait même pas reconnu, à cette soirée j'étais masquée donc peut être qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Essayant de m'en persuader, je décidais de retourner à ma salle commune comme c'était prévu initialement. Tournant les talons, j'allais emprunter un autre chemin quand au bout de deux pas, la main de Draco se saisit de la mienne, passant devant moi pour me faire face. Une réaction normale aurait été de m'évanouir de terreur mais sur le moment j'arrivais juste à me focaliser sur le fait que sa main était vraiment chaude sur la mienne.

- Reste encore un peu.

Fronçant les sourcils je m'efforçais de détacher le regard de nos mains soudées, mais ce fut là une vraiment mauvaise idée parce que quand mon regard croisa le sien ca eut le don de m'électriser littéralement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de m'arriver, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec Draco depuis le bal. Peut être que d'habitude la peur qu'il m'inspirait réussissait à masquer mes autres sentiments. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que s'il découvrait ma vraie identité il allait vraiment être en colère, mais c'était vraiment dur de continuer à penser quand il me regardait de cette manière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai cherché après le bal.

- Tu m'as trouvé on dirait.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de ma réponse, mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était venu et mieux valait ça que le silence. Silencieuse, j'étais insipide, inintéressante et c'était sûr que Draco ferait le rapprochement. Contre toute attente au lieu de se mettre en colère, il se mit à sourire et c'était fou comme il pouvait être beau. Non qu'Est-ce que je racontais, Draco Malfoy n'était pas beau, il était terrifiant, égocentrique, violent, penser à lui comme quelqu'un de beau signifier forcément que j'étais devenu complètement folle.

- En effet et je ne suis pas du tout décidé à te laisser repartir.

- Le couvre feu est dans 10 minutes, il semblerait que tu y sois obligé.

- Vois tu je suis préfet, je peux donc te garder avec moi toute la nuit si tel est mon souhait.

- Et si ce n'est pas le mien ?

J'observais son pouce qui traçait des arabesques sur la paume de ma main me demandant si toutes les filles avaient le droit à ce genre de traitement. Probablement, après tout Draco n'avait aucun mal à séduire toutes les filles qu'il désirait, il devait savoir comment se comporter, quoi dire et quoi faire pour arriver à ses fins.

- Ce serait un problème en effet. Mais à tout problème sa solution, et je suis prêt à faire beaucoup, beaucoup d'effort pour te faire changer d'avis.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, sa main se posa sur ma hanche, m'attirant tout contre lui alors que dès lors il devenait très dur d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry et sans aucun doute savait beaucoup mieux s'y prendre, mais surtout il n'y avait qu'avec lui que mon cœur se mettait à tambouriner aussi vite dans ma poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu restes avec moi maintenant ?

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou, très vite complété par la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau et là vraiment j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. J'avais envie qu'il continue tout en sachant que tout ça était vraiment très mal, il déposa un autre baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille remontant progressivement vers mon visage alors que même respirer commençait à devenir difficile.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia au moment où il décida de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, ne faisant que les effleurer. Est-ce que ça allait être la même chose que lors du bal ? Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse faire, je n'avais eu aucun mal à repousser Harry alors pourquoi Est-ce que ça paraissait beaucoup plus difficile avec Draco ?

- Il faut que je rentre.

Je ne savais pas où j'avais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour m'extraire de son étreinte. J'aurais du être fière de moi, c'est vrai j'avais réussi à lui résister pourtant je n'en éprouvais aucune satisfaction. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder Draco avant de faire demi tour, de toute façon ça ne devait pas vraiment avoir d'importance pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un hasard si on s'était croisé, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une autre fille avec qui passer la nuit et de toute façon dès demain il m'aurait probablement déjà oublié.

Je fus plus que surprise quand quelques secondes plus tard il se planta juste en face de moi. Est-ce qu'il était fâché ? Oui c'était même sûr. Alors Est-ce qu'il allait me frapper ? Je m'attendais au pire ainsi lorsque je le vis tendre le bras dans ma direction j'en fus complètement abasourdie, qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

- Est-ce que je peux au moins te raccompagner ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire quelque chose comme ça ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est évident que tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, d'ailleurs je le mérite sans doute mais il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer toute seule.

Est-ce que c'était une sorte de tactique étrange pour m'emmener dans un coin ? De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et puis je devais reconnaitre que tenir son bras était loin d'être désagréable. De temps en temps je sentais ses yeux se poser sur moi mais j'évitais soigneusement de le regarder à mon tour. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mieux à faire ? Pansy ou Daphné, peut être même les deux devaient être en train de l'attendre alors qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait encore avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas ton genre de filles alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps ?

- Tu es belle, intelligente, et surtout vraiment très … très … agréable à embrasser, je pense que tu es le genre de fille de n'importe qui plaisanta-t-il.

- On sait tous deux que ce n'est pas la discussion qui t'intéresse le plus chez une fille ironisais-je.

A nouveau il se mit à sourire, pourquoi Est-ce que ça le faisait sourire alors que durant toutes ces années je ne l'avais jamais vu que horriblement très sérieux.

- Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi, je te ferais changer tes à priori à mon sujet.

- Tu as déjà une petite amie, peut être même deux …

Doucement il me fit passer devant lui, laissant ses bras entourer ma taille alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait soudainement jaillir hors de ma poitrine. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Pourquoi Est-ce que mon corps réagissait ainsi en sa présence alors que c'était exactement la chose à ne pas faire.

- Un seul rendez vous c'est tout ce que je demande.

J'avais du mal à respirer quand il se trouvait aussi proche de moi, ou plutôt j'oubliais totalement de respirer. Il replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille alors que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'acquiescer, espérant qu'obtenir une réponse positive à sa question le ferait reculer. A la place, il se mit à sourire et ce fut encore pire que précédemment.

- Je … Je dois aller dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Il se pencha vers moi et alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser de nouveau il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue, me donnant l'occasion à nouveau de respirer son parfum. Si une chose était sûre c'était que je n'allais jamais réussir à m'endormir.

* * *

Toute la journée j'avais pensé à cette histoire de rendez vous avec Draco. C'était la chose la plus stupide et la plus irréfléchie que j'avais jamais faite, qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ? Draco n'était pas idiot, il allait forcément se rendre compte de la supercherie. Dans une soirée costumée, où dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard il était normal qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas mais en plein jour forcément il ferait le rapprochement. J'aurais mieux fait de me teindre les cheveux lors de cette fichue soirée, parce que pour le moment seul mes lunettes et mon style vestimentaire déplorable marquaient la différence entre celle que j'étais et celle que Draco voulait côtoyer.

En plus que se passerait-il s'il se rendait compte qu'en réalité j'étais très banale, que lors de cette soirée il avait mal regardé et qu'il me trouvait vraiment laide. C'était comme ça qu'il me voyait déjà certainement, ça n'aurait pas du me rendre triste mais étrangement l'idée de lui plaire était quelque chose qui me rendait heureuse. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment à m'inquiéter. Il n'avait fixé aucun lieu, ni aucune date pour le rendez vous et dans la mesure où il ne risquait pas de me retrouver au détour d'un couloir ça ne risquait pas de se produire.

Je me rendis compte que cette pensée était en faite très loin de me faire plaisir et cela ne manqua pas de m'effrayer. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'arrivais pas tout simplement à faire abstraction de cette histoire ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir à quoi tu peux bien penser Smith susurra une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautais violemment, me retournant le cœur battant. Draco se tenait là, un sourire narquois sur le visage, visiblement très amusé par la situation. J'avais failli faire une crise cardiaque, j'avais été à deux doigts de m'évanouir, mais sans doute que ça aurait été préférable.

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur se moqua-t-il.

Je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction me rendant compte qu'il avait encore le regard posé sur moi.

- Est-ce que je peux partir ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Avant ça, j'aurais besoin que tu transmettes ce mot.

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée alors que je me demandais pourquoi il faisait appel à moi.

- Et à qui dois-je le donner ? Dis-je en avalant ma salive.

- Tu te souviens de la jeune fille dont je t'avais parlé je suppose.

Ca ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une question et je compris sans aucun doute que j'avais plutôt intérêt à savoir de quoi il parlait. Tremblante j'acquiesçais alors que je sentais que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- Il se trouve que je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs la nuit dernière, j'aurais besoin que tu lui donnes ça de ma part.

Cette demande supposait que j'étais parfaitement au courant de l'identité de cette fille, et si j'étais au courant ça signifiait aussi que j'avais omis de lui en révéler l'identité durant tout ce temps. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que si je prétendais ne toujours pas la connaitre je risquais bien plus gros. Je tendis la main pour prendre l'enveloppe alors que Draco en profita pour s'en saisir d'un air moqueur.

- Tu sais donc qui elle est, très intéressant, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé alors que c'était là précisément ce que tu devais faire.

- Je … Tu … Je n'osais pas venir te voir … murmurais-je le cœur battant.

Cela aurait pu être la vérité, je ne pouvais pas comme lui venir l'aborder dans n'importe quel couloir, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ça paraitrait valable aux yeux de Draco.

- Et bien il me semble que maintenant c'est l'occasion idéale. Son prénom ?

Sous le coup du stress, aucun prénom féminin ne me venait à l'esprit à l'exception des miens. C'est ainsi que sans vraiment le vouloir je me surpris à lui donner mon deuxième prénom.

- Leena.

Il parut satisfait de la réponse mais j'avais bien peur qu'il ne s'arrête pas là.

- Son année ?

- Lâche la Malefoy.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Harry mais les premières secondes de soulagement passées je me rendis compte que la situation risquait en faite fort de dégénérer. Draco me laissa l'enveloppe avant de rompre le contact entre nous se tournant vers le Gryffondor qui paraissait en colère.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu étais en train de lui faire ? Ca va Anna ?

Je tiquais à nouveau à l'emploi de ce surnom, et visiblement ça paraissait tout autant surprendre Draco qui nous regarda tour à tour. Un peu à la manière d'un chevalier il se plaça juste en face de moi. Je sais que souvent je me mettais à délirer sur le fait que Draco allait probablement me tuer mais je savais au fond qu'il n'en ferait rien alors pourquoi Est-ce que Harry en faisait autant ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'avoir touché

- Saint Potter, toujours là où il ne faut pas. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à secourir dis moi ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Malfoy !

- Harry arrête, allons nous en.

Je dus prendre sur moi de poser ma main sur son bras et je vis très clairement que cela étonna Draco encore davantage.

- Quand Sirius saura ça …

- Inutile d'impliquer le professeur Black, je vais bien je t'assure. Je … Il ne me faisait rien, vraiment rien du tout.

Harry soupira semblant abandonner l'idée de se battre avec Draco. Néanmoins je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il se retourne vers moi pour me déposer un baiser dans les cheveux se saisissant de ma main libre. Etrangement Draco restait là immobile, et sans savoir pourquoi je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise qu'il continue à nous fixer de cette façon.

- Très bien allons manger alors. Quant à toi ne t'avise plus de l'approcher.

Ca sonnait fort comme une menace et connaissant le tempérament de Draco j'avais plutôt intérêt à filer rapidement si je ne voulais pas que ces deux là se mette à se battre. Comment j'allais expliquer ça à Draco la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait me trouver ? En théorie Harry et moi n'avions aucune raisons de nous fréquenter. Peut être que après avoir vu ça jamais il ne reviendrait me voir, oui c'était même très probable. Je pris conscience que je tenais toujours la lettre de Draco dans ma main gauche, si je n'allais pas à ce rendez vous il croirait probablement que je n'avais jamais remis le courrier alors j'étais forcée d'y aller, oui c'était bien là la seule raison pour laquelle j'allais y assister alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression de me mentir à moi-même ?


	11. Defying gravity

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors déjà bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous pris de bonnes résolutions et que cette année vous apportera tout ce que vous désirez ^^

Ensuite, la chanson qui se trouve dans ce chapitre c'est Defying Gravity, la version Glee ( donc si vous voulez l'écouter, youtube et dailymotion seront vos amis xD )

Donc, pour répondre à certaines reviews je rappelerais que cette histoire est une fanfiction, par conséquent je donne à mes personnages le caractère qu'il me plait. Alors oui, dans les romans Draco est souvent pleurnicheur et trouillard mais forcément ici on va dire qu'on peut le trouver dans une version améliorée. Bon pour Harry c'est le contraire par contre, on peut le trouver ici dans une version détériorée xD

Concernant le lien de parenté entre Draco et Orianna, comme je vois que ça dérange certaines personnes ( alors que bon c'est pourtant très secondaire et que je le rappelle c'est une fanfiction ) vous n'aurez qu'à vous imaginer qu'ici Narcissa n'est pas une Black mais une Lestrange ainsi plus aucun lien de parenté entre nos deux héros et on ne me reprochera plus de faire de l'inceste ...

Voilà, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Serdaigle, j'essayais de ne pas croiser le regard désapprobateur de Stephen. Je savais que c'était mal d'avoir été à ce rendez vous, plusieurs fois j'avais même été tenté de faire demi tour mais je devais avouer qu'au final j'étais loin de regretter. A vrai dire quand j'y pensais ça avait été mon tout premier rendez vous et personne ne m'avait prévenu que ça pouvait donner aussi mal au ventre. Mais maintenant que c'était passé, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était le revoir.

J'avais conscience que c'était stupide et très dangereux aussi. Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la supercherie et j'avais encore moins envie de tout lui révéler. Quand j'étais avec lui sous cette fausse identité je n'avais pas peur, il était gentil avec moi et je me sentais vraiment bien, tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais quand je redevenais moi-même, soit une fille très banale, idiote et totalement inintéressante.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé tout l'après midi avec Draco Malefoy ? Le Draco Malefoy qui te terrifie depuis six ans et accessoirement le Draco Malefoy qui a la réputation de mettre une fille différente dans son lit tous les soirs ?

- Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi dis-je en rougissant.

Je sentis Stephen se rapprocher et s'installer sur la banquette à côté de la mienne. C'était gênant de parler de ça avec lui, ou même avec n'importe qui. Mal à l'aise, je me mis à jouer avec les bracelets que je portais au poignée droit, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux que Kreattur avait pris la peine de lisser avant que je ne parte en rendez-vous.

- Vous n'avez vraiment fait que patiner toute l'après midi ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, ne précisant pas toutes les fois où Draco m'avait prise dans ses bras, ni toutes les fois où j'étais tombée et où il en avait profité pour m'embrasser.

- Vraiment étrange, ce doit être la première fois de sa vie qu'il reste abstinent aussi longtemps.

Je me mis à rougir encore plus fortement ce qui sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire il m'attira contre lui passant son bras autour de mes épaules en m'obligeant à m'installer plus confortablement contre lui.

- Il faut vraiment que je sois là quand tu lui diras la vérité plaisanta-t-il.

Je dus me raidir dans ses bras parce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre tout seul que cette éventualité n'était pas du tout dans mes projets.

- Tu es bien consciente qu'il faut tout lui révéler ?

- Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne m'aime pas quand je suis moi-même, il me trouve horrible et stupide et il a raison.

- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

Soupirant il passa une main dans mes cheveux m'obligeant à me redresser pour lui faire face.

- Tu es très jolie Orianna, et ça même sans artifice. La fille que tu es avec lui c'est toi tu sais, toi sans toute la crainte qu'il peut t'inspirer. S'il ne veut pas de toi et bien c'est un crétin voilà tout, sans compter que j'ai entendu dire que le célèbre Harry Potter était loin de t'être indifférent poursuivit-il sur un ton léger.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi dis-je en le repoussant légèrement.

- Oh allez ne sois pas fâchée, viens me faire un câlin.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix je me retrouva une nouvelle fois de plus dans ses bras alors qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à choisir des sujets de conversation qui à coup sûr m'embarrasserait

- Il finira par le découvrir lui-même tu sais, et je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse.

- Je ne le serais pas c'est promis.

Ca ne parut pas le convaincre et au moment d'aller me coucher je voyais bien qu'il semblait soucieux. Cette après midi j'avais eu peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ensemble, ou plus particulièrement que Harry ne débarque sans prévenir. A coup sûr il aurait tout révéler et tout aurait été fini. Peut être que ça aurait mieux valu, continuer comme ça risquait juste de m'attirer des ennuis mais je me rendais compte que je n'avais aucune envie que tout s'arrête. Je voulais revoir Draco, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise encore qu'il m'adorait mais tout ça était incompatible avec la fille que j'étais au quotidien. Non il fallait que je me contente d'en profiter encore une dernière fois et ensuite j'y mettrais un terme définitif. C'était la meilleure chose à faire et je m'y tiendrais.

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais senti particulièrement nerveuse durant les répétitions de la chorale mais voir le professeur Black installé juste en face de moi était quelque chose qui me perturbait vraiment. Jusqu'ici à part les traditionnelles chansons pour la rentrée il n'y avait eu aucune représentation, ce qui était d'ailleurs une excellente chose, mais ça allait changer très bientôt. Dans deux semaines je devrais chanter devant tout le monde, faire un solo seule devant tout le monde et ça me terrifiait.

Je pensais que lorsque je m'étais rendu à mon rendez vous avec Draco mon ventre n'aurait pas pu me faire plus mal, je me trompais. Mon père était là, juste en face de moi, il discutait avec le professeur McGonagall le sourire aux lèvres alors que je me sentais incapable de chanter. C'est vrai , il ne m'avait jamais entendu produire la moindre note, alors que se passerait-il si je ne faisais que des fausses notes ? Ce serait une preuve de plus de ma nullité, il serait déçu c'était certain.

J'étais en train de jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts, ou plutôt d'enfoncer mes ongles dans ma peau pour éviter de m'évanouir quand Draco est entré dans la pièce. Qu'un élève assiste aux répétitions ce n'était pas si exceptionnel, mais c'était bien la première fois que je l'y voyais. J'entendis Daphné derrière moi se mettre à glousser, évidemment c'était pour elle qu'il était venu, pour qui d'autre de toute façon.

Sans aucune honte, elle avait bondi de sa place pour se précipiter vers lui alors que je m'efforçais de regarder ailleurs où moment où ils s'embrassèrent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me rendait triste de les voir tous les deux, ce n'était pas si différent de d'habitude et puis c'était sa petite amie après tout, le rendez vous qu'on avait eu ce n'était rien, juste une après midi que je ferais mieux d'oublier.

- Miss Greengrass serait-ce trop vous demander de regagner votre place ? Soupira le professeur Flitwick.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose, resserrant le nœud qui retenait ma tresse gauche alors que je savais très bien que ça serait bientôt à moi. J'étais censée chanter l'une des chansons qu'on trouvait dans le magicien d'oz, une histoire sorcière qui avait été reprise dans le monde moldue mais pour le moment je m'en sentais vraiment incapable.

- Miss Smith êtes vous prête ?

J'entendis des chuchotements derrière mon dos mais il était trop tard pour que je fuis maintenant. Sans compter que faire quelque chose comme ça, c'était la convocation directe chez le professeur Rogue qui m'attendait. J'acquiesçais, croisant pour la première fois le regard de Draco au moment de lever la tête. Pourquoi Est-ce c'était moi qu'il fixait ? Peut être que je me trompais, oui il devait être en train de regarder Daphné et moi je me faisais des idées.

Le piano se mit en route sous l'action d'un sort alors que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il était venu ? Si c'était pour me faire peur à nouveau il allait rater son coup. Je n'allais pas rater ma prestation, je ne pouvais pas rater avec mon père juste en face de moi.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

_Quelque chose a changé en moi_

_Quelque chose est différent_

_J'en ai assez de suivre les règles_

_Du jeu de quelqu'un d'autre_

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment un son avait pu franchir mes lèvres mais c'était ce qui s'était passé. Je connaissais la chanson par cœur, il n'y avait aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas. Il suffisait que je fasse comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si personne n'était là et tout se passerait bien.

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

_Trop tard pour y réfléchir encore_

_Trop tard pour retourner me coucher_

_C'est l'heure de suivre mon instinct_

_De fermer les yeux et de sauter !_

Draco continuait à me fixer, assis parfaitement droit sur sa chaise et c'était douloureux de le voir alors qu'il était probablement en train de penser à tout ce qu'il ferait ensuite avec Daphné. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça me faisait autant de mal qu'il soit venu la voir ? Je savais pourtant que ce serait comme ça, pour lui je n'étais rien. Les seuls moments où je l'intéressais se révélaient être ceux où j'étais habillé et coiffé comme toutes les filles dont il avait l'habitude. Pourquoi Est-ce que je m'étais rendu à ce stupide rendez vous alors que je savais qu'il me détestait en réalité ? Pourquoi, pourquoi Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui ?

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

_Il est temps d'essayer de défier la gravité_

_Je pense que je vais essayer de défier la gravité_

_Embrasse-moi, salut_

_Je défie la gravité_

_Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !_

Il fallait que j'arrête ce stupide jeu. Ca n'aurait même jamais du commencer. Stephen avait raison, la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était certainement la même qu'il attendait de toutes les autres filles. Il fallait être une idiote pour se laisser berner par ces belles paroles. Mais sans doute que j'en étais une, il fallait au moins l'être pour continuer à avoir envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'éprouverait jamais rien pour moi.

I'm through accepting limits ''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

_J'en ai assez d'accepter les limites_

_Parce que quelqu'un a décidé qu'il y en avait_

_Quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer_

_Mais tant que je n'ai pas essayé je ne pourrais pas savoir_

_J'ai été effrayé trop souvent, _

_Perdant l'amour que je croyais déjà perdu_

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement quand je me rendis compte qu'absolument tout le monde était en train de me regarder. Je n'entendais plus les chuchotements dans mon dos, je ne voyais plus le regard méprisant auquel j'étais habitué de la part des autres, à vrai dire je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, je chantais et c'était probablement la seule chose dont j'étais capable.

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

_Mais si ça c'est de l'amour, _

_Le prix à payer est beaucoup trop élevé_

Mon père me regardait, il avait arrêté de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall et je me rendis compte que si je ne l'avais jamais connu ma vie aurait été exactement la même que toutes les années auparavant. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais été à ce bal, sans lui je ne serais jamais sorti avec Draco, sans lui je ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'avais fait comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose pour moi, mais quand je regardais Draco je savais parfaitement ce que je ressentais.

Tout ça me faisait du mal, c'était dur d'être la fille de quelqu'un d'aussi populaire quand on était aussi pitoyable que moi mais je me rendais compte que sans ça je n'aurais jamais essayé de changer alors au fond même si c'était difficile j'étais très contente de ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Il ne fallait plus que je me contente d'être moi-même, il fallait que j'évolue et ça même si ça paraissait impossible pour quelqu'un comme moi.

I'd sooner buy, defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I think I'll try I'm defying gravity,

Defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

_Je vais bientôt défier la gravité_

_Embrasse moi, salut._

_Je pense que je vais essayer de défier la gravité,_

_Je défie la gravité,_

_Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas._

Les dernières notes de piano faiblirent alors que je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de trembler. Un silence total avait envahi la pièce, tout le monde continuait à me fixer comme si j'étais une bête curieuse alors que je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce que j'avais si mal chanter ? Puis, d'un coup j'entendis mon père applaudir, me regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Excellent Miss Smith, chantez comme cela lors de la représentation et ce sera parfait.

Au moment de descendre de la petite estrade, Daphné suivi de ses deux amies me bousculèrent en me lançant un regard mauvais. Je me serais probablement étalé de tout mon long si mon père ne m'avait pas rattrapé au dernier moment mais je me rendis compte que ce geste avait été loin de m'attirer la sympathie du reste de la population féminine de la chorale.

- Merci professeur.

- Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Les autres étaient en train de nous regarder, se demandant sans doute pourquoi le professeur Black se souciait de la santé d'une élève aussi insignifiante que moi, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'avais horreur c'était d'attirer l'attention.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie par mesure de sécurité ?

Les autres commençaient à devenir soupçonneux, le professeur Black n'était pas connu pour être aussi pointilleux en matière de sécurité, alors même si j'avais mal à la cheville je me contentais d'un hochement de tête en signe de négation avant de quitter la salle. Je me rendis compte que Draco était déjà partie, visiblement sans Daphné à l'entendre se plaindre.

Au premier croisement je m'étais arrêtée, me mordant la lèvre inférieure en sentant ma cheville me lancer. Je voulais changer, mais comment Est-ce que je pourrais y parvenir ? Peut être que je m'étais bercée d'illusions, je n'arriverais jamais à affronter les autres alors il fallait peut être que je me contente de subir tout ça en attendant que ça se finisse.

- Qui aurait pu dire que tu avais une si jolie voix.

Surprise je détournais le regard vers la gauche me rendant compte de la présence de Draco. Je crois que c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il me disait quelque chose de gentil et je me demandais ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Tu devrais aller voir Daphné je crois que …

- Depuis quand Est-ce que tu connais Saint Potter personnellement ?

Je me doutais qu'il n'oublierait pas mais quelque part au fond de moi j'avais l'espoir qu'il n'en fasse jamais mention.

- C'est … compliqué répondis-je maladroitement.

Il se rapprocha, plaçant sa main juste à côté de ma tête pour m'obliger à m'appuyer contre le mur. S'il comptait m'intimider c'était réussi. Mon rythme cardiaque continuait à faire des montagnes russes et le fait qu'il vienne de passer une main dans mes cheveux était loin d'arranger les choses.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je avec anxiété.

- Tu as peur que Potter ne nous surprenne ? Dit-il narquois

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait tout revenir à Harry et encore moins ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup. Il se décida enfin à lâcher mes cheveux mais peut être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il laisse sa main dedans puisqu'il fit glisser celle-ci jusqu'à ma hanche semblant très amusé de me voir dans cet état de panique avancé.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà embrassé ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il laissa ses lèvres frôler mon cou, faisant naître de petits frissons chez moi que j'essayais vainement de réprimer.

- Peut-être même qu'il a déjà fait bien plus rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait, en tout cas ça ne manqua pas de me faire rougir, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il cherchait à m'embarrasser à ce point ?

- Je … Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Harry. Tu te fais des idées.

- Vraiment ? Alors Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà embrassé dis moi.

- Ce … Ca ne te regarde pas !

Je continuais de rougir fortement et c'est exactement ça qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre mal à l'aise, sans compter que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait encore là alors que Daphné était en train de l'attendre pour des activités sans doute beaucoup plus réjouissantes.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu as déjà Daphné, Pansy et toutes les autres pour t'occuper, pourquoi tu reviens toujours pour m'humilier ? J'aimerais que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amuser, moi je … j'en ai vraiment assez.

J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pris, en faite je ne savais pas comment j'avais osé dire ça tout haut. Il allait probablement me frapper maintenant, je le vis esquisser un geste et en prévision je fermais les yeux consciente que j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire. Mon cœur s'arrêta totalement de battre au moment où ses deux mains entourèrent mon visage, et où je sentis brusquement ses lèvres venir s'échouer contre les miennes. Ca n'avait rien de doux, encore moins de romantique, c'était brutal et violent, rien à voir avec les baisers qu'il m'avait déjà donné mais je me rendis compte que j'étais loin de détester ça.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, je ne contrôlais absolument plus rien et c'était exactement ça qui paraissait beaucoup lui plaire. Ses mains se saisirent de mes bras m'obligeant à les passer autour de son cou alors qu'il m'attirait plus près de lui faisant passer sa main gauche sous mon pull. Même si j'avouais beaucoup aimer la façon qu'il avait de m'embrasser je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir suite à ce premier contact. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Est-ce que c'était un nouveau moyen de se moquer de moi ? oui probablement que quand ça prendrait fin il se mettrait à rire.

Il dirait que je n'étais même pas capable de savoir faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça et sans le vouloir les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je le détestais de me traiter de cette façon mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui résister, j'étais folle, vraiment pathétique et idiote.

- Arrête !

Surpris il n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter quand je l'avais repoussé d'un coup. Je n'avais pas voulu y mettre autant de force mais le fait était qu'il avait reculé de trois bons pas et qu'à présent il me fixait un air étrange tatoué sur le visage.

- Je ne veux plus être ton jouet.

J'étais triste mais en colère en même temps, deux sensations qui s'estompèrent sous la surprise de voir le professeur Rogue juste en face de moi au moment où je me suis retournée. Sur le moment je suis restée complètement figée, il avait forcément entendu mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas assisté au reste. Son regard passa de Draco à moi alors que je regrettais encore un peu plus de m'être laissée faire.

- Un problème peut être miss Smith ?

- Je …

Qu'Est-ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça ? Forcément il devait être déçu par mon comportement, en plus Draco était son filleul, il devait me prendre pour une folle.

- Nous discutions rien de plus répondit calmement Draco à ma place.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir sollicité votre intervention monsieur Malefoy. Miss Smith ?

- Ce … Ce n'était rien professeur.

A la façon dont il me regardait je savais parfaitement qu'il avait tout entendu mais qu'Est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire ? Il renvoya Draco dans son dortoir alors que j'espérais que plus jamais il ne viendrait m'adresser la parole. J'étais vraiment trop stupide, il ne faisait que s'amuser, il devait probablement embrasser toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui et moi comme une idiote je n'avais pas fait exception à la règle.

Comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, ou même accepter d'aller en rendez vous avec lui en pensant que ça devait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance pour lui. S'il embrassait une fille comme moi, il embrassait forcément n'importe qui alors quand il m'avait dit que j'étais spéciale, qu'il voulait vraiment me revoir tout ça ce ne devait être que des paroles qu'il répétait à tout le monde. Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas contenté d'écouter Stephen ? Je le détestais, et je me détestais.

- Vous pleurez miss dit-il en me tendant un mouchoir.

- J'ai une poussière dans l'œil dis-je tremblante.

Une larme avait coulé sur ma joue sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher. C'était encore plus pathétique maintenant que je me retrouvais à pleurer devant le professeur Rogue. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de prendre son mouchoir, me trouvant vraiment ridicule. Je réagissais à l'excès, je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant pour ne plus ressentir tout ça. Mon professeur posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste qui je supposais se voulait rassurant mais le fait qu'il se sente obligé de faire quelque chose comme ça signifiait bien à quel point je devais avoir l'air misérable. Plus jamais on ne m'y reprendrait, les garçons et tout ce qui s'y rapportaient c'était définitivement fini pour moi.


	12. Vol raté

Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires :)

Voici donc le chapitre suivant, on y retrouve Harry ( même si l'oublier n'aurait pas été un soucis particulier pour moi xD ), Draco ( pas beaucoup ... ) et Stephen ( seulement à la fin ) ...

Alors chers lecteurs ( lectrices seraient plus approprié ) vous qui suivez si assidument ma fic, à votre avis avec qui Orianna finira-t-elle ? J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 16 ( disons à la deuxième ligne du chapitre 16 xD ) et rien n'est encore décidé et tout peut encore changer surtout aue parfois lire des commentaires m'incite à changer un peu mon histoire donc vous avez l'avenir sentimentale de Orianna entre vos mains ( quelle responsabilité ! ) bon j'avoue quand même que j'ai une très forte idée de celui que je choisirais pour elle mais après sait-on jamais ...

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

J'observais la gorge nouée les premiers élèves en train de décoller sur leurs balais parfaitement sûr d'eux. Normalement apprendre à voler c'était réservé à la première année, pourquoi Est-ce que maintenant que j'étais en sixième année nous devions encore subir quelques cours. Je soupçonnais fortement les filles de ma classe d'avoir demandé un changement d'emploi du temps pour pouvoir se rapprocher du professeur Black mais pourquoi Est-ce que moi je devais en faire les frais ?

Malgré tous les cours que Draco m'avait donné j'étais d'une nullité tout aussi aberrante qu'au départ, j'allais me ridiculiser c'était certain et tout le monde allait se moquer de moi. J'étais certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en priver, d'autant que je les voyais déjà jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction avec un sourire aux lèvres qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions. Je ne voulais pas que mon père assiste à ça, jusqu'ici je m'étais toujours efforcée de ne pas trop lui faire honte mais ça n'allait pas manquer cette fois ci.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre quand je vis le professeur Black me tendre le balai avec un grand sourire. Forcément il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire, personne n'avait du le prévenir de mes exploits dans ce domaine. J'entendis des chuchotements qui m'étaient directement destinés alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour lui plaire allaient être réduit à néant dès que je serais montée sur ce balai c'était certain.

- Ne sois pas inquiète Orianna, tu as juste à donner une petite impulsion avec tes pieds me rassura-t-il.

Il ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de me tutoyer ce que les professeurs ne faisaient jamais, le reste de la classe par contre lui en avait pleinement conscience.

- Tout ira bien je te le promets murmura-t-il plus bas en se penchant vers moi.

J'avais conscience qu'il avait dit ça pour me rassurer, je devais probablement faire une tête affreuse au moment même mais cela ne manqua pas d'attiser encore plus la curiosité des autres. J'entendis les ricanements de deux filles de ma classe alors que le professeur Black se mettait soudainement à froncer les sourcils, se demandant probablement pourquoi la classe devenait plus bruyante soudainement. A contre cœur je dus me saisir du balai, me disant que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite je pourrais aller m'enfermer dans mon dortoir pour le restant de mes jours.

Au moment où le balai prit de l'altitude je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il suffisait que je respire calmement et je ne tomberais pas, il fallait juste que j'arrête d'être effrayée et tout se passerait bien. Si je ne pensais pas au vide, ni aux élèves qui étaient en train de me fixer alors tout irait bien. Crispée j'essayais maladroitement de guider le balai, ce n'était pas brillant mais mon seul objectif à vrai dire était de ne pas m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. J'entendis le professeur Black me dire que je m'en sortais bien avant que le balai se mette soudainement à bouger tout seul dans tous les sens et ce qui devait arriver, arriva tout simplement.

D'habitude je ne tombais pas d'aussi haut, si bien qu'en m'écrasant sur le sol, et écraser était vraiment le terme exact, je perdis connaissance. Je ne sus pas vraiment combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente, probablement pas plus d'une minute ou deux parce que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais toujours par terre. Le professeur Black était penché sur moi et je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu si inquiet. C'était étrange, j'avais mal partout mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il avait vraiment l'air soucieux. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre, ma tête me faisait vraiment mal, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Draco en train de pousser l'un des élèves de ma classe mais sans doute que j'avais des hallucinations parce que Draco ne pouvait pas être là. Je parvins à cligner des yeux une, puis deux fois, avant de m'évanouir de nouveau.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée pour la seconde fois j'étais à l'infirmerie et il faisait nuit. Est-ce que j'étais restée inconsciente aussi longtemps ? Je me rendis compte que j'avais un bandage autour du poignée et même si j'avais toujours mal à la tête ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir par rapport à la douleur que j'avais ressenti précédemment. Je voulus me saisir du verre d'eau posée sur la table de chevet mais mon geste eut juste le mérite de le faire tomber sur le sol provoquant un bruit effroyable. Je grimaçais, au moins je n'étais pas devenu sourde, avant de me rendre compte que contrairement à ce que je pensais je n'étais pas seule du tout.

Pourquoi Est-ce que le professeur Black était là ? Je l'entendis pousser une exclamation de surprise au moment où il se réveilla, manquant de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il était avachie. Est-ce que en pleine nuit il n'aurait pas plutôt du se trouver dans ses appartements ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me poser plus de questions parce qu'il avait soudainement bondi près du lit où je me trouvais. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser alors que sans que je m'y attende il se mit brusquement à me prendre dans ses bras avant de se retirer presque instantanément me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Par Merlin je suis tellement désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? Dis moi que non s'il te plait. Quel idiot, mais quel crétin !

C'était surprenant d'entendre le professeur Black se traiter de tous les noms ainsi, j'aurais presque eu l'impression de m'entendre moi-même.

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je m'efforçais de sourire alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus soulagé pour autant. Je ne savais pas très bien comment j'étais censée réagir, hésitant avant de lui prendre la main. Son inquiétude semblait avoir diminué légèrement alors qu'il vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi, m'embrassant doucement sur la tempe.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

- Je suis désolé, le balai s'est emballé et j'ai glissé dis-je piteusement.

- Désolé ? Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'as rien fait de mal Orianna, vraiment rien.

- Je suis trop nulle, tu dois avoir honte d'avoir une fille comme moi, si ça avait été Harry ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Au moment où j'avais dit ça j'ignorais encore que en réalité le balai avait été loin de s'emballer tout seul et qu'il avait tout simplement été envouté mais même avec ça, ça ne changeait rien à ce que je pensais et surtout à ce que je venais de dire.

- Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi Orianna, jamais. C'est moi qui ne suit pas à la hauteur en tant que père si tu en viens à penser des choses pareilles. Promets moi que tu te sortiras cette idée de la tête.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer même si je savais au fond que je continuerais à penser de la sorte. C'est vrai il suffisait de voir à quel point mon père et Harry étaient parfait pour se rendre compte du cas désespéré que moi j'étais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce que te faisait subir les autres ? En tout cas il est hors de question que ça continue. Si quelqu'un se moque encore de toi, il faudra que tu viennes m'en parler d'accord ?

Je n'avais jamais rien dit au professeur Rogue et je ne comptais pas commencer avec le professeur Black. C'était ma faute si tout ça arrivait à chaque fois, c'était parce que je ne savais pas me défendre et de toute façon ce n'était pas si important, j'y étais habituée maintenant. Comme à la question précédente je me contentais de répondre par la positive alors qu'il s'assurait que j'aille vraiment bien. Je n'aurais pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse être aussi inquiet pour moi mais j'avais conscience qu'il était plus que sincère. Je devais juste apprendre à lui faire confiance même si c'était difficile.

- Quoique j'ai l'impression que tu t'es déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te protéger.

Fronçant les sourcils je me demandais bien de qui il pouvait parler.

- Le fils Malefoy a quasiment bondi sur ce garçon qui a lancé le sort. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher bien sûr mais je dois avouer que c'était là un spectacle bien plaisant.

- Draco ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi ou de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donnait. Est-ce que j'aurais manqué quelques épisodes depuis les cours de piano ?

Haussant les épaules je continuais à croire que mon père avait du mal voir, il avait du confondre Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que Draco ne se souciait de personne d'autre que lui-même. Je fus surprise en voyant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur Harry qui tenait des pâtisseries entre ses mains. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me poser plus de questions, parce que au lieu de m'embrasser sur le front comme Sirius l'avait fait, Harry n'hésita pas à poser ses lèvres contre les miennes comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et ça malgré la présence de mon père à quelques centimètres de là. Est-ce que lui aussi avait reçu un choc à la tête ?

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, pourquoi j'avais accepté d'accompagner Harry jusqu'à sa salle de défense contre les forces du mal demeurait un mystère pour moi. A vrai dire il ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Depuis le baiser qu'il m'avait donné à l'infirmerie mon père était persuadé que nous formions désormais un couple, ce que ne démentait jamais Harry, et j'étais un peu près certaine que désormais le gryffondor avait la mission ultra spéciale de veiller à ce que rien ne m'arrive. Mais même s'il était là ça n'empêchait pas les rumeurs à mon sujet, les filles de ma maison me détestaient parce qu'elles étaient persuadées que le professeur Black et moi vivions une relation secrète ultra passionnée. Je ne savais pas comment quelque chose comme ça avait pu leur venir à l'esprit, c'était ridicule mais elles semblaient y croire dur comme fer.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Harry me déposa un petit baiser sur la joue prenant mes mains dans les siennes, alors qu'à côté de nous je voyais Ron et Hermione en train de faire semblant de s'intéresser à une tâche invisible sur le plafond.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé à l'infirmerie ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'un petit ami est censé faire ?

- Un petit ami ? M'étranglais-je.

Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il disait ? Hermione et Ron avaient arrêté de mimer l'indifférence, semblant très intéressés par ce qui était en train de passer.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Il souriait sûr de lui, ses yeux vert posés sur moi alors que sur le moment je n'arrivais à trouver aucune raison plausible de refuser.

- Tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe quelle autre fille dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Seulement il se trouve que c'est à toi seule que je le propose en ce moment.

J'entendis Hermione soupirer avant que Harry ne passe sa main sur ma joue en profitant pour m'embrasser. Est-ce que les autres filles auraient autant réfléchi ? Non n'importe qui aurait été ravi de sortir avec Harry, et puis avec lui les ragots cesseraient, les gens arrêteraient de se moquer de moi. Quand Harry se détacha, je vis Draco nous fixer, Daphné pendue à son bras qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise même s' il n'y avait pas de raisons. Maintenant j'étais la petite amie de Harry, plus jamais je n'adresserais la parole à Draco alors je ne devais même pas faire attention à lui.

- Arrête de fixer ma petite amie Malefoy !

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Harry dise quoique ce soit mais il paraissait vraiment fâché. Visiblement Draco avait été tout autant surpris, détournant son regard vers le gryffondor doucement.

- Comme si quelqu'un aurait envie de fixer cette mocheté ricana Daphné moqueuse.

Elle me lança un regard mauvais alors que je baissais les yeux.

- Parle pour toi Greengrass intervint Ron.

Je sentais que les choses allaient dégénérer, pourquoi Est-ce qu'ils essayaient de me défendre ? C'était vrai ce qu'elle avait dit, Draco n'avait aucune raison de me regarder, Harry avait du se faire des idées.

- Je vais m'en aller.

J'avais à peine fait un pas en avant que Harry m'avait attrapé par la main pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Daphné poussa un grognement dégouté alors que j'étais restée figée.

- On se voit ce soir au dîner de Sirius d'accord ?

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, prenant grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux en direction du couple de Serpentard avant de quitter le couloir. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça devait être si compliqué ? Est-ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas simplement me laisser tranquille. Sur le chemin je croisais Blaise qui visiblement se rendait aussi en défense contre les forces du mal et la façon dont il me regardait me fit comprendre très clairement que s'il en avait eut le temps je ne m'en serais pas sorti indemne.

- On a pas idée de faire une tête pareille.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Stephen venait également dans ma direction, trop préoccupée par ce que Blaise pourrait me faire et visiblement il sembla lui aussi le remarquer après quelques secondes.

- Tu ne risques rien Orianna, encore moins depuis que tu es devenue Madame Potter me lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! M'insurgeais-je.

- Oh tu préfèrerais madame Malefoy peut être ? Ricana-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu veux. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes idioties.

Tournant les talons je m'apprêtais à passer mon chemin quand il passa son bras autour de mes épaules m'ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

- Ne boude pas, je m'excuse d'accord ?

- Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu continues.

- J'y vais madame la rabat joie. Mais avant ça il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

- Si tu me parles de Harry ou de Draco je m'en vais tout de suite.

Il soupira visiblement amusé avant de passer en face de moi.

- Dumbledore organise une soirée pour les préfets en fin de semaine, Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

- Moi ? T'accompagner ? Demandais-je surprise.

- En toute amitié bien sûr, j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée avec une très jolie cavalière. Est-ce que tu penses que tu arriveras à caser ça dans ton emploi du temps ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir au compliment, baissant les yeux avant d'acquiescer. J'étais un peu près sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour que je sois obligée d'accepter et ça n'avait pas manqué de réussir. Ce fut seulement au moment où Stephen était reparti que je me rendis compte de ce qu'aller à cette soirée représentait. Harry n'y verrait sans doute pas de problème, il n'était pas préfet donc pas invité, non l'objet de mon inquiétude se révélait être la présence de Draco là bas. Pour aller à cette soirée il faudrait que je mette une robe évidemment, je ne me voyais pas y aller dans mon uniforme et coiffée comme d'ordinaire. Je ne voulais pas que Stephen puisse avoir honte alors qu'il s'était montré gentil en m'invitant mais à coup sûr Draco ferait le rapprochement. Mon ventre se tordit à cette pensée, qu'Est-ce qu'il allait me faire en découvrant tout ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement peur, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de moi, de la fille que j'étais et qu'il croyait s'appelait Leena, ça ne lui ferait rien de savoir que c'était moi tout ce temps, de toute façon il y serait avec Daphné , peut être Pansy alors c'était à peine s'il me remarquerait.


	13. La soirée des préfets

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord j'ai conscience qu'Orianna peut parfois vous énerver, c'est vrai qu'elle est réellement cruche par moment mais tant qu'elle n'aura pas toucher le fond elle ne risque pas de s'améliorer ... En tout cas j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre sur cette histoire et promis le personnage connaitra une évolution prochainement ^^

Je vois que Draco remporte l'unanimité des suffrages, à croire que vous aimez les mauvais garçons :p ( bon en même temps je n'ai rien contre non plus xD ). J'ai aussi remarqué que peu d'entre vous supportait le personnage de Harry ... ( VICTOIRE ! Euh non non mon but n'était pas de le faire détester par tous, non pas du tout ... ) mais malheureusement il va encore apparaitre ici et là. Il a encore son rôle à jouer, un rôle trèèèès important ( après savoir lequel ça vous le découvrirez ... )

Donc j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre sur cette histoire, et promis plein de scènes avec Draco vous attende ( Draco en colère, Draco surpris, Draco torse nu, Draco mouillé ... Ah non euh oups j'en relève sûrement trop mais il faut bien motiver mon lectorat ! )

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne semaine à vous toutes et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 **

Ca faisait déjà trois fois que je manquais de me crever un œil en passant du mascara quand je me décidais enfin à le reposer, m'examinant avec une petite grimace. A côté de moi Kreattur finissait d'arranger le pli de ma robe que pour ma part je jugeais trop courte. Il m'avait ramené de la maison une robe bustier taille empire blanc crème marquée à la taille par une large ceinture noire brodée de perles et même si la robe était très jolie j'avais l'impression que j'étais ridicule à l'intérieur. Elle m'arrivait quelques centimètres au dessus du genou et au moment où j'avais voulu ajouter des collants en laine Kreattur les avait fait bruler sous mes yeux. J'avais été obligé de mettre des escarpins noirs qui se nouait par un ruban sur la cheville et avec les talons que je portais j'étais à un peu près sûr de me fouler la cheville une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kreattur claqua des doigts alors que les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon qu'il m'avait fait se mettait à boucler toute seule. J'observais les perles blanches qui brillaient sous la lumière, mon fard à paupière noir qui soulignait mes yeux gris, commençant à me dire que sans Kreattur je ne m'en serais jamais sorti toute seule. Je tournais sur moi-même, vérifiant que le bustier ne risquait pas de descendre à la moindre occasion avant de respirer un grand coup. De toute façon avec Stephen tout se passerait bien, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je pris soin de remercier Kreattur qui paraissait plutôt content que je l'ai appelé avant de me décider à sortir de la salle de bain.

Les filles qui avant bavardaient s'arrêtèrent d'un coup me regardant très étrangement dans le silence le plus complet. Je savais que j'étais horrible, j'aurais du refuser cette robe à la minute même où je l'avais vu. Stephen allait se moquer de moi, et j'aurais l'air ridicule à cette soirée. Portant le regard sur l'horloge magique près de la fenêtre je me rendis compte qu'il était trop tard pour aller me changer c'est donc résignée que je pris sur moi de sortir du dortoir, de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu auparavant.

Stephen m'attendait déjà dans la salle commune, il était en train de discuter avec une fille de son année, sa cavalière du bal d'hiver il me semblait, et je me commençais à me demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas invité elle plutôt que moi. C'est vrai elle était bien plus jolie, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus magnifique. Peut être que si je faisais demi tour maintenant, il pourrait y aller avec elle et tout le monde serait content. Manque de chance avant que je puisse retourner à mon dortoir quelques chuchotements attirèrent l'attention de Stephen qui se tourna dans ma direction. Pourquoi Est-ce que Merlin était contre moi ?

Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis beaucoup plus et Stephen ne se décidait toujours pas à dire quoique ce soit. Il restait planté là, les yeux écarquillés à me regarder et vraiment je me sentais mal à l'aise. Bien sûr il était vraiment beau lui, il portant un costume noir avec une chemise rayée bleue, le genre qui lui donnait une classe folle, à côté j'étais misérable, vraiment misérable.

- Je vais remonter dis-je en tournant les talons.

- Que … Quoi ? Non ! Surtout pas, non.

Surprise je vis Stephen se planter juste en face de moi, un air grave sur le visage.

- Tu m'as regardé bizarrement dis-je en croisant les bras gênée.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si …

- Moche ?

- Epoustouflante.

Doucement il passa sa main sur ma joue, attrapant l'une de mes mèches de cheveu entre ses doigts alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant le regard qu'il me lançait.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi murmurais-je.

- Tu es vraiment très belle Orianna, et c'est loin d'être une plaisanterie.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il soit aussi sérieux, encore moins qu'il me regarde de cette façon mais quand il vit que j'étais vraiment gênée, il s'arrêta brusquement, me lançant un grand sourire avant de faire apparaitre une rose blanche dans sa main qu'il accrocha dans mes cheveux sans que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus.

- On y va mademoiselle ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vont faire les autres.

- Tu vas rester avec moi durant la soirée n'Est-ce pas ? Dis-je légèrement apeurée.

- Je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Quand nous sommes arrivés la plupart des convives étaient déjà présent et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise, m'accrochant au bras de Stephen avec désespoir. Il ne semblait pas se formaliser de ne plus avoir que son bras gauche de libre et paraissait même plus que satisfait d'être soudainement le centre de l'attention. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi tout le monde se mettait soudainement à nous regarder, Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu continuer à discuter ou à s'empiffrer au buffet mis à disposition ?

Stephen avança pour aller saluer ses amis et étant donné que j'étais accrochée de toutes mes forces à son bras je dus en faire de même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir, ça allait être une catastrophe, je sentais déjà une grosse boule se formait dans ma gorge, signe qu'il était évident que je serais totalement incapable de prononcer un seul mot de la soirée. Les professeurs nous saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors que mon père semblait soucieux, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper puisque à peine quelques secondes plus tard j'aperçus Draco accompagné de Daphné. Le pire c'était que Pansy n'était pas loin, elle écoutait d'un air distrait Blaise, toute son attention étant focalisée sur le premier couple.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse quand je m'aperçus que les deux couples se dirigeaient vers nous. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'ils s'approchaient ? Jamais Stephen ne m'avait prévenu que j'aurais à leur adresser la parole et j'étais incapable de les affronter, vraiment incapable. Stephen ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiet de l'arrivée des Serpentards, bien au contraire. Il affichait un air décontracté mais prit grand soin de poser sa main sur mon épaule m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir à toute jambe. C'était vraiment un traitre, un traitre qui osait me sourire de surcroit.

Blaise salua mon cavalier, avant de me détailler du regard, le genre de regard qui avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Bon, à vrai dire tous les regards me mettaient mal à l'aise mais celui-ci encore plus que les autres. Il me regardait de haut en bas sans aucune gêne, un léger rictus se formant sur ses lèvres. C'était totalement répugnant. Daphné et Pansy me lancèrent un regard mauvais mais je n'étais pas vraiment persuadée qu'elles m'avaient reconnus, je pense plutôt que c'était le genre de regard qu'elles accordaient à n'importe quelle autre fille. Draco quant à lui fronçait les sourcils, il avait posé son regard sur le pendentif que je portais, celui que le professeur Rogue m'avait offert, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Evidemment ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, hors de question que je le regarde davantage, mais à vrai dire je préférais encore ça à Blaise qui semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à l'examen de mes jambes.

- Stephen, mais où est passé ta cavalière habituelle ? Tu avais l'air de tellement bien t'entendre avec Julia à la réception de Noël, quel dommage de ne pas la revoir aujourd'hui intervint soudainement Daphné.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas que Stephen les fréquentait mais sans doute qu'entre sang pur tout le monde se côtoyaient. Daphné portait une robe verte sombre avec un décolleté profond, vraiment profond, à tel point que je me demandais s'il était vraiment permis de mettre ce genre de robe. Je surpris Stephen à y jeter un coup d'œil lui aussi, mais en même temps il était dur de faire autrement. Je comprenais mieux ce qui avait motivé le choix de Draco de l'emmener à la place de Pansy. J'avais été sotte de croire qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à moi, je me demandais s'il avait réalisé qui j'étais. Est-ce qu'il avait compris la supercherie où Est-ce qu'il me prenait encore pour Leena ? Dans les deux cas ça ne paraissait pas beaucoup le perturber, pourquoi Est-ce que je m'étais tellement inquiété tout ce temps, pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance, j'étais juste une fille de plus.

- Mais présente nous donc à ton amie Stephen poursuivit Blaise.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me présente, aucun d'entre eux ne m'avaient reconnu et c'était parfait ainsi. Stephen dut entendre mes prières muettes parce qu'il sembla hésiter à répondre.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lorsque je t'ai présenté Julia ? Celle-ci te restera inconnu j'en ai bien peur, je la garde entièrement pour moi.

Il m'attira soudainement contre lui, m'embrassant sur la tempe alors que Blaise paraissait soudainement très maussade.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Au moment de me retourner, je savais parfaitement qu'il me regardait encore mais peu importe, une sorte d'immense soulagement m'avait envahi et rien ne pouvait être pire que de devoir affronter les quatre Serpentard réunis.

- On dirait bien que tu peux recommencer à respirer se moqua gentiment Stephen.

- Je crois que je vais mourir. Dis moi qu'ils ont arrêté de regarder dans notre direction.

- Désolé mais il semblerait que ce vieux Blaise ait soudainement décidé que Pansy n'était plus autant à son gout qu'en arrivant.

- Il faut que j'aille vomir, je reviens dans quelques minutes dis-je dégoutée.

Stephen paraissait toujours amusé de mes réactions, m'accordant un nouveau sourire avant de me laisser filer vers la salle de bain et de rejoindre ses amis. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre et la solitude était quelque chose que j'appréciais tout particulièrement. J'eus juste le temps de me laver les mains, n'osant pas vraiment passer d'eau sur mon visage à cause du maquillage, et de redescendre légèrement ma robe, que décidément je continuais à juger beaucoup trop courte, que la porte s'ouvrit.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé à clef quand je vis apparaitre Draco sur le pas de porte. Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme frénétique et à vrai dire je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'évanouir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir essayant tout de même de rester stoïque même si je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

- J'ai fini, je te laisse la place.

J'avais essayé de rester digne, mais j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il avait entendu le léger trémolo de ma voix à la fin de la phrase. Je voulus sortir de la pièce, passer à côté de lui et retourner à la soirée comme si de rien n'était mais au moment de passer à sa gauche il tendit le bras m'empêchant ainsi l'accès à la sortie et me faisant reculer d'un pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter au moment où il fit claquer la porte derrière lui me demandant ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Son visage était vraiment froid, glacial même et je réalisais qu'en réalité il était rare que je le vois ainsi. Heureusement d'un côté parce que sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais trépassé.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je apeurée.

J'avais vaguement conscience que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas montrer que j'étais terrifiée mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, pas faire comme si tout allait bien parce que je me rendais compte que là rien n'allait. Je n'étais pas censée me retrouver seul à seul avec Draco dans une pièce déserte, il n'était pas censé non plus vouloir se retrouver avec moi en tête à tête. Non il était censé m'être totalement indifférent et moi j'étais censé l'éviter comme la peste.

Il fit un pas, puis deux en avant, alors que pour ma part je fis un pas, puis deux en arrière avant de me retrouver coincée contre le mur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je panique sinon j'allais perdre mes moyens, et justement dans la situation actuelle j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de tous mes moyens. Bon je n'avais pas ma baguette, mais de toute façon elle ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Restait toujours les sorts informulés sauf que j'étais bien trop nerveuse pour me souvenir d'une quelconque formule. Il se planta juste en face de moi, à à peine quelques centimètres et je crus bon de baisser la tête évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Tant que je ne croisais pas son regard j'étais encore capable de réfléchir et de me défendre.

Sans doute que j'aurais pu lui décocher un coup de pied dans le tibia, lui marcher sur le pied, ou pratiquer n'importe quelle autre sorte de violence physique mais c'était certain qu'il aurait vite fait de me rattraper avant que j'atteigne la porte ou même que je parvienne à la déverrouiller. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait me faire mais j'étais certaine que ça n'allait rien être d'agréable.

Je me mis à fermer les yeux au moment où je vis son bras se tendre vers moi mais contre toute attente il se contenta de prendre mon pendentif entre ses doigts semblant l'examiner de plus près. Peut être qu'il souhaitait juste me le prendre pour en faire cadeau à Daphné, peut être que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire de bijou ou alors peut être aussi que ce n'était que les prémices avant qu'il ne se mette à me frapper.

Sa main passa sur mes épaules, effleurant ma peau doucement alors que je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille. C'était vraiment angoissant comme situation, je me mis à frissonner mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment à cause de la peur. Je déglutis, me traitant de parfaite idiote, en me rendant compte que même là il continuait à me faire beaucoup d'effet. Pourquoi ce devait être avec lui que je ressentais ce genre de choses ? C'était totalement illogique, effrayant même mais j'étais incapable de faire taire les sensations qui naissaient en moi quand il s'approchait aussi près.

Sa main droite se posa soudainement sur ma hanche me faisant sursauter, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentis quand son autre main se décida à descendre le long de ma poitrine. La réaction fut automatique, presque autant que le soir du nouvel an avec Harry, la formule me revint d'un coup et Draco visiblement surpris recula brusquement d'un mètre. Pourquoi Est-ce que tous les garçons se mettaient soudainement à faire des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Je détestais ça, j'avais horreur qu'on me touche de cette façon alors pourquoi ça arrivait encore une fois ?

Au moment où je le vis approcher de nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de me recroqueviller sur moi-même, me laissant tomber le long du mur sachant que de toute façon je n'arriverais pas à m'échapper. J'en avais assez qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi, de toute façon il ne savait même pas qui j'étais parce que celle que j'étais vraiment il s'en contrefichait pas mal. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux le sentant arriver et s'agenouiller devant moi. Il devait être furieux, Est-ce qu'il allait me frapper ? Mon corps tout entier se tendit au moment où il posa ses mains sur mes épaules mais contre toute attente il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras, me caressant le dos doucement alors que je ne savais vraiment plus comment réagir.

- Est-ce que tu vas me faire quelque chose ? Murmurais-je.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es venu avec lui ? Dans cette robe ? Je ne supporte pas de te voir t'exhiber, les regards qu'on te lance, Est-ce que tu es venu pour me torturer ?

- Tu as Daphné.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lever les yeux vers lui sachant qu'en faisant ça je risquais fort de le regretter.

- Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai envie.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, le nez, les joues, s'attardant sur la commissure de mes lèvres avant de poser un dernier baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille.

- Tu es vraiment très belle Leena chuchota-t-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi l'entendre prononcer ce prénom me fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait vraiment pas reconnu ? Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait ne pas me reconnaitre après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Peut être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas me reconnaitre.

- Ce n'est pas mon prénom dis-je tristement.

- Non ? Alors qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

Il replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille et vraiment ça me faisait du mal de le voir si gentil alors qu'il ignorait totalement tout de qui j'étais.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais tout deviné.

Le repoussant, je parvins à me relever, me dirigeant vers la sortie sans hésiter. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il n'avait pas utilisé de magie pour la verrouiller si bien que sans difficulté je parvins à m'extraire de la pièce essayant de rejoindre la salle sans avoir l'air trop déprimée. Il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour Stephen, il m'avait emmené pour s'amuser et certainement pas pour me voir être malheureuse.

- Anna ! Tu es trop belle !

Distraite, je n'avais pas fait attention que Hermione et Ron se tenaient juste à côté de moi. Hermione dans une robe de soirée rose pâle qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et Ron, dans une sorte de cape de sorcier étrange. Visiblement Ron avait parlé sans réfléchir, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Hermione, ou plus particulièrement un regard noir particulièrement expressif.

- Enfin je veux dire … Harry en tomberait à la renverse dit-il avant de se racler la gorge gêné.

- Merci c'est gentil répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je vis Draco sortir de la salle d'eau à son tour, son regard se posa sur moi alors que je vis très clairement qu'il était surpris de me voir en compagnie des deux Gryffondor, preuve de plus qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui j'étais.

- Est-ce que tu étais avec Malefoy dans les toilettes ? M'interrogea Ron soudainement.

- Je sortais quand il est entré mentis-je à la perfection.

- Il semble quand même beaucoup s'intéresser à toi, je ne crois pas que Harry apprécierait poursuivit-il.

- Est-ce que Harry t'a demandé de me surveiller ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Je dis juste que le comportement de Malefoy est étrange, vous étiez à deux dans des toilettes, il n'arrête pas de te regarder et …

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais ses réflexions avaient eu le don de m'énerver. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ces commentaires douteux alors que je savais que de toute façon Harry ne s'en serait pas autant inquiété. Après tout pour lui je n'étais qu'une roue de secours, il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était toujours amoureux de Ginny et que je n'étais là qu'en remplacement. Je pris sur moi de tourner les talons prête à rejoindre Stephen quand j'entendis Ron m'interpeller.

- Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu n'étais pas coupable Anna.

Je marquais un arrêt, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de répondre ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ca ne valait même pas la peine que je réponde, et puis peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, son avis était le dernier de mes soucis. Je surpris le regard de Draco à ce moment là et me rendit compte que Ron venait de prononcer le diminutif de mon prénom. Est-ce qu'il venait de comprendre ?

- Tu viens danser avec moi Orianna ? Murmura Stephen qui venait d'arriver à ma hauteur.

J'acquiesçait, écoutant à peine la musique qui résonnait me laissant guider par mon cavalier. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans son épaule pour ne plus avoir à supporter tous les regards qu'on me lançait. J'étais certaine que la plupart des personnes ici n'avaient aucunement conscience de mon identité, seulement la principale personne à qui je voulais la cacher l'avait sûrement deviné à l'heure qu'il était et ça, ça s'annonçait très mauvais. Seulement je ne savais pas encore à quel point.


	14. Kreattur

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre de la semaine !

Alors il n'est vraiment pas gai, pour ceux qui me suivent dans mes autres fictions vous le savez je suis une grande sadique ( bon à vrai dire tout le monde l'avez probablement remarqué xD ) ainsi vous ne connaitrez pas tout de suite la réaction de Draco quant à l'identité de Orianna. Mais pas d'inquiétude ça ne l'empêche pas d'apparaitre dans ce chapitre seulement ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il " pique sa crise ".

Eh oui il n'y a pas que la relation Orianna/Draco qui soit importante ( bon je vous vois venir, certes sans Draco ma fiction ne servirait à rien mais il ne faut pas lui dire ça lui monterait à la tête xD ), donc ici Daphné & Pansy montrent qu'elles ne sont pas des gentilles filles et enfin la révélation des origines de Orianna à tout le monde ... Comment ? Lisez le chapitre vous le saurez ! et Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ...

Bon par contre avec la fac j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire, je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre 16 alors j'espère que ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur la publication des chapitres, sinon je vous préviendrais ! Ah oui et aussi je m'étonne moi même que la fic ait atteint ce nombre de chapitres, à la base elle devait faire une petite dizaine de chapitres, alors je vous remercie de me suivre aussi assiduement =)

Merci à Yuya777, Malicia Malfoy, Caella, ManoirMalfoys, merryXmas, santera, Caramelise, Lollie Lovegood, Rukie-chan, ConanBlack, Djinara, PaulinaDragona, Gaga-Ella, Juls, Aodren et miss02 pour vos si gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent, réellement ça me motive à poursuivre et à finir cette fiction :)

Bisous et bonne semaine à vous toutes ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 **

Ca faisait mal, c'était même très douloureux. J'avais espéré ne jamais me réveiller mais il fallait croire que même ça ça ne me serait pas accordé. J'étais à l'infirmerie mais la façon dont je m'y étais retrouvée restait flou dans ma mémoire. Je me revoyais devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, sans doute que c'était à ce moment là que je m'étais évanoui, peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la salle de classe déserte où Pansy et Daphné m'avaient enfermé. Là bas personne ne m'aurait retrouvé et maintenant tout serait fini.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger ma jambe droite et à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de me forcer plus que ça. J'avais juste envie de pleurer, pleurer et me rendormir pour ne pas me réveiller. Evidemment elles m'avaient fait payer le fait d'avoir côtoyer Draco, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles puissent se montrer aussi cruelles. J'étais trop stupide, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à les revoir ou à revoir qui que ce soit. Depuis que j'avais essayé de me faire des amis, d'être normal ça ne m'avait attiré que des problèmes. Avant ma vie était beaucoup plus simple, et je regrettais, vraiment, que tout ait changé. J'étais la même idiote qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir des choses hors de sa portée.

Clignant des yeux je sentis le soleil me brûler les paupières et c'est seulement après quelques secondes que j'entendis les voix autour de moi. Le professeur Rogue semblait en colère, je crois d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais hausser le ton, d'habitude il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se faire comprendre. Le sens de ses paroles m'échappaient totalement, ma tête me faisait mal et l'entendre parler semblait aggraver ma migraine. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et que je vis mon père entrer. Je me rendis compte que l'infirmière et le directeur Dumbledore étaient également présent et je me demandais vraiment ce qui m'avait pris d'aller toquer à la porte du professeur Rogue. Qu'Est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'entendais la panique dans sa voix et je m'en voulais d'en être à nouveau la cause. Tout ça je l'avais bien mérité, j'avais oublié quelle était ma place mais ça ne risquait plus de se reproduire.

L'infirmière décrivait mon état à mon père, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte que j'étais réveillée mais malheureusement ça ne dura pas. Quand ce fut fait, ce fut encore pire. L'infirmière insista pour m'examiner à nouveau et quand elle rouvrit le paravent, mon père n'attendit pas une seconde pour venir à mon chevet, l'angoisse largement visible dans son regard. C'était ma faute, si j'avais été moins bête rien ne serait arrivé.

- Orianna, ma chérie, comment tu te sens ?

- A ton avis Black, Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'aller bien ? Ironisa le professeur Rogue qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Rogue siffla mon père.

Je m'en voulais, Est-ce que mon père allait être déçu que je ne sois pas venu le trouver lui ? Je savais qu'il s'inquiéterait bien davantage que le professeur Rogue, je n'avais pas voulu être la cause de nouveaux tracas pour lui mais c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

- Dis nous qui t'a fait ça ma chérie.

Il me parlait doucement, il me caressait les cheveux mais c'était inutile de les dénoncer. Si je faisais ça quelque chose de pire arriverait ensuite et je causerais encore du soucis à tout le monde. Je détournais la tête de l'autre côté regardant par la fenêtre alors que j'essayais vainement d'empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau.

- Orianna, n'aie pas peur …

- Puis-je vous parler professeur Black ? Intervint l'infirmière.

J'étais soulagée qu'il soit obligé de s'en aller mais ce fut de courte durée quand je vis le professeur Rogue prendre sa place. Sans doute que si j'avais eu la force j'aurais sursauté quand il posa sa main sur la mienne mais dans les circonstances actuelles ça ne provoqua aucune réaction chez moi.

- Avant que votre père n'arrive, l'infirmière nous a expliqué que vous aviez été soumise au sortilège du Silencio. Mais même sans cela, nous savons tous deux que vous n'auriez rien dit.

Je me contentais de tourner la tête vers lui me demandant si ce sortilège n'était pas plutôt une bénédiction qu'une punition.

- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix miss.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire jusqu'à ce que je sente son intrusion brutale dans mon esprit. J'avais presque oublié la sensation et j'avais espéré ne plus jamais à avoir en faire l'expérience. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mes esprits, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de penser à autre chose. La danse avec Stephen, Kreattur qui m'aidait à me préparer, les cadeaux sous le sapin. A un moment je me mis à penser à Draco et au moment où il allait pénétrer dans le souvenir de mon premier baiser je me surpris à le repousser brutalement, créant une barrière à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Il fut surpris un instant, instant nécessaire à ce que je prononce un sortilège informulé. Bien sûr ça n'eut pas le même effet que sur Draco ou Harry, ce fut à peine si sa tête bougea mais ça eut le mérite de le faire sortir de mon esprit.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu es en train de faire à ma fille ?

Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mon nez, réalisant au gout cuivré que c'était du sang. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait mais c'était également la première fois que le professeur Rogue allait aussi loin dans son exploration, cette fois ci ça n'avait rien eu d'un exercice. Mon père s'interposa entre nous deux alors que je prenais soin de me cacher derrière lui, sans ça j'étais certaine qu'il aurait recommencé et je n'aurais certainement pas su résister.

- L'identité des agresseurs de ta fille ne t'intéresse donc pas ?

- Certainement pas de cette façon!

Ils se disputaient tous les deux et même si je savais que c'était mal de les laisser continuer je ne pus m'empêcher d'être satisfaite de ne plus avoir à affronter le professeur Rogue, encore plus quand il se décida à sortir de l'infirmerie. Je me sentais moins angoissée avec mon père, je savais qu'il ne me forcerait pas à dire quoique ce soit, tout était tellement plus facile.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Kreattur pour venir s'occuper de toi ?

A nouveau il dégagea les mèches bouclés de mon visage alors que je me contentais d'hocher la tête en signe de négation. Avoir un elfe qui me suivrait partout serait loin de passer inaperçu et la seule chose que je désirais pour le moment était de me fondre dans le décor.

- Je demanderais à Harry de mieux veiller sur toi à l'avenir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma chérie.

Je doutais fortement qu'il ait envie de remplir ce rôle, surtout après ce que Ron avait du lui raconter. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, rien n'en avait. Tout allait redevenir comme avant à partir de maintenant et de cette façon je n'aurais plus à ressentir toutes ces choses.

* * *

Je savais que Stephen avait remarqué mon changement de comportement, plusieurs fois il avait essayé de me faire rire, de m'arracher un sourire mais ça ne servait à rien. Il avait remarqué que je cherchais à l'éviter, que je ne voulais plus côtoyer personne mais il ne pouvait pas m'obliger à parler. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais toujours victime du sort mais il n'en était rien. J'aurais pu parlé si j'en avais eu envie mais tout le problème était là je n'avais plus envie de rien. Du côté de Harry je n'avais pas de problèmes, lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'être avec moi et je le comprenais.

Je baissais les yeux à chaque fois que je croisais quelqu'un dans les couloirs par peur de revoir Pansy, Daphné ou même Draco. C'était assez stupide, les deux filles ne pensaient plus à moi j'en étais certaine. Daphné avait eu le solo pour la représentation, Pansy était actuellement la petite amie de Draco, toutes deux étaient parfaitement heureuses et tant que ce serait le cas elles ne s'en reprendraient pas à moi. Mon père aussi avait remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, les premiers jours j'avais essayé de le lui cacher mais à quoi bon. Lui aussi il s'inquiétait pour moi, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre que ça ne servait strictement à rien ?

Durant la première semaine j'avais eu le droit de manquer les cours, tout était plus facile quand je n'avais pas à me mêler les autres. Je me demandais si mon père serait d'accord pour que je ne fasse pas ma septième année à Poudlard, que je me contente des cours par correspondance. J'étais probablement une déception pour lui, qui aurait eu envie d'avoir une fille aussi faible ? J'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, instinctivement mes yeux se posèrent sur le sol alors que j'avançais machinalement vers mon dortoir. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur de toute façon, et au pire un des tableaux me préviendraient sans doute si je manquais de buter contre un mur. Quelle importance ça avait de toute façon, je retournerais à l'infirmerie et je n'aurais plus à suivre les cours, à vrai dire quand j'y pensais ça paraissait même être une bonne idée.

Au moment où j'allais passer à côté de l'étudiant, il se décala d'un pas pour se placer juste en face de moi mais même là ça ne me faisait rien. Avant j'aurais sans doute paniqué mais c'était comme si je n'étais même plus capable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, même sans avoir levé le regard je savais de qui il s'agissait mais peu importe ce qu'il prévoyait ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que tout ce qui avait eu lieu auparavant.

- On ne dit plus bonjour Smith ?

Peut être qu'il se moquait de moi, je ne savais pas et ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'attendais juste qu'il se lasse et de pouvoir rentrer à mon dortoir.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris que c'était impoli de ne pas regarder la personne qui t'adressait la parole ? Ironisa-t-il.

Sans doute qu'il cherchait à me faire du mal, c'était raté. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, en temps normal j'aurais sursauté, frissonné peut être mais je ne pensais qu'au moment où j'aurais rejoint mon lit. Une fois que j'aurais fermé mes baldaquins et que je serais totalement seule.

- L'apathie ne te va pas vraiment, Orianna.

Il avait articulé chaque syllabe, pendant une seconde mon cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre son rythme habituel. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse avoir, je me l'étais promis, plus rien ne me toucherait et encore moins quelque chose venant de lui. Sa main remonta le long de ma joue, passant dans mes cheveux avant de retirer l'élastique qui les retenait. Mes cheveux retombèrent librement dans mon dos, je devais être affreuse, comme d'ordinaire de toute façon. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers lui, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il dégagea de mes épaules les quelques mèches ondulés qui s'y trouvaient alors que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Ca ne me faisait plus rien, ça ne devait plus rien me faire. Son doigt effleura l'une de mes dernières blessures sur mon cou, en temps normal je me serais dégagée mais là je m'efforçais de rester impassible. Pourquoi c'était plus dur quand c'était à lui que je devais faire face ?

- Qui Est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? Est-ce que c'est Saint Potter qui te battrait ?

Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me contenter de l'ignorer, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contenter comme il y a quelques mois de me lancer une réplique acerbe au détour d'un couloir et de me laisser tranquille.

- Peut être ton chevalier servant de Serdaigle alors ? Il en a sans doute eu assez de jouer les seconds rôles.

Sa main passa sous mon menton m'obligeant à lever le visage vers lui avant de me retirer mes lunettes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le regardais dans les yeux, mais d'ordinaire je m'empressais de détourner mon attention ailleurs. Il avait les yeux vraiment très bleus, réflexion très stupide que je me faisais et la seule dont j'étais capable.

- Dis moi qui c'était.

Il effleura la mince cicatrice au dessus de mon arcade sourcilière droite alors que je me demandais si l'espace d'un instant il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était bien moi ? Que tout ce temps je m'étais faite passée pour une autre ? Peut être qu'il attendait un autre moment pour se venger, un moment plus propice.

- Il faut que j'aille le punir de t'avoir amoché, parce que tu sais, Orianna, tu es mon souffre douleur et je ne prête jamais ce qui est à moi.

Quelque part dans mon esprit je percevais que tout ça était très mal, qu'il me considérait comme un objet et rien de plus pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le détester. Quand il était là j'arrivais presque à oublier toutes mes résolutions, c'était sans doute Dieu qui me punissait pour ma mauvaise conduite. Les sœurs m'avaient prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, je ne les avais pas écouté et voilà où j'en étais. Il fallait vraiment que je m'éloigne de tout ça, que j'oublie tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette année pour reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissé, aussi dénuée d'intérêt et insignifiante soit-elle.

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

La voix du professeur Rogue eut le don de le faire reculer mais c'était loin de me rassurer. Je me demandais devant lequel des deux je préférais me retrouver, et le choix était très loin d'être facile à faire.

- Avant toute chose sans doute pourriez vous rendre ses lunettes à Miss Smith.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Draco désœuvré, ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il se contenta de me les tendre alors que je m'empressais de les remettre sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul avec le professeur Rogue mais c'était pourtant ce qui m'attendait. Le professeur Rogue demanda au serpentard ne nous laisser, et au moment où je voulus rattacher mes cheveux je me rendis compte que Draco avait conservé l'élastique. Certainement qu'il allait le jeter, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il ferait d'un élastique blanc surmontée d'une fleur blanche.

- Je vous retrouve beaucoup en compagnie de monsieur Malefoy ces derniers temps miss.

Je n'avais rien à répondre, même en temps normal je n'aurais rien dit, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à expliquer, absolument rien. Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait replonger dans mes souvenirs mais cette fois ci j'y étais préparée. C'était inutile d'essayer de lutter de front, l'abreuver de souvenirs inutiles étaient beaucoup plus efficaces mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Au même moment mon père sortit de son bureau et pendant un vague instant je pris conscience que s'il était sorti juste un peu plus tôt il nous aurait surpris moi et Draco. Comme d'habitude le professeur Rogue et lui se disputèrent, à mon sujet, toujours à mon sujet. J'étais certaine que si je n'existais pas les deux hommes éviteraient comme la peste de s'adresser la parole mais j'étais là et c'était tout le problème.

Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'avais jamais pensé à disparaitre mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ça arrangerait quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais pas causer plus de peine aux gens, mon père penserait que c'était de sa faute, Stephen se dirait qu'il n'avait pas fait assez pour m'aider et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Chaque jour qui passait ça devenait plus facile de recommencer à me fondre dans le décor, Draco ne venait plus me trouver et à vrai dire je sortais très peu de mon dortoir. Harry semblait avoir abandonné toute idée de dialogue avec moi, quant à Stephen il finirait bien par se lasser. C'était inévitable, c'était de cette façon que les choses devaient se passer.

J'avais réussi à retrouver ma vie d'avant, j'étais invisible, totalement invisible. Ma seule occupation consistait à aller en cours, les étudier, je pensais qu'agir ainsi serait plus facile mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Peut être qu'avec un peu plus de temps j'arriverais totalement à oublier, c'était la réflexion que je me faisais en jouant avec ma purée et si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait probablement que je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'aller déjeuner parce que là il était évident qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

- Si ta purée t'intéresse tant, regarde là de plus près.

Je sentis la main de Blaise s'abattre sur le derrière de ma tête alors que je plongeais droit dans mon assiette. Ma gorge se noua instantanément, j'avais envie de pleurer, pleurer et disparaitre. Autour de nous les gens riaient et ça me paralysait encore davantage. J'arrivais à peine à enlever mes lunettes, les nettoyant sur le bas de mon pull avant d'attraper une serviette pour m'essuyer le visage. Je tremblais j'en étais consciente et au moment de me lever j'eus l'impression que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi. Je continuais à entendre les ricanements autour de moi, j'avais envie de courir vers la sortie mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

J'étais retournée quand il s'amusa à faire léviter de la purée jusqu'à dans mes cheveux. Je sentis la matière poisseuse couler jusque dans mon cou avant d'entendre un crac sonore puis des exclamations. En principe les gens auraient du continuer à se moquer, ou se mettre à me lancer de la nourriture eux aussi mais un silence générale avait envahi la grande salle. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais voir en me retournant et tous mes doutes furent justifiés au moment où je vis Kreattur placé juste en face de moi et le groupe des serpentards à terre. Peut être que j'étais en train de rêver, oui c'était sûrement ça sinon comment expliquer la présence de mon elfe de maison ici.

- Vous ne toucherez plus à ma maitresse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir, si c'était un rêve il était vraiment réaliste. Peut être qu'en fermant les yeux et en les rouvrant j'allais me réveiller.

- Comment une sang de bourbe pourrait avoir un elfe de maison, ridicule. Voilà ce qui arrive à ces créatures pathétiques à force de se cogner la tête. La famille que tu sers doit être au plus bas pour avoir besoin des services d'un dérangé dans ton genre.

- Je sers la très ancienne maison des Black depuis plus de cent ans et vous feriez mieux de ne pas insulter ma maitresse !

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar mais je savais que de ce cauchemar là je ne risquais pas de me réveiller. Blaise regarda tour à tour mon elfe puis moi, le manège durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à éclater de rire.

- Pauvre être stupide. Comment cette sang de bourbe pourrait faire partie de la famille des Black ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Se moqua-t-il.

Posant ma main sur l'épaule de Kreattur je l'incitais à me suivre sans plus rien dire, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'était la dernière fois que je venais manger dans la grande salle, dorénavant j'irais chercher ma nourriture directement aux cuisines. Je voulus me retourner pour regagner mon dortoir et ne plus en sortir mais à la place je ne fis que buter sur quelqu'un. Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de m'arriver mais quand l'individu m'attira contre lui me plaçant sous sa protection je sus que ça ne risquait pas d'en finir là.

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ? Pire Est-ce qu'il avait tout vu ? Kreattur avait pris ma main lançant un regard mauvais en direction de Blaise et de sa bande alors que j'en profitais pour rester cachée derrière mon père. Je ne voulais plus avoir à les regarder, ni à les côtoyer. Est-ce que mon père accepterait que je reste à la maison après avoir vu ça ?

- Orianna est bien ma fille. Quelque chose à redire à ça monsieur Zambini ?

Sa voix était étonnamment grave, incroyablement terrifiante surtout. Je ne voulais pas regarder leur réaction à tous, je voulais juste disparaitre. Ma main se resserra autour de celle de Kreattur et comme s'il avait entendu mon souhait il nous fit disparaitre. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas mon dortoir mais bel et bien ma chambre. Au moment d'aller m'allonger sur mon lit, les larmes recommencèrent à couler alors que j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne m'en sortirais. Plus jamais je ne voulais y retourner et à vrai dire plus jamais je ne voulais sortir de cette maison.


	15. Un meilleur ami

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps cette semaine mais sachez que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre c'est comme qui dirait l'heure de gloire de Stephen ... mais dès le chapitre prochain Draco revient à la charge et pas qu'un peu :p

Bisous et bonne semaine à tout le monde ^^

ps : Youhou ! 150 Reviews ! Merci tout le monde =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 **

C'était étrange de voir des photos de mon père adolescent, il paraissait tellement heureux à cette époque. Je prenais conscience qu'on était vraiment loin de se ressembler, encore plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il était vraiment très beau à l'époque, très entouré également, comment Est-ce qu'il était possible que je sois génétiquement sa fille. Allongée sur le parquet j'attrapais un morceau du gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé commençant à me dire que à défaut de toute autre chose dans ma vie je pourrais toujours me rabattre sur la nourriture pour ressentir un semblant de bonheur. Je regardais le plafond, entendant le plancher craquer au moment où mon père s'allongea à côté de moi. Sans me demander mon avis il prit sur lui d'engloutir le reste de mon gâteau me lançant un grand sourire innocent, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il agissait de la même façon vingt ans plus tôt et pire que ça devait toujours avoir le même effet sur les filles.

- C'est un très beau plafond, tu sais qu'il y en a de magnifiques aussi à Poudlard.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me redressais rangeant les photos que j'avais sorti avant de faire léviter les albums jusque dans les armoires où ils se trouvaient à la base.

- Il semblerait que ma fille soit une spécialiste des sortilèges informulés.

N'importe qui pouvait le faire, ça n'avait rien de difficile de ne pas utiliser sa baguette pour de petites choses et dans mon cas il valait mieux de toute façon que je ne touche pas à ma baguette.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner mais plus personne ne s'en prendra à toi Orianna, je t'en fais la promesse.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à discuter de tout ça. Ca faisait 6 ans que ça durait, j'en avais déjà supporté assez et si je m'y rendais de nouveau c'était certain que tout reprendrait comme avant.

- Et puis il ne se passe pas un jour sans que ton ami Stephen ne vienne me harceler de questions à ton sujet, peut être que tu pourrais aller le rassurer en personne. Il m'a donné cette lettre pour toi aussi.

J'observais l'enveloppe quelque peu froissée que mon père avait posé sur l'un des meubles me demandant pourquoi il était aussi tenace. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait d'autres amis il finirait par m'oublier c'était certain, tout comme le reste de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas de raisons d'y retourner, j'arrivais très bien à étudier toute seule et au moins ici personne ne venait se moquer de moi. Je passais la journée avec Kreattur, le soir mon père venait me voir et c'était parfait ainsi, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

- Bon je vais te laisser y réfléchir calmement. Je dois aller en ville retrouver Rémus, ça ira si je te laisse seule ?

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, fermant les yeux quand il me déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'en aller. Est-ce que j'étais une si mauvaise fille pour le laisser s'inquiéter de la sorte ? Mon regard se posa sur la lettre toujours scellée, je n'étais pas non plus une bonne amie. Je ne cessais pas de le repousser et pourtant il s'évertuait à essayer encore et encore. Est-ce que c'était une personne comme ça je voulais être ? Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais lire le contenu de cette lettre, ça ne pouvait que me faire flancher et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit.

* * *

Parfois j'avais l'impression que mon elfe de maison était mon styliste attitré, un peu comme s'il avait reçu une formation juste pour me choisir des vêtements à chaque fois que j'allais à un rendez vous. Ce n'était pas le plus mal en faite, sans ça je ne savais pas trop de quoi j'aurais eu l'air et je préférais ne même pas l'imaginer. Quand j'étais sorti de ma douche une mini jupe corail, un tee shirt bleu marine à col rond et un cardigan dans les tons marrons m'attendaient sagement posés sur mon lit. Je remarquais qu'il avait également pris soin d'ajouter des collants noirs ainsi que des chaussettes en laines grises au tout. Au moins il s'inquiétait que je ne meurs pas de froid même si j'aurais préféré que la jupe soit un peu moins courte et le tee shirt un peu moins décolleté.

Au départ je comptais m'attacher les cheveux, ne pas mettre de maquillage mais j'ai réellement cru que Kreattur allait en faire une syncope et dans la mesure où c'était le seul être que je fréquentais durant la journée je préférais vraiment qu'il reste en vie. D'un claquement de doigt, et sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, il avait lissé mes cheveux et ajouter du noir autour de mes yeux. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il tenait tant à ce que je fasse autant d'effort alors que j'avais envie que personne ne me remarque ? Il gâchait son temps et surtout son talent. A vrai dire je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi les elfes étaient censés nous servir, ils avaient plus de pouvoir que nous, ils pouvaient se téléporter où bon leur semblait, c'était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours paru étrange.

Au moment de lacer mes bottines noires en daim je faillis renoncer à l'idée d'aller à ce rendez vous. Mon cœur commençait à me faire mal, un peu comme lors de mon premier rendez vous avec Draco mais en pire cette fois ci. Et si jamais je croisais Blaise ? Ou un autre des Serpentards et qu'il se mettait à se moquer de moi ? Je ne pouvais même pas emmener Kreattur avec moi parce que à coup sûr tout le monde m'identifierait. Semblant comprendre que j'étais sur le point de me défiler, mon elfe me tendit ma cape de sorcière, attendant juste que je l'enfile avant de nous faire transplaner vers le chemin de traverse.

A travers la devanture du café de madame Piedodu je vis que Stephen m'attendait déjà, assis à une des tables il était visiblement en train de commander. Il portait une chemise bleue foncée surmontée d'un pull noir ainsi qu'un jean, ça lui allait bien, vraiment bien et au moment de passer la porte d'entrée je vis que j'étais loin d'être la seule à le penser. Avant de pouvoir faire demi tour, la gérante m'avait déjà pris ma cape m'invitant à m'installer. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'observais les deux filles blondes agglutinées autour de Stephen me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'aller attendre aux toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décident à s'en aller. Respirant un grand coup je fonçais droit vers la chaise en face de celle de Stephen, m'asseyant sans oser regarder autour de moi.

- Bon alors on se voit plus tard Stephen d'accord ?

Je les entendis s'éloigner avant que le raclement de la chaise de Stephen sur le sol ne me fasse lever le regard. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'était levé, encore plus de le voir juste à côté de moi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Il m'avait pris par la main, me faisant me relever alors que mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement au moment où il me prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il agissait soudainement ainsi ? C'était étrange de l'avoir contre moi, encore plus quand il m'embrassa dans les cheveux. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était désagréable, je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que nous étions en plein milieu du café devant tous ces gens, non à vrai dire je n'arrivais qu'à penser à ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu m'as manqué Orianna.

Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire je laissais ma main se poser sur son épaule m'empressant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou.

- Si tu es là c'est que je t'ai manqué aussi, pas vrai ? Me taquina-t-il.

Rougissante j'étais contente qu'il ne puisse pas me voir et au moment où il se détacha je regrettais presque que ce soit déjà fini. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il fit apparaitre un bouquet devant lui me lançant un grand sourire.

- Il faut au moins des fleurs pour quelqu'un d'aussi jolie.

Je devais probablement être toute rouge mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, me déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner à sa place. J'observais les fleurs posées sur la table quand la serveuse déposa un chocolat chaud avec une couche importante de marshmallow devant moi. Stephen semblait avoir commandé la même chose pour lui et je me demandais un peu comment il avait su que c'était ce que je préférais.

Il faisait la discussion tout seul mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec moi, il ne me demandait pas pourquoi je restais silencieuse, ni si je comptais retourner à Poudlard, il se contentait d'être comme d'habitude et je percevais clairement que s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu invité n'importe quelle fille aujourd'hui. Il perdait son temps avec moi mais il ne semblait pas en être conscient, il paraissait heureux d'être là même si ça semblait difficile à croire pour moi.

En sortant du café, il me tendit la main pour m'empêcher de glisser sur la marche qui conduisait à la rue et même si j'aurais du m'empresser de l'enlever, je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me dérangeait réellement qu'il la tienne. Il me regarda étrangement pendant quelques instants voyant que je ne faisais pas un geste pour me dégager avant de me sourire à nouveau, dénouant l'écharpe qu'il portait pour la mettre autour de mon cou. J'avais pensé à refuser mais ca semblait inutile, l'écharpe avait son parfum et ça suffisait à me rassurer.

- On s'est trouvé une nouvelle fiancée Cornfoot ! Bien plus jolie que la précédente si tu veux mon avis.

Instantanément c'est comme si tous les mérites qu'avaient eu cette après midi s'étaient estompés comme neige au soleil. Blaise était en train de ricaner alors que Stephen s'était tourné vers lui. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais plus retourner à Poudlard. Je ne voulais plus qu'on se moque de moi, plus jamais.

Je fis un pas, puis deux, sans me soucier de la destination, souhaitant juste m'éloigner. J'avais semé Stephen sans le vouloir, ça signifiait probablement que le rendez vous était fini. J'espérais que Kreattur me rejoindrait bientôt, d'autant que je ne savais pas trop où je me trouvais. Je levais la tête, voyant Gringotts un peu plus loin me rendant compte que j'avais dérivé tout près de l'allée des embrumes. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand j'entendis des jappements juste derrière moi.

Juste un peu plus loin un homme encapuchonné était en train de donner des coups de pied à une boule de poil grise et blanche qui se terrait contre le mur. Je ne sus pas ce qui me pris, ce n'était pas mon genre d'intervenir mais voir ça m'avait vraiment mise en colère.

- Accio chien !

C'était bizarre de recommencer à parler mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. Le propriétaire du chien fut plus que surpris de voir sa victime s'envoler mais ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne me remarque. Le chien poussa un aboiement plaintif en atterrissant à mes pieds, puis un deuxième essayant de se trainer jusque derrière moi au moment où son maitre se mit à approcher.

- Incarcerem !

Je fus surprise de voir que ça avait fonctionné, des cordes entourèrent l'individu l'immobilisant mais étant donné mes piètres capacités magiques j'avais quelque doute quant à la fiabilité de ces cordes. Je me penchais posant ma main sur la tête du chien pour le caresser doucement constatant que ses blessures semblaient vraiment grave. Il émit à nouveau un son étranglé, léchant un de mes doigts alors que je me demandais ce que j'étais censée faire.

- Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, tu vas guérir je te le promets. Je vais t'emmener ailleurs et ça ira mieux.

Au moment de le soulever je faillis flancher sous son poids mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Déglutissant je ne fis que quelques pas avant de sentir mes jambes me lâcher. Je fis une grimace en tombant, j'avais mal à la jambe mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

- Orianna ! Par merlin dis moi que tu vas bien !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas pleurer ce n'était pas le moment. En face de moi le regard bleu du chien se faisait implorant et puis moi j'étais là comme une imbécile encore une fois incapable d'agir.

- Quand je t'ai vu tomber j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu t'es fait mal ?

Il posa sa main sur mon dos mais ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

- Stephen … aide moi s'il te plait.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le médicomage a dit que tout irait bien. Laisse moi soigner ton genou en attendant d'accord ?

Kreattur était venu nous chercher, il nous avait fait transplaner jusqu'à un centre animalier pour nous emmener ensuite jusqu'à la maison. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, j'aurais voulu appeler mon père mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire ça. Stephen était resté avec moi, Kreattur était censé le ramener à Poudlard ensuite mais à vrai dire je n'étais pas pressée de le voir partir.

Le chien dormait sur le tapis devant la cheminée, encore sous anesthésie, et je me demandais si mon père accepterait de le garder. J'avais mal au cœur en le regardant couvert de bandages et je n'avais pas envie qu'il regagne la rue. Lui déposant un petit baiser sur le front j'acceptais la main de Stephen pour me relever lui indiquant la direction de ma chambre et par la même occasion de la salle de bain.

Mon père n'avait pas lésiné sur les produits de premier secours, mais j'étais à un peu près certaine qu'il ne savait pas se servir de la moitié des médicaments dont il s'était équipé et en voyant revenir Stephen les sourcils froncés et les bras chargés de bandages et pansements en tout genre j'en déduisis que ce devait être la même chose pour lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais me momifier le taquinais-je.

- Simple prévoyance.

Je le vis se saisir du flacon d'alcool en imbibant un très épais morceau de coton alors que je me rendis compte qu'il était peut être temps que j'enlève mes collants. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail en l'amenant dans ma chambre, et à ce moment là je regrettais vraiment d'avoir accepté de mettre la jupe choisie par Kreattur. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix maintenant et puis il s'agissait de Stephen, il ne dirait rien de désagréable. Au moment où je me suis rassise sur le lit j'ai constaté qu'il me regardait étrangement ce qui n'a pas manqué de me faire rougir légèrement, c'était un peu près le même regard que quand il m'avait vu dans la robe blanche sauf que cette fois on était que tous les deux et que c'était un peu plus intimidant.

J'ai sursauté quand sa main s'est posée sur ma jambe, encore plus quand il a décidé tout seul que la poser sur les siennes était une excellente idée. Je fis une petite grimace quand mon genou se mit à picoter sous l'effet de l'alcool mais à vrai dire mon attention était surtout focalisée sur la main de Stephen posée sur ma cuisse. J'étais probablement trop focalisée sur les détails, ce n'était rien du tout, il aurait mieux fallu que je me concentre sur ce qu'il était en train de faire si je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec trois couches de bandages.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes à Poudlard.

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés vers mon genou alors que je me sentais mal tout à coup. Je réalisais que quoique je demande Stephen était toujours là pour moi ce qui était loin d'être réciproque.

- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on se voit à l'extérieur ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- J'ai envie que tu sois heureuse Orianna et ce n'est pas en fuyant que les choses s'arrangeront.

- Ici je suis heureuse, personne ne se moque de moi et de toute façon je ne manque à personne. Dans quelques temps toi aussi tu m'auras oublié alors ça ne change rien que je revienne ou non.

Ca me rendait triste de penser à ça, Stephen était bien le seul vrai ami que j'ai jamais eu mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

- Tu le penses réellement ?

J'enlevais ma jambe de ses genoux, observant la compresse qui tenait grâce à une bande qu'il avait enroulé d'une drôle de façon, espérant que ça suffirait à me rendre mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi Orianna ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà promis que je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin ? Bien sûr je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire, alors ça dépend seulement de toi.

Il marqua une pause, mon mal être allant en s'intensifiant. J'étais stupide, vraiment stupide.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. A plus tard.

J'avais envie de pleurer, j'étais consciente que à partir du moment où il quitterait cette maison notre relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, ses mains étaient posées sur le lit et je réalisais que j'avais été trop loin. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il continue à me parler, à me sourire. Avec lui je me sentais bien, vraiment bien et je ne voulais pas que ce sentiment disparaisse.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais au moment de le faire, juste que quand je me suis retrouvée derrière lui avec mes deux bras noués autour de son cou je ne regrettais absolument pas. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, il ne s'était même pas raidi alors que pour ma part je dus reprendre mon courage à deux mains pour réussir à parler.

- Je m'excuse. Je sais que c'est difficile d'être mon ami, que je suis trop introvertie et que je me laisse faire par tout le monde mais malgré ça tu as toujours été gentil avec moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu m'oublies, seulement … je … j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu en aies assez. J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami et de me retrouver toute seule alors que j'ai envie que tu restes avec moi, vraiment envie alors s'il te plait ne sois pas fâché contre moi.

Déglutissant je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine n'en revenant pas de tout ce que j'avais osé lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit juste que quand j'étais avec Stephen tout devenait plus facile. J'avais peur qu'il se lève, qu'il se lève et qu'il s'en aille mais à la place sa main droite se posa sur les miennes, les détachant doucement avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

- Ca veut dire que tu n'es plus en colère ? L'interrogeais-je timidement.

- Comment tu veux que je sois en colère contre toi.

Il se retourna, me souriant exactement comme il en avait l'habitude avant de passer sa main sur ma joue, utilisant son pouce pour empêcher une larme de couler.

- Si tu te mets à pleurer je vais en faire de même, et je te préviens si je commence je ne m'arrête plus. Allez fais moi un sourire s'il te plait.

Le résultat ne fut pas brillant, ce devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose mais il paraissait satisfait du résultat. Je ne sus pas ce qui me prit, juste que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, seulement je dus y aller trop brusquement parce qu'il bascula en arrière m'entrainant dans sa chute. La situation était assez comique à vrai dire, on était allongés sur le lit, entourés par une tonne de bandages et pansements moldus mais je crois que jamais je n'avais vu Stephen aussi sérieux.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Je dois sûrement t'écraser, je …

Sa main se posa sur mon dos, m'obligeant à me coller davantage contre lui et en moins d'une seconde les rôles s'inversèrent. J'avais du mal à rester calme dans cette position, encore plus quand il se mit à me regarder dans les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas dire que le fait qu'il soit aussi proche me dérangeait. A vrai dire quand j'y réfléchissais c'était même tout le contraire.

- Est-ce que je te fais mal ?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- En réalité tu sais je ne suis pas un très bon ami.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur ma joue alors que j'avais l'impression que l'air commençait à me manquer mais étrangement je n'avais pas envie que ça en reste là, je n'avais pas non plus envie de pouvoir respirer normalement, non j'étais juste impatiente de connaitre la suite des évènements.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Orianna.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup soufflais-je.

Il se mit à sourire, caressant ma joue avec le revers de sa main avant de me déposer un petit baiser sur le nez.

- Ca me donne l'impression de profiter de la situation quand je te vois aussi innocente.

Il se redressa, m'aidant à en faire de même alors que j'avais une drôle d'impression. J'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas arrêté mais j'étais consciente que si lui ne s'était pas dégagé, moi je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Orianna ?

La voix de mon père en bas de l'escalier eut le mérite de me faire revenir à la réalité et visiblement ce fut le cas aussi pour Stephen. On se regarda une seconde avant de se lever prêt à descendre. Je préférais ne pas trop faire attendre mon père après avoir amené un garçon dans ma chambre, je ne tenais vraiment pas à avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle surtout quand il ne s'était absolument rien passé. La main de mon ami passa sur mon dos au moment où il me laissa passer la première et je commençais à me dire que finalement retourner à Poudlard, même si c'était seulement pour le voir, n'était pas si inenvisageable.


	16. Vestiaire de quiddich

Alors déjà désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, ni même de continuer ma fic à vrai dire. Ce qui fait que le chapitre 17 n'est toujours pas terminé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici la semaine prochaine il le sera ... par contre pour le chapitre 18 je ne sais pas trop, je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient impatientes de revoir Draco ... vos souhaits seront exaucés =D ( quoique on le voit beaucoup, beaucoup plus dans le chapitre 17 :p )

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 **

Revenir à Poudlard n'avait pas été aussi difficile que je me l'étais imaginé. Les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir m'avaient accueilli avec un grand sourire, et depuis ne cessaient de m'adresser la parole comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours. Je n'étais pas si idiote, je savais que leur changement d'attitude avait tout à voir avec le fait que je sois la fille de Sirius mais après tout peu m'importait tant qu'on ne se moquait plus de moi. J'évitais les Serpentards comme la peste, ce qui à vrai dire n'était pas aussi difficile que ça puisque Stephen semblait s'être porté volontaire pour une sorte de protection rapprochée ultra intensive et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était Harry qui prenait la relève.

Apparemment j'étais toujours sa petite amie, il faisait abstraction du mois où on ne s'était pas adressé la parole un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et ça me convenait parfaitement. J'avais conscience que être en couple avec quelqu'un n'était pas censé se résumer à se voir en compagnie de ses amis ou à s'embrasser de temps en temps et j'avais également conscience que c'était à cause de moi que notre relation n'allait pas plus loin mais j'avais peur de ce que pourrait être l'étape supérieure et à vrai dire je n'étais pas impatiente de la connaitre.

Le professeur Flitwick m'avait autorisé à utiliser la salle de musique autant que je le souhaitais pour rattraper les répétitions que j'avais manqué mais je n'étais pas non plus impatiente de devoir à nouveau chanter avec tout le groupe. Je laissais volontiers ma place à Daphné qui quand elle était au devant de la scène devenait tout de suite plus gentille et m'ignorait tout simplement.

Quand j'étais dans ma chambre j'utilisais le piano que Draco m'avait offert, j'avais pris des habitudes et je devais dire qu'il m'avait fallu un temps pour me réhabituer au piano de l'école. J'avais enchainé les morceaux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour moi de jouer quand personne n'était là pour m'entendre donc forcément quand j'entendis quelqu'un applaudir alors que je venais de terminer une partition cela ne manqua pas de me glacer d'effroi encore plus quand je m'aperçus de qui il s'agissait.

Revenir à Poudlard pour revoir Stephen était une chose, revenir à Poudlard pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco en était une autre. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir, du moins je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir. On avait jamais parlé du fait que je m'étais fait passer pour une autre et j'espérais réellement que les choses en restent là. Je m'étais promis de m'améliorer, de ne plus être terrifiée pour rien mais c'était difficile de me tenir à ces deux résolutions quand Draco s'installa à côté de moi, appuyant négligemment sur une puis deux touches.

- Je vais te laisser.

J'étais prête à me lever et à détaler le plus loin possible quand la main de Draco attrapa la mienne pour me forcer à rester assise. Forcément ça signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et je n'avais rien envie d'entendre.

- Black, un nom bien plus seyant que Smith.

- Daphné va arriver pour s'entrainer.

- Est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi ?

Mon cœur battait fort, comme toujours quand il était dans les parages, mais je ne voulais plus qu'il ait d'emprise sur moi, sinon c'était certain je finirais par quitter Poudlard une seconde fois. Inspirant un grand coup, je retirais ma main de la sienne avant de lui faire face.

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur de toi, tu fais tout pour que je sois terrifiée dès que tu m'approches mais tu sais quoi, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus être ton jouet, plus jamais.

J'ai eu le temps de me lever, de faire exactement trois pas avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Il aurait très bien pu m'attraper par le bras ou faire pire mais non il se contentait de me tenir par les hanches finissant par me faire me retourner doucement dans sa direction. C'est là que j'aurais du le repousser, lui dire que ça prenait effet dès maintenant mais je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour ça et d'ailleurs je doutais de pouvoir le devenir un jour.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité pour le bal ?

- N'Est-ce pas évident ? Dans tous les scénarios que je me suis imaginée, je finissais morte après t'avoir révélé l'horrible vérité, de façon plus ou moins douloureuse je dois le reconnaître.

Il fit un petit sourire et je ne savais pas si c'était de bonne augure ou non.

- Tu ne me croyais pas capable de détecter la supercherie par moi-même ?

- Pourquoi Est-ce qu'on a cette discussion ? Tu comptes te venger ? Demandais-je méfiante.

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux que j'avais laissé détaché alors que sans que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus il m'attira plus près de lui enfouissant sa tête dans mes boucles châtains.

- J'aimais beaucoup Leena.

- Elle n'existe pas.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cet aplomb soudain, en temps normal je me serais contenté d'avaler ma salive en attendant de pouvoir m'enfuir mais ce n'était pas cette attitude qui m'avait aidé dans le passé et qui par conséquent ne m'aiderait pas maintenant.

- Je t'aime bien davantage.

Complètement figée je me demandais si je n'avais pas des hallucinations auditives à moins que ce soit lui qui ait pris un coup sur la tête juste avant d'arriver. Peut être même que ça faisait partie de son plan machiavélique pour me faire regretter de l'avoir trompé tout ce temps mais une chose était sûre je n'étais pas capable de répondre à quelque chose comme ça, et je n'en serais probablement pas capable avant une bonne dizaine d'années.

J'avais déjà embrassé Draco, des tas de fois même mais la seule fois où ça avait été sous l'identité d'Orianna ça avait très mal fini et quand je le vis se pencher vers moi je sus que c'était exactement ce qui allait se produire. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'au dernier moment je détournais la tête, son baiser finissant sur ma joue. Il m'interrogeait du regard, visiblement surpris mais pour ma part la surprise demeurait dans le fait qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. C'est vrai, personne ne devait jamais lui avoir dit non et être la première n'était pas quelque chose qui m'enchantait particulièrement.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que …

Je crois bien ne m'être jamais détaché aussi vite de quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas ça qui me sauverait. Daphné ne mit pas plus d'une seconde avant de me lancer un regard haineux et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gifle absolument rien ne se produisit, ou plutôt si Draco avait arrêté son geste en plein vol. Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour réaliser que tout ça était bien réel. Daphné était surprise elle aussi mais ce n'était pas ça qui risquait de la déstabiliser.

- Ca ne t'a pas suffi la première fois sale garce siffla-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors que je me remémorais pourquoi j'avais voulu quitter Poudlard. J'avais promis à Stephen de ne plus me laisser intimider mais ça paraissait difficile dans la situation actuelle.

- Quelle première fois ?

Sa voix était glaciale, s'il m'avait parlé de cette façon nul doute que je me serais évanoui mais ça paraissait à peine affecté Daphné qui pourtant ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand Draco resserra la prise sur son bras.

- Je ne compte pas me répéter.

- Nous voulions te protéger. Les filles dans son genre tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables. Nous avons agi pour ton bien.

Je cherchais un moyen de m'éclipser discrètement sans attirer l'attention mais cela paraissait voué à l'échec. Je n'étais pas à ma place avec eux c'était évident. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco ne se contentait pas de Daphné, elle était vraiment très belle, elle n'avait peur de rien, la fille parfaite pour lui qui était disposée à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Il me jeta un coup d'œil semblant avoir compris de quoi il retournait, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait faire de toute façon, c'était du passé et je n'avais plus aucune marque.

- Tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là. Monsieur Malefoy et miss Black, accompagné de miss Greengrass cette fois ci.

Nous ne faisions rien de mal mais devant le professeur Rogue j'avais toujours l'impression d'être prise en faute. Draco relâcha le bras de Daphné qui ne se priva pas pour me lancer un autre regard noir.

- Monsieur Malefoy il ne me semble pas que vous fassiez partie de la chorale, pouvez vous m'expliquer votre présence dans cette salle ?

- Il m'aidait pour le chant professeur, il jouait du piano.

Daphné était intervenu naturellement alors que le professeur Rogue nous lançait un regard soupçonneux.

- Miss Black ?

- Je venais de finir, j'allais leur laisser la place.

J'essayais de faire abstraction de Daphné qui si elle avait pu m'aurait bien tué, m'empressant de quitter la pièce tout en sachant que Draco n'en resterait probablement pas là. Le professeur Rogue semblait bien décider à m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune et c'était toujours gênant de me retrouver en sa compagnie particulièrement depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas dire que le professeur Rogue était chaleureux en temps normal mais là il était encore plus glacial qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Est-ce que vous me trouvez stupide d'avoir abandonné l'école ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité miss.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de me justifier, à la fin de Poudlard je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, il était un professeur et moi simplement son élève.

- Je ne suis pas courageuse, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais c'était vraiment trop dur. Ils se moquaient de moi en permanence et j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir d'autre que de la peur.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler ? Je peux comprendre bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Parce que … je ne voulais pas que vous soyez inquiet.

Je ne voulais que personne ne le soit mais ça avait raté.

- Vous vous êtes toujours occupé de moi même si je le méritais pas alors je n'avais pas envie de vous causer davantage de soucis.

- Ce qui me cause du soucis miss c'est de vous voir en compagnie de monsieur Malefoy et miss Greengrass qui si je ne me trompe ne sont pas vraiment vos amis.

J'observais le vernis noir sur mes ongles, essayant de me donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la réponse que j'allais fournir.

- Draco n'est pas si méchant, sans compter que tout le monde est plus gentil avec moi depuis que …

- Depuis que Black a enfin reconnu sa paternité finit-il à ma place.

Comme d'habitude je sentais l'animosité dans sa voix dès qu'on évoquait le sujet de mon père mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et il était évident que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'en parlerez.

- Ais je votre parole que vous viendrez me parler si vous rencontrez d'autres problèmes ?

Acquiesçant j'avais l'impression que de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En rentrant dans mon dortoir j'allais faire comme d'ordinaire, soit passer par la salle de bain, mettre mon pyjama avant de rejoindre mon lit pour aller lire dans mon coin mais il paraissait évident que mes camarades n'avaient pas exactement la même idée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elles me mêlent à leur discussion et encore moins qu'elles me fassent des confidences mais c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. A plusieurs reprises elles me répétèrent à quel point j'avais de la chance de sortir avec Harry et me posèrent d'autres questions embarrassantes auxquelles je ne manquais pas de rougir à chaque fois. Je n'osais pas leur dire que la plupart du temps je ne comprenais absolument pas à quoi elles faisaient allusion, je n'avais pas envie qu'elles me mettent de côté alors le plus souvent je me contentais d'écouter en souriant à chaque fois qu'elles en faisaient de même. Est-ce que c'était ça que passer du temps avec des amies ?

* * *

- Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où m'emmenait Harry, juste qu'on venait d'arriver dans le parc de Poudlard et que tout ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Il était venu me chercher à la sortie de mon dernier cours pour une surprise mais en règle générale j'avais horreur de ça. Il me tenait par la main, mais je voyais déjà le moment où mon pied allait se prendre dans une racine et où j'allais m'étaler lamentablement. On marcha quelques minutes, et sans aucune chute de ma part, avant qu'il ne me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il se tenait devant moi tout sourire, au début je ne compris pas jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une nappe posée à même le sol sur laquelle se trouvait de la nourriture ainsi que quelques sphères magiques qui produisaient une légère lumière.

- Ca te fait plaisir ? Demanda-t-il en m'embrassant une seconde fois.

- C'est très jolie mais pourquoi Est-ce que tu …

- Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été un petit ami exemplaire, il était temps que je me rattrape tu ne penses pas ?

Compenser un mois d'inattention par un pique nique était pour le moins étrange mais c'était tout de même très gentil de sa part. M'installant sur mes genoux je vis que Harry prenait place juste à côté de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en sentant sa main venir à la rencontre de mon cou, tout ça était étrange. Il dégagea les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient avant d'y déposer un petit baiser, me lançant un grand sourire ravi avant de se saisir de l'un des sandwich. La situation était pour le moins nouvelle pour moi, il était très rare que nous nous retrouvions en tête à tête et les quelques fois où ça avait été le cas nous ne nous trouvions pas dans un endroit désert.

- Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, l'écoutant parler de sa journée me disant qu'au moins pendant qu'il parlait il ne serait pas tenté par toute autre activité. Je n'avais pas de raisons d'angoisser, c'est vrai à part ce qui s'était passé au nouvel an il n'avait jamais montré aucune volonté d'aller plus loin. C'était d'ailleurs étrange selon les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne me lançais pas avec un petit ami comme Harry mais on voyait bien que ce n'était pas elles qui n'y connaissaient absolument rien. J'étais un peu près sûre de passer pour la dernière des imbéciles et je n'étais pas pressée d'expérimenter ce genre de sensation.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais arrêté de mettre tes lunettes.

- Je pense que ça ne servait plus à rien, j'essaie de m'améliorer.

- C'est très réussi.

A nouveau ses lèvres trouvèrent tout naturellement le chemin de mon cou alors que je me doutais que je n'étais pas censée rester là sans rien faire.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as choisi cet endroit ? Dis-je pour rompre le silence.

- Pour t'embrasser en toute tranquillité bien sûr.

Nullement gêné, alors que pour ma part on pouvait difficilement faire pire, il devait probablement avoir voulu plaisanter mais dans la mesure où il était exactement en train de faire ce qu'il avait annoncé ça me semblait très sérieux. Je ne contrôlais pas très bien la situation, encore moins au moment où je me suis retrouvée allonger sur le dos, toute trace de nappe et de nourriture disparue. Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était si désagréable mais ce n'était pas non plus très confortable. J'essayais de me remémorer ce que m'avaient dit les filles sur ce qui allait se passer et ce que j'étais censée faire mais c'était difficile de réfléchir. Je me sentais minable quand il me touchait et que moi je restais là immobile.

- Si ça ne va pas, lève la main.

Lever la main ? Ca ne me prit qu'une seconde à faire alors qu'Harry se mit à rire doucement n'arrêtant néanmoins pas ses baisers.

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?

Probablement qu'en surprenant mon air horriblement sérieux il se rendit compte que je n'avais pas fait ça pour l'amuser parce qu'il arrêta d'essayer de vouloir m'enlever mes vêtements.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est l'endroit que tu n'aimes pas ? Parce que sinon on peut aller ailleurs.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver.

C'était dur à dire et je me sentis encore plus mal quand je le vis me regarder étrangement comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

- Peut être qu'avec un autre ça se passerait mieux dit-il froidement.

Il se redressa visiblement en colère. C'était ma faute bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser faire alors que rien n'allait.

- Je suis désolé répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ca ne doit pourtant pas te poser de problèmes quand il s'agit de Malefoy.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Draco.

- Alors c'est Draco maintenant ? Dis moi quand Est-ce que tu as commencé à l'appeler par son prénom ? Le placard ? La volière ? La salle d'astronomie ?

Je n'avais jamais mis de gifle à personne mais cette fois je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler. Il avait été surpris ne disant plus un mot alors que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Sur le chemin qui menait au château les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Je le détestais, je ne voulais plus le voir. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était difficile et qu'il mêlait Draco à tout ça. C'était totalement absurde de croire que lui et moi on avait ce genre de relation, ça n'arriverait jamais, ça ne m'arriverait jamais. Ma jupe était pleine de boue et d'herbe, les pans de mon chemisier dépassaient alors que je ne donnais pas cher de mon état général. Si je venais à croiser mon père maintenant ou même le professeur Rogue j'aurais du mal à donner une excuse plausible. Je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas non plus retourner à mon dortoir dans cet état, si les filles me voyaient comme ça elles me forceraient à leur expliquer d'où je venais et je n'en avais aucune envie.

Les endroits où je pouvais me laver et me rendre plus présentable avant de rejoindre mon lit n'étaient pas nombreux, voir quasi inexistants. Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas me rendre dans une autre salle de bain que la mienne alors il ne me restait que les douches des vestiaires de quiddich. J'avais conscience que me balader en pleine nuit dans le parc n'était pas quelque chose de très prudent mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. A mon arrivée, le terrain était désert et dans la mesure où je n'entendais pas de bruit à l'intérieur des vestiaires j'en déduisis que je pouvais m'y rendre, laver mes vêtements et retourner au château sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Evidemment, et j'aurais du m'en douter, jamais rien ne se passait selon ma volonté. A peine entrée je me rendis compte qu'en réalité l'endroit n'était pas désert et que surtout je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Draco se tenait juste en face de moi, d'ailleurs je me demandais comment il était possible qu'il se retrouve sur mon chemin aux pires moments qui soit à chaque fois, et visiblement pour sa part il était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas une hallucination. Il me détailla lentement du regard, haussant un sourcil alors que je toussotais plus que mal à l'aise

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu et te contenter de retourner au château ? Réussis-je à demander.

Même si son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, je m'attendais au pire et j'avais raison. Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, il m'attrapa par la main m'emmenant jusqu'aux vestiaires dans lesquels la lumière se ralluma. Mis à part lui il n'y avait personne et je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagée ou effrayée.

- Ca veut dire non ? Dis-je timidement.

- Explique moi comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état et ne pense même pas à mentir.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait le savoir si je le faisais quand même ? Je n'osais pas prendre le risque mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. En réalité il ne s'était rien passé mais c'était bien là tout le problème.

- J'attends.

Il était en train de s'impatienter et c'était encore pire. Quelle idée stupide j'avais eu de me rendre dans les vestiaires, j'aurais mieux fait de rejoindre mon dortoir et de subir les questions de mes colocataires.

- Harry avait organisé un pique nique …

Je dus avaler ma salive, ou ce qu'il me restait de ma valise parce que ma gorge était devenu extrêmement sèche. En face de moi Draco n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, il restait là parfaitement immobile à m'observer dans sa tenue parfaite. D'ailleurs tout était parfait chez lui.

- Et il avait prévu de la boue en guise de dîner ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées …

J'avais conscience que j'étais devenue toute rouge, comment Est-ce qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? Je ne voulais pas lui en parler, ni à personne, c'était suffisamment gênant d'avoir seulement à y penser. Draco ne disait plus rien, il avait baissé les yeux et je me demandais si ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de m'en aller discrètement. J'étais prête à faire demi tour quand sa main se referma brutalement autour de mon poignée., faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque d'un seul coup.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en essayant de me dégager.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Sa voix était devenu plus grave et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer, loin de là. C'était trop embarrassant de devoir lui raconter, il allait se moquer de moi c'était certain mais si je ne le faisais pas je ne risquais pas de sortir d'ici. Ce fut à mon tour de baisser les yeux , observant ses doigts sur ma peau.

- Harry a voulu qu'on aille plus loin et moi … je suis trop nulle pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Je suis une idiote mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, surtout pas devant Draco.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant s'il te plait ? Murmurais-je.

La main de Draco glissa jusqu'à la mienne alors que ses doigts vinrent soudainement à la rencontre de ma joue. Surprise je relevais les yeux, manquant de m'évanouir en me rendant compte qu'il était en train de me regarder. Il avait des yeux bleus vraiment envoutant, à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de croiser son regard je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir et encore moins quand il se trouvait à une distance aussi proche.

Il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveu qui couvrait en partie mon visage, enlevant une brindille qui s'y était logée avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, encore moins quand sa main passa sur le bas de mon dos m'obligeant à me rapprocher davantage. J'étais dans ses bras, j'étais dans les bras de Draco Malefoy et il savait parfaitement qui j'étais. C'était des éléments difficile à assimiler pour moi, mais soudainement j'avais beaucoup moins envie de rejoindre la sortie.

- Tu vas être tout sale toi aussi.

J'entendais son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et même si la proximité ne me déplaisait pas, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être totalement stressée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Draco n'était pas censée avoir envie de contact physique avec moi, d'ailleurs selon moi personne n'aurait du en avoir envie.

- Je prends le risque.

Draco même quand il n'était pas en uniforme continuait à porter des chemises ainsi que des pantalons de ville et cette fois là ne faisait pas exception. J'étais un peu près sûr que j'étais en train de tâcher des vêtements hors de prix et je me sentais un peu misérable face à lui. Même si j'essayais de faire des efforts, j'étais loin de pouvoir être aussi élégante que lui en toute circonstance, preuve en était de mon état actuel. Sans Kreattur il était beaucoup plus dur d'arriver à obtenir un résultat réussi et depuis que j'étais revenu même si j'avais renoncé aux lunettes et aux cheveux attachés il n'en demeurait pas moins que je continuais à porter l'uniforme le plus souvent possible n'osant pas vraiment m'habiller autrement de peur que les autres se remettent à se moquer de moi.

- Je devrais y aller.

La situation était intimidante, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se montrait gentil. C'était Draco, en principe il n'était pas gentil. Me dégageant doucement j'évitais soigneusement son regard sachant que le regarder c'était me mener à ma perte.

- Tu n'étais pas venue pour prendre une douche ?

Il faisait un sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien de bon. Dans quoi Est-ce que je m'étais encore fourrée ?


	17. Désillusion

Un petit jour d'avance pour ce chapitre, cadeau de St Valentin =)

A vrai dire j'ai fini de l'écrire juste hier soir, et donc forcément le chapitre 18 est encore entièrement dans ma tête ... enfin pas d'inquiétude j'essaierais vraiment de le poster la semaine prochaine mais sans doute qu'il aura un peu de retard.

Pour le nombre de chapitres de ma fic et bien à vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Au départ il ne devait y en avoir qu'une dizaine donc et bien là je dirais qu'il y en aura au moins une vingtaine.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas, dans ce chapitre plein de Draco ... un passage que vous devriez apprécier ... et un autre un peu moins ...

Bisous ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 **

Draco parfaitement à l'aise était en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Draco qui ne portait absolument rien sous sa chemise était en train de l'enlever et de me la tendre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Pour moi, ça n'avait rien de naturel, vraiment rien du tout. Je restais plantée là, la gorge sèche à me demander comment j'en étais arrivée là.

- Si tu préfères rester nue après la douche c'est loin de me déranger.

Son sourire en coin était revenu alors que je m'empressais d'attraper la chemise par peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Je l'entendis rire au moment où il se dirigeait vers les casiers mais je n'avais pas vraiment confiance dans le fait qu'il allait rester sagement derrière ceux-ci en attendant. La raison première pour laquelle je m'étais rendue ici était le lavage de mon uniforme seulement voilà il fallait qu'il sèche. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, Draco non plus, et c'est là qu'il m'avait proposé sa chemise. Il aurait pu me donner son pull, ou sa cape mais je m'estimais déjà heureuse qu'il daigne me donner quelque chose.

Inquiète je regardais avec anxiété du côté des casiers m'attendant à voir d'une minute à l'autre surgir Draco. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passerait si au moment où j'étais sous la douche il regardait de ce côté ? Ou pire s'il se décidait à approcher ? Non, il était inutile que je pense à ça. Draco n'avait pas ce genre de pensées à mon égard, lui ce qui l'intéressait c'était les filles plus expérimentées, plus sexy, pas le genre naïve et totalement ignorante. Essayant de me focaliser là-dessus je me dépêchais d'enlever mon uniforme le passant sous l'eau en utilisant du savon pour le laver sommairement.

Au moment de retirer mes sous vêtements je risquais un nouveau coup d'œil du coté de Draco soulagée de constater qu'il tenait sa parole. L'eau était glacée mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se plaindre. Au moment de me rincer je devais retenir ma respiration et m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri mais je préférais ça à voir Draco se pointer juste en face de moi. Il m'avait donné son shampooing et son savon et je devais reconnaitre que c'était un peu étrange d'avoir la même odeur que lui maintenant.

Je tremblais à cause du froid au moment de boutonner la chemise mais le fait que ce soit précisément la chemise de Draco me faisait un peu oublier ça. J'hésitais à le rejoindre près des casiers, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voie comme ça. C'est vrai on ne pouvait pas dire que la chemise cachait grand-chose et puis avec mes cheveux mouillés j'étais certaine qu'elle devait être transparente à certains endroits. Certes il faisait sombre, mais pas suffisamment.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je l'entendis faire un mouvement alors que j'essayais désespérément de faire descendre le tissu plus bas.

- Non ne viens pas ! Protestais-je vigoureusement.- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?- Je … J'arrive.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose, d'oublier le fait que j'étais à demi nu mais c'était pratiquement impossible. Au moment de rejoindre les casiers je me rendis compte que Draco avait prit place sur un banc. Il avait passé un tee shirt noir, probablement celui qu'il mettait sous son uniforme de quiddich et c'était assez étrange de le voir dans ce genre de tenue, dans une tenue aussi banale alors que lui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Au moment où il tourna la tête vers moi je fis un pas en arrière me cachant à nouveau derrière les casiers le cœur battant à une allure folle.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Ne regarde pas, je viens si tu promets de ne pas regarder dans ma direction dis-je pas très assuré l'entendis soupirer, probablement exaspéré de mes réactions d'enfant mais au moment où je passais la tête pour voir ce qu'il prévoyait, je me rendis compte qu'il avait obéi, tourné dans l'autre sens. Déglutissant je m'approchais, prenant place à côté de lui tout en me disant que tout ça était irréel. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour me retrouver dans ce genre de situation, encore moins avec lui et c'était loin d'être fait pour me rassurer.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Tu peux rentrer à ton dortoir lançais-je timidement.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser seule ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Frottant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de me réchauffer j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi Draco faisait tout ça. Il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer gentil, ni de vouloir rester avec moi. Je n'étais pas intéressante, du moins pas comme Daphné et Pansy pouvaient l'être. En plus il n'y avait qu'à regarder Daphné pour comprendre que jamais je ne lui arriverais à la cheville. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, et probablement plus comme Draco aimait.

- Etant donné ton don inné pour t'attirer des problèmes, je suis un peu près certain qu'à la minute où j'aurais franchi cette porte, quelqu'un d'autre entrera et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne supporte pas qu'on pose ses mains sur quelque chose qui m'appartient.

- Je ne suis pas un objet et même si je l'étais tu … tu pourrais en trouver un bien meilleur si tu le désirais.

J'avais conscience de la nullité de ma réplique mais j'avais toujours du mal à m'exprimer et dans cette situation c'était encore pire. J'avais dit ça mais au fond de moi je voulais qu'il continue à s'intéresser à moi, même si c'était en tant qu'objet je voulais qu'il continue à venir me trouver, même si à chaque fois j'étais absolument terrifiée je voulais qu'il continue tout ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement en réalisant que ce que je voulais encore plus que tout ça, c'était qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. C'était mal d'avoir ce genre de pensée, pathétique même parce que pour lui je n'étais rien mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en avoir envie.

- Je ne t'ai jamais puni de m'avoir menti.

Il avait dit ça soudainement mais je voyais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Je fis une petite grimace ayant peur de ce qu'il préparait, j'étais certaine qu'il était furieux. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de jouer ce jeu aussi longtemps, ni de mentir la première fois, c'était ma faute assurément et je n'avais aucune idée de comment il comptait se venger. Je ne pus que retenir mon souffle au moment où je le vis se tourner dans ma direction. Même si c'était stupide et inutile je me mis à fermer les yeux. Ca ne changeait absolument rien à la situation, lui pouvait parfaitement me voir mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder alors qu'il devait probablement être en train de rire intérieurement. Comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu rivaliser avec Daphné ou avec ses autres conquêtes ? Il devait me trouver horrible et il avait raison.

Je sentis sa jambe contre la mienne ne pouvant réprimer le frisson qui me traversa à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, si je m'étais contenté de me taire tout ceci ne serait pas en train d'arriver. Mon cœur fit un bond faramineux dans ma poitrine au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait quelque chose comme ça mais même si c'était absolument la pire chose qui pouvait arriver je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier ce baiser.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Ses mains passèrent sur mon visage, mon cou, mes hanches agrippant le tissu de la chemise à ce niveau là. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'était totalement déraisonnable et imprudent mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il poussa une sorte de grognement étrange au moment où mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, peut être que ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait faire. Un peu inquiète je rouvris les yeux alors qu'il m'attirait plus près de lui. Je pensais un instant à refuser mais il ne m'en laissa pas vraiment l'occasion, passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos, me soulevant pour me déposer sur ses genoux.

Il déposa une série de baiser dans mon cou, prenant un malin plaisir à mordiller la peau qui s'y trouvait alors que de mon côté ça devenait de plus en plus dur de réfléchir. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça quand il m'embrassait et que surtout je n'avais plus du tout froid. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire au moment où mes mains passèrent sur ses épaules avant de descendre. Je supposais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, lui enlever son tee shirt était sûrement l'étape suivante mais au moment où j'allais me lancer il m'en empêcha tout bonnement, posant ses mains sur les miennes alors que je piquais un fard monstrueux. Qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Maintenant plus jamais je n'oserais jamais le regarder, déjà qu'avant j'y parvenais à peine.

- Si tu commences comme ça, la punition sera bien plus sévère que ce que j'avais prévu murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves horrible ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Horrible ?

Je sentis sa main serrer davantage la chemise que je portais alors que réellement j'étais très intimidée.

- Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment pas conscience des efforts que je suis en train de fournir pour ne pas te violer là tout de suite ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, j'avais conscience d'être en train de le regarder telle une demeurée parce qu'à nouveau il se mit à soupirer déposant quelques petits baisers dans mon cou avant d'enrouler possessive ment son bras autour de sa taille.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais être dans l'obligation de clarifier les choses miss Black.

Il s'était brusquement rapproché, ses yeux bleus croisant les miens alors que je me demandais si mon cœur allait pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal un jour.

- Tu es très belle, trop belle. Je l'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai prise pour Leena.

Je voulus baisser les yeux mais il m'en empêcha, passant sa main sur mon menton avant de poursuivre.

- Je te veux pour moi seul. Je l'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu avec Potter, bien avant de savoir que tu étais Leena, que tu étais une Black.

- Tu me vois comme ton jouet, pas comme un être humain dis-je en me dégageant.

Il ne fallait pas que je prête autant d'attention à ses paroles, il ne fallait pas que ça puisse me toucher autant, pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Je réussis à me relever, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire, pourquoi Est-ce que quand j'étais avec lui ma raison ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité ? C'était trop cruel de me faire ressentir tout ça alors qu'ensuite il se mettrait à nouveau à m'ignorer, à pavaner aux bras de Daphné et Pansy. J'allais faire un pas quand ses bras passèrent autour de moi, juste au dessus de ma poitrine m'attirant contre lui.

- Où Est-ce que tu penses aller dans cette tenue ?

- Je retourne dans mon dortoir.

- Hors de question.

- Je ne te demandais pas ta permission.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, encore moins quand il me plaqua brusquement contre les casiers. Une de ses mains était juste à côté de ma tête alors que l'autre était posé sur ma hanche, j'aurais du avoir peur, être terrifiée même mais quand il posa son regard sur moi ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, vraiment envie.

- Je ne partage pas Orianna, je ne te partage pas. Et en l'occurrence il est hors de question que quiconque te voit dans cette tenue.

Je sentais sa main trembler légèrement sur ma hanche, je voyais la veine sous son œil frémir et je compris qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Là, je fis quelque chose d'insensé, quelque chose qui ne m'apporterait rien de bon mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Sans y réfléchir mes mains passèrent sur son visage alors que mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu prendre l'initiative de ce baiser mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'à partir de ce moment là je ne maitrisais absolument plus rien.

J'avais du mal à respirer, son souffle à lui était saccadé mais je n'avais pas envie que tout ça prenne fin. Je ne pensais même pas à protester quand sa main passa sous la chemise, touchant directement la peau de mon ventre, mon dos. J'avais chaud, très chaud, davantage quand il se mit à mordiller la peau de mon cou. C'était probablement à cause de ça, ou tout simplement à cause du fait qu'il n'arrêtait jamais de m'embrasser que j'eus le courage nécessaire pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. J'avais peur qu'il me trouve nulle par rapport aux autres, posent mes mains timidement sur lui. C'était étrange de toucher sa peau, il avait des cicatrices mais il était vraiment très beau. Il posa son front contre le mien, le souffle court et j'avais encore plus envie de continuer à l'embrasser.

- Tu me rends fou.

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille alors que mes doigts se resserrèrent davantage sur ses épaules. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire mais je le faisais. Au moment où il allait m'embrasser de nouveau, j'entendis la porte claquer me faisant sursauter. Avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement Draco m'avait déjà placé derrière lui. Ce geste ne m'empêcha pas d'être absolument horrifiée en voyant Harry qui se tenait juste devant nous, son regard passa sur moi alors que j'avais brusquement envie que Kreattur apparaisse pour m'empêcher de vivre cette situation.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Potter ?

Nonchalamment, Draco ramassa son tee shirt le remettant comme si de rien n'était. Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi calme ? Moi j'étais monstrueusement gênée, sans compter que si ça arrivait aux oreilles de mon père j'étais bonne pour une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus embarrassante.

- Alors comme ça tu ne pouvais pas y arriver ?

Il était énervé, très énervé même alors que pour ma part je n'osais plus le regarder. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si avec Draco c'était plus facile, je n'y pouvais rien si avec lui en revanche j'étais absolument terrifiée.

- Quand je pense que j'avais des remords pour ce qui s'était passé au nouvel an, pour ce qui venait de se passer. Tu n'es qu'une trainée, mais après tout ça doit être dans les gènes, telle mère, telle fille.

J'avais envie de pleurer, peut être qu'il avait raison. Jamais je n'aurais du embrasser Draco, il n'y avait qu'une trainée pour faire ça. Je ne voulais plus avoir à le regarder mais en voyant Draco s'éloigner brusquement je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise quand je le vis mettre un coup de poing à Harry. Visiblement il ne s'y était pas non plus attendu parce qu'il recula de plusieurs pas. Il saignait et le regard meurtrier qu'il lançait me tétanisait complètement.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire gronda Draco.

Je n'avais pas l'occasion de voir son visage mais à coup sûr il était lui aussi totalement terrifiant.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Miss Sainte Nitouche est en réalité une véritable trainée, mais tu as l'habitude des trainées non ? Alors dis moi, une fois que tu en auras eu assez, tu la prêteras à tes petits copains ?

J'étais complètement paralysée, ils étaient en train de se battre et moi j'étais plantée là encore choquée de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Au moment où je repris mes esprits je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses dégénérer de cette façon. C'était ma faute tout ça et ils étaient tous les deux blessés maintenant. Aucun des deux n'arrivait vraiment à prendre le dessus mais au moment où je vis Draco se prendre un coup de poing, ce fut tout mon corps qui se révolta.

- Stop !

Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'entendirent, je dus me concentrer pour les faire se séparer. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me contrôler quand je pratiquais ce sort silencieux mais je n'avais pas envie de les voir atterrir contre le mur à cause de moi. Harry me lança un coup d'œil furieux, il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable et quand il se décida à s'en aller j'étais certaine que mon père allait en entendre parler. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, particulièrement quand je vis Draco se tenir au mur. Il me tournait le dos et c'est à petit pas que je me décidais à le rejoindre. J'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, laissant ma main en l'air juste au dessus de son épaule pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me décider à l'y poser.

Sans que je m'y attende, il se retourna brusquement m'attirant contre lui avant de se laisser retomber le long du mur. Lui assis et moi à genou j'aurais pu avoir peur, c'est vrai en général quand je me retrouvais avec lui c'était ce genre de sentiment qui prédominait en premier lieu mais cette fois il n'en était rien. Il avait baissé la tête mais je pouvais voir l'ampleur des dégâts sur son tee shirt déchiré. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais censée me comporter, particulièrement quand c'était lui, mais au moment de passer ma main dans ses cheveux il me serra plus fort contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Jure que tu ne le reverras jamais.

- Draco …

Il releva les yeux vers moi, il saignait du nez mais je n'arrivais pas à m'attarder là-dessus. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il s'était battu ? Ce n'était pas grave ce que pouvait dire Harry, il était fâché et ça ne valait pas la peine de se retrouver dans cet état pour moi. Me détendant légèrement je le regardais inquiète. Caressant doucement sa joue, sa main recouvrit la mienne alors que j'avais à peine conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Est-ce que tu as très mal ?

- Oui.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il l'avoue et visiblement ma réaction l'amusait beaucoup parce qu'il eut un petit sourire repassant ses deux mains autour de ma taille.

- Néanmoins il y a quelque chose qui me ferait aller beaucoup mieux.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Seulement si tu joues le rôle de l'infirmière.

Les yeux ronds je vis son sourire en coin s'accentuer alors que là j'étais certaine qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

- Si tu veux je peux me déshabiller pour que tu puisses mieux me soigner murmura-t-il.

Déglutissant je me sentis rougir le repoussant pour pouvoir me relever. Je l'entendis éclater de rire alors que j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mon uniforme était sec, si bien que je me dépêchais de repasser ma jupe ayant juste le temps de remettre mon pull avant que Draco ne pose ses mains sur mes épaules déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revois.

- J'habite avec lui.

Est-ce que mon père me renierait en sachant ce qui s'était passé ? C'est vrai j'étais un peu près certaine qu'il détestait Draco, alors qu'Est-ce qui arriverait quand Harry irait tout lui dire ? J'avais vraiment envie de rester avec mon père mais s'il décidait de me renvoyer à l'orphelinat il n'y aurait rien que je puisse y faire.

- Tu pourrais aller vivre chez tes grands parents.

Surprise je me retournais vers lui me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Les parents de Sirius étaient mort et forcément il le savait, alors il devait probablement parler de mes grands parents maternels. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur eux, peut être parce que c'était ma mère qui m'avait abandonné. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi, à se demander même pourquoi elle m'avait mise au monde.

- Tu sais ils aimeraient beaucoup te connaitre.

Draco était très sérieux. Il voulut prendre ma main dans la sienne mais plus rapide je m'empressais de me dégager reculant d'un pas.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qui était ma mère alors comment tu l'as su ?

- Tout le monde le sait Orianna, tu n'as pas à en faire un secret. Certes ta mère s'est enfui, comme ton père d'ailleurs, mais c'était une sang pur alors …

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça ?

Mon ventre était noué, j'avais été stupide, tellement stupide.

- Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé pour cette raison ? Toutes ces choses que tu as dites c'était pour ça ?

- Orianna calme toi.

Il essaya à nouveau de me prendre la main mais je n'avais plus aucune envie de rester ici et encore moins de le voir.

- Daphné et Pansy ne te suffisaient pas ? Il te fallait une autre sang pur dans ta collection ?

Une larme coula le long de ma joue sans que j'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Un instant, juste un bref instant j'avais cru qu'il m'aimait bien mais peu lui importait en réalité qui j'étais du moment que mes parents descendaient d'une longue lignée de sorcier.

- Est-ce que ce sont mes grands parents qui t'ont demandé de faire tout ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de les voir et je n'ai plus envie de te voir.

Sans attendre davantage je me mis à courir vers la sortie ne m'arrêtant pas avant d'atteindre le château. Essayant de reprendre mon souffle je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait de toute manière ? C'était la dernière fois que je me faisais avoir, il fallait que j'apprenne à être moins crédule et surtout que je laisse une distance suffisante entre lui et moi.

- Orianna ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix grave de mon père. Il me regardait l'air inquiet, examinant ma tenue débraillée avant de porter son regard sur mon visage. J'étais en train de pleurer et quand il le remarqua son inquiétude sembla se transformer immédiatement en colère. Je voyais qu'il se contenait mais je commençais à le connaitre.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dehors ?

- Je suis désolé dis-je en n'avait rien de glorieux, encore moins au moment où je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Il a été très surpris je l'ai senti immédiatement mais il n'a absolument rien fait pour me repousser, bien au contraire.

- S'il te plait ne me renvoie pas à l'orphelinat. Je regrette, j'ai été idiote, s'il te plait laisse moi rester avec toi.

- Orianna, il n'est pas question de te renvoyer là bas, jamais. Calme toi ma chérie.

Harry ne lui avait probablement pas encore raconté, qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passerait si Draco cherchait à nouveau à venir me parler ?

- Raconte moi ce qui est arrivé. Viens on va dans mes appartements.

A nouveau je dus reprendre ma respiration, essayant de m'arrêter de pleurer alors que mon père me tendait un mouchoir. C'est à ce moment là que Draco arriva, il resta figé nous observant le professeur Black et moi alors que je reculais d'un pas me plaçant légèrement en retrait par rapport à mon père.

- Allons à tes appartements dis-je tremblotante.

C'était certain je n'échapperais pas aux explications mais il était inutile de rester ici. Mon père parut hésiter sur la marche à suivre, il se demandait probablement de quoi il retournait. J'étais contente qu'il soit là, je ne voulais plus affronter Draco et désormais il était hors de question de me retrouver seule à seule avec lui où que ce soit. Cette nuit avait été une erreur et jamais ça ne se reproduirait.


	18. Amies, vraiment ?

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 18 et sans retard =)

Bon alors bien sûr merci pour vos gentilles reviews, comme toujours j'ai pris grand plaisir à les lire ^^

Dans ce chapitre on y retrouve Daphné et Stephen ... et oui il s'agirait de ne pas les oublier ces deux là :p

Voilà, bonnes vacances à tout le monde ( et bon courage à ceux qui travaille ), bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

Mon père m'avait demandé de venir dîner avec lui et après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière nuit je me voyais mal refuser. J'avais été obligé de lui parler de Draco, forcément ça l'avait mis en colère mais je lui avais assuré que c'était juste une erreur, une très grosse erreur. Evidemment je n'avais pas été dans le détail, et j'avais omis de mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, de toute façon à quoi ça aurait servi ? Forcément il allait toujours donner raison à Harry et je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste. Après tout, c'était ma faute. J'avais été la petite amie de Harry et j'avais refusé de faire précisément la chose qu'il nous avait trouvé en train de faire Draco et moi une heure plus tard, c'était normal qu'il ait été en colère, et ce qu'il m'avait demandé était parfaitement légitime, c'était juste moi qui était étrange.

Je n'avais pas osé en parler avec Stephen, c'était trop gênant de lui mentionner tout ça mais j'avais très bien senti qu'il avait compris que je lui cachais quelque chose. Ca faisait déjà trois jours et à chaque fois que je venais à croiser Draco je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me cacher ou de faire demi tour. Seulement étant donné que Poudlard était un endroit clos je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper indéfiniment. Je venais de quitter mes colocataires qui ne cessaient de me répéter à quel point j'avais de la chance que Sirius soit mon père, et si accessoirement je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte de les inviter à ce diner, lissant un pli imaginaire sur ma robe avant de toquer à la porte.

Ma surprise fut de taille quand au lieu de mon père je vis Harry sur le pas de porte. Il ne paraissait pas ravie de se retrouver en face de moi et je devais avouer que j'aurais tout fait pour m'enfuir de là. Je me rendis compte en entrant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de mon père, resserrant nerveusement le nœud qui servait à retenir la queue sur le côté que je m'étais faite pour me donner contenance.

- Sirius est parti chercher le dessert, il va revenir bientôt.

Le ton était glacial et j'étais en train de me demander si tout ça était une bonne idée. Pourquoi Est-ce que mon père ne m'avait pas prévenu que Harry serait là lui aussi ? Si jamais il mentionnait le sujet de la nuit dernière comment Est-ce que j'allais faire ? En plus c'était certain Harry me haïssait. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et au lieu de m'ignorer, comme j'espérais qu'il le fasse, il se mit à me fixer. Son regard passa le long de mon corps et vraiment j'aurais tout donné pour être ailleurs.

- Jolie robe.

Il s'attarda sur mes jambes alors que je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir mis de collants. Est-ce que c'était vraiment si long de se rendre aux cuisines ?

- Je suis certain que Malefoy doit prendre grand plaisir à l'enlever. A moins que tu ne le fasses toi-même ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir au moment où il se releva. Il était très fâché c'était certain mais je suppose que je le méritais.

- Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait de la peine.

- De la peine ? Tu me dis non et je te retrouve dans les bras de ce connard de Malefoy, Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ? Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé à jouer les petites filles sages, tu en as bien profité dis moi ?

Il s'était rapproché et je me commençais à me dire que j'aurais mieux fait tout simplement de refuser.

- C'est arrivé par accident, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Pas fait exprès ? Vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble et à ce que j'ai pu voir c'était loin de te déplaire. Quitte à me tromper, tu aurais pu au moins choisir mieux à moins que bien sûr pour toi n'importe qui fasse l'affaire.

- Au moins lui n'a jamais cherché à me forcer ! Je sais que tu n'es sorti avec moi que pour rendre jalouse Ginny, tu es en colère parce que ta fierté en a pris un coup. Comment tu veux que je couche avec toi après ce qui s'est passé au nouvel an ? Après que tu te sois moqué de moi dans le parc ?

Je vis son poing se resserrer, peu importe qu'il soit fâché moi aussi je l'étais.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu es trop coincée pour faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu as essayé de me violer !

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée juste derrière moi me fit me retourner brusquement. Le professeur Black se tenait là, les restes d'un gâteau au chocolat en miette sur le sol. Horrifiée je me rendis compte qu'il avait probablement tout entendu.

- Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?

Harry ne répondait pas, c'était même l'une des premières fois que je le voyais mal à l'aise. Qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ? Si mon père avait à choisir, c'était sûr qu'il allait choisir Harry et moi je retournerais à l'orphelinat.

- Je … J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Ce n'était pas vraiment du viol, Harry avait bu et moi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner. Ce n'était rien, je … Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste oublier ça ?

- Tu sors.

Mon cœur se comprima, c'était ce qui devait arriver, je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu. J'avais déjà eu de la chance qu'il veuille de moi en tant que fille ces derniers mois, ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Je fis un pas en avant mais le bras de mon père m'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

- Pas toi Orianna.

Surprise, je regardais effarée Harry sortir de la pièce. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il faisait sortir Harry ? Je le vis passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, mal à l'aise ou en colère. Il prit place sur le canapé levant le regard vers moi au bout de quelques secondes. Est-ce que ce n'était pas à ce moment là que Kreattur devait arriver pour empêcher que tout cela ne se produise.

- Viens là ma chérie.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se montre gentil, encore moins qu'il me donne un surnom affectueux. Sa main était posée sur la place juste à côté de lui et je devinais que c'était là que j'étais censé m'installer. Je n'osais plus le regarder, si ça avait été le professeur Rogue il aurait été plus facile de mentir et les conséquences n'auraient pas été les mêmes mais là c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Ce n'était pas si important. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait en allant dans sa chambre, je suis trop idiote c'est tout. Et ensuite il s'est excusé, je n'avais pas de raisons de te le dire.

- Orianna tu es ma fille et si quelqu'un te fait du mal je tiens absolument à ce que tu m'en informes. Si quelqu'un pose la main sur toi sans ton consentement ce n'est en rien ta faute et crois moi cette personne ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.

Je sentais son regard sur moi mais pour ma part je n'avais aucune intention de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Si je faisais quelque chose comme ça soit j'allais me mettre à pleurer, soit les mots refuseraient obstinément de sortir.

- Mais Harry il … il est comme ton fils. Je sais qu'il est exactement l'enfant que tu aurais voulu avoir et que si tu devais choisir tu …

- Je ?

- Tu me jetterais dehors.

Mes doigts agrippèrent le bord du canapé alors que je me sentais misérable, pourquoi Est-ce que je lui avais tout dit ? J'étais probablement devenu folle et je n'avais qu'une hâte que tout ça se termine.

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

J'hochais la tête alors qu'immédiatement après sa main vint se poser sur mon dos dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Orianna jamais je ne te jetterais dehors. J'aime beaucoup Harry mais je t'aime également et si jamais tu ne voulais plus qu'il vive avec nous on trouverait une solution. Mais en aucun cas je ne te renverrais à l'orphelinat ou où que ce soit.

Je me sentais encore plus stupide maintenant. Je lui avais fait probablement de la peine alors que tout ça venait de mon esprit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement de mal à lui faire confiance ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que ça s'est reproduit ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Il n'a jamais essayé de me forcer à nouveau dis-je mal à l'aise.

J'étais sur une pente glissante, pourquoi Est-ce que je devais avoir cette conversation avec mon père, je pense qu'aucune autre fille n'avait ce genre de discussion avec leur père.

- Et Est-ce qu'il a déjà tenté d'aller plus loin ?

Il était gêné lui aussi, mais alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me posait cette question tellement embarrassante. Pourquoi les gens ne s'abstenaient jamais de demander des choses qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

- On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Demandais-je en rougissant.

- Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un profite de toi, tu es tellement innocente et je sais parfaitement comment sont les garçons.

Je me retins de demander s'il avait été pareil parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse de toute façon.

- Est-ce que le fils Malefoy a également cherché à tirer partie de la situation ?

Je n'avais parlé à mon père que de baisers, évidemment je lui avais caché le fait que je me sois retrouvée en chemise et du fait que je l'avais laissé me toucher en espérant fort que Harry n'irait pas tout lui raconter.

- Je suis encore vierge si c'est la question dis-je précipitamment au comble de la gêne.

Il y eut un silence, il paraissait soulagé mais pour ma part j'avais encore plus envie de regagner ma chambre surtout que tout ça m'avait coupé l'appétit. Au moins quand je dormirais je n'aurais plus à penser à tout ça. Heureusement pour moi mon père ne chercha pas à approfondir la conversation, me laissant partir en me faisant promettre de faire un détour par les cuisines pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à me proposer de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un se rende compte que j'étais escortée de mon père. Les moqueries avaient cessé et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elles reprennent.

En retournant à ma chambre je décidais de faire un petit crochet par la salle de musique. J'étais incapable de dormir pour le moment et je n'avais aucune envie de réviser. La porte était fermée si bien que je faillis mourir de peur en lançant un sort pour éclairer la pièce et en me rendant compte qu'elle était loin d'être inoccupée. Daphné était assise sur l'estrade, ses cheveux blonds couvrant en partie son visage alors qu'elle portait une sorte de nuisette noire en dentelle. Une nuisette et rien d'autre. Comment Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir le courage de se balader dans cette tenue ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, excuse moi.

Il n'était pas question que je m'attire des ennuis encore une fois, tant pis pour la musique je m'en passerais.

- Il ne veut plus de moi.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de me parler ? A moi ? Pas sûre de ce que je devais faire je me contentais de rester là prête à m'enfuir au cas où je m'étais trompée.

- Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que j'ai du faire pour lui ? Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas, je suppose que toi il t'a suffi de battre des cils. Draco adore pervertir tout ce qui l'entoure, on peut dire que toi tu es une cible de choix.

Je n'osais pas m'en aller, mais je n'osais pas non plus m'approcher d'elle. La situation était plus qu'inconfortable, en plus si je cherchais à sortir de la salle elle risquait fort de me lancer un sort dans le dos et c'était ce que je cherchais à éviter par-dessus tout.

- Il … Il reviendra vers toi c'est sûr. Tu es très belle alors il … finira par revenir.

Elle releva la tête, il me semblait qu'elle souriait légèrement mais rien n'était moins sûr. Je fis un pas en arrière quand elle se releva pour s'approcher de moi. Comme j'en avais eu l'intuition la nuisette ne cachait pas grand-chose, personnellement jamais je ne serais capable de porter quelque chose comme ça, à moins d'être morte ou inconsciente.

- Tu me trouves belle ?

La conversation me semblait surréaliste mais tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à me frapper je m'estimais heureuse.

- Tout le monde te trouve belle. Draco aussi j'en suis sûre.

- Draco se lasse vite dit-elle amère.

Je regrettais un peu d'avoir mentionné son nom. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle daignait me parler, pourquoi elle ne m'ignorait pas comme d'ordinaire.

- Je suppose qu'il a du se lasser aussi de toi. Peu lui importe la fille du moment qu'elle soit assez jolie. Au début j'ai eu assez de mal à voir ce qu'il trouvait en toi, mais quand tu prends la peine de t'arranger tu es plutôt mignonne en fin de compte.

Je rêvais où Daphné était en train de me dire que moi j'étais mignonne ? C'était probablement la septième dimension, voir la huitième.

- C'était une erreur de te frapper. Tu n'étais pas totalement responsable après tout, Draco peut se montrer très persuasif et je sais de quoi je parle.

Est-ce que c'était là une sorte d'excuse ? Etrange certes mais avec un léger soupçon de regret.

- De plus entre fille de sang pur on devrait se soutenir.

Visiblement la seule chose qui importait était de n'avoir aucun moldu dans son arbre généalogique. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment oublié tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières années ?

- Je suis pas si méchante tu sais.

J'haussais un sourcil me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

- Bon ok si je le suis vraiment mais j'ai décidé que nous allions devenir amies alors je me contenterais d'être méchante avec les autres.

- Amies ? M'étranglais-je.

Je dus me pincer pour être sûr que c'était bien la réalité. Cette fille m'avait toujours détesté, il n'y a pas si longtemps elle avait voulu me tuer et là elle voulait que nous soyons amies ?

- Vois tu Pansy est définitivement rayée de la liste des gens fréquentables. Il n'y a qu'en quelqu'un comme toi que je pourrais avoir confiance.

- Mais je ne suis qu'une petite gourde, je suis stupide et inutile tu l'as déjà dit toi-même.

- Justement, tu es parfaite. Tu seras mon élève.

Sa quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle ? Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait Draco mais à coup sûr sa raison en avait pris un sacré coup. Nous ne pouvions pas être amies, à cause d'elle j'avais quitté Poudlard, Est-ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle ne me supporterait pas plus d'une journée ? Et pour ma part je n'avais pas envie de finir en bouillie quand elle déciderait que le petit jeu était terminé.

- Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que Pansy et toi vous vous réconciliez proposais-je d'une petite voix.

- Cette trainée ? Elle et moi n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Allez viens nous avons encore un millier de chose à faire ce soir.

- Mais c'est que … C'est le couvre feu dis-je timidement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me gifle ou je ne sais pas à une quelconque réponse négative mais à la place elle se mit à sourire. Daphné Greengrass était en train de me sourire à moi et il était certain que là j'avais quitté le monde réel.

- Tu es trop mignonne.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en inquiéter puisque au même moment une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je dus faire un bond impressionnant parce que cela amusa beaucoup Daphné. Mon cœur arrivait difficilement à s'en remettre quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Stephen. Sa main restait sur mon épaule, ce que la serpentarde ne manqua pas de remarquer. Clairement je la vis lancer un regard éloquent à mon ami avant de le déshabiller du regard comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Est-ce que j'avais raté un épisode ?

- Tout va bien Orianna ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne te savais pas si prévenant Stephen.

Je pense que j'ignorais certaines choses parce que à la façon dont-ils se regardaient j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient loin d'être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. En même temps je ne savais pas grand-chose de Stephen, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se confier sur quoique ce soit.

- Orianna ? Répéta-t-il.

Je crois qu'elle n'était pas très contente d'être ignorée. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine la mettant davantage en valeur, c'était à la limite de l'indécence mais visiblement ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

- J'allais juste rentrer au dortoir dis-je un peu troublée.

- Très bien, je te raccompagne dans ce cas.

Sa main passa sur mon dos, en levant les yeux je le vis me sourire mai s dans la mesure où Daphné avait toujours son petit sourire hypocrite tatoué sur le visage j'en déduisis que clairement j'avais manqué quelque chose d'important.

- A demain Orianna, on se voit au déjeuner.

Elle me fit un petit signe de main au moment où nous passions la porte alors que j'étais en train de me dire que toute cette histoire relevait du surnaturel. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ? Était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Peut-être vaudrait il mieux sauter le déjeuner du lendemain, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver au centre de l'un de ses plans démoniaques.

- Orianna ? Orianna ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité je me rendis compte que Stephen était en train de me parler et visiblement j'en avais raté une bonne partie.

- Oh excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais avec Daphné ?

Je remarquais qu'il avait dénoué sa cravate, d'où Est-ce qu'il venait d'ailleurs ?

- Est-ce que Daphné et toi vous vous connaissez bien ?

- Pourquoi elle t'a raconté quelque chose ?

J'étais surprise de sa réponse, aussi bien de la rapidité que du fait qu'il venait de froncer les sourcils soudainement.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose qu'elle aurait du me dire ?

On s'était arrêté de marcher. Pendant quelques secondes il parut inquiet avant que l'expression de son visage change du tout au tour, à nouveau il eut ce sourire, exactement celui qu'il avait pour me réconforter à chaque fois.

- Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Cette fille c'est le diable en personne, mais tu le sais déjà non ?

Pas très sûre de ce que je devais en penser je me contentais d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête le laissant me prendre dans ses bras, fermant les yeux au moment où il me déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, d'accord ?

- Mm.

Je ne savais pas trop si ce bruit ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose mais ça parut le satisfaire puisqu'il me serra davantage contre lui.

- Cette robe c'était pour une occasion spéciale ?

Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, Stephen était mon seul vrai ami, il fallait que j'arrête de me méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Il parut surpris quand mes bras passèrent autour de lui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'indisposer tant que ça. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher et ça même si c'était difficile de lui dire certaines choses.

- Harry pense que je suis une trainée parce qu'il m'a surpris dans les bras de Draco. Il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour mais tu sais c'était trop dur, j'étais peine de boue et quand j'ai voulu aller me changer dans les vestiaires de quiddich il était là et j'ai … je l'aimais je crois. Seulement lui, il ne m'a jamais aimé, il veut de moi maintenant seulement parce que je suis une sang pure, je ne sais pas je crois que mes grands parents lui ont parlé ou quelque chose comme ça. Je … moi je voulais juste qu'il m'aime un peu mais pour lui je suis juste un objet, une sorte d'objet qui a pris de la valeur grâce à ses parents.

Je n'avais pas à le regarder et heureusement. Je tremblais j'en étais consciente, ma gorge était nouée mais il ne bougeait pas, il ne disait rien et moi j'avais trop mal.

- Ils se sont battus, Harry me déteste maintenant. J'ai cru que mon père allait me mettre dehors mais à la place il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Moi, qu'il m'aimait moi et c'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, j'essaie, j'essaie toujours mais à chaque fois j'empire ma situation et là Daphné me dit qu'elle veut être mon amie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Stephen, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai tellement peur de te décevoir toi aussi. Je suis ridicule, je n'arrête pas de venir pleurer alors que je ne sais rien de toi. Est-ce que … ça fait de moi une égoïste ?

J'avais les larmes aux yeux ce qui s'intensifia au moment où Stephen posa ses mains sur mes épaules m'éloignant doucement de lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir à l'affronter. Je baissais les yeux obstinément regrettant de lui avoir tout dit. Il devait me prendre pour une folle et il avait raison.

- Tu n'as rien d'égoïste Orianna. Vraiment rien. Je suis là pour t'aider et tu peux absolument tout me dire.- Tu ne me trahiras jamais n'Est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur battait vite, tellement vite que s'en était douloureux.

- Parce que tu sais je ne crois pas que je le supporterais.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il avait l'air triste. C'était sûrement à cause de moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, juste que me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur la joue m'a paru naturel sur ce moment. Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué que nous n'étions pas seuls mais quand j'ai vu le regard de Draco braquer sur nous, l'air glacial qu'il arborait et la façon qu'il a eu de tourner les talons pour faire demi tour j'ai regretté. C'était tellement stupide de ma part, je n'avais rien fait de mal et puis surtout les réactions de Draco devaient m'être égales maintenant, seulement voilà il n'en était rien, vraiment rien.


	19. Crush

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! ( pour ceux qui sont en vacance ) bon moi j'ai repris les cours hier mais pendant les vacances j'ai pu avancer sur cette fiction alors normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de retard :)

Alors que dire, dans ce chapitre on retrouve cette charmante Daphné, et en supplément du Draco ... bon par contre pas sûr que vous appréciez la fin ... mais vous commencez à connaitre Draco, et le fait que Orianna commence à s'affirmer n'est pas vraiment pour arranger les choses. Quoiqu'il en soit merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, bientôt 200 ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que cette histoire attirerait autant de lecteurs, et encore moins autant de revieweurs dévoués :p

Bref je vais vous laisser en compagnie du chapitre 19 ( parce que bon c'est un peu pour ça que vous êtes ici ) et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 **

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, je n'avais aucune idée de comment je m'étais retrouvée à la table des Serpentard et encore moins de comment j'étais censée agir maintenant. Je fixais mon assiette, une assiette parfaitement vide que pour rien au monde je ne me serais risquée à remplir. Je n'osais pas lever le regard, à ma gauche se trouvait Blaise et juste en face de moi un de ses meilleurs amis qui en quatrième année avait cru amusant de m'enfermer dans une salle de classe durant la nuit entière. D'ailleurs j'y serais probablement resté pour toujours si le fantôme de Sir Nicolas n'avait pas été prévenir un des professeurs.

Mon dieu mais pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais à subir ça. J'étais à la table de tous ceux qui m'avaient persécuté toutes ces années, pire juste à côté de Daphné, la fille qui avait voulu me tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je sursautais en voyant atterrir une cuisse de poulet droit dans mon assiette me disant qu'à ce rythme je ne vivrais pas bien longtemps.

- Tu ne manges pas Orianna ? Est-ce que c'est la vue de ces porcs qui te dérangent ?

Elle lança un regard éloquent aux personnes attablés devant moi, personnes qui s'arrêtèrent de discuter quelques instants n'osant visiblement plus ni manger, ni parler.

- Je n'ai pas très faim en réalité, je ferais mieux d'y aller dis-je en déglutissant.

J'allais me relever quand le bras de Blaise passa autour de mes épaules. Un frisson me traversa mais je pouvais dire avec certitude que ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un quelconque plaisir ou attirance.

- Allons ne sois pas si nerveuse, on ne mords pas. Quoique, si tu me le demandais …

- Laisse là tranquille Blaise, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma nouvelle amie meurt d'un infarctus à notre table. Respire Orianna, tu deviens toute bleue.

Qu'Est-ce que je faisais là ? Je devais avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible dans une vie antérieure pour subir tout ça maintenant.

- Quelle trainée.

La phrase de Daphné eut le mérite de me faire lever les yeux pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Pansy et Draco venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient l'air très proche. Certes Pansy paraissait en admiration devant lui mais la réciproque était loin d'être vrai. Il me jeta un coup d'œil méprisant avant de s'assoir, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'interroger sur la raison de ma présence. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise de m'en aller, que je n'avais rien à faire là, ça aurait été parfait mais il n'en fit rien se contentant de se servir alors que Pansy à côté de lui était en train de lui remplir son verre.

- Allons y Orianna, l'air est devenu soudainement irrespirable.

Je ne pensais pas à protester, trop contente d'avoir l'occasion de m'enfuir. Blaise me fit un clin d'œil écœurant alors que je me contentais de suivre Daphné qui visiblement se dirigeait vers la salle de musique. Nous étions censées avoir le même uniforme mais je me rendis compte que sa jupe était plus courte d'au moins une bonne dizaine de centimètre, sans parler de son chemisier qui était loin de cacher ses formes. Elle sembla remarquer que j'étais en train de l'observer mais ça ne parut pas la déranger plus que ça, au contraire .

- Dis moi Orianna Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ?

Elle avait le don de poser des questions embarrassantes et je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser.

- Est-ce que tu comptes encore te moquer de moi ?

- Allons je te l'ai dit, nous sommes amies maintenant et les amies s'entraident.

La concernant je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'aider les autres était sa priorité. Elle prit soin de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière au moment où nous passions à côté d'un groupe de garçon de septième année et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que ça avait eu son petit effet.

- Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi lui aussi ? Je pourrais te donner quelques conseils.

- Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose comme ça ? Et puis je ne suis amoureuse de personne de toute manière.

La salle de musique était vide, je m'installais derrière le piano alors que pour sa part Daphné préféra s'installer sur le piano. Oui sur le piano, croisant les jambes comme si une telle attitude était parfaitement banale.

- Stephen se montre très gentil avec toi. Je vous vois beaucoup ensemble et il est vraiment beau non ?

- C'est juste mon meilleur ami dis-je embarrassée.

- Et tu n'aimerais pas qu'il devienne un peu plus que ça ? Après tout tu es tout à fait son genre, mignonne, innocente et tellement, tellement gentille. La belle fille parfaite de sang pur qu'il pourrait présenter à ses parents.

Je la regardais sans savoir quoi lui dire. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle me disait tout ça ? Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote dans l'histoire.

- Je te l'ai dit, Stephen est simplement mon meilleur ami.

- Tu en es sûre ? Pourtant il a beaucoup de qualités cachés.

Elle descendit du piano le contournant pour s'approcher de moi, appuyant sur une touche puis deux avant de sourire.

- C'est notamment un très, très bon amant.

Amant ?

- Entraine toi bien Orianna, nous avons tous envie d'entendre ta si jolie voix.

Me lançant un baiser aérien elle se contenta de sortir de la pièce, me laissant là plantée comme une idiote. Forcément elle l'avait fait exprès, si elle m'avait dit ça c'était simplement pour que je me mette à douter de Stephen. Si lui et elle avaient couché ensemble il me l'aurait dit, ce n'était pas ce genre de garçon, et surtout, surtout pas avec elle. J'essayais de m'accrocher à cette idée mais sincèrement qui aurait pu résister à Daphné ? Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pris à Draco de la laisser tomber elle, surtout qu'ils allaient parfaitement ensemble, mais Stephen ?

* * *

- Détends toi donc, je ne vais pas te manger.

Me détendre ? Elle devait sûrement plaisanter, parce qu'il était impossible pour moi de me détendre alors que je me retrouvais dans la chambre de Daphné. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur Stephen, je n'avais pas encore osé lui en parler, j'aurais l'air tellement stupide si elle m'avait raconté ça pour me rendre ridicule. Elle venait d'ouvrir son armoire, ou plutôt sa penderie à en juger par la profondeur de la dite armoire. Elle l'avait probablement ensorcelé parce qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune possibilité de faire rentrer autant d'affaires dans une armoire de cette dimension.

J'observais sa chambre de préfète, les serpents entrelacés sur le papier peint me demandant si à Serpentard toutes les chambres avaient cet aspect quand je sentis brusquement la main de Daphné sur mon épaule. Je dus faire un bond d'approximativement un mètre en avant, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'amuser. Moi ça ne m'amusait pas du tout, je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait amené ici et je me demandais également pourquoi je l'avais suivi. Bon ce n'était pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix mais quand même.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à un petit animal apeuré. Pas étonnant que tu réveilles de tels instincts de protection chez ce bon vieux Stephen.

A sa façon de parler elle avait vraiment l'air de le connaitre, Est-ce que je devrais lui demander ?

- Il est temps que je refasse ton éducation ma petite Orianna, je n'ai pas envie que ma nouvelle meilleure amie se fasse manger toute crue par les prédateurs qui rôdent à l'extérieur.

- Les prédateurs ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle eut un petit sourire, me tenant par les épaules pour me faire avancer jusque devant le miroir.

- Les garçons me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

C'était dur de se tenir là debout avec elle à côté. Elle mesurait dix bons centimètres de plus que moi ce qui me faisait paraitre ridicule mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, non c'était sa façon de se tenir, la manière dont elle faisait paraitre chaque parcelle de son corps attirante alors que me concernant j'avais simplement l'air d'une gamine maladroite.

- Je ne m'intéresse plus aux garçons. Tout ça c'est terminé pour moi dis-je d'un ton résolu.

- Pour terminer quelque chose, il faut déjà l'avoir commencé et te concernant je dirais que tu en es au degré zéro.

- Je ne suis pas au degré zéro ! Et ça … ça ne m'apporte que des problèmes. Je préfère abandonner.

Pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais en train de lui dire ça ? Je voulus me dégager mais elle m'en empêcha gardant ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

- Est-ce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais prendre de telles intonations d'ailleurs et ça eut le mérite de me surprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante quand elle s'adressait à moi de cette façon et que son visage paraissait aussi détendue.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, mais de mon point de vue rien ne sert d'abandonner, il faut au contraire tout tenter et même quand il ne reste plus rien à faire il faut continuer encore et encore.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Je ne voulais plus être amoureuse de lui, j'avais décidé que c'était derrière moi mais clairement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple que ça. Je savais que Daphné était amoureuse de Draco et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on avait cette discussion.

- C'est justement pour ça que je vais te rendre irrésistible et je te garantie qu'aucun garçon ne te résistera après ça. Tu pourras avoir n'importe lequel … que dirais tu de Stephen par exemple ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent en entendant son nom alors que je la regardais surprise, pourquoi Est-ce que son nom revenait sans cesse ?

- Et bien quoi il ne te plait pas ? Tu ne le trouves pas attirant ?

- Si c'est juste que …

- C'est vrai que c'est peut être commencer un peu haut. Tu as sans doute besoin d'un peu d'entrainement avant ça.

Elle paraissait réfléchir et j'avais l'impression que la dernière phrase ne m'était même pas destiné. A nouveau elle me jeta un coup d'œil et le sourire qu'elle eut à ce moment là ne me disait rien de bon.

- Vendredi soir Blaise donne une fête, ce sera l'occasion parfaite.

- Je ne viens pas dis-je précipitamment.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le prénom de Blaise ou simplement le terme de fête qui m'avait fait réagir aussi brusquement mais il était hors de question que je me retrouve dans un endroit clos entouré de serpentard qui me détestait il y a encore un mois de ça.

- Bien sûr que tu viendras, invite Stephen si tu te sens mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi Est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi Est-ce que Daphné était soudainement devenu folle et avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Daphné ? Si tu veux quelque chose je te le donnerais, si tu veux chanter en solo je te donnerais tous les miens.

- Vois-tu je trouve que m'occuper de toi est vraiment très divertissant. Ces temps ci j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre et avec toi je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

Est-ce que pour tout le monde j'étais une sorte de jouet ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre davantage que Daphné me traina jusqu'à son armoire sortant diverses robes pour les placer sur moi alors que je la regardais horrifiée.

- Jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

A nouveau ce grand sourire, et à nouveau l'impression que je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Pourquoi mais pourquoi Draco avait-il laissé tomber Daphné ? S'il s'était juste contenté de continuer leur petit manège à trois avec Pansy rien de tout ça n'arriverait. J'étais vraiment maudite et j'avais l'impression que je ne réalisais pas encore à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

* * *

J'observais les partitions étalées devant moi, le professeur Flitwick m'avait demandé d'en choisir une pour l'interpréter durant la répétition de demain mais faire un choix n'avait jamais été mon fort. En plus je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer, le jour fatidique de vendredi approchait à grande vitesse et Daphné n'était vraiment pas prête d'oublier ça. Je n'avais toujours pas invité Stephen, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je faisais précisément ce qu'avait suggéré Daphné mais l'idée d'y aller seule me terrifiait littéralement.

Draco y serait et j'avais l'impression qu'il me haïssait depuis qu'il m'avait vu avec Stephen. Les rares fois où je croisais son regard suffisait à me glacer le sang pour la journée entière. Il était en colère mais je ne percevais pas bien pourquoi. S'il voulait un objet il y en avait des tas d'autres prêt à faire exactement ce qu'il désirait. Même Daphné qui pourtant paraissait être une fille déterminée et fière avait toujours fait précisément ce qu'il lui demandait alors pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de m'ignorer. A la limite j'aurais préféré qu'il continue à m'insulter comme il le faisait avant, là j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me détestait et c'était dur à supporter.

Bien sûr tout ça était ma faute, j'avais probablement réagi excessivement quand il m'avait parlé de mes grands parents et puis j'aurais du savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je connaissais la réputation de Draco, pourquoi Est-ce que je m'étais attendu à autre chose ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à ne plus penser à tout ça. Je me mis à chantonner mais en voyant la teneur des paroles je trouvais ça plutôt d'actualité.

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la _

J'aurais aimé que ça puisse être vrai, Draco n'était pas le centre de mon monde, ce qu'il s'était passé était une erreur, tout le monde faisait des erreurs. Certes avec lui j'en avais fait plusieurs mais c'était du pareil au même, il fallait simplement que je me focalise sur autre chose. De toute manière dans quelques temps l'année se terminerait et je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

- On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de chanter ?

Il était impossible de se tromper quand au propriétaire de cette voix, je faillis me liquéfier sur place en levant le regard et en croisant celui de Draco. Il avait demandé ça avec la voix qu'il me réservait ces derniers temps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète quant à ce qu'il me réservait.

- Je … Désolé de t'avoir importuné, je vais retourner à mon dortoir.

Me levant précipitamment je ne pensais même pas une seconde à ramasser les partitions, me disant que j'aurais bien le temps de le faire plus tard, disons quand mon cœur arrêterait de faire des embardées dans ma poitrine et quand je ne risquerais pas de m'évanouir à chaque instant.

J'aurais du deviner en voyant Draco que ce n'était pas mon jour de chance mais quand mon pied glissa sur l'une des feuilles et que je me sentis partir en avant je commençais à me dire que Dieu devait vraiment beaucoup m'en vouloir. J'avais fermé les yeux mais au lieu de tomber sur une surface dure et froide je sentis au contraire quelque chose de chaud et de plutôt confortable vu les circonstances contre moi.

J'étais encore debout mais en me rendant compte que c'était Draco qui avait empêché ma chute et pire que j'étais toujours contre lui je me disais qu'il aurait mieux valu tomber. Je fis brusquement un pas en arrière, me dégageant rapidement. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il était intervenu ? Me voir me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois aurait pourtant du être quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant pour lui.

- On dirait bien que je te fais toujours aussi peur, c'est bon à savoir dit-il narquois.

Je déglutis essayant de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop stupide. Daphné ne m'avait pas dit comment me comporter dans une telle situation, mais en même temps elle ne devait pas se douter que le cas Draco était à aborder avec moi.

- Porter des talons pour une personne aussi maladroite que toi c'est assez risqué tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Daphné savait se montrer très convaincante et j'avais réussi à limiter les dégâts avec cette paire noire à lacet.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Je fis une petite rotation sur moi-même pour me mettre dans la direction de la sortie mais au moment d'avancer la main de Draco s'empara de la mienne me forçant à me retourner pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'avais pas aussi peur dans les vestiaires. Est-ce qu'on en reviendrait à nos débuts ?

Il me fixait et comme à chaque fois dans cette situation je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau et moi aussi faible ?

- Je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon quand tu m'as parlé de mes grands parents. Si je m'excuse tu me laisseras partir ?

Sa main se lia plus franchement à la mienne et je réalisais que je ne faisais absolument rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés aux miens et j'appréciais ça, bien trop même.

- Penses tu vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à obéir à quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment avouais-je d'une petite voix.

- En plus tes grands parents ne m'auraient jamais demandé de t'embrasser ou même de te toucher prononça-t-il plus bas.

Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me dire ces choses qui me faisaient rougir mais quand je le vis sourire c'est comme si tout ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. J'adorais le voir sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'en temps normal il ne le faisait jamais, que j'avais l'impression d'être privilégiée dans ces moments là. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser et même si j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas comme ça que j'arriverais à l'oublier je ne pensais même pas une seconde à le repousser.

Il fit passer mes bras autour de son cou alors que ses mains se posaient sur le bas de mon dos me rapprochant davantage de lui sans pour autant rompre le baiser qu'il avait initié. Draco embrassait très bien, très très bien, c'était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu et comme à chaque fois je n'avais strictement aucune envie que ça cesse. Il fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne, ne semblant pas se formaliser du fait que j'étais une parfaite débutante. Parfois quand j'y repensais je me disais que pour lui tous ces baisers ne devaient pas être aussi satisfaisant que pour moi mais sur le moment c'était vraiment quelque chose qui était à mille lieux de mes préoccupations.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je me surpris à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure doucement, pourquoi je l'avais fait était un véritable mystère, juste l'impulsion du moment mais quand je l'entendis grogner sourdement j'eus soudainement peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas, je t'ai fait mal ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde de cette manière mais ce que je savais c'était qu'il ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être souffrant. Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, reprenant mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser et j'en déduisis que ça voulait dire non. Je ne réalisais pas trop ce qu'on était en train de faire, juste que laisser Draco passer ses mains en dessous de mon chemisier n'était pas exactement quelque chose de très conseillé. Il dut sentir que j'étais mal à l'aise parce qu'il cessa brusquement, se contentant d'un dernier baiser dans mon cou avant de redevenir plus sage.

- Est-ce que tu dois encore chanter princesse ?

Je fis non de la tête, réalisant que le fait qu'il me donne un surnom comme ça était loin de me déranger. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, juste que j'étais en train de replonger dans quelque chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix.

- Alors on va dîner ?

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front reprenant ma main alors que j'étais totalement perdue. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait proposé et surtout pour me rappeler que j'avais promis à Stephen de le rejoindre pour justement aller dîner. J'étais même probablement déjà en retard.

- J'ai déjà dit que je dînerais avec Stephen je suis désolé.

- Ne le vois plus.

L'espace d'un instant j'eus l'impression d'avoir mal compris mais en voyant son air sérieux je compris qu'il le pensait réellement.

- Mais c'est mon ami.

- Ami ? Laisse moi rire cingla-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils je lâchais sa main alors qu'il était soudainement redevenu aussi froid que toute cette semaine.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es brusquement revenu vers moi ce soir ? Ca fait une semaine que tu m'ignores et pendant ce temps Stephen était là lui. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de moi et il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, alors oui c'est mon ami !

- Si tu l'aimes tant va donc le retrouver !

Il avait brusquement perdu son calme, c'était d'ailleurs étrange de le voir autrement que froid et distant.

- C'est précisément ce que je devrais faire oui.

Lui jetant un regard furieux je voulus me diriger vers la sortie quand à nouveau il m'en empêcha, attrapant cette fois ci mon poignée.

- Si tu vas le retrouver maintenant, je ne reviendrais plus jamais vers toi, je te préviens Orianna.

- Tu ne reviendras plus ? Tant mieux parce que moi non plus.

Sur le seuil de la porte j'avais hésité un bref instant avant de prendre le couloir. Je savais que j'allais le regretter mais sur le moment ça avait été plus fort que moi. Il m'avait encore pris pour son objet et moi comme une idiote j'étais encore tombée dans le panneau. Quelle genre d'idiote fallait-il être pour commettre sans cesse la même erreur ? Une idiote amoureuse sûrement.


	20. Don't you want me

Coucou tout le monde,

200 reviews et le chapitre 20 qui arrive en temps et en heure que demandez de mieux ? =)

Très sincèrement merci beaucoup de commenter les chapitres que je vous soumet, ça me donne envie de continuer jusqu'au bout. Maintenant j'ai toute l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin en tête alors j'espère que vous allez aimer !

La chanson de ce chapitre est Don't You Want Me, la version de Glee ( bon oui je sais comme d'habitude ) et contrairement aux apparences cette soirée en boite n'est pas totalement inutile, elle aura une importance pour la suite de l'histoire,

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 **

Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée là dedans, si mon père l'apprenait j'étais morte c'était certain. Quand Daphné m'avait parlé de sa fête j'étais loin de me douter que la dite fête était à l'extérieur du château, dans un bar sorcier qui à première vue n'accueillait pas n'importe qui. J'ignorais comment on avait pu rentrer, Est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas être majeur ou quelque chose ? Quoiqu'il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous déjà 17 ans et donc déjà l'âge légal mais ça me paraissait quand même fou qu'on puisse rentrer aussi facilement. Je m'accrochais désespérément à Stephen me disant que si je le lâchais c'était fini pour moi.

Franchement qu'Est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je voyais les gens dansaient, ou plutôt se déhancher d'une manière dont je ne serais jamais capable mais à choisir j'aurais préféré me retrouver avec eux plutôt qu'à la table où se trouvait Daphné et toute sa petite bande de Serpentard. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Stephen, il ne paraissait pas vraiment mal à l'aise lui bien au contraire. En plus il se trouvait que même sans moi il y serait allé, à croire que j'ignorais tout de ses fréquentations ou de sa vie en générale. Daphné nous lança un petit sourire en remarquant qu'il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, du moins j'en doutais fort.

- Etant l'organisateur de cette soirée génialissime je me réserve le droit de danser avec la personne de mon choix.

J'écoutais à peine, à vrai dire dès que Blaise ouvrait la bouche je m'en désintéressais totalement. Enfin ça c'était avant que je vois sa main tendue vers moi. Qu'Est-ce qu'il me voulait au juste ?

- Même pas en rêve lança Stephen.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dedans, dommage.

Si c'était une blague ce n'était pas drôle, d'autant plus quand ce fut au tour de Draco d'arriver. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Pansy se mette à l'embrasser, ou du moins à lui lécher le visage de manière plus que vulgaire et quitte à passer une mauvaise soirée je préférais ne pas avoir à vomir. Me levant d'un bond, j'engloutissais le verre de Stephen sans même réfléchir, laissant Blaise me prendre par la main pour m'entrainer sur la piste. Je pensais que ce serait terrible mais en réalité pas tellement. Il fallait dire que Blaise était du genre à danser pour deux et puis j'avais l'impression d'être moins mal à l'aise que d'habitude. C'est vrai même quand il se mit à me complimenter sur la robe rouge que Daphné m'avait forcé à porter, le genre que avant aujourd'hui j'aurais prise pour un simple haut, je me surpris à aimer ça.

Il me regardait, et pas d'une manière que j'aurais jugé de convenable, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout n'étais ce pas ce que je voulais ? Ressembler aux autres filles, et n'importe quelle autre fille aurait voulu se sentir sexy. Au moment de revenir à la table il ne restait plus que Draco et Pansy encore solidement enchainé l'un à l'autre, mais aucune trace des autres et encore moins de Stephen. Je ne fis pas attention quand Blaise me tendit un autre verre, me contentant de l'avaler d'un coup. Le gout était horrible mais je me sentais mieux et après le troisième je pouvais dire avec certitude que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Je ne réalisais pas ce que je faisais, je parlais avec des gens que je ne connaissais même pas, très vite j'avais perdu Blaise de vue mais ça ne me dérangeait même pas. J'avais chaud, très chaud même. Un garçon me parlait, la vingtaine, peut être plus, il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il était possible que je l'ai déjà rencontré auparavant ? Je ne savais pas vraiment c'était assez flou dans ma mémoire, mais il me faisait beaucoup rire même si je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi. Sans que je le réalise je me suis retrouvée sur la scène avec un micro dans les mains mais même là je ne me sentais pas gênée. C'était peut être parce que je ne voyais pas clairement la foule, ou parce qu'il avait commencé à chanter mais je continuais à trouver ça très amusant.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When i met you i picked you out, i shook you up, and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And i can put you back down too_

Il chantait très bien, j'avais déjà entendu sa voix ailleurs mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir. Je me contentais de danser, me mettant à rire où moment où il me rapprocha de lui, passant son bras autour de mon cou et m'invitant à chanter. Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à me souvenir des paroles de la chanson dans l'état où j'étais, ni comment je parvenais à rester debout avec ses talons, avec le sol qui tanguait sous mes pied.

_Don't don't you want me?_

_You know that i can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me_

_Don't don't you want me?_

_You know i don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

A un moment il me fit face, me faisant tourner sur moi-même alors qu'on continuait à chanter. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée. Il était beau je crois, des mèches noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage, le cou, il avait les yeux bleus, plus clair que ceux de Draco et en repensant à lui je me mis à chanter plus fort. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, il ne fallait pas penser à lui.

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me - oh_

_Don't you want me baby ?_

_Don't you want me - oh_

Je me mis à chanter toute seule, je ne crois pas qu'en temps normale j'aurais eu le courage mais là c'était différent. Autour de moi tout tournait de plus en plus, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'aller bien, extraordinairement bien. Je ne pensais plus à rien et c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then i knew i'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now i think it's time i lived my life on my ow_

_nI guess it's just what i must do_

Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais me comporter de cette façon. Chanter, danser, être aussi près de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas sans même ressentir une once de gêne ou de peur. A nouveau on chanta le refrain à deux, il me glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et puis ensuite tout devint flou dans mon esprit.

* * *

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête, j'avais même du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais quand ce fut fait, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'effort insoutenable, ce fut pour me rendre compte que je ne connaissais absolument pas le plafond de cette chambre, ni même la chambre tout court d'ailleurs. J'eus le malheur de me redresser d'un bond, manquant de m'évanouir à cause de l'étourdissement. J'étais dans un lit, dans une chambre inconnue et je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier. J'entendis de l'eau couler à côté, mais qu'Est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Le moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit coïncida avec le moment où je me rendis compte que je ne portais plus que mes sous vêtements. Même si je me sentais atrocement mal, ça n'empêchait pas mes réflexes primaires de se mettre en route. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour remonter la couverture sur moi, regardant avec effroi Draco qui se tenait devant moi un sourire narquois tatoué sur le visage. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il était là ? En serviette ? Je poussais une sorte de couinement m'enroulant dans les draps pour me cacher totalement.

Il ne fallait pas que je panique, ce n'était sûrement pas ce que ça paraissait être. Mais qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Il était en serviette, j'étais en sous vêtements il n'y avait pas un millier de possibilité. Alors Est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment qu'on l'avait fait ? Est-ce que je n'aurais pas du avoir mal au ventre ou quelque chose comme ça si c'était le cas ? En même temps j'avais tellement mal à la tête que peut-être que ça couvrait toutes les autres douleurs. Non je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça avec lui et ne même pas m'en souvenir.

- Est-ce que tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps ?

Prenant soin de serrer un peu plus encore la couverture contre moi j'essayais vainement de me remémorer quelque chose. J'avais chanté avec un parfait inconnu, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de son nom mais ensuite ? Et puis pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais avec Draco, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il était très occupé avec Pansy alors qu'Est-ce qu'on faisait là tous les deux ? Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de Draco quand celui-ci vint s'assoir à côté de moi. J'étais roulée en boule et j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas sortir avant qu'il soit parti ou d'être morte.

- Tu vas finir par manquer d'oxygène à ce rythme et puis … il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu rajouta-t-il plus bas.

S'il croyait qu'il allait me faire sortir comme ça c'était raté, je me sentis rougir de partout à la simple évocation de ce qui avait pu se passer.

- On peut dire que tu n'étais pas aussi timide hier soir, particulièrement quand tu te déhanchais et te pendais au cou de cet abruti de prétendue star du rock.

Résolument tourné de l'autre côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un bond quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon dos, rampant un peu plus sur le côté pour m'éloigner.

- Ce n'est pas une façon très chaleureuse de me remercier. Qu'Est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenue pour secourir l'idiote immature que tu es, peut être aurais-je du le laisser t'emmener tout compte fait.

J'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de me dire quand je le sentis soudainement m'attraper par la taille me replaçant au centre de lit. Je me débattis quelques instants pour la forme mais en réalité j'étais encore un peu engourdie et pas vraiment en pleine possession de mes moyens.

- Va-t-il falloir que je te désaucissonne moi-même ou Est-ce que tu daigneras enfin te montrer ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes dis-je piteusement.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait pu vraiment entendre mais je réalisais que probablement hier soir sans lui je me serais retrouvée avec quelqu'un d'autre dans une autre chambre, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas.

- J'ai déjà eu ce loisir cette nuit, particulièrement au moment où tu as décidé de me faire un petit strip tease improvisé.

- Oh non gémis-je.

Finalement j'étais assez reconnaissante de ne pas me souvenir de cette scène, comment Est-ce que j'avais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? J'avais du être ridicule, il m'avait vu en sous vêtements, ou peut être même sans. Je voulais mourir.

- Je dois dire que le spectacle était très intéressant, alors que dirais tu de prolongation ?

Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus, la couverture s'envola soudainement, remplacée très vite par le poids du corps de Draco au dessus du mien. Je ne savais pas comment il s'y étais pris mais ça voulait dire que depuis le début il aurait été en mesure de me l'enlever. Je remarquais qu'il avait pris le temps de s'habiller avant de venir me rejoindre et heureusement parce que dans l'état actuel des choses j'étais déjà toute rouge alors s'il avait été en serviette je n'osais imaginer vers quelle teinte de couleur j'aurais viré.

- Arrête ça dis-je en fermant les yeux.

C'était stupide comme attitude bien sûr, fermer mes yeux ne changerait rien au fait que lui avait toute occasion de me regarder.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais à cette fête ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec Daphné d'ailleurs ?

Sa main était posée sur mon épaule, il jouait avec la bretelle de mon soutien gorge et je devinais que ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour le contrarier en ne répondant pas à ses questions.

- Elle veut que nous soyons amies, elle voulait m'aider à … à plaire aux garçons.

- Plaire aux garçons, voyez vous ça.

Il dégagea les mèches de cheveu de mon front, la laissant redescendre le long de mon visage, sur mon cou. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, posant mes mains sur son torse au moment où je vis son regard descendre sur ma poitrine.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Je le vis faire un petit sourire alors qu'il reposait ses yeux sur mon visage.

- Et puis-je savoir à quel garçon tu voulais tant plaire.

- Personne de particulier dis-je en détournant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas besoin des conseils de Daphné.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ses lèvres sur mon cou puis plus bas. J'essayais de détester ça mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque fois que c'était lui toute volonté me quittait.

- Est-ce que hier soir on a … Est-ce que tu … demandais-je hésitante.

- Les filles inconscientes ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait ramené ici si ce n'était pas pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il m'avait empêché de faire une bêtise alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais vers moi.

- Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas …

J'avais poussé un petit cri au moment où il m'avait soulevé, nouant mes bras autour de son cou pour éviter de tomber alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la salle de bain.

- Draco je peux y aller toute seule.

Je pris conscience que c'était totalement inutile de protester, de toute façon comme d'habitude il ferait ce qu'il voulait. Il décida de me reposer seulement au moment où il nous fit entrer dans la cabine de douche, déposant un baiser sur mon épaule alors qu'au même moment l'eau se mit en route. Mon dos buta contre le mur, les mains de Draco étaient sur mes hanches, voir un peu en dessous mais je me rendis compte que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça.

- Tu passes ton temps à me torturer, Est-ce que tu en as seulement conscience ?

Je sentis sa main passait dans mon dos, s'arrêtant au niveau des agrafes de mon soutien gorge alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder légèrement tremblante.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un objet Orianna, je ne supporte juste pas de te voir avec d'autres hommes. A chaque fois ça me met dans un état incontrôlable et je dis, je fais des choses que je regrette ensuite.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, même s'il portait une chemise blanche c'était un peu comme s'il était torse nu et vraiment ça n'aurait pas du être permis d'être aussi beau.

- Tu as été assez puni il me semble, je t'attends dans la chambre.

Une punition ? Il recula d'un pas et sans vraiment y penser au dernier moment je le retins par les épaules lui sautant littéralement au cou pour l'embrasser. Un frisson me parcourut à nouveau, puis un second quelques instants plus tard quand son bras passa autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Embrasser Draco était quelque chose qui à chaque fois me mettait dans tous mes états, j'adorais l'embrasser, que ses lèvres soient contre les miennes, que mon cœur se mette à battre plus rapidement mais j'étais totalement incapable de le lui expliquer, alors à défaut d'explication j'espérais qu'il comprenne le message.

- Je n'aime pas non plus quand tu es avec d'autres filles. Hier quand je t'ai vu avec Pansy je … j'ai fait n'importe quoi, excuse moi.

- Après ce baiser, tu es toute pardonnée me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Quand il avait fini par quitter la pièce et que j'étais sorti de la douche je m'étais rendu compte que des vêtements m'attendaient suspendus sur la porte. En sortant de là avec une jupe en jean noire et un long pull vert foncé je remarquais que Draco avait fait sécher ses vêtements, la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir retombant sur lui avec élégance.

- Est-ce que ça vient de toi ? Demandais-je en désignant les vêtements que je portais.

Il se contenta de me sourire, me faisant glisser jusque sur ses genoux avant de m'embrasser doucement. Il semblait observer la tresse sur le côté que je m'étais faite, me déposant un petit baiser sur la joue alors que j'avais du mal à croire que tout ceci soit réel. D'ailleurs ce fut pareil pour le reste de la journée. A ce que j'avais compris il nous avait fait transplané à Londres, on avait déjeuner là bas avant de retourner à pré au lard. Mais je n'étais pas idiote, une fois à Poudlard on ne pourrait pas rester comme ça. Il avait sa cour personnelle et je n'étais pas comprise dedans. En plus, si Daphné l'apprenait j'étais morte c'était certain. Je ne savais pas trop s'il pensait aux mêmes choses que moi et à vrai dire j'avais évité de trop m'en soucier jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au château.

- Je dois aller voir mon père, il a du s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu au déjeuner. Alors, à bientôt ?

J'allais m'éloigner, monter les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage en me demandant si j'avais bien réagi.

- Orianna ?

Me retournant, j'eus juste le temps de fermer les yeux au moment où les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les miennes.

- Demain à 20 heures dans la tour d'astronomie.

Je dus me retenir de sautiller de joie, l'observant regagner les cachots avec un sourire tatoué sur le visage, sourire qui s'évanouit immédiatement au moment de me retourner.

- On doit parler jeune fille.

Finalement je n'aurais même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'aux appartements de mon père mais je devinais que la conversation qui allait suivre n'aurait rien d'agréable.


	21. Petit mensonge entre amis

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme d'habitude le petit chapitre du mardi :)

Que dire ... bon et bien bien sûr merci à toutes mes revieweuses, je prends un grand plaisir à lire chacune de vos reviews et évidemment ça m'aide à aller de l'avant ( entendez par là à écrire plein de magnifiques chapitres xD ) ... donc n'hésitez surtout pas je ne mords pas ( bon je suis prête à me sacrifier si Draco me le demandait ... mais jusqu'ici ça n'est jamais arrivé ... ).

Voilà c'est un peu près tout il me semble ... donc à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 **

Le parfum de Draco était encore imprégné sur mes vêtements mais ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet de me mettre à renifler la manche de mon pull alors que mon père me regardait d'un air plus qu'inquisiteur. C'était impossible qu'il sache que je n'avais pas dormi à Poudlard, par contre il m'avait sûrement vu embrasser Draco et ça c'était très mauvais. Malgré ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse, j'étais probablement inconsciente, je devinais sans mal que ça ne durerait probablement pas mais pour le moment quand je me mettais à penser à Draco j'avais simplement envie de sourire.

- Draco Malefoy …

Je levais le regard vers mon père qui s'était mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Le fils Malefoy.

Je devinais que le fait qu'il répète deux fois son nom de famille n'était pas bon signe mais ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. Si j'avais pu j'aurais éviter de contrarier mon père au maximum mais j'étais incapable de résister à Draco et ça malgré toute la volonté que j'y mettais.

- Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ?

Je voyais que le mot lui écorchait la bouche et le pire c'est que je n'avais même pas de réponses à lui formuler. Draco avait toujours plein de filles autour de lui, ça n'allait certainement pas cesser comme ça du jour au lendemain juste pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être une parmi les autres, mais je ne pensais pas que Draco était du genre à avoir une petite amie attitrée. Il avait eu Daphné et jamais il n'avait été fidèle alors sûrement que moi je n'avais pas à m'attendre à ce genre de choses de sa part.

- Draco est très populaire, je … on … notre relation n'est pas très bien définie.

- Relation.

J'ai cru, réellement cru qu'à l'entente de ce mot mon père allait en faire une syncope. Il a pris soin de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et je savais qu'il n'accomplissait ce geste que quand il était nerveux ou stressé.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup alors je suis désolé de te faire de la peine.

Il a relevé les yeux vers moi et je voyais qu'il était surpris, pour ma part je me sentais assez mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme si je regrettais ce qui s'était passé, bien au contraire, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être une source d'inquiétude pour mon père.

- Orianna, c'est moi qui ne veut pas que tu aies de peine et avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy il y a de fortes chances que ça arrive. Je connais bien ce genre de garçons, j'avoue honteusement que j'étais l'un d'entre eux et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse profiter de toi. Tu es tellement …

- Naïve ? Idiote ?

- Innocente. Et quelqu'un comme Malefoy ce n'est pas …

- Je sais à quoi je m'expose et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi … papa.

C'était la première fois que je le disais, j'avais eu du mal à le prononcer lançant un regard nerveux en direction du professeur Black qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Peut être que je n'aurais pas du, peut être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je l'ai vu sourire avant qu'il ne se lève pour m'embrasser sur le front, Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était content que je l'appelle comme ça maintenant ?

- Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi ma chérie.

Bien entendu c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais avec Draco je ne contrôlais plus rien, et j'étais à peu près certaine que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'allais me lever pour retourner à mon dortoir quand mon père m'a interpellé juste avant que je ne sorte de la pièce.

- Orianna ?

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je l'interrogeais du regard alors qu'il s'était relevé lui aussi.

- Je suis très content que tu arrives maintenant à me considérer comme ton père.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sans doute qu'avec Draco ce serait compliqué mais j'étais sûre désormais que le professeur Black était mon père à part entière et que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, et vraiment ça me rendait très heureuse.

* * *

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la chambre de Stephen, ou d'un garçon en général si on faisait abstraction de celle d'Harry. Comme il était préfet il n'avait pas à dormir dans le dortoir avec les autres même s'il me semblait qu'il le faisait parfois. Il n'était pas encore rentré de son entrainement de quiddich mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler. Il ne serait sans doute pas fâché que je l'attende là, ce n'était pas comme si il ne m'avait jamais donné la permission de me rendre là, je n'en avais juste jamais eu l'occasion.

J'observais la pile de livres qui s'amassait sur son bureau, les quelques vêtements qui trainaient au sol, décidant d'aller l'attendre en m'asseyant sur son lit. C'est à ce moment là que ma chaussure se prit dans l'un des vêtements mais visiblement pas l'un des siens, du moins je ne pensais pas que Stephen portait de soutien gorge encore moins rouge et en dentelle. Au moment où j'allais me baisser pour le ramasser la porte s'ouvrit et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le repousser avec mon pied sous le lit.

Stephen me regarda stupéfait, je savais que j'étais en train de rougir, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, si ça se trouvait sa petite amie était censée le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre et je doutais qu'elle apprécierait de me trouver là.

- Orianna ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je … Euh … Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais m'en aller.

J'étais arrivée à sa hauteur, prête à sortir quand il a placé son bras en face de moi m'empêchant de faire un pas supplémentaire.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, vraiment pas. Je suis juste surpris de te trouver là. Alors interdiction de t'en aller.

Il me fit un sourire m'incitant à m'assoir alors que pour ma part je ne pouvais que penser au soutien gorge sous le lit. là-dessus il n'y avait pas plusieurs solutions, mais ce n'était sans doute pas mes affaires. Je vis qu'il était en train de retirer sa veste de survêtement, se retrouvant en tee shirt blanc et comme une idiote la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'était les paroles de Daphné sur le fait que Stephen était un garçon vraiment attirant. Je ne pouvais pas nier que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué c'était juste que je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière.

- Hier Daphné m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, ça va mieux ?

Il s'était assis à côté de moi alors que je me demandais de quoi il était en train de parler.

- C'était une très mauvaise idée de t'emmener à cette fête. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir raccompagné, mais Daphné m'a dit que Kreattur était venu te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

Probablement qu'il s'est rendu compte que je ne comprenais absolument rien parce qu'il s'est interrompu dans son discours. J'ai clairement vu son expression changer, un peu comme si d'un coup la réalité était en train de le frapper de plein fouet.

- Kreattur est bien venu te chercher n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

- J'ignore de quoi tu es en train de me parler Stephen. Hier quand je suis revenu à la table vous étiez déjà tous parti et ensuite j'ai fait pas mal de choses stupides, je crois d'ailleurs que l'alcool s'est définitivement fini pour moi.

- Quelle sale petite … l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je le vis se prendre la tête dans les mains alors que j'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. Pourquoi Est-ce que Daphné lui aurait raconté que j'étais parti ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, je ne voyais pas quelles raisons elle aurait eu de mentir. Voyant que Stephen ne se décidait pas à me regarder de nouveau, je décidais de poser sa main sur son genou espérant que ça le ferait réagir.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave pour hier, si tu t'es amusé c'est le principal.

- Je t'ai laissé là bas toute seule, quel genre de type ferait ça ? Mais … tu … comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Il était en train de paniquer alors que je me sentis obligé de lui prendre la main, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue pour le calmer.

- Stephen je vais bien, si je suis là c'est que tout va bien non ?

Je me rendis compte quand il leva les yeux vers moi qu'on était très proche, voir vraiment trop proche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, déjà quand on avait été dans ma chambre quelque chose de similaire c'était produit. Rougissant de plus belle je décidais de me détourner, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Alors dis moi, toi tu t'es amusé ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de petite amie.

Parler de sa petite amie était le meilleur moyen de me reprendre et de changer de conversation pour que les choses reviennent à la normale.

- Je n'ai aucune petite amie, Est-ce que c'est Daphné qui t'a dit ça ?

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il continuait à paraitre inquiet ? C'est vrai ce n'était qu'une question banale alors pourquoi il mêlait Daphné à tout ça. En plus je savais que les elfes de maison faisaient le ménage tous les jours, alors ce soutien gorge ne pouvait pas être là depuis longtemps.

- Est-ce que toi et elle vous … avez déjà été ensemble ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je n'osais pas regarder Stephen. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais lui poser la question mais maintenant que c'était fait je regrettais un peu d'avoir demandé. Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait été quelque chose de grave, il ne me devait rien après tout mais l'imaginer avec Daphné était un peu au dessus de mes forces. Je lui avais tout raconté, même après m'être faite agresser je lui avais tout dit et lui n'avait jamais rien mentionné. Quand c'était arrivé je n'avais pas eu peur de me confier à lui parce que je pensais qu'il était étranger à tout ça, mais si réellement il avait déjà été avec Daphné alors c'est qu'il avait du l'apprécier, même un peu, et dans ce cas là je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait apprécier chez une fille comme moi.

- Est-ce que tu étais avec elle hier soir ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon épaule, se rapprochant légèrement alors que j'étais en train de me demander si ça avait été vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici.

- Je n'étais avec personne hier soir Orianna et je m'excuse réellement de ne pas être resté avec toi , que dirais-tu d'aller ensemble à pré au lard la semaine prochaine ? Pour me faire pardonner je suis prêt à t'acheter tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait mais je n'avais pas envie d'y croire. Stephen n'avait pas de raisons de me mentir, alors je ne sais pas peut être que ce soutien gorge ce n'était rien, peut être qu'il était là depuis longtemps mais que tout ce temps il avait échappé aux elfes de maisons.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.Je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mes cheveux, j'étais venu pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Draco mais peut être que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Sans doute qu'il valait mieux que je garde certaines choses pour moi, il en faisait de même après tout alors ce n'était peut être pas si mauvais de commencer à agir comme ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, alors pas la peine de t'excuser répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je voulais avoir confiance en lui mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je ne voulais pas perdre Stephen, c'était mon meilleur ami mais je n'étais vraiment pas sûre d'être capable de lui pardonner s'il m'avait menti.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon père vienne me parler à 19H45 ? Il était actuellement 20H10, j'avais bien essayé de courir pour arriver à l'heure mais ça avait été totalement mission impossible. J'étais essoufflée et je me doutais que Draco ne serait pas content, c'est vrai il avait horreur d'attendre, peut être même qu'il était déjà parti. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir, durant la journée je l'avais croisé mais je n'avais même pas osé lui dire bonjour. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse savoir qu'on se fréquentait, je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter mais ce qui était sûr c'est que là actuellement je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

En arrivant en haut de la tour d'astronomie je me mis à frissonner. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller rechercher ma cape dans mon dortoir mais ce n'était pas le moment de me plaindre. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire me fit me rendre compte que j'étais seule, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas attendu et maintenant je ne savais même pas quand Est-ce que je pourrais le revoir.

- Tu es en retard.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et je crois bien qu'être plus heureuse était difficilement possible. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à mon comportement quand j'étais avec lui, ainsi me retourner et l'embrasser en posant mes mains sur son visage m'avait paru naturel. C'était étrange comme avec Harry cela me semblait difficile et comme avec lui je n'avais même pas y penser.

- Il en faudra plus pour être pardonnée, mais en attendant …

J'étais soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, le regardant avec surprise quand il me tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé. Il paraissait très fier de lui alors que pour ma part j'étais un peu perdu, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il me donnait un paquet ?

- C'est un cadeau Orianna, ça ne mord pas.

Un cadeau ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'offrait un cadeau mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, défaisant le papier pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un parfum. Le flacon était vraiment très jolie, des étoiles étaient gravées sur le verre et vraiment il sentait très bon. Du moins me semblait-il, parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'être très objective. A nouveau je me surpris à lui sauter au cou, Est-ce que c'était en train de devenir une habitude ? Quoique ça ne semblait pas plus que ça lui déplaire. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps on a passé à s'embrasser, juste que je n'avais pas du tout froid et qu'en fin de compte ma cape aurait vraiment été inutile.

Quand il m'a pris par la main pour aller ailleurs je n'ai pas cherché à protester, je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à mon dortoir et à l'inverse très très envie de rester avec lui. Je ne saurais pas trop dire par où on est passé, jusqu'en fin de compte je me suis retrouvée dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. On avait sûrement emprunté un passage secret parce que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la salle commune des serpentards, ce qui en fin de compte était une très bonne chose. Je me doutais fortement que j'étais loin d'être la première fille qu'il amenait ici mais je ne voyais aucune trace de soutien gorge ou d'autre chose sur le sol ce qui était plutôt pour me rassurer.

A vrai dire sa chambre était très bien rangée, les livres étaient sur les étagères, son lit était fait mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autre chose de sa part. Je ne pris réellement conscience de la situation quand Draco enleva sa cape. C'est vrai que j'étais assez naïve, voir très très naïve mais même moi je n'ignorais pas ce que Draco avait l'habitude de faire dans cette même chambre. Je l'avais suivi sans rechigner alors Est-ce qu'il croyait que ça signifiait que j'étais consentante ? Je ne pouvais pas nier que bien sûr Draco m'attirait beaucoup mais de là à faire ça tout de suite il y avait un monde.

- La déco te plait ? Se moqua-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas que j'aille m'assoir sur le lit, aller m'assoir sur le lit signifiait que j'étais prête pour des activités dont d'ailleurs j'ignorais tout et je n'étais vraiment pas prête à m'instruire là-dessus.

- C'est très différent de la chambre de Stephen, je pensais que toutes les chambres de préfet étaient les mêmes mais il faut croire que non.

Je pensais que ça allait alléger l'ambiance, parler de décoration, de choses qui étaient à des années lumières de toute activité sexuelle mais à la place il y eut un énorme silence. Tournant le regard vers Draco je constatais qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis que j'avais parlé, continuant à me tourner le dos. Est-ce que j'avais dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Depuis quand Est-ce que tu fréquentes la chambre de Stephen ?

Il avait repris le ton glacial dont il avait l'habitude quand j'avais eu le malheur de le contrarier mais je ne saisissais pas bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait une foule de petite amie, et puis j'étais certaine qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'intégralité des dortoirs de Poudlard.

- J'y suis allée hier soir pour lui parler.

- Parler ? Est-ce que tu me prendrais pour un abruti ?

Il s'était retourné mais peut être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il continue à me tourner le dos, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, j'étais sûre que s'il avait pu il m'aurait tué.

- Tu vas dans la chambre d'un garçon, seul à seul et tu espères me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que parler ?

- A ce que je sache on est dans ta chambre et on ne fait que parler. A moins que tu m'aies ramené ici pour autre chose.

- C'est différent Orianna !

Même si j'étais énervée je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter quand il prononça mon prénom. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça devait toujours finir en dispute entre nous. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait que ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Parfaitement c'est différent ! Stephen n'est pas comme toi, il n'a pas ce genre d'idée perverse en permanence dans la tête !

- Parlons en tiens de ton bon ami Stephen, à ce que je sache ce n'est pas lui qui a veillé sur toi à cette soirée ! Tu sais ce qu'il faisait ton bien aimé Stephen pendant ce temps ? Non bien sûr que non, parce que les idiotes comme toi ne voient jamais rien.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Je le détestais, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de me faire du mal. Finalement il allait parfaitement avec Daphné, tous les deux c'était les mêmes, je leur souhaitais vraiment de finir ensemble parce qu'ils ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un de plus adaptés à leurs besoins. J'allais prendre la porte, peu importe si l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard me voyait, c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis mais Draco ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille puisqu'il fit rempart avec son corps pour m'empêcher de partir.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta réputation, je leur dirais à tous que tu étais en train de me torturer, ils ne sauront pas que tu étais en train de te compromettre avec une idiote aveugle dans mon genre.

Certes je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait une réaction mais certainement pas celle là. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les miennes j'étais restée complètement figée. C'était sans doute la surprise, l'énervement qui retombait alors que je me demandais ce qui lui prenait. Je ne contrôlais pas vraiment la situation, ou plutôt je ne contrôlais absolument plus rien encore moins quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se comportait de cette manière mais c'était bien la première fois que je me surprenais à lui répondre.

Pourquoi Est-ce que je lui rendais son baiser alors qu'il était tellement odieux ? Pourquoi Est-ce que je le laissais me toucher alors qu'il était si détestable ? Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, en faite je n'en avais vraiment aucune envie et ça même si je savais que tout ça était très mal. A un moment il s'est arrêté de m'embrasser pour me regarder, il avait du mal à respirer, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je n'avais jamais autant apprécié de manquer d'oxygène.

- J'aime les idiotes aveugles dans ton genre.

Sa main est passée sur ma joue et ses lèvres ont repris les miennes pour un nouveau baiser. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, celui-ci était beaucoup plus doux, plus tendre même. Parfois j'avais l'impression que Draco avait deux caractères bien distincts mais Est-ce que sans ça je l'aurais aimé autant ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Il a caressé mon dos, presque comme s'il s'en inquiétait réellement alors que ce fut mon tour de l'embrasser doucement. Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi détestable et ensuite aussi gentil dans la minute qui suivait.

- Serait-il possible que tu sois capable de t'inquiéter d'une autre personne que de toi-même ? Le taquinais-je.

- Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec lui ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, Stephen est juste mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi Est-ce que Daphné et toi n'arrêtez pas de vous imaginer des scénarios tordus ?

Il se décala légèrement alors que j'en profitais pour me soustraire à son étreinte essayant de respirer normalement à nouveau. Evidemment même avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou plutôt surtout avec ce qu'il venait de se passer il était totalement hors de question que j'aille m'assoir sur le lit me contentant de m'appuyer sur le bureau.

- Est-ce que tu me vois réellement comme une sorte de pervers ?

Il était juste devant moi, il avait passé ses deux mains sur le bord du bureau m'entourant de part et d'autre alors que je ne voyais pas vraiment d'échappatoire possible.

- Tu sors avec une fille différente chaque jour Draco.

- Tu dois être très spéciale alors puisque c'est déjà le deuxième jour d'affilé pour toi.

Je voyais qu'il observait mon chemisier légèrement froissé à cause de ce qui venait de se passer et je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien être en train de penser. Mes cheveux devaient être dans un état déplorable, il aurait sans doute mieux valu que je les attache avant de venir mais quand Draco porta la main sur l'une des boucles en profitant pour effleurer mon ventre je commençais à me dire que ça n'avait sans doute pas été une aussi mauvaise idée que ça.

- Est-ce que Pansy et Daphné aussi sont spéciales pour toi ?

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir posé la question, baissant les yeux en ne sachant pas vraiment comment il le prendrait. Je n'avais rien à attendre de lui j'étais au courant, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait devenir mon petit ami, il y aurait toujours plein de filles autour de lui, et moi j'étais probablement l'une d'entre elle.

- Personne n'est aussi spéciale que toi pour moi me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Bien sûr c'était probablement ce qu'il disait à toutes les filles, ce n'était pas comme si je faisais exception.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, il est déjà tard.

C'était sans doute le moment d'écouter mon père, rester encore avec Draco c'était m'exposer à une dose de souffrance inévitable et pour ce soir j'en avais eu assez.

- Et si tu restais dormir ici plutôt.

Il m'embrassait dans le cou, ses mains s'étaient frayées un passage sous mon chemisier sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience alors que je sentais que s'il fallait y mettre un terme c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille dis-je pas très assurée.

- Quel genre de fille ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que j'étais bien convaincante étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de me toucher pour autant.

- Le genre qui fait l'amour. J'arrivais à peine à croire que je l'avais dit. Draco avait relevé les yeux vers moi alors que pour ma part je n'osais plus vraiment croiser son regard. Comment Est-ce qu'on en était arrivé là au juste ? C'était la dernière fois que je me rendais dans la chambre d'un garçon, autant essayer d'éviter les situations aussi embarrassantes que celle-ci.

- Mais il te reste Pansy et les autres alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien grave. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me donne une réponse, de toute façon ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Je me suis contentée de repasser par le passage secret qu'on avait emprunté à l'allée me traitant mentalement d'imbécile. C'était Draco, Draco qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille et alors qu'il s'intéressait à moi, je me comportais comme la dernière des idiotes. C'était évident que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais passer derrière toutes ces filles, savoir que probablement juste après il en rencontrerait une autre était au dessus de mes forces. Au moins pour une fois on ne s'était pas disputé avant de quitter, mais peut être qu'il aurait mieux valu en fin de compte.


	22. Shane

Me revoilà ! ENFIN !

A vrai dire cela fait depuis mardi que j'essaie de poster ce nouveau chapitre mais à chaque fois il y avait un message d'erreur et là je viens juste de trouver comment le contourner _

Bref je vous poste celui ci aujourd'hui et le prochain sera mardi comme d'habitude ^^

Voilà bonne lecture et bon week end :)

Ps : Merci pour tes reviews Billie mais comme tu n'as pas laissé d'email je ne peux pas te répondre ( ce que j'aimerais beaucoup faire :D ) si tu veux le faire surtout ne mets pas l'arrobase et veille à bien espacer parce que sinon l'adresse n'apparaîtra pas ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi le professeur Flitwick m'avait convoqué dans son bureau, bien sûr c'était mon directeur de maison mais je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire de mal pour qu'il veuille me parler. J'eus à peine le temps de toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée manquant de m'assommer au passage. Surprise je restais plantée là observant avec un certain étonnement le jeune homme qui me faisait face. Veste en cuir, jean noir, bagues nombreuses aux doigts, à coup sur ce n'était pas un étudiant. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment il avait fait pour rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, si le professeur McGonagall le voyait elle en ferait une syncope.

Il me regardait, je le regardais et je me demandais pourquoi il était en train de sourire. Son visage me disait quelque chose, il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, des yeux bleus et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être horrifiée en le reconnaissant. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, pourquoi Est-ce que le garçon avec qui j'avais fait l'imbécile il y a quelques jours se tenait juste devant moi. Décidément Dieu m'en voulait c'était forcé.

- Qui aurait pu dire que tu étais encore en collège, jolie uniforme.

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive, c'était un cauchemar, qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée dire ? Je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais pu lui raconter et encore moins de ce que j'avais pu faire et je ne comptais pas vraiment aller me renseigner auprès de Draco. Il fit le tour de moi-même me détaillant de la tête aux pieds alors que je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à te retrouver, je ne savais même pas que tu étais une sorcière.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur moi et d'ailleurs comment Est-ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver ma trace. La boite de nuit se trouvait à Londres, alors comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici et puis pourquoi Est-ce qu'on l'avait laissé rentrer d'ailleurs. Je le vis se pencher vers moi alors qu'instinctivement je me reculais.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi timide à la soirée plaisanta-t-il.

- J'avais trop bu et en faite je … je ne me souviens de rien. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste oublier tout ça ?

- Oublier cette magnifique robe ça va être dur.

Un clin d'œil, il était en train de me faire un clin d'œil. Mais pourquoi Est-ce que ce n'était pas dans ces moments là que quelqu'un passait là par hasard. N'importe qui du moment que cela mette un terme à cette conversation, j'étais même prête à voir débarquer le professeur Rogue c'était pour dire.

- Je dois aller voir le professeur Flitwick.

- Il arrive ne t'en fais pas. Il est parti chercher ton père, Sirius Black rien que ça.

- Mon père ? Pourquoi mon père ? Demandais-je paniquée.

Est-ce qu'il comptait tout révéler de cette soirée à tout le monde ? Jamais je n'aurais du suivre Daphné, j'avais su que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment même où elle l'avait proposé et maintenant ça me retombait dessus.

- J'ai besoin de son autorisation pour faire de toi ma nouvelle chanteuse vedette. Souris Orianna, tu vas bientôt devenir une star.

Les choses comme ça n'arrivaient que dans les films, dans la vraie vie personne ne se pointait la bouche à cœur pour vous dire que vous deviendrez une star après vous avoir entendu chanter une malheureuse fois, encore moins quand il se trouvait que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de la dite fois. J'étais assise à côté de mon père, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Il se demandait visiblement de quoi il retournait et je n'étais pas du tout disposée à lui répondre. Shane, oui parce qu'il s'appelait Shane, se présenta et là sans aucune sorte d'introduction il balança de but en blanc qu'il était disposé à me produire.

Il avait besoin d'une inconnu pour un duo et après m'avoir entendu chanter il avait décidé que ce serait moi. J'attendais avec angoisse le moment où il devrait expliquer comment il avait pu m'entendre et j'en crus à peine mes oreilles quand il débita un mensonge parfaitement à l'aise, une histoire comme quoi un de ses amis m'avait entendu dans la chorale et que grâce à la pensine il avait pu à son tour m'écouter. C'était ridicule bien sûr mais dire combien j'étais soulagée qu'il n'est pas mentionné la vérité n'était même pas possible.

Le professeur Flitwick était présent lui aussi, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur le nouveau venu d'ailleurs. Apparemment il avait quitté Poudlard il y a déjà cinq ans et si j'en croyais mon professeur Shane était une sorte de rockstar super connu. Enfin moi personnellement je ne le connaissais pas mais je n'étais pas vraiment une référence dans ce domaine. Par contre pourquoi Est-ce qu'une star de la chanson aurait voulu faire un duo avec moi ? C'était invraisemblable, s'il était aussi populaire que ça il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sa carrière.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'image, la maison de disque pense que ce serait une bonne idée et pour dire vrai la première fois que j'ai vu Orianna j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle.

Mon dieu il se remettait à me regarder et ce n'était pas le seul. Mon père me lançait un coup d'œil suspicieux, je pense qu'il croyait moyennement à la version de la pensine alors mieux valait que j'évite de le regarder plus longtemps, j'étais capable de me trahir toute seule.

- Je n'ai pas encore entendu ton avis sur la question Orianna.

- Mon avis … C'est que, euh, j'ai été prise au dépourvue.

- Une offre comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas ma -ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait dit ? J'avais failli m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, quant à mon père et bien même si depuis qu'il était arrivé il ne paraissait pas particulièrement ravi là c'était sûr qu'il était plus que mécontent.

- On va réfléchir à votre proposition lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Pas de problème, de toute façon je dois revenir la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine ?

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a proposé de chanter avec toi pour la dernière représentation de la chorale, on dirait bien que quoiqu'il arrive on va l'avoir ce duo.

Il l'avait refait, le même clin d'œil que la première fois. Mais où Est-ce qu'il se croyait ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que ça avait un quelconque effet sur moi ? Personnellement je trouvais ça assez terrifiant qu'on soit capable de faire autant de clin d'oeil mais peut être que ça avait du succès chez les autres filles. Je fis une petite grimace ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire alors que mon père m'entraina hors de la salle.

Il fallut qu'à ce moment là Draco passe justement dans le couloir, décidément le timing n'était jamais bon, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, évitant soigneusement son regard. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre. J'étais une vraie cruche j'en avais conscience, il n'y avait personne pour refuser de faire ça avec quelqu'un comme Draco, n'importe quelle fille aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Le pire c'est que j'en avais envie, enfin je crois, mais il allait forcément me comparer avec les autres et je ne faisais pas le poids c'était sûr. Rien que face à Pansy j'étais sûre de me ridiculiser et par rapport à Daphné n'en parlons même pas. C'était évident qu'il serait déçu et que juste après il irait retrouver une autre fille qui serait mieux que moi.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas réalisé que mon père était encore juste à côté de moi, pourtant ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait aussi facilement. Je me sentis rougir légèrement trop heureuse qu'il ne sache pas lire dans mes pensées.

- On ne sort pas ensemble.

- Tu sais Orianna, quitte à choisir et vraiment si j'avais le couteau sous la gorge je dirais que je préfère encore te voir fréquenter le fils Malefoy plutôt que cet idiot prétentieux. Dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec cet imbécile heureux.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet imbécile heureux répondis-je mécaniquement.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, j'avais tout oublié de la soirée où je l'avais rencontré alors c'était un peu comme si aujourd'hui était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ma chérie je ne m'y opposerais pas pour ce duo mais par pitié promet moi que quoiqu'il arrive ça restera purement professionnel.

- Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire là-dessus.

L'alcool faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, comment j'avais pu danser et chanter avec ce type ? Dire que si Draco n'était pas intervenu je me serais sans doute retrouvé dans son lit. Rien que d'y penser j'eus un frisson de dégout, c'était peut être le moment d'aller le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Shane sortit à son tour de la pièce me faisant un petit signe de main en guise d'au revoir alors que je me demandais ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant.

Les choses comme ça n'arrivaient jamais, bien sûr que j'aimais chanter mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'avais déjà voulu être à un quelconque moment chanteuse. Rien que de penser à chanter devant tout un tas de monde je me sentis mal, ce n'était sûrement pas fait pour moi et c'est d'ailleurs probablement ce que je répondrais à Shane quand il reviendrait à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Pour le moment j'avais d'autres soucis, comme par exemple comment aller voir Draco de moi-même ?

Jusqu'ici c'était toujours lui qui venait me trouver, d'ailleurs quand j'y repensais je me rendais compte que s'il n'était pas revenu à la charge constamment il y aurait bien longtemps que nous ne nous adresserions plus la parole. C'était peut être que quelque part il tenait un peu à moi, soupirant je savais que c'était moi qui devrait faire le premier pas cette fois ci et ce n'était pas fait pour me réjouir.

* * *

Très mal à l'aise ça faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que j'étais bloquée sur la même page du magazine que Daphné m'avait mis entre les mains. Elle m'avait forcé à venir fréquenter la salle commune des serpentards, je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle parlait, parlait mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle attendait vraiment une réponse. En face de nous, on ne pouvait pas les rater se trouvait Draco et Pansy ce qui forcément était assez dérangeant. J'aurais voulu partir pour aller m'enfermer dans mon dortoir ou alors aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Stephen sur ma misérable existence mais pour le moment j'étais coincée ici.

- Ecœurant n'Est-ce pas ? Regarde moi cette façon dégoutante qu'elle a de se presser contre lui, on dirait une vulgaire trainée.

En attendant c'était avec elle que Draco était alors c'était probablement plus son genre de fille.

- Hé mais dis moi toi au faite petite cachottière, j'ai appris que tu étais parti avec un mystérieux inconnu le soir de la fête. Raconte moi tout et n'omet aucun détail.

- Oh tu sais c'est comme tu l'as dit à Stephen, Kreattur est venu me chercher alors je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de mystérieux inconnu.

Elle parut surprise sur le moment mais ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne se remette à me servir un de ces sourires hypocrites. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait menti à Stephen mais si elle croyait que j'allais lui dire la vérité sur les évènements de la soirée elle se trompait lourdement. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une amie mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ce que recherchait Daphné, dans son cas je pense qu'elle voulait plutôt un animal de compagnie. Je vis Draco retourner dans sa chambre seul alors que Pansy prenait visiblement le chemin des dortoirs.

- Est-ce que Stephen t'a dit quelque chose d'autre sur cette soirée ?

- Désolé mais je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Merci pour le magazine.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Stephen avec elle, j'étais maintenant un peu près certaine qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose dans le but de se moquer de moi et j'en avais assez de toujours me faire avoir. En sortant de la salle commune des serpentards deux choix s'offraient à moi, soit comme je l'avais prévu aller pleurer toute la nuit sur mon incapacité à contrôler ma vie ou soit et beaucoup plus difficile aller rejoindre Draco.

Mon cœur battait au moins à cent à l'heure au moment d'arriver dans sa chambre par le passage secret qu'il m'avait montré. J'avais un peu peur de le trouver avec une fille mais il était bel et bien seul, seul et en boxer allongé sur son lit. Ce n'était pas le moment de me dégonfler, même si le voir quasiment nu était quelque chose qui me perturbait particulièrement. Il n'a pas bougé quand je suis arrivé mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était surpris. En même temps je l'étais moi-même d'avoir réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser d'être parti aussi précipitamment la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme ça et puis je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laissé toute seule lors de cette soirée. Je … je t'aime vraiment beaucoup alors souvent ça me fait réagir n'importe comment. Voilà je crois que je vais te laisser maintenant, merci de m'avoir écouté.

L'envie de me taper la tête sur le mur le plus proche était bien présente mais ça n'aurait fait que retarder mon départ alors je jugeais préférable de faire ça sur l'un des murs de ma chambre. Non mais qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Toutes les histoires de Daphné avaient du me monter à la tête, c'est ça j'étais probablement devenu folle pour avoir oser lui dire tout ça. Alors que j'allais faire un pas supplémentaire je me mis à butter sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien de la consistance d'un mur. Ouvrant les yeux en grand je me rendis compte que Draco se tenait debout juste entre moi et la porte de la sortie, mais quand Est-ce qu'il était sorti de son lit ?

- Tu ne crois pas que pour une fois tu pourrais me laisser le temps de répondre ?

Résumons la scène, Draco était debout quasiment nu en face de moi alors que je venais clairement de lui dire que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et de m'humilier par la même occasion. Est-ce que ce n'était pas là exactement ce que je cherchais à éviter à tout prix dans ma vie ? En plus il me semblait bien que la dernière fois je m'étais promis de ne plus retourner dans la chambre d'un garçon, il fallait croire que même les promesses que je me faisais à moi-même je n'étais pas capable de les tenir.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi en me blottissant contre lui. J'avais passé mes bras autour de lui, j'avais envie de ne plus jamais le lâcher, j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui même si j'essayais de lutter de toutes mes forces contre ça.

- Tu n'as plus peur de moi alors ?

Il venait de passer sa main dans mes cheveux la laissant reposer dans mon dos et en relevant la tête vers lui je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de me faire un grand sourire. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique, décidément il était impossible que j'arrive un jour à me passer de lui.

- J'avais peur que tu me compares avec les autres dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je ne les voyais plus ?

Sa main venait de passer sous mon pull, il faisait des petits mouvements rassurants dans mon dos alors que je craignais d'avoir mal entendu.

- Plus personne ? Même pas Pansy ?

- Orianna je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es spéciale pour moi. Je suis prêt à faire quelques efforts.

- Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que tu disais à tout le monde.

Je l'entendis soupirer, je savais que parfois je devais être agaçante mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il allait m'embrasser, ce qui était d'ailleurs ce que j'attendais sans oser le demander, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'allais partir par le passage secret mais visiblement Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'à la place il me fit rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je me sentais un peu stupide, pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais coincée là alors que j'aurais pu rentrer dans mon dortoir. A travers la porte j'entendis la voix de Daphné et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si elle me trouvait là j'étais fichue, j'aurais vraiment du mal à expliquer ma présence et si elle apprenait que j'avais quoique ce soit à voir avec Draco elle allait me tuer c'était certain.

Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais personne n'aurait résisté à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux. La porte n'était pas fermée entièrement en plus, de là où j'étais j'avais un léger point de vue sur la chambre, plus précisément sur le lit. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces de ne pas pousser un petit cri de stupeur quand Daphné sauta littéralement au cou de Draco pour l'embrasser. Est-ce que ce n'était pas censé être fini avec elle ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'assister à ça, il ne manquait plus que Pansy arrive elle aussi et le tableau aurait été parfait.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.

Sa voix était glaciale et ça aurait été mentir de dire que ça ne m'avait pas fait plaisir qu'il la repousse.

- A cause de Pansy ? Je t'en prie elle couche avec Blaise, tu mérites mieux que ça.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toi aussi ?

Pansy et Blaise ? Daphné et Blaise ? Est-ce que tout le monde faisait ça avec tout le monde ? Il y avait des choses que j'aurais vraiment préféré ignorer.

- Laisse moi rester juste pour cette nuit, je saurais me montrer très … très convaincante.

Je la vis l'embrasser dans le cou, je n'avais pas une idée très précise de là où elle posait ses mains mais elle le faisait sans hésiter, chose dont personnellement j'étais incapable. J'avais envie de partir pour ne pas assister à tout ça, peut être qu'en rampant personne ne me remarquerait.

- Tu sors ou je te fais sortir.

Je dus résister à l'envie de sauter de joie, si Draco arrivait à résister à Daphné j'avais largement de quoi être heureuse.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Pansy n'Est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est encore à propos de miss Sainte Nitouche ?

Je vis Draco se saisir de son bras pour visiblement l'entrainer vers la porte de sortie, et par conséquent loin de ma vue.

- Alors c'est ça, laisse moi te dire que je m'occupe personnellement de ta nouvelle chérie et crois moi quand je lui aurais raconté tous tes vilains petits secrets elle cherchera à te fuir par tous les moyens.

J'entendis la porte claquer, sursautant au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco paraissait furieux et pour ma part je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire il m'attira contre lui alors que je restais figée. Ca ne me dérangeait pas d'être contre lui mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais toujours su que Draco n'était pas un gentil garçon et puis ce que racontait Daphné j'avais décidé de ne plus y prêter aucune importante alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

- Promets moi que tu ne me trahiras jamais.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il demandait une telle chose, quand je promis il se mit à me serrer plus fort, étant d'ailleurs à la limite de m'étouffer. Probablement qu'il avait du aimer Daphné dans le passé parce que sinon je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait réagi de cette façon. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux mais Draco ne paraissait pas si insensible qu'il le laissait paraitre en permanence. Il se décida soudainement à m'embrasser, un peu comme si c'était une sorte de besoin vital pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression qu'il y mettait plus d'intensité et encore davantage quand il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce n'était pas plaisant, Draco embrassait vraiment très bien et il savait parfaitement s'y prendre seulement j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait ça seulement parce que Daphné l'avait mis en colère. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, peut être parce que ses mains étaient un peu partout en même temps. A un moment il toucha ma poitrine, à travers mon pull que j'avais encore miraculeusement sur moi, et je me sentis devenir rouge pivoine. De mon avis il y avait plusieurs teintes de rouge et actuellement je devais avoir atteint des sommets. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, de toute façon je ne savais pas vraiment s'il l'avait remarqué.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir en sentant ses doigts parcourir ma cuisse, je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, j'en avais envie, vraiment, et surtout je l'aimais mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je m'étais imaginée. Il ne disait rien du tout et il me regardait à peine, je ne savais pas, Est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça ? Peut être que c'était moi qui avait un véritable problème. J'essayais de me détendre mais ce fut peine perdue au moment où il arriva sur ma petite culotte. C'était trop embarrassant et au moment où il amorça un geste mes bras firent rempart d'eux même. C'était monstrueusement gênant, ses yeux étaient revenus sur mon visage et il me regardait l'air vraiment surpris. Je déglutis essayant de reprendre mes esprits avant de me décider à baisser les bras en me rendant compte qu'ils étaient toujours entre nous en signe de barrage. Pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais fait ça ? Je venais encore de le repousser alors que c'était pourtant le moment de lui prouver que je tenais vraiment à lui.

- Quel crétin murmura-t-il.

Il roula sur le côté alors que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, j'étais en train de me demander ce que j'étais censée faire quand il décida pour moi, m'attirant contre lui pour me faire passer au dessus. Mes cheveux me cachèrent la vue quelques instants avant qu'il ne dégage mon visage me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, baiser qui contrastait en tout point avec ce qui avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

- Je … Ca ne me dérange pas …

Finalement je m'étais trompée, il était bien possible de virer encore plus rouge que rouge.

- Ca ne me dérange pas si c'est toi, c'est juste que … c'est la première fois hésitais-je.

Mais pourquoi Est-ce que je venais de dire quelque chose comme ça ? Ma honte s'intensifia quand je vis Draco sourire, ça y est maintenant je venais de me ridiculiser à vie.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment laisser mes résolutions au placard.

A nouveau il m'embrassa, me gardant contre lui au moment où le baiser prit fin. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, c'était agréable, je n'avais plus aucune envie de partir, au contraire.

- Tu ne me demandes rien pour Daphné ?

Basculant légèrement sur le côté je restais contre lui laissant mon bras reposer sur son torse.

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux, se redressant légèrement pour déposer un autre baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, maintenant que tu es là je ne te laisserais plus repartir.

Je me mis à sourire comme une parfaite imbécile essayant de faire taire les battements de mon cœur qui j'étais sûre devaient s'entendre à des mètres à la ronde.

- Et maintenant que dirais tu de dormir ?

Fronçant les sourcils j'observais son petit sourire sachant qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas de pyjama avec.

- C'est encore mieux.

Quoiqu'on en dise Draco était Draco, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas devenu un ange soudainement mais ça ne me faisait que l'aimer davantage. Etre avec lui était totalement irraisonnable mais s'il y avait bien un risque que j'étais prête à prendre c'était celui-ci.


	23. Spaghetti Bolognaise & autres péripéties

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Donc comme d'habitude le petit laïus habituel sur le fait que vos reviews sont pour moi une source d'enchantement et de bonheur sans nom, merci beaucoup =)

Après il se trouve qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de travail à la fac, pas mal de contrôle et les examens qui approchent. Donc je vais essayer de continuer à publier tous les mardis mais si un jour vous ne voyez rien pardonnez moi et promis je vous réserve encore tout plein de surprise ! ( et de sadisme mais ça ... tout le monde y est habitué maintenant xD )

Bref tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Encore une fois Draco est à l'honneur dans la seconde partie ... mais il m'inspire beaucoup donc comment faire autrement ...

Bisous et bonne semaine :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 **

La différence lorsqu'on m'ignorait c'est que personne ne m'interrogeait quand je ne dormais pas dans le dortoir, personne ne faisait attention mais là c'était bien différent. J'avais du prétendre m'être levée très tôt mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que mes camarades de dortoir m'aient cru. Ce matin j'étais partie sans réveiller Draco, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt après tout et puis il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre paradoxal d'employer les mots Draco et mignon ensemble mais quand il dort on dirait presque une autre personne. Les autres filles étaient venus avec moi à la bibliothèque après le cours de potion, sûrement parce que les examens approchaient, mais j'étais plutôt contente de ne pas être toute seule comme avant.

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'elles en diraient si je leur parlais de Draco, enfin ça ne risquait pas d'arriver ce n'était pas comme si on était proche ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me demandais si je devais le dire à Stephen, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose alors peut être que ça ne l'intéresserait pas d'entendre parler de ces histoires.

Ce fut entre le rayon histoire de la magie et le rayon sortilèges que je fus brutalement tirée de mes pensées, au moment où deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier, ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, puisque Draco venait de se jeter férocement sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait fallu un petit temps d'adaptation, histoire de remettre légèrement mes idées en place avant de lui rendre son baiser. Je pris conscience qu'on était en train de s'embrasser en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, que n'importe qui aurait pu nous surprendre quand mon dos buta contre le mur, juste à côté de l'étagère servant à la classification des journaux et autres revues.

- Attends, Draco …

J'essayais vaguement de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il avait une notion bien à lui d'attendre, me déposant plein de petits baisers sur les lèvres avant de s'attaquer à mon cou.

- Tout le monde pourrait nous voir dis-je un peu inquiète.

Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que quelqu'un fréquente cette partie de la bibliothèque on ne savait jamais. Je voulus jeter un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour m'en assurer mais Draco m'en empêcha, comblant la distance qui restait entre nous. Il était très, très près et moi très, très coincée.

- Et alors ? Qu'y aurait-il de mal à ce qu'on me voit en train d'embrasser ma sublime petite amie ?

Ecarquillant les yeux je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles autant pour le mot sublime, que pour le mot petite amie.

- Je … Je suis ta petite amie ?

Fermant les yeux visiblement de désespoir suite à ma question, je sus que probablement je venais de l'énerver.

- Orianna, qu'Est-ce que tu crois que ça voulait dire au juste hier quand je t'ai dit que j'arrêterais de voir d'autres filles ?

Devant mon air étonné il me déposa une légère tape sur la tête avant de me reprendre tout de suite dans ses bras.

- Idiote.

Je me sentais bien contre lui, c'est vrai dans ces moments là je n'avais plus aucune envie de bouger, plus envie de rien à part rester avec lui d'ailleurs mais je me souvins d'une chose essentielle, une chose que j'avais occulté durant ce bref moment.

- Pansy et Daphné vont me tuer dis-je avec angoisse.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Exagérer ? Tu sais ce qu'elles font aux filles qui ont le malheur de passer une nuit avec toi ? Non justement parce qu'on ne les revoit jamais. Tu sais ce qu'elles m'ont fait simplement parce que tu …

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter, baissant les yeux en me remémorant ce que j'aurais préféré oublier.

- Est-ce qu'elles te font si peur que ça ?

Je ne répondis pas, de toute manière la réponse n'était pas bien dur à deviner. Je voulais vraiment être avec lui mais être avec lui signifiait être mise au pilori et je n'étais pas prête à affronter la folie meurtrière de ses ex.

- Je suppose que dans ce cas on devra se contenter de petits rendez vous clandestins, pas que ça me déplaise tellement finalement.

Levant les yeux vers lui, il était en train de me sourire. Est-ce que c'était aussi simple que ça ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il acceptait ça aussi facilement.

- Toutefois j'insère une condition.

J'avais peur de ce que pouvait être cette fameuse condition, avec Draco j'étais prête à tout entendre.

- Interdiction à l'avenir de te sauver du lit sans que j'en donne la permission expressément.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant souri à quelqu'un, ni même jamais autant embrasser quelqu'un. Quand il partit et quand je revins à ma table les autres filles me lancèrent un regard étrange me demandant ce qui m'avait pris aussi longtemps et surtout pourquoi je revenais sans aucun livre. La vérité étant impossible à dire, je me contentais d'une explication assez bancale comme quoi finalement les livres n'étaient pas si nécessaire que ça. Sans doute que la prochaine fois je ferais mieux d'être plus prudente, mais pour le moment c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations.

* * *

En arrivant en salle de musique l'intégralité des regards convergea vers moi mais à vrai dire je m'en moquais un peu. C'était sûrement Shane qu'ils regardaient, Shane qui avait trouvé bon de se planter juste derrière moi. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas là parce que c'était tout à fait le genre de situation qu'il aurait détesté. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait tenu à m'accompagner, on avait fini de s'entrainer pour demain alors Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement aller retrouver la masse de ses groupies.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Dis-je en soupirant.

- Pas pour le moment, je crois que je vais me contenter de rester là et t'attendre pour aller dîner.

Me retournant vers lui je fronçais les sourcil, Est-ce qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Non ? Pas de dîner alors, peut être une nouvelle virée en boite de nuit ?

Il paraissait très fier de lui alors que moi il m'exaspérait. Est-ce qu'on avait idée d'être aussi prétentieux. Même si j'aurais du être habituée avec Draco c'était bien différent, Shane était au moins mille fois pire, sûrement le succès qui lui était monté à la tête.

- A demain Shane dis-je en tournant les talons.

- Même pas un petit baiser pour dire au revoir ?

Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir, l'entendant éclater de rire avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à quitter la pièce. Les autres n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle mais c'est seulement en allant m'installer au piano que Daphné se décida à me rejoindre, un immense sourire tatoué sur le visage. J'aurais voulu le lui faire avaler, d'autant que la veille je l'avais vu venir se frotter à Draco à l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne savais pas trop depuis quand ça avait commencé à m'agacer particulièrement, ni même depuis quand le regard des autres n'était plus si important mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie dans l'instant d'avoir à la supporter.

- Shane West, et bien Anna on dirait que tu as pêché un très gros poisson. Vous avez vraiment l'air très … proche.

Je savais qu'elle était jalouse. Shane ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard en entrant dans la pièce et pour quelqu'un comme Daphné ça avait probablement du être un terrible affront.

- Oh et bien je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ça. Parce que tu sais Daphné je l'ai rencontré lors de la soirée où tu m'as forcé à aller. Si tu n'avais pas été là, pas de duo et pas de Shane.

J'en revenais à peine de ce que j'avais dit, son sourire s'effaça alors que je vis ses doigts se crisper sur le piano. Probablement qu'elle était furieuse mais elle faisait bien semblant. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière croisant ses jambes ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tous les garçons aux alentours.

- Ca veut dire que Stephen ne t'intéresse plus ?

- Pourquoi tu as envie de tenter ta chance ? Quoique tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ma permission pour ça.

Je savais qu'elle avait du mal à se contrôler mais visiblement dans le plan qu'elle avait concocté il était essentiel que nous soyons amies ce que je comprenais assez mal.

- Allons Annah tu sais bien que le seul qui m'intéresse c'est Draco. Jamais je n'essaierais de te voler ton futur petit ami. D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai une très bonne nouvelle, il vient de rompre avec Pansy, ce qui me laisse tout le champ libre.

Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard en coin, même à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore rompu avec Pansy elle avait fait comme si le champ était libre alors je ne voyais pas ce que cette nouvelle avait de particulier.

- Bonne chance dis-je un peu absente.

Je ne voyais pas très bien ce que je pouvais dire. C'était à cause de moi si notre relation n'était pas officielle alors il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire d'autre à Daphné.

- Et toi alors Shane ou Stephen ? Les deux peut être ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je cherchais quelque chose à répondre, tant qu'à faire quelque chose qui me permettrait d'éviter la question quand Draco et Blaise sont entrés dans la salle. Tout de suite Daphné s'est désintéressée de moi, ce qui était quelque chose de très positif, mais quand je l'ai vu immédiatement aller se coller à Draco tout de suite ça me paraissait beaucoup plus négatif. Je ne savais pas ce que les deux garçons faisaient là mais personne ne risquait de leur dire quoique ce soit.

J'ai essayé de me désintéresser de ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire, me concentrant sur mon morceau de piano même si c'était assez dur à faire quand j'avais dans mon champ de vision Draco et son ex en train de roucouler. Bon ils ne roucoulaient pas vraiment, Draco paraissait plutôt ennuyé mais j'en avais assez qu'elle agite son décolleté juste sous son nez, pourquoi Est-ce que boutonner son chemisier jusqu'en haut n'était pas obligatoire ? Si j'avais pu j'aurais fait passer cette loi à Poudlard mais pour le moment il fallait que je supporte ce spectacle écœurant.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait je me serais peut être moins plainte de mon sort parce que quelques instants plus tard Shane est à nouveau entré dans la salle mais cette fois ci et sous mes yeux horrifiés avec un elfe sur les talons qui tenait une assiette entre ses doigts. Je n'ai pas osé regardé Draco, c'était certain qu'il avait reconnu de qui il s'agissait et jusqu'ici j'avais soigneusement évité de lui en parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en colère ou qu'on se dispute mais je pense que là c'était raté.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas aller dîner c'est le dîner qui vient à toi.

Je fus obligée de prendre l'assiette dans mes mains parce que sinon c'était sûr que l'elfe de maison allait se mettre à courir partout et à se martyriser en pensant qu'il avait mal fait. J'étais un peu près certaine que ça aussi il l'avait prévu, il continuait à me faire son éternel petit sourire mais ça encore ce ne fut pas le pire. Non ce qui me porta le coup fatal c'est quand tranquillement il s'installa à côté de moi, à califourchon sur la banquette évidemment sinon ça n'aurait pas été assez cool, et qu'il posa ses deux mains à plat sur mes genoux. Voilà ça y est j'étais morte, Draco allait me tuer et probablement pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

- Alors Est-ce que ça, ça mérite un baiser princesse ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pour ma défense je dirais que j'étais totalement perturbée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ça tournait dans ma tête, tournait et tournait encore et puis j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis relevée et sans même y penser je lui ai collé cet énorme plat de spaghetti bolognaise dans la figure. J'ai entendu une sorte d'exclamation parmi les personnes présentes mais tout ce que je voyais c'était les pates qui dégoulinaient lentement sur son visage, ses épaules et je trouvais que vraiment ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à rajouter, je me suis contentée de prendre un air qui se voulait digne, même si je ne savais pas si ça y ressemblait vraiment, avant de me lever. J'espérais qu'après ça il arrêterait de me harceler, il y avait bien d'autres filles à aller embêter. Avant de sortir de la salle je me suis risquée un coup d'œil à Draco et dans la mesure où il était en train de sourire et de profiter du spectacle de la sauce dégoulinant lentement sur le menton de Shane j'en déduisis qu'il ne devait pas être si fâché que ça.

* * *

Ce n'était pas chose aisée de se rendre dans la chambre de Draco sans se faire remarquer. Même s'il y avait le passage secret j'étais obligée de passer par les cachots et ma présence pour n'importe qui aurait paru très suspecte. J'ignorais comment il avait pris les choses pour Shane, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas s'il avait toujours envie de me voir ce soir, mais ça aurait été pire de ne pas y aller. J'avais pris soin de mettre une robe et de demander à Kreatteur de me coiffer pour l'occasion, ça rendrait peut être la pilule plus facile à avaler si j'étais jolie en y allant, enfin j'espérais. Par je ne sais quel miracle j'avais réussi à ne croiser personne sur le chemin, du moins j'avais réussi à me terrer dans des recoins sombres pour éviter qu'on ne me deuxième peur était qu'en entrant dans la chambre de Draco il soit en compagnie de quelqu'un. Dans ce cas là il aurait été assez difficile de prétendre m'être trompée d'endroit, c'est donc avec plus ou moins d'angoisse que je me décidais à entrer dans la pièce, priant vraiment intensément pour qu'il soit seul et de bonne humeur. J'étais assez soulagée de constater qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de personne mais il n'y en avait pas non plus de Draco et ça c'était plutôt dérangeant. Qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? L'attendre assise sur le lit avec un grand sourire hypocrite ? Mieux encore avec une sorte de pose langoureuse ? Non j'aurais l'air ridicule et puis je ne tenais pas tant que ça à ressembler à Daphné. Peut être que je ferais mieux de m'en aller tout simplement, c'est vrai-je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire en l'attendant et fouiller dans ses affaires pour passer le temps ne paraissait pas très conseillé.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de salle bain s'ouvrit, mentalement je me traitais d'idiote, comment Est-ce que j'avais pu ne pas entendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain ? Draco était en serviette, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais dans cette tenue mais à chaque fois ça avait le don inouï de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Je le vis me regarder de haut en bas puis de bas en haut mais à vrai dire quand ses yeux revinrent dans les miens je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner la tête gênée. Il ne fallait pas que je rougisse, c'était idiot de rougir pour ça, mais sûrement qu'il ne portait rien en dessous de sa serviette et en arrivant je ne m'étais pas préparée psychologiquement à ce que Draco soit à moitié nu. D'un côté il était vrai qu'il était rarement parfaitement habillé quand je venais le voir et puis j'étais un peu près sûre qu'il prenait à chaque fois un malin plaisir à me mettre mal à l'aise exprès.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de me soucier davantage de tous ses détails parce que Draco décida que c'était le bon moment pour se mettre à m'embrasser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse, du moins pas aussi spontanément. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait furieux, prêt à me jeter dehors étant donné que je ne lui avais rien dit pour Shane mais c'était vraiment tout le contraire qui se produisit. Plusieurs fois ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos et j'étais un peu près sûr que

n'importe quelle fille aurait déjà perdu sa robe depuis bien longtemps. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas plus loin parce que je lui avais fait comprendre la dernière fois que je n'étais pas encore prête pour tout ça et ça ne manquait pas de me faire l'aimer encore davantage. Il s'agissait quand même de Draco, Draco qui à mon avis n'était pas resté abstinent plus de deux jours depuis ses 14 ans.

- On devrait officiellement interdire le port des uniformes.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou alors que j'oubliais plus ou moins la raison de ma présence ici. Je n'ai pas cherché à le repousser quand on s'est retrouvé sur le lit, pas même quand il s'est mis à me caresser au dessus de mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment bien de faire ça, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça faisait très longtemps qu'on était ensemble et on m'avait toujours appris que faire quelque chose comme ça avant le mariage était strictement interdit seulement plus le tems passait, plus je trouvais que le mariage c'était vraiment long à attendre.

Il s'est trouvé que Draco portait tout de même un boxer sous sa serviette et se retrouvait quasiment nu ne paraissait pas le déranger outre mesure. C'était clair qu'il n'avait rien de pudique, mais d'un autre côté il n'aurait pas eu non plus de raison de l'être. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de retourner dans mon dortoir, tant pis pour la conversation sur Shane, mais Draco ne voyait pas ça du même œil. Au moment où j'allais me relever, il m'a fait passer en dessous de lui, gardant mes poignées entre ses mains pour visiblement m'empêcher de bouger et même si j'aurais eu vite fait de me dégager je ne fis absolument rien pour, me contentant de sourire légèrement en voyant à quel point il paraissait fier de lui.

- Je peux savoir où tu allais comme ça ? Il me semblait avoir déjà dit que tu avais besoin d'une permission pour sortir de ce lit. Que pourrais-je bien te faire pour te punir …

J'aurais pu avoir peur mais de la façon dont me regardait Draco je n'avais vraiment rien à craindre, du moins pour ma vie parce que concernant ma robe c'était une toute autre histoire.

- Je me demande de quelle couleur sont tes sous vêtements …

Je me sentis clairement rougir alors qu'il faisait d'ors et déjà glisser l'une des bretelles de ma robe le long de mon épaule.

- Tu préfères répondre ou que je vérifie par moi-même murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais pas lui énoncer de but en blanc la couleur de mes sous vêtements, c'était beaucoup trop embarrassant mais je commençais à croire qu'il en était parfaitement conscient et que justement il avait tout misé sur le fait que je ne puisse pas répondre. Il s'était déjà attaqué à ma deuxième bretelle déposant des baisers sur mon épaule alors qu'il était clair qu'il avait opté pour la deuxième solution. Une de ses mains passa sur ma cuisse, remontant progressivement le tissu de la robe et j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il n'allait pas arrêter en si bon chemin à moins que je ne lui en fasse la demande expressément.

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'aimais pas ce qu'on était en train de faire, seulement je n'avais pas réellement envie que Draco ait une vue plongeante sur mes sous vêtements. Il connaissait déjà ceux de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard au moins sans parler de ce à quoi avait du l'habituer Pansy et Daphné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi ou qu'il se mette à comparer parce que c'était sûr que je ne faisais pas le poids. Il fit remonter la robe jusqu'à ma taille et dire que j'étais monstrueusement gênée était encore en dessous de la vérité, davantage encore quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon ventre.

Il était clair qu'il voulait faire passer la robe par-dessus mes épaules mais rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver en sous vêtements juste devant lui et en pleine lumière j'étais tout de suite beaucoup moins détendue qu'au début. J'essayais de me dire que ce n'était rien, que Draco ne ferait aucun commentaire et que tout irait mieux une fois les premières secondes passées seulement au moment où ses mains passèrent sur ma poitrine et où la robe ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir j'eus une réaction idiote, idiote et stupide. Je venais tout simplement de lui cacher les yeux avec mes mains et dire que j'avais honte était vraiment loin du compte. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais ce qui était sûr c'est que plus jamais je n'oserais le regarder en face.

- Ils sont blanc et bleu clair alors inutile de vérifier dis-je en déglutissant.

Rapidement je remis ma robe en place priant pour que Draco me laisse partir et qu'on ne reparle plus jamais de tout ça mais comme d'habitude je fus loin d'être exaucée. Il ne se décidait pas à bouger d'un centimètre, restant au dessus de moi ce qui n'était pas très pratique quand on voulait fuir le regard de quelqu'un.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

J'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait de la peine, ou peut être que c'était autre chose je ne savais pas vraiment.

- Je … je ne veux pas que tu me regardes.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit comme ça, il allait finir par se lasser de mes réactions enfantines c'était sûr et à ce moment là je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- Je ne suis pas aussi belle que les autres et je … je ne peux pas faire le poids par rapport à elles.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me laisse partir, qu'il se décale sur le côté et qu'on en parle plus jamais. Une de mes attentes se réalisa dans la mesure où certes il roula sur le côté mais en m'entrainant avec lui. J'étais dans ses bras, je crois qu'il avait un peu peur que je me sauve parce qu'il me serrait plus fort que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me dérangeait vraiment.

- Je suis d'accord sur un point, tu n'es pas aussi belle que les autres …

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie, j'étais déjà au courant alors il était inutile de me le repréciser.

- Orianna, tu es au dessus de toute ces filles. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne choisis toujours que le meilleur, Est-ce que tu remettrais en doute mes choix ?

J'hochais la tête en signe de négation alors que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de le suivre dans son raisonnement. Il fallait dire que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi au lieu de Daphné qui était il fallait le dire très très belle.

- Les autres ne comptaient pas pour moi, elles me servaient juste à passer le temps.

J'avais envie de lui dire que lire un livre l'aurait tout aussi bien aider à passer le temps mais je préférais m'abstenir.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par elles. D'autant que … je suis prêt à te donner tout un tas de cours particulier pour te mettre à niveau si c'Est-ce que tu souhaites.

Je perçus très nettement son petit sourire moqueur, sourire qui se renforça quand je me mis à l'embrasser. A vrai dire peu m'importait d'avoir l'air ridicule devant lui, de toute façon je passais ma vie à me ridiculiser alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. Au final, j'ai tout de même réussi à rentrer dans mon dortoir, Draco a tenu me raccompagner même si ce n'était pas vraiment utile. J'ai soigneusement évité de passer devant les appartements de mon père, connaissant ma chance il serait probablement sorti au même moment et je n'y tenais vraiment pas.

Je savais que ce n'était pas très prudent de nous afficher tous les deux, mais quand il m'a pris dans ses bras juste devant la statue qui donnait sur la salle commune, qu'il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le repousser. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours, peut être que j'aurais du, parce que le lendemain j'avais cette chanson à chanter et c'était tout sauf le moment que quelque chose de négatif vienne me déconcentrer.


	24. Shot in The Dark

Et oui je sais on est pas mardi, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez vous plaindre d'avoir ce chapitre en avance. A vrai dire c'était ça ou pas de chapitre du tout. Donc voilà j'ai tout de même réussi à finir ce chapitre 24 ! Ca c'était la bonne nouvelle, maintenant la mauvaise c'est que le prochain n'arrivera que dans deux semaines ... alors essayez de ne pas oublier Orianna durant ce court laps de temps ... ( je ne parle pas des reviews si chères à mon coeur en disant ça bien sûr ... enfin presque pas xD )

Pour une fois ( et oui j'ai résisté ) la chanson n'est pas tirée de Glee, il s'agit de Shot In The Dark de Within Temptation donc loin de ce que chante Orianna d'habitude mais comme c'est un duo avec Shane et que c'est lui qui a choisi forcément elle ne pouvait pas chanter de petites chansons romantiques ...

Donc voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ! Etrangement j'ai découvert que je n'avais aucun mal à trouver de l'inspiration pour le rôle de Daphné, plus c'est sadique plus ça me convient il faut croire xD

Bisous et à bientôt =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

Il fallait que je respire, inspirer, expirer mais ça ne m'avait jamais paru aussi difficile que maintenant. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je montais sur scène mais jamais je n'avais été toute seule, bon il y avait bien Shane mais ce n'était pas ça qui arrangeait vraiment mes affaires. Etrangement il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour le plat de pâte, pire il avait même été jusqu'à reconnaitre qu'il avait été trop loin et que désormais on en resterait à une relation purement amicale et professionnelle. Tout ça réuni me faisait dire que avec une chance pareille, forcément ça allait être un désastre quand j'allais monter sur scène.

- Comment va ma petite gothique préférée ?

Me retournant je fus surprise de voir Stephen juste en face de moi, surprise mais heureuse. Sans y réfléchir je lui sautais dans les bras, probablement le stress, espérant qu'avec un peu de chance ça me fasse oublier le fiasco qui se préparait.

- Ca va si mal que ça ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce sera un désastre, j'ai oublié toutes les paroles. S'il te plait achève moi.

- Tout se passera bien Orianna, tu seras parfaite comme d'habitude et je serais le premier à t'applaudir. Si tu as un trou et que quelqu'un ose se moquer, je te promets de le stupéfixier sur le champ, ça te va ?

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme, c'est vrai ça n'allait pas être si terrible. Je n'aurais qu'à me concentrer sur mon père ou sur Stephen pour oublier tout le reste et j'y arriverais sans problème. Une fois que la musique aurait débuté mon stress disparaitrait, enfin j'espérais.

- Tu sais que je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu comme ça. McGo va nous faire une crise cardiaque, ce qui entre nous m'arrange pas mal parce que j'ai une dissertation pour demain que je n'ai pas encore commencé.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix de la tenue, à vrai dire on me l'avait même plutôt imposé mais de toute façon j'aimais beaucoup la robe même si je ne voyais pas trop en quelle occasion à part ce passage sur scène j'aurais pu la porter. Elle était de couleur noire, ornée de dentelle blanche sur le haut de la poitrine et sur le bas. J'avais eu peur qu'on me fasse porter quelque chose de monstrueusement court, ce à quoi de toute façon mon père s'y serait opposé, mais finalement elle arrivait juste au dessus des mes genoux, mieux encore les jupes lui donnaient un côté bouffant que j'aimais particulièrement.

La maquilleuse de Shane s'était chargée de moi, ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle avait vraiment forcé sur le crayon noir dans le but de faire ressortir mes yeux d'après ce que j'avais compris. Après le maquillage il y avait eu la coiffure, le châtain de mes cheveux avait viré au brun foncé avant que le coiffeur décide de les lisser dessinant des boucles dans le bas, à vrai dire si j'avais voulu qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas c'était exactement la tenue pour laquelle j'aurais opté.

- Si ce n'est pas touchant cette petite scène.

Au son de la voix de Daphné je fus prise d'un violent sursaut, qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise et pas vraiment ravie parce que le visage de Stephen s'était brusquement fermé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, en règle générale il souriait tout le temps et je devais avouer que c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement chez lui.

- J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu, je m'en voudrais de gâcher un moment si émouvant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le son de la voix de Daphné ne me disait rien qui aille. Moins je la voyais mieux je me portais et la voir juste avant de passer sur scène ne présageait rien de bon.

- Stephen me souhaitait juste bon courage. Et toi qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je la vis me détailler de la tête aux pieds, elle n'affichait pas son petit air sournois de d'habitude, elle paraissait même un peu fâchée mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi.

- Pareil voyons, personne ne souhaiterait que tu rates cette prestation si importante pour toi n'Est-ce pas ?

Son regard passa sur Stephen, affichant un petit rictus narquois avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'un seul mouvement.

- A cette occasion je me suis dit que tu méritais de connaitre la vérité. Un petit cadeau pour ton passage sur scène si tu préfères.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Orianna n'a pas besoin de toi gronda Stephen.

Je fus déstabilisée de l'entendre parler sur ce ton, d'autant qu'à présent Daphné ne souriait plus du tout.

- Et elle n'aura sûrement plus besoin de toi non plus après ça, alors Stephen tu lui dis ou je m'en charge ?

- Stephen de quoi elle parle ?

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas ça qui m'aiderait à me concentrer sur ce que j'étais censée faire dans quelques minutes.

- Orianna ne l'écoute pas, cette fille est folle.

- Ah ce cher vieux bon Stephen on peut toujours compter sur lui, lui faire des confidences, une épaule toute prête pour te réconforter n'Est-ce pas Orianna ?

Déglutissant je me doutais qu'elle préparait quelque chose de terrible et l'air paniqué de Stephen n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Pansy et moi nous sommes acharnées sur toi avant ton petit exil de Poudlard ? Non bien sûr que non, après tout qui aurait pu savoir que tu voyais Draco en cachette, ou même que c'était toi la mystérieuse inconnue du bal, personne à l'exception de Stephen bien sûr.

Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Stephen n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, pas après m'avoir promis que tout ce que je lui dirais resterait entre nous, pas après m'avoir assuré qu'il était mon ami.

- Je pense que tu as compris, tu n'es pas si idiote finalement ma petite Orianna. Et oui il m'a absolument tout raconté, ça se passait généralement au moment où nous couchions ensemble. Je suppose que ça non plus tu ne le savais pas. A cette soirée en boite c'est précisément ce que nous étions en train de faire après t'avoir laissé toute seule. Personnellement j'espérais que tu finisses par errer toute seule dans les rues après avoir couché avec deux, trois types mais comme d'habitude tu as eu une chance insolente.

J'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre j'allais m'évanouir. Je n'étais même plus capable de bouger, la chanson et tout le reste me paraissait bien loin maintenant. Comment Est-ce que Stephen avait pu me faire quelque chose comme ça, et surtout avec Daphné.

- Qui aurait pu dire que tu rencontrerais la grande star du rock Shane et encore mieux qu'il compterait faire de toi une chanteuse. Sauf qu'après ce soir ma belle, tout retrouvera son cours. Tu te planteras magistralement et tu n'auras même plus personne pour venir pleurer. Je te conseille de quitter Poudlard tout de suite, qu'en dis-tu Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux ? De toute façon personne n'a besoin de toi ici, tu ne manqueras à personne crois moi.

J'avais dit à Stephen que je ne le supporterais pas s'il me mentait, il l'avait fait et j'avais l'impression que tout était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi.

- Au faite Est-ce que tu as cru que Draco tenait réellement à toi ? Je vous ai vu hier soir main dans la main, si ce n'était pas mignon. Personnellement j'ai trouvé ça écoeurant et pathétique, Draco n'aimera jamais une fille comme toi, à vrai dire je crois que personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi. Regarde même Stephen que tu aimais tellement t'a trahi, alors qu'en dis tu Orianna, tu pars maintenant ou tu préfères t'imposer une humiliation supplémentaire ?

- Dehors … murmurais-je.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Il faut dire que tu parles si bas ma chérie se moqua-t-elle.

Levant les yeux je me rendis compte que je ne ressentais plus que de la haine envers elle. C'est vrai-je la détestais réellement de tout mon être, et jusqu'ici je ne pensais pas être capable un jour de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Je voulais tout simplement qu'elle disparaisse, la faire disparaitre.

- DEHORS !

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avoir crié mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir, les revoir. Ma réaction a paru la surprendre parce qu'elle restait plantée là à me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, je la haïssais et si j'avais pu je crois que je l'aurais tué.

- Tous les deux dehors et tout de suite !

- Orianna …

Il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule mais s'en fut trop, la gifle partit sans même que je la contrôle.

- Dégagez et ne vous avisez même plus de m'adresser la parole.

J'étais furieuse, pire que ça même, je les vis prendre le chemin de la sortie et alors que Stephen se retournait au dernier moment je fis claquer la porte sur lui ne supportant plus de le voir en face de moi. S'en était trop, et sans que je puisse le contrôler je sentis les larmes affluer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer mais c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à genou sur le sol, juste qu'à un moment Shane est venu me chercher et qu'il avait absolument tout entendu. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait mais plus que jamais il était hors de question que j'échoue, je n'aurais pas supporté de faire ce plaisir à Daphné.

Au moment où je me suis retrouvée devant toute l'école, devant des gens qui m'étaient inconnus je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, ni à avoir peur. Je pensais juste à la chanson, au faite que Shane se tenait juste à côté de moi, qu'il venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage se mit à m'envahir quand je vis Daphné dans la foule, elle me souriait semblant très fière d'elle et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était l'étrangler. J'entendis la musique débuter, fixant mon regard dans le vide alors que Shane commençait à chanter.

_i've been left out alone like a damn criminal_  
_i've been praying for help cause i can't take it all_  
_i'm not done,_  
_it's not over._

_now i'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_  
_and i'm desperately holding on to it all_  
_but i'm lost_  
_i'm so damn lost_

C'était mon tour, mon cœur s'emballa l'espace d'un instant alors que je m'entendais très distinctement produire des notes, ayant presque l'impression que c'était une autre qui était en train de le faire à ma place. 

_oh i wish it was over,_  
_and i wish you were here_  
_still i'm hoping that somehow_

La voix de Shane se mêla à la mienne, je regardais les gens devant moi. J'avais du mal à les repérer à cause de l'obscurité mais je savais que mon père était là, que Draco était là et ça aurait du être suffisant à faire mon bonheur.

_cause your soul is on fire_  
_a shot in the dark_  
_what did they aim for when they missed your heart ?_

_i breathe underwater_  
_it's all in my hands_  
_what can i do_  
_don't let it fall apart_  
_a shot in the dark_

Pourquoi Est-ce que Stephen m'avait fait ça ? Tout ce temps quand il avait prétendu être mon ami tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges. Quand je lui avais parlé de tous mes problèmes, de tout ce que je ressentais il s'était empressé d'aller tout répéter à Daphné. Est-ce que je n'avais donc jamais eu d'importance pour lui ? Je l'avais considéré comme mon meilleur ami, c'était grâce à lui si j'étais revenu à Poudlard mais peut être qu'en réalité il avait juste agi par culpabilité. J'en avais assez qu'on me mente, qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, une pauvre fille naïve.

_in the blink of an eye  
i can see through your eyes  
as i'm lying awake i'm still hearing the cries  
and it hurts  
hurts me so bad_

and i'm wondering why i still fight in this life  
cause i've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
and it's sad  
it's so damn sad  


Jusqu'ici j'avais eu l'intention de refuser la proposition de Shane, je ne voyais pas comment moi je pourrais devenir une chanteuse, comment je pourrais supporter de chanter devant d'autres personnes, d'être exposée à toutes ces critiques mais maintenant je me rendais compte qu'en réalité ça m'importait peu. J'avais passé toutes ces années à me cacher, à me terrer dans un coin en attendant que ça passe et ça ne m'avait valu que des ennuis. Les seuls moments où j'avais vraiment agi c'était en compagnie de Draco et grâce à ça lui et moi nous étions ensemble, grâce à ça je n'étais plus totalement seule.

_oh i wish it was over,  
and i wish you were here  
still i'm hoping that somehow_

cause your soul is on fire  
a shot in the dark  
what did they aim for when they missed your heart?

i breathe underwater  
it's all in my hands  
what can i do  
don't let it fall apart  
a shot in the dark  


Shane se mit à chanter seul, l'air parfaitement concentré. Le public l'adorait et je comprenais pourquoi. Même s'il était vraiment la personne la plus arrogante que je connaisse il était également très talentueux. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait, il n'avait pas hésité à me consoler un peu avant, à m'encourager à monter sur scène alors pourquoi Est-ce que je lui ferais pas confiance et ne profiterait pas de l'occasion qu'il me donnait.

_a shot in the dark  
a shot in the dark  
a shot in the dark  
a shot in the dark_

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de chanter ce genre de chanson mais je ne pouvais pas dire non plus que j'éprouvais beaucoup de difficulté. Je crois même qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ce fut à nouveau mon tour de chanter en solo, Est-ce que c'était la bonne décision que d'accepter la proposition de Shane ? Si je ne le faisais pas Est-ce que je ne risquais pas de le regretter plus tard ? J'en avais assez de regretter après coup, regretter d'avoir fait confiance à Stephen, regretter de ne pas être capable d'être plus courageuse, regretter d'être aussi pathétique par moment

_i feel you fading away_  
_i feel you fading away_  
_i feel you fading away_  
_i feel you fading away_

_cause your soul is on fire_  
_a shot in the dark_  
_what did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_i breathe underwater_  
_it's all in my hands_  
_what can i do_  
_don't let it fall apart_  
_oh, your soul is on fire_  
_a shot in the dark_  
_what did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

Les gens se mirent à applaudir mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, certains paraissait presque extatique et quand Shane passa son bras autour de mes épaules en me disant que c'était le début du succès je sus exactement que c'était ce que je voulais faire. En descendant de la scène j'avais du mal à entendre ce qu'il me disait, à vrai dire j'avais du mal à entendre tout court. Mon père était en train de discuter avec le producteur de Shane, il ne paraissait pas très heureux, je dirais même soucieux. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il voulait retirer son offre ? Peut être qu'il m'avait trouvé complètement nulle. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage parce que Shane était en train de me tirer tout droit dans leur direction.

Je ne compris pas trop ce qui m'arrivait quand brusquement le producteur de Shane me serra contre lui. Mon père me tira en arrière à peine quelques secondes plus tard prenant grand soin de laisser sa main poser sur mon épaule.

- Il est inutile d'être aussi familier .

Le ton était glacial mais ça ne paraissait pas impressionner les deux hommes en face de nous, moi par contre j'aurais été terrorisée. Mais sans doute que j'étais un très mauvais exemple.

- Shane ne m'avait pas menti, vous étiez magnifique sur scène.

Je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire, me contentant de rougir légèrement en espérant que mon père prendrait la parole en cas de besoin.

- Le contrat est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à le signer.

Je le vis faire apparaitre dans sa main une liasse impressionnante de feuilles alors que je le regardais ahurie. C'était aussi simple que ça ? Si je signais ces bouts de papier ma carrière serait lancée ?

- Nous allons prendre le temps de l'examiner si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Mon père n'hésita pas à se saisir des documents alors que le sourire de l'homme en face de moi s'affaissa légèrement même s'il ne semblait rien perdre de sa bonne humeur. Je savais que j'allais devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse concernant mon avenir avec mon père mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Maintenant je savais ce que je voulais faire et ça me changeait réellement de d'habitude. Au moment où Shane commença à signer des autographes je décidais de m'éloigner, n'ayant pas envie de me prendre un coup par l'une de ses fans. Plusieurs personnes me félicitèrent pour ma performance, je ne pouvais nier que ça me faisait plaisir mais quand ce fut au tour de Stephen de se planter juste devant moi avec visiblement la ferme intention de ne pas bouger toute trace de joie disparut brusquement. Il m'avait menti, il m'avait trahi et je ne voulais pas lui pardonner.

- Orianna il faut que tu me laisses m'expliquer.

- Daphné a déjà tout dit il me semble répondis-je froidement.

Ce n'était pas mon genre de me comporter de cette façon mais quand je le voyais avec ses yeux larmoyants ça ne faisait que me mettre en colère davantage. J'avais confiance en lui et il avait tout gâché.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, je me suis laissé avoir comme un abruti je …

- Tu m'avais promis de garder le secret !

Il paraissait réellement peiné mais dans ce cas là il aurait du y penser avant, c'était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais être au courant. Même moi qui était pourtant l'une des personnes les plus incroyablement stupide de la planète je m'étais méfiée de Daphné comme de la peste alors il n'avait aucune excuse. Je pouvais deviner aisément ce qui l'avait convaincu de tout lui répéter, et la provenance du soutien gorge que j'avais découvert dans sa chambre ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute.

- Orianna, s'il te plait …

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi. Retourne avec Daphné, vous faites un très joli couple de menteur !

La vérité c'est que je ne pouvais plus le supporter, ça me faisait du mal de le regarder dans les yeux et de me dire qu'il avait partagé le même lit que Daphné, qu'il n'était pas mieux que les autres. C'était peut être assez hypocrite de ma part de lui en vouloir alors que dans le même temps j'étais la petite amie de Draco, mais lui ne m'avait jamais rien caché. En faisant demi tour je me rendis compte que justement il était en train de me regarder, les sourcils froncés comme s'il paraissait inquiet. Autour de lui il y avait toute sa petite bande habituelle, Daphné ne faisant pas exception. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant son bras entourer celui de Draco, elle eut le culot de me lancer un petit sourire se penchant davantage sur lui alors que mes envies de meurtre reprenaient le dessus.

Peu m'importait maintenant que toute l'école soit au courant ou que ça ait des répercussions sur le futur, je souhaitais juste la voir disparaitre et surtout la voir très loin de lui. Serrant les poings je m'avançais d'un pas résolu vers l'endroit où ils étaient tous. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'approche mais il était hors de question de m'en aller tant qu'elle serait encore là. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, un mélange de colère, d'excitation et en même temps d'un peu d'angoisse.

- Tu es venu pour moi ma belle ? Tu sais je …

J'avais vaguement entendu parler Blaise, à vrai dire je m'en moquais de ce qu'il avait à raconter ou de tous ceux qui entourait Draco. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au moment où je l'ai embrassé, mes mains s'étaient saisis de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers moi mais quelques secondes plus tard j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était de lui qu'émanait le baiser que le contraire. Il ne s'était pas fait prié pour me rendre mon baiser, ça ne le dérangeait visiblement pas d'être au centre de l'attention n'hésitant pas à laisser courir ses mains juste un peu plus bas qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire.

J'ai entendu des sifflements venir d'autour de nous mais la pensée que Daphné devait être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque me les a fait totalement oublié. Quand le baiser a pris fin Draco a laissé son bras autour de ma taille m'attirant contre lui possessive ment alors qu'en face de nous je voyais Blaise qui nous regardait l'air choqué. A cette vision je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire transparaitre, sourire qui se renforça en voyant la mine qu'arborait Daphné. J'avais conscience que ça ne me ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi, faire exprès du mal aux gens mais elle l'avait mérité plus que quiconque.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une …

- Oh tu l'ignorais ? Et bien oui Draco et moi on sort ensemble mais Stephen est encore libre, une chance pour toi non ?

Je ne savais pas si elle était sur le point de pleurer, elle a quitté la salle précipitamment et à vrai dire son état était bien le dernier de mes soucis. En allant embrasser Draco la seule chose qui m'avait inquiété c'était qu'il me repousse, qu'il ait décidé que finalement il ne voulait pas que notre relation s'affiche au grand jour mais au moment où ses lèvres se sont glissées sur mon cou je n'ai pas douté une seconde qu'il n'approuvait pas ce changement dans notre relation.

- Tu m'as utilisé n'Est-ce pas ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- J'en avais assez de la voir collée à toi, tu es fâché ?

Je l'ai senti sourire contre ma peau alors qu'en face de nous tout le monde avait détourné le regard. Visiblement il y avait des règles implicites dont j'étais ignorante mais ça m'arrangeait bien.

- Je t'autorise à m'utiliser plus souvent, surtout si je peux faire ça …

Les lèvres de Draco s'étaient emparés des miennes à nouveau me faisant oublier pour un temps tout ce qui m'entourait. Certes je venais d'avoir ma petite vengeance sur Daphné mais je ne doutais pas qu'il y aurait des représailles. Stephen n'allait certainement pas en rester là lui non plus et avec mon père qui paraissait plutôt hostile à mon avenir de chanteuse je devinais que les choses ne seraient pas simple. Néanmoins j'avais envie d'essayer, Draco était là pour moi et sur le moment c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance.


	25. Fin de Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement, plus rapidement que jamais même alors désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je voulais que vous l'ayez avant que je parte pour la semaine sinon vous auriez encore du patienter une semaine de plus et je pense que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ...

La chanson du chapitre c'est Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton, j'ai hésité longuement avant de choisir mais finalement je trouvais que ça correspondait assez bien à son caractère et à ce qu'elle pourrait chanter ^^

Mes examens ne reprennent que dans deux semaines donc normalement pas de soucis pour la publication des prochains chapitres, mais bon après on ne sait jamais :)

Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de répondre et j'en suis désolé mais on va dire que c'était ça ou le chapitre 25 ...

Bonne vacance pour tous ceux qui en ont, et bon courage aux autres !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I Wonder …_

C'était quelque chose d'étrange que d'entendre sa propre voix passer à la radio, étrange mais pas si désagréable que ça. La première fois que c'était arrivé mon cœur avait failli lâcher et je crois que pour mon père ça en fut de même. Pour me féliciter il m'avait emmené dîner, Harry était là et je me suis rendu compte que sa présence ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la situation s'était apaisée, on était loin d'être amis mais au moins il ne me regardait plus de travers surtout que d'après ce que j'avais compris Ginny et lui filaient le parfait amour à nouveau.

En réalité j'avais absolument tout pour être heureuse. Mon producteur était très content des ventes de mon premier single, il avait décidé que celui-ci passerait non seulement dans la communauté sorcière mais aussi chez les moldus. Jusqu'ici puisque j'étais toujours à Poudlard je n'avais pas vraiment pu me rendre compte de l'impact que ça avait eu à l'extérieur mais quand il a parlé de faire la première partie de la tournée de Shane tout s'est soudainement emballé.

Accepter cela signifiait partir plus d'un an à l'étranger, quitter Poudlard mais ce n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. Je pouvais toujours suivre mes cours à distance et je n'étais pas particulièrement attachée à cet endroit. Bien sûr c'était là que j'avais rencontré mon père, Draco et toutes les bonnes choses qui m'étaient arrivés depuis mais je ne serais pas particulièrement triste de partir d'ici. De toute manière l'année prochaine à part les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir je ne connaitrais plus personne. Instinctivement je chassais l'image de Stephen de ma mémoire, je n'étais plus censée penser à lui mais à chaque fois ça ne manquait jamais de me faire un pincement au cœur, voir même bien plus que ça.

Quand j'étais rentrée chez moi pour le week end, en plus de trouver mon chien qui m'avait accueilli joyeusement il y avait également un énorme bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un bracelet où s'accrochait des breloques en argent. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule pour le moment, une note en musique et même si tout était de sa faute je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. La vérité c'est que j'étais malheureuse d'avoir perdu son amitié, je savais que ça ne dépendait que de moi mais plus jamais je ne serais en mesure de lui faire confiance, à chaque fois je l'imaginais avec Daphné en train de lui raconter tous mes secrets et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était comprimé dans un étau.

Je savais que cette tournée était la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, je n'étais pas idiote une chance comme ça ne se reproduirait pas et si je voulais vraiment arriver à percer dans ce métier il fallait que je le fasse. Non en faite la raison de mon hésitation se résumait en un mot, Draco. Pour les besoins de la télévision moldue Shane et moi avions réalité un clip, je ne sais pas comment Draco est tombé dessus, je le croyais farouchement opposé à toute technologie mais quand il l'a découvert il a été furieux. Les photos dans les journaux sorciers ne l'avaient déjà pas réjoui mais quand il nous a vu aussi proche et en mouvement pendant plus de trois minutes il a été très en colère.

J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que tout ça ce n'était que de la fiction, que c'était juste pour illustrer la chanson depuis il se méfie alors lui annoncer que je pars en tournée et avec Shane de surcroit risque de nuire sérieusement à notre relation, du moins si relation il y a toujours. Le pire c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne, mon père s'est décrété plus ou moins mon agent et pour l'instant je fais mine de réfléchir en relation avec mes études mais je pense qu'il ne sera pas dupe bien longtemps. Même si j'ai de bonnes notes je ne peux pas dire que tout ça m'ait vraiment passionné un jour, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire ensuite et il est au courant.

Au début il était assez hostile à tout ça, mais depuis qu'il sait qu'en tant que mon agent il pourra m'accompagner partout et avoir décision sur l'ensemble de ma carrière, qu'on ne pourra rien m'imposer sans son accord il s'est tout de suite détendu. Je pense que la plupart des filles aurait été terrifiée d'avoir leur père à longueur de journée sur leur dos mais moi en faite ça me rassure pas mal. Je sais que je suis naïve, alors je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Draco est à son bureau en train d'étudier pour ses aspics, c'est vrai que c'est assez rare de le voir travailler mais c'est tant mieux parce que ça me laisse un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à la manière appropriée de lui mentionner la tournée. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de renoncer, s'il ne peut pas l'accepter je devrais faire un choix et entre les deux je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus important. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter l'absence de Draco, il a pris la première place dans ma vie sans que je m'en rende compte mais faire de la musique c'est devenu quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, sans doute la seule chose pour laquelle je peux être douée et si j'y renonçais je sais que je le regretterais.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you …_

La chanson prit fin et perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Draco s'était déplacé, poussant un petit cri de surprise au moment où il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou.

- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu étais en train de penser avec tant de concentration.

Il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse faisant remonter ma jupe de quelques centimètres alors que je jugeais que le moment était vraiment très mal choisi pour lui parler de tout ça. Il m'embrassait un peu partout sur le visage, dénudant l'une de mes épaules sans manquer de faire glisser par la même occasion la bretelle de mon soutien gorge et je devinais que ses intentions n'étaient pas tout à fait innocentes.

Je savais qu'il en avait vraiment très envie, que ça devenait dur pour lui de se retenir mais même si je ne pouvais nier que nos petits échanges étaient tout sauf désagréable il y avait toujours une petite voix qui me soufflait que je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose comme ça. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi une fois que ce serait terminé et pire que tout je repensais à la promesse stupide que j'avais faite aux sœurs d'attendre jusqu'au mariage. A ce moment là je n'avais pas dans l'idée qu'un jour quelqu'un voudrait de moi, je pensais même à l'éventualité de me faire moi-même bonne sœur mais maintenant que tout avait changé je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire patienter éternellement.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse.

Un instant il joua avec mes cheveux, passant ses doigts sur les contours de la tresse qui empêchaient les mèches de retomber sur mon front et le regard qu'il me lançait suffisait à me faire aller mieux. J'avais indéniablement besoin de lui et ça en devenait presque douloureux.

- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que ses deux petits mots franchissaient la barrière de mes lèvres, j'étais sans doute stupide de le lui avoir dit mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Le temps semblait comme suspendu même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure me demandant pourquoi il s'était brusquement figé. Il devait bien s'en douter, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une totale surprise pourtant il restait là, immobile, à me regarder d'un air étrange. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde que c'était la même chose pour lui mais au moins qu'il ait une réaction. Déglutissant je commençais vraiment à regretter, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me transformer en souris et m'échapper. Si j'avais été un animagus nulle doute que j'aurais pris cette forme qui m'aurait été très utile en toute circonstance.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais m'en aller et on aura qu'à prétendre que tout ça n'a jamais eu lieu.

Je voulus me lever mais Draco m'en empêcha, sortant brusquement de sa léthargie en me retenant par la main. J'avais le don pour me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes et celle-ci était l'une des pires.

- Tu es désolé parce que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ? Murmura-t-il.

- Si je le pensais c'est juste que comme tu ne disais rien, je …

Le poste de radio grésilla et pour la seconde fois consécutive j'entendis ma chanson. La station avait changé toute seule et au vue du petit air coupable qu'avait pris Draco j'en déduisis qu'il ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça. Moi qui avait pensé qu'il détestait ce morceau visiblement je m'étais trompée.

- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ton genre de musique.

- C'est vrai mais toi tu es tout à fait mon genre de fille, le genre très talentueuse.

Souriant j'en avais presque oublié le petit incident d'il y a quelques minutes mais au vue de l'air grave qu'avait pris Draco lui ne semblait pas être prêt à passer au dessus.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tout ça nous éloigne.

Ma gorge devint soudainement très sèche, la tournée me revint en mémoire d'un coup mais après tout ce n'était pas pour ça que nous serions séparés. Au contraire, si je restais à Poudlard l'année prochaine nous aurions encore moins l'occasion de nous voir que si je partais.

- Parce que tu sais, Orianna …

Il s'était brusquement rapproché, son souffle dans mon cou près de mon oreille et même si depuis le temps j'aurais du y être habitué ça me provoquait toujours les mêmes petits frissons dans tout le corps.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais le baiser qu'il me donna ensuite balaya tous mes doutes. Draco m'aimait et je l'aimais, peu importe cette tournée. Ma carrière ne durerait peut être même pas une année, mais l'amour que je lui portais ça j'en étais sûre n'était pas prêt de disparaitre.

* * *

Il fallait que j'aille annoncer ma décision à mon père, j'avais déjà prévu tout le discours que j'allais lui servir, comme quoi je ne me sentais pas les épaules pour faire face à tout ça, il n'aurait aucune raison de douter et même si je risquais de le regretter par la suite au moins je serais avec Draco et c'était le plus important. Avant d'aller voir mon père il fallait juste que je passe par les cachots pour le dire à Draco en premier. Même si j'allais refuser je n'avais pas envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit, j'avais vu le résultat avec Daphné et puis étant donné que ça allait sûrement mécontenter mon producteur ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ma carrière se termine brutalement.

Il était de notoriété publique que j'étais la petite amie de Draco mais même comme ça il valait mieux que j'entre par le passage secret. Je ne savais pas trop ce que Daphné ou les autres projetaient de me faire mais mieux valait être discrète pour ma propre sécurité. Des mèches avaient dégringolé de mon chignon mais ce n'était pas si grave, de toute façon à chaque fois que je me retrouvais à embrasser Draco, la coiffure que je m'étais faite n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. J'allais entrer dans la chambre mais au moment où mon regard se tourna vers le lit je fus incapable d'avancer davantage.

Déglutissant je fermais les yeux, forcément c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourtant, au moment où je les rouvris rien n'avait changé. Draco était toujours en train de l'embrasser elle, ils étaient toujours quasiment nus et il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur la nature de leurs activités. Mon cœur piqua un sprint dans ma poitrine, tellement rapide que s'en était douloureux. J'étais toujours planté là, silencieuse et l'information n'arrivait pas à remonter à mon cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il fasse ça, il m'avait promis, c'était lui qui avait voulu que je sois sa petite amie, il m'avait juré qu'il ne verrait personne d'autre et là …

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

La voix suave de Daphné parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, elle souriait visiblement en proie à la plus grande joie et moi j'étais toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Draco se retourna, quand il posa ses yeux sur moi j'eus envie de crier, de lui balancer à la figure tout ce qui me tombait sous la main mais je restais toujours là, abrutie par ce que je venais de découvrir. Sûrement que ce n'était pas la première fois, peut être que durant tout le temps où je croyais qu'il m'aimait il continuait à la voir en secret. Ca n'avait rien d'une nouveauté, il avait toujours agi ainsi avec toutes les autres filles alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'avec moi ça aurait été différent. J'avais eu tort de lui faire confiance, à lui comme à tous les autres.

Mes jambes semblèrent obéir à leur propre volonté au moment je fis demi tour, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de ce spectacle. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mon visage, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir cru à tous ces mensonges. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait je n'avais eu aucun doute, en réalité peut être que ça faisait juste partie d'un stratagème destiné à me mettre dans son lit. Peut être que depuis tout ce temps il riait à mes dépends en sa compagnie.

- Orianna attends !

J'avais l'impression qu'un couteau était en train de transpercer ma poitrine, ça faisait mal encore plus quand j'entendais sa voix. Ne me préoccupant pas de ce qu'il disait je continuais à avancer, les larmes me brouillant la vue. Au moment où il agrippa mon poignée, la réaction fut violente. Je me dégageais d'un seul mouvement, lui décochant une gifle à laquelle visiblement il ne s'attendait pas. Je tremblais de rage, de tristesse je ne savais pas trop. Il avait porté sa main sur sa joue, une lueur de colère brillant à présent dans son regard. Ce devait être la première fois que quelqu'un osait porter la main sur lui mais je n'avais même pas peur de ce qu'il était capable de me faire, j'étais trop furieuse pour m'en soucier.

- J'espère que tu en as bien profité, que vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les deux mais maintenant c'est terminé dis-je amer.

- Amusé ? Ce n'est pas moi qui prévoyait de partir sans rien dire !

Fronçant les sourcils je ne voyais pas de quoi il était en train de parler et ça parut le mettre en colère encore davantage.

- Tu pensais que quelqu'un ne me mettrait pas au courant ? Cette tournée magistrale dans tous les hôtels du monde avec ta star du rock !

Ma gorge se noua, j'ignorais comment il avait pu être au courant, ou plutôt je voyais précisément qui avait pu l'informer mais ça n'excusait absolument rien. L'image de Daphné et lui enlacés n'arrivait pas à quitter mon esprit et je crois que rien n'arriverait jamais à changer cela.

- J'étais venu t'annoncer que je refusais. Que je refusais pour toi et seulement pour toi ! Mais toi tu n'as même pas attendu qu'on en parle, tu t'es précipité dans ses bras !

- Que tu refusais … dit-il visiblement troublé.

- Je ne voulais pas te quitter, je … j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice et toi pendant ce temps tu …

Il voulut à nouveau me prendre la main mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. Cette fois ci s'en était trop et surtout c'était trop douloureux.

- Orianna je suis désolé, je croyais que … elle m'avait dit que …

- Garde tes excuses pour toi, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre. Je te déteste.

Sans attendre avantage je me précipitais en courant vers la sortie des cachots. Probablement qu'il aurait pu me suivre mais en boxer ça aurait risqué de trop attirer l'attention. Comme j'avais pu être idiote, il s'était empressé de croire à ce que Daphné lui racontait, pire il s'était empressé de coucher avec elle. Même si c'était par colère ça n'excusait rien du tout, s'il n'en avait pas déjà eu envie avant il ne se serait rien passé. S'il m'avait réellement aimé il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, en particulier avec elle.

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté avant d'avoir atteint ma salle commune. Le souffle court, j'avais l'impression que des marteaux étaient en train de tambouriner sur mes tempes, que je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir mais je m'en moquais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais du mal à respirer, n'arrivant pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je devais être dans un état pitoyable, remarquant à peine que je n'étais pas seule.

- Orianna ça ne va pas ?

Je pensais que ce serait encore pire d'entendre la voix de Stephen mais en réalité rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que je venais de voir et je doutais pouvoir aller plus mal. Je trouvais sa question un peu stupide, il était évident que je n'allais pas bien mais je ne pris pas la peine de le souligner.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Elle est méchante, hypocrite et cruelle et malgré tout ça vous … vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'aller la retrouver à la moindre occasion. D'abord toi, et maintenant lui …

Je fus secouée par une nouvelle crise de sanglot, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience que Stephen m'avait prise dans ses bras ou plutôt si mais je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. J'étais trop triste et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, même si en l'occurrence il y a encore quelques heures c'était à lui que j'en voulais le plus.

- Est-ce que moi aussi je dois devenir comme ça si je veux qu'on me choisisse …

- Daphné ne sera jamais choisi pour plus longtemps que la nuit, toi au contraire Orianna tu es le type de fille avec qui on veut passer le reste de sa vie …

- Et si je … je veux être choisi pour la nuit et pour la vie ? Dis-je en reniflant.

J'étais tellement malheureuse que j'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne serais capable de sourire mais là dans les bras de Stephen ma peine s'amenuisait très très légèrement.

- Il ne te méritait pas, tu vaux bien mieux.

Stephen ne posait pas de questions sur ce qui s'était passé mais je pense qu'il avait compris. J'étais fatiguée d'en vouloir à tout le monde, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire de me laisser toute seule parce que à vrai dire je n'en avais aucune envie. Si j'étais seule je ne ferais que pleurer et ensuite je n'aurais plus le courage de sortir, pour le moment même si c'était irrationnel j'avais envie de rester avec Stephen, qu'il me console et ça même s'il n'était pas beaucoup mieux que Draco.

- Pourquoi tu lui as tout raconté ? Est-ce que tu avais tellement envie que ça de coucher avec elle ?

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prévoyait Orianna, au début j'ignorais même que tu comptais revoir Draco et ensuite tout s'est emballé … je voulais tellement te le dire mais je savais que tu ne me le pardonnerais pas et je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer …

J'avais juste envie de m'éloigner de tout ça, de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle n'avait fait que me pourrir la vie et la seule chose dont j'avais envie maintenant c'était de quitter Poudlard pour laisser tout ça derrière moi. J'écoutais Stephen s'excuser, sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à lui parler de la tournée, c'était tellement facile de me confier à lui-même en sachant qu'il risquait de tout aller raconter. La seule raison pour laquelle je prévoyais de refuser c'était Draco mais maintenant ce que je désirais le plus c'était mettre de la distance entre nous alors accepter cette tournée me paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire. Pour le moment j'étais pathétique, en train de pleurer dans les bras de mon ancien meilleur ami parce que mon ex petit ami m'avait trompé mais j'étais bien décidée à changer. Il était hors de question que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise, j'allais quitter Poudlard et devenir moins naïve, absolument tout aller changer.


	26. One Year Later

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Alors d'abord je crois que je vais continuer à poster tous les dimanche, enfin je suppose que le jour de publication vous importe peu du moment que ça arrive xD

Donc ce chapitre se passe un an plus tard, et en bonus un petit passage avec le point de vue de Draco ! Mine de rien c'est assez dur de se mettre dans la peau du personnage, je suis tellement habituée à ma petite Orianna que ça me complique les choses. Enfin je pense qu'à partir de maintenant il y aura toujours un peu de son point de vue dans les chapitres, qu'en pensez vous ?

Comme vous pourrez le remarquer il y a également un nouveau personnage régulier, ça manquait vraiment de fille dans cette histoire et dès le chapitre prochain ... un autre personnage va faire son apparition. Alors à votre avis qui est ce que ce sera ? J'attends vos pronostics =)

voilà, profitez bien du soleil et à la semaine prochaine :D

ps : Pour tout ceux qui se demanderait, Stephen et Harry vont encore apparaître, ils ne sont pas morts même si je soupçonne certaines d'entre vous d'être déçu à cette nouvelle :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

- Ok on est obligé d'y aller mais rien ne nous oblige à rester. Une petite bise à tes grands parents, un cadeau, voir une chanson pour te maintenir en forme et hop on peut transplaner jusqu'à la super fête de ton chéri.

Finissant d'accrocher mes boucles d'oreille je me rendis compte que Tonks était exactement dans la même position que vingt minutes plus tôt quand je l'avais quitté pour me rendre à la salle de bain, c'est-à-dire affalée de tout son long sur le lit de ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas cru bon de remplacer son jean et son tee shirt par une robe et j'eus soudainement très peur qu'elle ne compte se rendre à la soirée dans cette tenue. Elle en était tout à fait capable et je ne tenais pas à être responsable de la crise cardiaque qu'aurait ma grand-mère en la voyant.

- Petit un Shane n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon chéri, petit deux on a dit qu'on irait et pas seulement pour quelques minutes et petit trois dépêche toi de t'habiller on est déjà en retard.

M'observant dans la glace je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de choisir cette robe. Je n'avais pas eu à hésiter sur la couleur, tout le monde était censé être habillé en blanc mais je me demandais si le bustier et le fait qu'elle soit plutôt courte n'était pas un peu trop. Mes grands parents célébraient leur 50 ans de mariage aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'on portait pour l'occasion, c'était même la première fois que je me rendais à ce genre d'évènements et c'était bien pour leur faire plaisir. Quand je l'avais annoncé à mon père, il s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil, je crois qu'il ne comprendrait jamais qu'on veuille retourner dans ce genre de famille sang pur de sa propre volonté mais au final mes grands parents sont vraiment très gentils. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que leurs trois enfants sont morts, ils sont un peu moins bornés sur les principes et comme je suis leur seule petite fille j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse ils seront prêt à l'accepter.

- Ce que tu es sérieuse cousine, des deux on se demande laquelle est la plus âgée.

Je l'entendis pousser un énorme soupir finissant par se lever de mauvais cœur. Je pensais avoir gagné la partie mais juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain elle m'a lancé un coup d'œil, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds et au vue du sourire mauvais qui avait soudainement envahi son visage je devinais qu'on allait être très en retard.

- Mais dis moi toi, c'est que tu t'es mise sur ton 31. Depuis quand tu es aussi sexy pour aller voir tes grands parents ? Depuis quand tu es aussi sexy tout court d'ailleurs ? Tu es toujours là à pinailler sur le manque de tissu …

Me lançant un regard inquisiteur je m'empressais de détourner les yeux faisant mine de m'intéresser à ma coiffure.

- Je ne suis pas sexy, aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude.

- Moi je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'une certaine personne sera présente répondit-elle ravie.

- Absolument aucun rapport dis-je piquée au vif.

- Pas la peine de mentir cousine, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, enlevant la pince qui retenait le chignon que j'avais fait pour laisser mes boucles cascader jusque dans le milieu de mon dos.

- Détaché c'Est-ce que les hommes préfèrent me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'allais protester quand elle se mit à rire, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est vrai-je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il soit là ou non, ça faisait presque un an que je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole et étant donné la manière dont ça s'était terminé il n'y avait aucune raison que je veuille le revoir. D'ailleurs peu m'importait sa présence, il ferait partie du mobilier pour moi ce soir. Si je pris soin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir c'était seulement pour moi, pour mon estime personnel, je ne pensais plus du tout à lui et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

* * *

La salle était magnifique, dans le style galerie des glaces, j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans une patinoire géante, avec le risquer de tomber en moins. Avant d'arriver jusqu'à mes grands parents il nous avait fallu descendre un escalier, un escalier gigantesque et je dois dire que c'était dans ce genre de situation que je regrettais d'être une fille et de devoir mettre des chaussures à talon qui rendaient les chances de se ridiculiser maximal. De son côté Tonks ne paraissait éprouver aucune difficulté et dans la mesure où elle était la seule à être habillée en rose tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous dès notre arrivée. C'est vrai qu'elle détonnait un peu par rapport au reste des invités avec ses cheveux courts rose vif et ses oreilles percées de partout mais même si elle avait un style bien à elle je l'adorais et j'étais vraiment contente qu'elle soit là avec moi.

Sans se soucier de ce que les gens en penseraient, elle avait attrapé mon bras se contentant de lancer de grands sourires hypocrites à la ronde. Quand on la voyait on avait du mal à croire qu'elle était en réalité une aurore, et mon garde du corps de surcroit. Quand mon père lui en avait fait la demande elle avait réellement paru ravi d'assurer ce rôle, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que c'est elle qui m'entrainait à toute sorte de soirée et encore moins que dans l'histoire c'était elle la moins raisonnable des deux.

- Oh ma chérie tu es ravissante, j'ai l'impression de revoir ta mère à ton âge.

- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage grand-mère dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand elle se mettait à évoquer la ressemblance entre ma mère et moi, je n'avais rien à voir avec cette femme et puis je ne l'avais jamais connu alors ça me faisait toujours bizarre quand on se mettait à parler d'elle. Je lui tendis le cadeau soigneusement emballé par Kreattur et je crus sincèrement qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Est-ce que c'était bizarre d'offrir un cadeau ? Peut être qu'il aurait fallu que j'aille le poser quelque part, mais je n'avais vu aucun paquet trainer en arrivant.

- Tellement adorable, il ne fallait vraiment pas.

C'était bien que l'attention soit focalisée sur le cadeau parce que au moment où mon grand père me serra dans ses bras pour me remercier, ma grand-mère eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte de la présence de Tonks. Fini les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait pas réussi à masquer l'horreur sur son visage et j'eus peur un instant qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque.

- Je vous présente Nymphadora, c'est elle qui est chargée de ma sécurité et c'est aussi ma cousine.

Je voyais bien qu'ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts et je crois que ne pas la jeter tout de suite dehors était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander, leurs préjugés étaient sans doute moins fort qu'il y a quelques années mais on ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient changé complètement. Des serveurs circulaient avec des rafraichissements et des apéritifs et le temps qu'on arrive à notre table, Tonks s'était déjà servi généreusement, n'hésitant pas à se lécher les doigts ce qui nous attira une autre salve de regards en coin. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi décontracté et insouciante qu'elle mais malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en détacher, le regard des gens avait toujours un certain impact sur moi.

- Alors c'était vrai, miss star de la pop nous fait l'honneur de sa présence et quelle excellente compagnie en plus.

Je n'avais pas envie de me retourner parce que je savais très bien qui était la propriétaire de cette voix. Ca faisait peut être un an mais quand je l'entendais j'avais l'impression que c'était hier que j'étais cette fille empotée et misérable.

- Daphné, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Au ton faussement enjoué que j'avais pris c'était dur d'y croire mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais cherché à duper quelqu'un. A vrai dire quand je la regardais j'avais envie de la frapper tout simplement, mais déclencher une bagarre aussi ouvertement au beau milieu de la soirée de mes grands parents n'étaient pas vraiment du meilleur ton. Si j'avais jugé ma robe un peu trop courte il ne pouvait y avoir aucune comparaison avec celle de Daphné, à son niveau on ne pouvait même plus parler de décolleté et ce n'était pas ses cheveux blonds décolorés qui arrangeaient quoique ce soit.

- Ca m'étonne que tu aies ce genre de fréquentation Orianna, je ne suis pas sûre que ton père approuverait lança Tonks très naturellement.

- Ce genre de fréquentation ? Tiqua Daphné.

- Oh je ne voulais pas vous froisser mademoiselle, chacun fait le métier qu'il souhaite après tout.

Je vis la veine sur le front de Daphné palpiter et je dus me retenir de rire, elle était furieuse et moi absolument ravie.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous entendez au juste par là ?

- Attention ne vous y trompez pas je ne dis pas que c'est mal de faire du strip tease, au contraire je trouve même que c'est très courageux de s'exhiber dans sa tenue de scène mais Orianna est encore tellement jeune.

Je crus qu'elle allait exploser et l'amour que je portais à ma cousine sembla doubler d'un seul coup. Comme si de rien n'était elle attrapa un toast aux crevettes sur un plateau qui passa près d'elle et je me demandais si un jour je pourrais être aussi cool qu'elle.

- Tu nous excuses Daphné, j'ai plein d'invités à saluer. Bonne chance pour tes futures prestations.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre à champagne, en un instant ma robe s'était retrouvée aspergée sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

- Oups, je suis tellement maladroite. Dépêche toi d'aller nettoyer ça, ce serait dommage que Draco te retrouve dans cet état après tout ce temps ricana-t-elle.

- Quelle sale petite …

Je dus retenir Nymphadora de lui sauter au cou, examinant le désastre. Peut être que ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de la provoquer mais repenser à la tête qu'elle avait fait me consoler un peu. Il y avait pire qu'une robe tâchée après tout, et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'étais là pour plaire à qui que ce soit.

- Quand je pense que ce nabot t'a trompé avec cette pimbêche. Allez viens ma belle on va arranger les dégâts.

Au moment où nous allions atteindre la salle de bain ma grand-mère nous a arrêté. Sans que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit elle a proposé de me donner une autre tenue, une robe ayant visiblement appartenu à ma mère et même si je voulais refuser, dire que ce n'était pas la peine absolument rien n'est sorti. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, surtout pour son anniversaire et c'est dépitée que j'ai regardé Tonks me faire un petit signe de main d'en bas avant de m'engouffrer dans l'une des chambres pour me changer.

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé ces soirées mortellement ennuyeuses et cette fois ci n'a pas dérogé à la règle. Depuis que j'étais arrivé Daphné n'avait eu de cesse de se pendre à mon bras, ça m'énervait déjà à Poudlard et ici encore davantage. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire de scandale dans ma situation, briguer le ministère impose quelques sacrifices et si les relations de Daphné peuvent me permettre d'atteindre mon but la supporter quelques heures d'affilé est dans mes cordes. D'ordinaire les Carrow sont des gens de bon goût alors comment expliquer la présence de cette fille aux cheveux roses. A voir la façon dont elle se jette sur les plateaux c'est sans doute une clocharde que quelqu'un à amener ici pour s'amuser, les excentricités des milliardaires ne me concernent pas vraiment, la façon dont-ils peuvent investir dans ma future carrière par contre c'est une autre affaire.

Les lumières se sont mises à clignoter, tout le monde s'est alors tourné vers les escaliers où le couple Carrow se tenait, droit et fier comme à leur habitude. Ils avaient visiblement préparé un petit discours, et dans la mesure où il se révélait qu'ils étaient parmi les personnes les plus fortunées de l'assemblée je m'étais toujours évertué à leur faire bonne impression, tout comme la majorité des invités d'ailleurs. Les relations d'affaire, les alliances sont ce qui rythme ces soirées et savoir à qui ira la majorité des fonds des Carrow est quelque chose qui préoccupe absolument tout le monde. Un silence de plomb s'était installé, même la fille aux cheveux roses s'était tue et avait arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, il fallait croire que même une imbécile comme elle avait compris qu'il était temps de se calmer.

Les mêmes futilités que d'habitude furent prononcées, merci d'être venus, nous espérons que vous passez une agréable soirée, rien de transcendant en somme du moins jusqu'à ce que soit évoqué le second but de cette soirée. La seule chose qui me rassura en entendant ça fut que visiblement les autres convives n'étaient pas plus au courant que moi. Le silence fit place à des murmures très vite réprimés quand Marcus Carrow reprit la parole.

- Nous voudrions également profiter de cette soirée pour vous présenter officiellement notre petite fille, Orianna qui est je dois dire notre plus grande fierté.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur dans votre propre corps ? C'est précisément ce qui m'est arrivé à ce moment là. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré à aucune réception, j'ignorais même qu'elle avait finalement pris contact avec ses grands parents et la voir aussi soudainement à quelques mètres de moi a eu le don de me faire perdre totalement mes moyens. Il y a quelque chose à savoir sur cette fille, depuis que je la connais je n'ai jamais réussi à me la sortir de la tête. En sa présence j'agis totalement inconsidérément. Elle a le don de me mettre hors de moi, je deviens un total idiot mais l'imbécile que j'étais en sa présence me manque. Elle me manque.

J'ai arrêté de penser aux gens qui m'entouraient, à la raison de ma présence ici. Tout s'est brusquement embrouillé dans ma tête quand elle est entrée dans mon champ de vision. J'ai eu du mal à avaler ma salive quand elle a commencé à descendre les escaliers et que ses yeux se sont portés sur l'assemblée. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre Orianna a toujours été très mignonne et ça même quand elle portait ses lunettes ridiculement sérieuse, quand je n'avais vu ses cheveux autrement qu'attachés. Seulement là ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir, ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais en robe de soirée pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un mot pour la décrire : magnifique.

- Aussi belle que sa grand-mère à son âge plaisanta Marcus.

J'aurais du esquisser un sourire, cela aurait été bienvenu mais j'étais bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Perdre mes moyens n'était pas dans mes habitudes, j'étais toujours maitre de moi-même en toute circonstance, sauf quand elle était dans les parages. Déjà à Poudlard je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, pourquoi je me mettait tellement en colère pour des futilités, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me maitriser et quand j'ai fini par comprendre il était déjà trop tard. A l'époque j'ai fait une chose incroyablement stupide que je n'ai pas cessé de regretter ensuite. Les regrets sont faits pour les perdants c'Est-ce qu'on m'a toujours enseigné, il faut aller de l'avant et c'est exactement ce que je comptais faire.

Au bras de son grand père elle avait fini de descendre les escaliers, adressant un sourire poli aux gens qui l'entouraient. Tous ces parasites à qui ils n'avaient pas fallu une seconde pour réaliser que puisque ces grands parents venaient de la reconnaitre cela faisait d'elle l'unique héritière de leur colossale fortune. Personne n'ignorait qui elle était bien avant ce discours, le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Sirius Black avait déjà été rendu public bien avant ça. A présent elle se retrouvait héritière de l'argent des Carrow et des Black, autant dire qu'elle venait de s'attirer une popularité incroyable en quelques secondes.

Sans doute que je fais partie de ses parasites, quand j'ai appris de qui elle était la fille je ne peux nier qu'un énorme poids s'est envolé. J'ai toujours été plein de préjugés, je sais que je suis méprisant et égocentrique mais tous ces défauts tendaient plus ou moins à s'effacer très légèrement en sa présence. Quand je me suis approché je n'ai pu que me rendre compte du petit groupe qui tentait d'attirer son attention, pratiquement tous des jeunes hommes célibataires qui voyaient là une occasion en or de se faire un nom. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas idée de ce que ses grands parents venaient de déclencher, elle semblait même totalement perdu et la voir d'aussi près me faisait presque oublier l'année que j'avais passé loin d'elle.

Sa robe ressemblait à une robe de mariée, un bustier rehaussé de perles et poussière de fée qui marquait sa taille laissant le bas s'évaser jusqu'à ses pieds. Aux endroits où la robe était froncée se trouvait de minuscules papillons qui semblaient battre des ailes par moment, les pinces dans ses cheveux qui retenaient quelques mèches en arrière représentaient le même motif, attirant l'attention sur les reflets dorés de ses cheveux qui brillaient sous la lumière. Elle était juste sublime et malheureusement j'étais loin d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Allez messieurs, il est temps de laisser un peu d'air à la princesse Orianna. Personne n'a envie qu'elle s'évanouisse soudainement je suppose.

Je fus surpris de voir la fille aux cheveux roses intervenir, encore plus quand elle prit Orianna par la main pour l'entrainer un peu à l'écart de la foule. Elles avaient l'air de bien se connaitre au vue du sourire complice qu'elles partagèrent et je devais avouer que finalement sa présence n'était pas pour me déplaire. Même si ça faisait un an je ne supportais toujours pas de voir les autres lui tourner autour, et les quelques photos que j'avais vu dans les magasines n'avaient pas été pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Je savais que j'agissais mal quand j'ai couché avec Daphné, quelque part je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me méfier de ce qu'elle me disait mais comme d'habitude la colère a pris le dessus et quand il s'agit d'Orianna je suis tout sauf raisonnable.

* * *

- Ne te retourne pas mais on dirait bien que tu as un autre prétendant, beaucoup plus craquant que les autres si tu veux mon avis.

Fronçant les sourcils je fis exactement ce que Tonks m'avait déconseillé, me retrouvez nez à nez avec Draco. Il me sembla que pendant l'espace d'un instant mon cœur s'arrêta totalement, pourquoi Est-ce qu'au bout de tout ce temps il me faisait toujours cet effet là ? En venant, je me doutais bien qu'il serait présent, ce n'était pas une surprise alors comment expliquer ce que je ressentais. Stephen m'avait dit que je finirais bien par l'oublier mais maintenant que j'étais face à face avec lui et qu'absolument rien n'avait changé je commençais à en douter sérieusement. Il me prit la main y déposant un baiser ce qui eut le don de me faire revenir à la réalité. Jamais il n'avait été un homme pour moi, il était tout ce que je me devais d'éviter et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas l'oublier.

- Tu es magnifique Orianna.

J'eus à nouveau un bref moment d'absence, pourquoi Est-ce que même sa voix devait avoir cet effet là sur moi. Quand je repris mes esprits ce fut pour retirer ma main rapidement, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il venait me parler ? Me dire ça après tout ce temps, presque comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Nymphadora surprise.

- Nous étions ensemble au collège me contentais-je de répondre.

Dans quelques années il ne serait plus qu'une vague connaissance, dans quelques années j'y penserais juste comme un vague flirt d'adolescente. La seule chose que je devais faire c'était m'éloigner et éviter de le croiser au maximum, ça n'avait pas été dur pendant un an alors pourquoi Est-ce que ce le serait davantage à partir de maintenant.

- Draco Malefoy.

Il tendit sa main en direction de Tonks dont les yeux paraissaient comme exorbités. Son regard passait de lui à moi à une vitesse hallucinante, je sais que c'était dur d'y croire mais oui j'étais bien sortie avec lui. Chose dont j'aurais du m'abstenir.

- Le Draco ? Celui qui t'a brisé le cœur en te trompant avec cette arriviste ?

- Dans le genre subtil on fait difficilement pire Dora soupirais-je.

J'aurais probablement dû être mortifié de sa réflexion mais à vrai dire peu m'importait ce qu'il pouvait en penser. C'est vrai j'avais eu un choc en le revoyant après tout ce temps mais maintenant que je m'étais reprise j'étais bien décidée à ne pas laisser tout ça se reproduire.

- J'ai faim, allons manger.

Attrapant la main de ma cousine j'étais bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser un seul regard, il appartenait au passé et il était hors de question qu'il vienne envahir mon présent.

- Je t'ai écrit, tu n'as jamais répondu.

- Je reçois tellement de lettres, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à toutes. Réessaie une prochaine fois, tu auras sans doute plus de chance.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il continuait, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne me laissait pas tranquille, qu'il ne reprenait pas le cours de sa petite vie parfaite en compagnie de Daphné. Je ne voulais plus le voir, encore moins lui parler parce que dans ces moments là ça faisait trop mal.

- Orianna, je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi, si je n'ai pas répondu c'est que ça ne devait pas être important. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser …

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de partir mais ça eut juste le mérite de me faire me retourner dans sa direction et j'étais tout sauf heureuse de l'avoir en face de moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux un autographe peut être ? Ah comme c'est dommage je n'ai pas de stylos avec moi, Tonks tu en as un ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'excuser, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te parler … en privé ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour ma cousine.

- C'est du passé Draco, je suis passée à autre chose. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même, de toute façon ça ne t'a jamais vraiment posé de problèmes je me trompe ?

Il y a encore un an j'aurais été totalement incapable de lui répondre comme ça, peut être que ça me faisait du mal mais repasser du temps en sa compagnie était encore plus insupportable. J'espérais qu'après ça il abandonne seulement à ce moment là j'étais encore bien loin du compte.


	27. Match de Quiddich

Alors tout d'abord un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que les aventures de Orianna continuent à vous intéresser et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi :)

Donc dans ce nouveau chapitre apparition d'un nouvel OC ( oui je sais comme s'il n'y en avait pas encore assez ) et dans le chapitre prochain un nouveau personnage que tout le monde connait malgré tout.

En réalité le chapitre 27 et le chapitre 28 ne sont qu'un seul et même chapitre mais j'ai du le découper d'une part parce que sinon ça aurait été trop long et d'autre part parce que ... et oui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite ( ceci est la vraie raison xD ). La semaine prochaine j'ai mes examens ( ce qui est moins drôle qu'écrire sur les aventures principalement sentimentales de Orianna ), donc peut être que le chapitre sera retardé d'une semaine faute de temps je ne sais pas encore.

En tout cas bonne semaine à tout le monde =)

ps : N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce nouvel OC ou sur ce que vous supposez qu'il va se passer !

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Déglutissant pour la vingtième fois depuis que Harry et moi étions arrivés je me demandais si j'allais supportais de regarder le match jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais voir Stephen jouer mais c'était bien plus violent que d'habitude. C'était déjà le deuxième joueur des Pies de Montrose qui était touché par un cognard. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'équipe adverse le faisait exprès, à croire que leur stratégie était d'éliminer le maximum de joueur pour s'assurer la victoire. Stephen avait réussi à attraper le souafle, il se dirigeait droit vers les anneaux, à priori rien ne gênait sa progression quand j'entendis le sifflet de l'arbitre retentir. Ce n'était pas encore la mi temps alors pourquoi ?

- Baisse toi !

S'il y a une chose que je savais c'est que dans ce genre de situation mieux valait obéir à Harry qui il fallait le reconnaitre avait le plus d'expérience dans les réactions à avoir en situation d'urgence. A vrai dire je pense que même en me baissant je n'aurais pu éviter l'énorme cognard qui se dirigeait droit dans ma direction, je m'attendais déjà à finir à St Mangouste ou pire quand ce joueur est apparu de nulle part. Sa batte a frappé durement la balle la renvoyant sur le terrain de jeu alors que j'étais en train de me dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une intervention divine. A chaque fois Tonks se moquait de moi quand je me mettais à faire quelques prières mais c'était bel et bien la preuve que Dieu existait. Sinon comment expliquer que je n'ai pas fini le crâne défoncé.

Par réflexe j'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouvert j'ai constaté que le joueur était toujours là juste en face de moi et pire qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Bon c'est vrai ma réaction n'avait rien eu de très courageux mais comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'aller voir un match de quiddich c'était s'exposer soi-même au danger. Stephen était fou d'avoir choisi de devenir professionnel dans ce sport, moi qui ne tenait même pas sur un balai et qui évitait de me retrouver dans des situations périlleuses c'était exactement le genre de chose que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Le joueur a souri et comme une idiote qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait, oui j'ai regardé s'il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je sais c'est pathétique mais il y a des habitudes qui ne vous quitte pas. J'ai cru l'entendre rire mais c'était sûrement un effet de mon imagination parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour que j'entende quoique ce soit. Les supporters de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose étaient en train de siffler l'autre équipe, visiblement ce petit incident de cognard n'en était pas un. Harry m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un tranchefoule ce qui obligeait toute activité sur le terrain à s'arrêter. Je devais avouer que même si j'avais essayé de m'intéresser aux règles de quiddich certaines demeuraient encore complètement flou pour moi. Néanmoins l'essentiel était que je sois là pour encourager Stephen, surtout que lui venait me voir quasiment à chaque concert.

- Orianna ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un peu d'eau ?

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bougé depuis ce qui s'était passé, Harry me regardait quelque peu inquiet alors que j'étais toujours accroupi comme une idiote en plein milieu des gradins. Heureusement qu'on était dans les tribunes réservées à la famille des joueurs et autres officiels parce que sinon je me serais sûrement déjà fait piétiner.

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de chose miss catastrophe soupira-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser.

- Hé ! Sois gentil sinon pas de visite dans les vestiaires pour toi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais je devais avouer que j'avais là l'arme ultime pour l'empêcher de me taquiner. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait besoin de moi pour rencontrer l'équipe, je veux dire il était le survivant, limite le sauveur de l'humanité alors si quelqu'un avait le pouvoir c'était bien lui. En plus ce serait aussi la première fois que j'irais dans les vestiaires, je ne connaissais même pas bien les autres joueurs et maintenant que j'y pensais je n'avais jamais vu le batteur de tout à l'heure. A un moment les supporters de l'équipe se mirent à effectuer une petite danse, entonnant des slogans pour encourager les joueurs. Je me rendis compte que dans les tribunes où je me trouvais personne ne bougeait, Est-ce qu'on était pas là pour encourager nous aussi ? Au moment où je me suis levée, Harry m'a regardé avec des grands yeux ronds mais je n'étais pas venu pour rien. L'expression choquée que prit son visage après m'avoir entendu crier un refrain à la gloire de mon meilleur ami était vraiment risible. Il me regardait comme stupéfié, cela dura bien une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à éclater de rire.

- Toi alors, t'es vraiment un cas unique.

Haussant les épaules j'étais bien décidée à continuer mes encouragements, encore plus quand Harry se décida à en faire de même. Je crois que c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un effet de masse, parce que ensuite d'autres personnes nous rejoignirent et la loge était devenu aussi bruyante que les gradins de l'autre côté du terrain Bruit qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand l'équipe remporta le match. Le vif d'or brillait dans la main de l'attrapeur et ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que l'équipe des faucons de Falmouth paraissait tout sauf heureuse. Bon bien sûr ça ne faisait jamais plaisir de perdre mais d'après ce que j'avais compris c'était souvent des bagarres qui découlaient de tout ça.

Selon Harry étant donné que j'attirais le danger comme personne, d'ailleurs à ce propos il pouvait parler lui ce n'était pas moi qui m'était fait poursuivre par un terrible mage noir, il valait mieux qu'on décampe et qu'on se rende directement dans les vestiaires. Sur tout le chemin il avait gardé sa main sur mon épaule mais il n'y avait aucun risque que je m'éloigne même sans ça. Des deux c'était lui en voie d'être auror et au vue des regards mauvais que nous lançaient les joueurs gris et blanc je préférais amplement ne pas être toute seule.

Au moment de passer la porte de la vestiaire je crus que j'allais mourir de chaud. Il y avait de la vapeur un peu partout mais ça encore ce n'était rien, non il se trouvait qu'à l'heure actuelle des tas de garçon en serviette étaient en train de passer devant moi et je ne sais pas si c'était moi ou si c'était pareil pour toutes les filles mais ça avait eu le don de m'immobiliser totalement. Harry ne paraissait pas être en proie au même malaise, en même temps c'était un garçon, parce qu'il continuait à me tirer avec lui. Est-ce que c'était normal de se retrouver là ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avait empêché d'entrer ? Et surtout pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé que vestiaire signifier douche et forcément que dans des douches on ne gardait pas sa tenue de quiddich.

Le pire ce fut quand Harry décida qu'il pouvait désormais se permettre de relâcher son attention envers moi, probablement que pour lui ça y était j'étais en sécurité mais ce n'était pas exactement là mon état d'esprit. D'un pas franc il se dirigea vers l'attrapeur de l'équipe alors que je me demandais ce que j'étais censée faire. La fuite me paraissait la meilleure option mais toute seule dans le couloir ça ne me disait pas vraiment non plus.

- Tu étais si pressée que ça de me voir ?

Me retournant je fis face à un Stephen souriant, encore une fois Dieu avait du intervenir parce qu'il était parfaitement habillé. Chemise blanche et pantalon noir, comme toujours il était très classe mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment attardée sur ce détail au moment de lui sauter dans les bras.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici petite perverse ? Plaisanta-t-il en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Harry voulait rencontrer les joueurs.

- Et toi tu décides de l'accompagner dans un vestiaire rempli de garçon à moitié nu ? Le soleil en Espagne a du taper trop fort.

Il me donna un petit coup sur la tête me faisant grimacer avant de passer ses mains sur mes yeux m'obligeant à avancer visiblement dans un endroit un peu plus reculé. Quand il me libéra je me rendis compte qu'on était toujours dans les vestiaires mais il n'y avait plus de vapeur ni d'homme nu au moins. Stephen semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation et moi c'était la dernière fois que je rendais un service à Harry. Il s'était assis sur le banc pour mettre ses chaussures alors que j'observais l'espace qu'on lui avait assigné. Est-ce que tous les joueurs avaient leur propre endroit ? C'est à ce moment là que la porte par laquelle on était passé s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un autre joueur.

Il était en train de se sécher les cheveux et même s'il n'avait pas de tee shirt au moins il avait son pantalon ce qui dans la situation était un autre miracle. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses mèches châtains en place et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du batteur qui avait empêché mon internement à St Mangouste, le même batteur devant lequel je m'étais ridiculisée. Faisant une petite grimace j'étais en train de me dire que ma chance avait tourné encore plus quand il se mit à me fixer, son regard passant de moi à Stephen avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

Heureusement pour moi mon meilleur ami était plus vif que je ne l'étais, il se releva passant derrière moi avant de poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules me poussant légèrement en avant vers le garçon en question.

- Pas du tout. Liam je voudrais te présenter notre supportrice numéro 1, n'est-elle pas trop mignonne habillée comme une adorable petite pie ?

Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas laisser Kreattur s'occuper de ma tenue et de ma coiffure mais il fallait dire qu'à chaque fois ça lui faisait tellement plaisir que ça me faisait mal au cœur de l'en priver. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il avait été dans l'excès, un débardeur blanc, un short noir, de longues chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'à mi cuisse de la même couleur, en faite je m'étais attendu pire. Pour la coiffure il s'était aussi montré raisonnable, se contentant de deux couettes qu'il avait attaché aux couleurs de l'équipe. Au moins j'avais échappé à la teinture de mes cheveux en noir et blanc, pas sûr que ma maison de disque aurait été ravi.

- Adorable en effet.

Est-ce que c'était normal que mon cœur se soit emballé soudainement ? C'était sans doute ses yeux bleus, ça avait le don de me rappeler quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je me reprenne, si Tonks était là il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait mise à ricaner et j'en aurais eu pour un bon moment avec cette histoire.

- C'était un très beau match, félicitations pour votre victoire dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ah mais ça c'est grâce à ta petite danse, tous les joueurs ont été particulièrement enthousiasmé que la célèbre star Orianna se mette à les encourager. Et je dois dire que t'entendre scander mon prénom avec tant de vigueur a largement contribué à flatter mon égo plaisanta Stephen.

- La prochaine fois ne compte plus sur moi maugréais-je.

- Allez ne boude pas, pour me faire pardonner je t'emmène dîner où tu voudras.

Il était difficile d'en vouloir à Stephen bien longtemps particulièrement quand il faisait son petit sourire. Je crois que ça était pour beaucoup dans sa popularité auprès des filles, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe mais il avait déjà de très nombreuses fans. La dernière fois des photos de nous deux étaient parus dans un journal, j'avais cru que j'allais me faire tuer par ses groupies sans compter que ça faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de se voir en première page et de lire des commentaires aussi ridicules. A chaque fois que je sortais quelque part avec un garçon les gens s'imaginaient immédiatement que nous étions en couple ce qui m'aurait fait pas mal de petits amis à l'heure qu'il était.

- Stephen quelqu'un te demande dans le couloir.

Me faisant un signe pour me dire qu'il revenait très rapidement, je me rendis compte que maintenant je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec le dénommé Liam qui était en train de passer un polo gris foncé pour aller avec son jean. Je suis sûre que nombre de filles aurait tué pour être à ma place en ce moment ou pour avoir eu la chance de l'apercevoir torse nu.

- Merci d'avoir arrêté le cognard tout à l'heure dis-je pour briser le silence.

- Je n'allais pas laisser une de nos fans être blessée répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il était en train de lacer ses baskets, il dut s'apercevoir que j'étais en train de l'observer parce qu'il leva la tête me faisait légèrement rougir par la même occasion. Non mais qu'Est-ce qui me prenait ?

- Alors tu es nouveau dans l'équipe non ? Dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

- J'ai été transféré il y a un mois, de l'équipe des Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra.

- Australie ! Répondis-je au même moment.

Je vis qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout ça c'était la faute de Stephen et du moment où il avait décidé de combler mes lacunes en matière de quiddich.

- Désolé, c'est que Stephen m'a fait apprendre toutes les équipes par cœur alors maintenant dès que j'entends un nom je ne peux pas m'empêcher de …

Pitoyable était le mot juste pour me décrire, pourquoi Est-ce que je me mettais à déblatérer des choses stupides alors que pourtant je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait à chaque fois que j'étais nerveuse. Je me mettais à gigoter, à dire des choses insensées.

- Stephen a de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi dévouée.

- Stephen est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

Resserrant l'élastique de ma couette droite j'essayais de ne pas me ridiculiser de nouveau, c'était rare que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec un garçon encore plus un étranger. Ca avait le don de faire revenir mes anciens travers et tous les efforts que j'avais fait durant cette année pour changer disparaissaient subitement. Autant dire que quand j'ai vu Stephen repasser la porte j'ai été plus que soulagée, même si ce ne fut que de courte durée. Je l'entendis mentionner une interview exclusive, une chance qui ne se présentait qu'une fois dans une vie, et des excuses, des tas d'excuses.

- Je suis tellement désolé de te faire faux bond, je sais que je suis impardonnable alors que tu avais fait le déplacement spécialement depuis Madrid. Ah je sais pourquoi vous n'iriez pas dîner tous les deux ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de déranger Liam, je peux me débrouiller toute seule …

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Etonnée je passais de Stephen à Liam, Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient décider de ça tous les deux

- Super ! Alors c'est arrangé. Par contre Liam veille bien sur elle, elle a une tendance forte à s'attirer des problèmes. Ce n'est pas sa faute bien sûr mais généralement quand elle est toute seule …

- Je suis là je te signale marmonnais-je.

- Je ne la lâcherais pas du regard.

Est-ce que c'était normal que mon cœur se mette à s'emballer une nouvelle fois ? Il n'avait fait que répondre à Stephen mais pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait du poser ses yeux sur moi à ce moment là. En sortant des vestiaires un photographe nous attendait, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais aux flash, j'allais probablement finir aveugle à cause de ça. J'imaginais déjà ce que ça donnerait dans les magasines si cette photo sortait mais ça me dérangeait moins qu'auparavant. En plus les deux garçons avaient eu l'air d'apprécier et j'avais pensé à sourire, ça ne serait pas si terrible.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que prévoyait Liam, je me contentais de le suivre docilement. Stephen avait transplané une fois en dehors du stade mais visiblement le joueur de quiddich avait d'autres intentions. La seule chose que j'espérais c'était qu'il ne compte pas me faire monter sur un balai parce que dans ce cas là je crois que j'aurais encore préféré rentrer à pied. Je marchais un peu en retrait, l'observant de dos, il avait passé une veste en cuir qui étrangement collait tout à fait à son style. Quand on le regardait on avait du mal à se dire que c'était un sorcier, mais je suppose que moi aussi je ressemblais beaucoup plus à une moldue qu'à autre chose.

Je me rendis compte que les supporters des différentes équipes n'avaient pas encore fini de se disperser. Un groupe d'hommes semblait avoir focalisé leur attention sur nous et ce n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Dans cette situation mieux valait éviter de les regarder, je me demandais si Liam les avait remarqué eux aussi. La dernière fois que j'étais sorti avec Tonks je m'étais retrouvée dans une situation un peu similaire et disons qu'elle avait eu le loisir de déployer tous ces talents d'auror. Je me demandais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi, j'avais l'impression que depuis que j'étais devenu chanteuse j'attirais d'autant plus les détraqués.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Liam s'était arrêté, butant brusquement contre lui. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait stoppé si soudainement ? Je fus surprise de voir son bras se tendre dans ma direction, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Pour tout dire ce furent les bruits de voix sur ma gauche qui prirent la décision à ma place, je n'avais jamais été courageuse et le fait que je vienne de prendre la main qu'il me tendait en était un autre exemple.

J'essayais de me persuader que c'était juste la peur qui avait motivé mon geste mais la vérité c'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation, je n'avais plus aucune envie d'avoir un petit ami, savoir qu'à un moment ou à un autre il me tromperait, douter toujours de moi-même, ne jamais savoir quoi faire ou non, en faite je ne visualisais plus très bien les aspects positifs d'une relation. Mes pensées stoppèrent au moment où il m'attira plus près de lui, m'obligeant à avancer à ses côtés. Je remarquais qu'il avait accéléré le rythme, si bien que je me retrouvais plutôt à trottiner mais je préférais ça à ce qu'on risquait en s'attardant sur les lieux.

Je fus surprise d'arriver dans un parking moldu, encore plus au moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une moto et qu'il a sorti des clefs de sa veste. Ca ne me paraissait pas très sûr comme véhicule, certes ça avait le mérite de rester cloué au sol contrairement au balai mais c'était là le seul avantage que j'y voyais.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons d'être terrifiée, c'est une moto. Les moldus s'en servent pour se déplacer.

- Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'à mes quinze ans.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que tu étais une sorcière pure souche, et bien tant mieux, monte.

Je fis une petite grimace au moment où il me tendit un casque, Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de faire la difficile ? J'avais le choix entre rester toute seule dans un parking désert ou monter sur un véhicule hautement mortel avec Liam que je connaissais à peine. Ce qui était certain c'est que Stephen allait en entendre parler, depuis le début j'avais l'impression d'agir comme une abrutie avec son coéquipier et ça ne risquait pas d'aller en s'améliorant.

- Euh … tu sais finalement je crois que … ce n'est pas une super idée … alors …

Je n'arrivais plus à trouver mes mots, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure avec la désagréable impression d'être revenue des années auparavant. J'étais capable de chanter devant toute une foule de personnes mais parler à un garçon en tête à tête ça c'était décidément trop dur. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour, hésitant entre appeler Tonks d'une cabine publique ou attendre le magicobus quand je sentis un objet non identifié se poser sur ma tête. Je me rendis très vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un casque, manquant quelques battements de cœur quand Liam passa devant moi pour le fermer correctement, ses doigts effleurant mon cou. En principe j'aurais du m'insurger, dire que je ne voulais vraiment pas mais ma gorge était subitement devenu très très sèche.

- J'ai promis à Stephen de te garder avec moi ce soir.

Vaguement j'eus l'impression d'être en train de me faire avoir, encore plus quand je me suis retrouvée assise derrière lui avec aucune échappatoire possible. Je n'osais pas vraiment m'accrocher à lui mais quand le moteur a démarré j'ai fait un bond phénoménal. Je crois que j'ai manqué de l'étouffer et clairement je l'ai entendu rire mais tout ça c'était de sa faute. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir les yeux pendant quasiment tout le trajet, encore une fois un réflexe stupide, ça n'allait pas me protéger et désormais j'avais la certitude que la moto était l'équivalent du balai chez les sorciers. Les deux étaient aussi terribles l'un que l'autre et à l'avenir j'allais tâcher de les éviter autant que possible.

Je ne savais pas où il comptait m'emmener, si bien que quand il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de ce que je considérais être des champs j'ai légèrement commencé à paniquer. Je ne connaissais rien de ce garçon, Stephen pas grand-chose s'il venait juste d'être transféré alors peut être que c'était en réalité un dangereux psychopathe. Au moment où j'ai enlevé mon casque j'ai essayé de réfléchir à quelques sorts qui me seraient utile dans une situation comme ci, mais comme je ne savais toujours pas transplaner je ne voyais pas très bien comment je réussirais à m'enfuir s'il se mettait brusquement à m'attaquer.

- Je ne vais pas te manger enfin si mes hamburgers sont froids on ne sait jamais.

J'aurais pu sourire à la plaisanterie, du moins il me semblait fort que s'en était une, mais je venais de passer une vingtaine de minutes sur un engin de mort alors il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander. J'ai compris que si on s'était arrêté là c'est parce qu'il comptait nous faire passer à travers champ, et la possibilité qu'il soit complètement dérangé s'en est trouvé renforcée. J'aurais du être pressée de m'en aller, refuser tout contact avec lui à l'avenir seulement quand il s'est mis à me faire un grand sourire, qu'il a tendu la main dans ma direction je l'ai tout simplement prise sans même hésiter. Sans doute qu'après tout j'étais un peu folle moi aussi.


	28. 62442

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas beaucoup plu, pour regagner un peu de votre intérêt Draco réapparaît et on voit passer Rémus très très brièvement. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre parce que je n'étais plus vraiment inspirée, je me suis donc accordée une petite pause et comme vous pourrez le constater ça a porté ses fruits puisque voilà le chapitre 28 xD

Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire surtout n'hésitez pas, des scènes ou même des personnages que vous aimeriez voir apparaître ... bien sûr je ne garantie pas de pouvoir les incorporer mais je verrais ce que je peux faire ^^

Alors à votre avis Liam ou Draco ? Draco ou Liam ?

Bisous et merci pour les reviews évidemment, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 **

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Liam m'avait emmené au beau milieu d'un champ désert pour manger des hamburgers mais à partir du moment où son attention était focalisée sur la nourriture et non sur un quelconque plan visant à ma mort imminente je m'en estimais satisfaite. Il dut se rendre compte que j'étais en train de l'observer parce qu'il tourna la tête dans ma direction ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir instantanément. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit toujours comme ça ? Heureusement il faisait plutôt sombre, peut être qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? Maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais sûrement du choisir autre chose, les filles comme toi ne sont sans doute pas habituées à …

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase au moment où je croquais dans sa sorte de sandwich. Il avait meilleur goût que ce à quoi m'avait habitué Tonks mais bien sûr comme à chaque fois je m'en étais mis partout. C'est un peu pour cette raison que j'avais évité de commencer à manger mais peut être qu'encore une fois avec l'obscurité ambiante il ne remarquerait rien. Je pense que mon cœur s'est plus ou moins arrêté quand j'ai senti les doigts de Liam sur mon menton. Est-ce que c'est moi ou on était soudainement très proche. Je me suis efforcée de détourner le regard très vite, de ce genre de situation ne découlait jamais rien de bon. Ma cousine m'avait fait regarder assez de films pour savoir que c'était généralement à ce moment là que les deux personnages principaux se mettaient à s'embrasser et cette pensée suffisait à m'embarrasser encore plus.

- Est-ce que j'en ai encore ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Non, tu es parfaite.

Il continuait à parler, à me sourire mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer. Pourquoi Est-ce que je ressentais subitement quelque chose comme ça pour un parfait inconnu ? Jusqu'ici ça ne m'était jamais arrivé qu'en compagnie de Draco et c'était troublant, tellement troublant.

- Alors dis moi quel effet ça fait d'être une superstar ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu devrais le savoir non ? Le quiddich est plutôt populaire à ce que j'ai entendu dire le taquinais-je.

Ca paraissait facile de lui parler, un peu comme si j'étais en compagnie de Stephen et ça rendait la situation encore plus étrange. J'étais presque à l'aise et c'était probablement ce dont j'aurais du me méfier seulement avec lui c'était difficile d'être sur la défensive.

- Et si tu me chantais une petite chanson que je me fasse une idée.

- Achète un CD ou viens me voir en concert, tu te feras une excellente idée et ça ravira toute ma maison de disque.

- Oh alors comme ça on ne se sent pas capable de chanter en direct ? Est-ce si horrible ?

J'allais répondre quand je vis qu'il était complètement en train de se moquer de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je me contentais de le frapper sur l'épaule, me relevant en époussetant mes vêtements. J'étais dans un état déplorable, Kreattur allait en faire une syncope.

- Est-ce que je te demande de frapper dans un cognard pour moi simplement parce que c'est ton métier ?

En pensant à mon elfe de maison, je me rendis compte qu'il devait être tard, très très tard.

- Oh mon dieu, dis moi qu'il n'est pas plus de minuit.

- Je te rassure cendrillon ma moto ne se transformera pas en citrouille si on dépasse cet heure.

- Mon père va me tuer gémis-je.

- Depuis quand les superstar ont un couvre feu ?

Peut être qu'après tout mon père ne remarquerait rien, peut être qu'il avait tout simplement été se coucher et que je pourrais rentrer discrètement. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait quoique ce soit de mal, bien sûr à la base j'étais censée aller dîner avec Stephen mais ce n'était pas ma faute si finalement je m'étais retrouvée avec Liam.

- Depuis que les superstar sont des adolescentes de 17 ans. Allez s'il te plait ramène moi.

Je le vis se relever visiblement pas du tout pressé. Comment se faisait-il que ses vêtements à lui soient dans le même état qu'en arrivant et que les miens soient recouvert de poussières étranges. J'avais le vague espoir qu'on se mette à transplaner mais visiblement ce qui m'attendait c'était un nouveau tour de moto. Ce fut moins terrible que la première fois, peut être parce que j'avais la peur insensée que mon père soit là à m'attendre dans la rue mais heureusement il n'en fut rien. En faite tout était tranquille, la maison était même éteinte, sans doute que j'avais paniqué pour rien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Enlevant mon casque je descendis de la moto, voyant Liam en faire de même. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais censée faire, il venait de s'adosser à son véhicule les cheveux tout ébouriffés à cause du casque et malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver craquant.

- Alors euh je suppose que je devrais rentrer maintenant … merci pour le repas …

Soudainement je trouvais que la situation était devenue très gênante, du moins pour moi parce que lui ne paraissait pas vraiment affecté.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ? Au cas où tu aimerais manger d'autres hamburgers.

- C'est que … je n'ai pas vraiment de portable.

Ca sonnait un peu comme une mauvaise excuse mais comme autour de moi tout le monde vivait à la manière sorcière je n'avais jamais vu la nécessité d'en posséder un.

- Mais tu peux appeler chez moi, enfin si tu veux m'empressais-je de rajouter.

J'avais de la chance que mon père ait installé une ligne, officiellement c'était plus pratique pour ses abonnements à des magazines moldus, officieusement elle était surtout utilisée par des femmes. Jusqu'ici je n'en avais jamais rencontré aucune mais il fallait dire qu'une maison qui apparaissait soudainement au milieu de deux autres c'était assez étrange. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était en train de m'observer au moment de noter mon numéro sur le dos de sa main, sensation qui se confirma quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens à nouveau. Je trouvais qu'on était soudainement devenu très proche mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de rentrer rapidement. Ce n'était pas une minute qui allait changer quoique ce soit. Il s'approcha légèrement, très lentement mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

- Est-ce que Kreattur peut faire quelque chose pour aider sa maitresse ?

En entendant la voix de mon elfe de maison j'ai sursauté violemment un peu comme si je reprenais brusquement contact avec la réalité. Il venait d'apparaitre juste à côté de nous, semblant attendre une réponse de ma part mais je devinais que ce n'était pas de son propre chef qu'il était intervenu.

- Un elfe de maison ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu vivais à la manière moldue ?

- Si avant, c'est plutôt compliqué. Je dois y aller, merci pour la ballade.

Kreattur était déjà en train de tirer sur ma main pour qu'on rentre et il ne faisait aucun doute que maintenant Liam devait me prendre pour une folle. D'habitude les gens n'ignoraient rien de mon passé étant donné les gros titres que ça avaient fait dans les journaux anglais et forcément ça devait paraitre assez étrange pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de passer du monde moldu à la possession d'un elfe de maison. J'entendis la moto démarrer au moment de passer la porte alors que la lumière s'allumait sur mon père qui se tenait dans l'entrebaillement du salon les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Derrière lui je voyais ma cousine qui paraissait désolé, étant donné qu'elle ne vivait pas avec nous ça signifiait qu'il avait du la contacter, c'était tellement démesuré.

- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? En plus je n'ai pas souvenir que Stephen possédait une moto.

- Ce n'était pas Stephen, c'était l'un de ses amis.

Je vis ma cousine sourire, au moins ça faisait plaisir quelqu'un.

- Cet ami a un nom ?

- Peu importe maintenant que tu as tout gâché. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies envoyé Kreattur me chercher.

- Celle qui est en retard ici c'est toi jeune fille, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Fronçant les sourcils j'avais du mal à croire qu'il soit sérieux, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Harry faisait bien pire et parfois ne rentrait même pas de la nuit, personne ne trouvait rien à y redire.

- C'est pour ça que tu as appelé Tonks ? Pour me servir de chaperon ? Et bien tu sais quoi de toute façon je n'ai plus aucune envie de sortir après ce soir, je ne sortirais même plus jamais comme ça tu seras satisfait !

Tournant les talons je pris le chemin de ma chambre, c'était certain que Liam ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir. D'un côté j'aurais du en être satisfaite, je n'avais pas besoin qu'un garçon entre dans ma vie, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais réussi à totalement oublier Draco. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que les choses tournent mal, si Kreattur n'était pas intervenu Est-ce qu'on se serait embrassé ? Secouant la tête il valait mieux que j'arrête d'y penser, je devais me concentrer sur mes nouvelles chansons et même si j'en voulais à mon père au moins ça m'avait évité de faire une bêtise.

* * *

En entrant dans la cuisine je m'attendais à être seule, ou à trouver Kreattur qui me dirait de remonter et qu'il m'apporterait mon petit déjeuner, mais à la place je fus surprise de voir Tonks en compagnie de Rémus. Ce dernier était adossé contre le plan de travail et vu la distance qui les séparait les intentions de ma cousine paraissaient évidentes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait un penchant vers lui mais jusqu'ici Rémus l'avait toujours repoussé. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit de possible je m'apprêtais à reculer et à remonter dans ma chambre pour les laisser tranquille quand la porte d'entrée claqua au moment où Harry sortit de la maison. Ils se tournèrent dans ma direction au même moment, Rémus affichant une sorte d'air plus que gêné alors que ma cousine elle par contre me faisait un grand sourire.

- Ah euh … ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'empressa d'intervenir Rémus.

- Faites comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu.

En remontant je me rendis compte que Kreattur m'avait préparé mes vêtements, un jean foncé, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste noire ajustée. Des escarpins noirs de la même couleur m'attendaient aux pieds de la chaise ce qui me rappela que je devais passer au ministère pour signer des papiers au sujet d'une soirée où j'étais censée chanter. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la salle de bain finissant d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue haute que je vis que ma cousine m'attendait sur mon lit. Elle était en train de feuilleter un magasine, le même magasine que j'avais jeté rageusement à la poubelle la veille. Dedans s'y étalait une magnifique photo de moi en compagnie de Liam, c'était déjà assez dur de supporter qu'il ne me rappelle pas et que je ne le reverrais jamais sans que la presse vienne s'en mêler.

- Rémus est déjà reparti ? Demandais-je en mettant des boucles d'oreille.

- J'étais à deux doigts de le faire flancher, juste un peu plus et il craquait. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, tôt ou tard il ne pourra plus se défiler.

- Et tu ne te dis jamais qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble ? Que toutes ces difficultés ont un sens ?

Les cheveux de Tonks étaient rouges aujourd'hui, un piercing recouvrait son arcade alors qu'elle s'était fait un look tout en cuir. Avec elle j'étais sûre de toujours me faire remarquer.

- Jeune Padawan, laisse moi te dire qu'en amour il ne faut jamais abandonner. Je suis amoureuse de Rémus et tôt ou tard il en aura assez de ses excuses toutes faites. Tiens d'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour chanter à notre mariage, garde un créneau de libre sur ton emploi du temps surchargé.

- Ca dépendra, tu comptes me payer combien ? Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ma remarque fut accueillie par un lancer de coussin que je parvins à éviter à la dernière minute. A force j'étais devenue une experte dans ce sport. Au moment de partir pour le ministère ma cousine reçut un appel du bureau des aurors ce qui l'obligea à me laisser seule pour ce rendez vous. Avant de partir elle ne manqua pas de me rappeler de ne pas parler aux étrangers, à croire que pour mon père et pour elle j'avais encore 5 ans. J'aurais pu prendre le magicobus mais ça c'était sans compter sur Kreattur qui tenait absolument à me faciliter le trajet. Sauf que ce n'était pas simple de se balader avec un elfe de maison en plein centre de Londres. Il me fit transplaner jusque dans la ruelle qui donnait sur un pub assez miteux et au vue de la rue je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée.

C'était la première fois que j'avais à venir, d'habitude mon père s'en chargeait mais étant donné qu'il était en voyage avec Harry la tâche m'incombait pour une fois. En tout cas ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur, même si le quartier et les graffitis n'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance je suppose que je ne risquais rien surtout qu'à mon avis Kreattur n'était pas resté bien loin. Bien entendu étant donné ma grande chance il pleuvait des cordes ce qui me donna une bonne raison de courir jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Je fis disparaitre mon parapluie dans mon sac une fois au sec, essayant de me souvenir du numéro que j'étais censée composer.

- 62442.

- Merci.

Fronçant les sourcils je fis doucement demi tour me retrouvant face à face avec la pire personne qui puisse être. C'était impossible qu'il se retrouve là exactement au même moment que moi, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal dans mes vies antérieures mais je le payais cher aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'il avait engagé des gens pour me surveiller, qu'il allait se mettre à me traquer comme le psychopathe qu'il était.

- Tu veux que je tape le numéro ?

Sans doute que je me mettais à délirer comme d'habitude, après tout les coïncidences ça existait. Je remarquais qu'il avait changé de coiffure, un style un peu plus ébouriffé que ce dont il avait l'habitude et le pire c'est que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il fallait que je sorte de cette cabine le plus vite possible, ce n'était jamais bon de me retrouver avec lui.

- Je vais le faire ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

Il était vraiment très proche, d'autant plus quand je vis sa main atterrir à quelques millimètres de la mienne sur le combiné.

- 6 … 2 …

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de parler avec cette voix là, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle contre mon cou et vraiment ça aurait du être interdit d'agir ainsi. C'était presque du harcèlement sexuel à ce stade.

- 4 … 4 … 2 …

Au moment où une voix féminine résonna dans la cabine, sa main se posa sur ma taille ce qui me fit d'autant plus sursauter. Très clairement il annonça qu'il était venu pour un stage auprès du ministre alors que pour ma part j'eus du mal à articuler la raison de ma visite. Deux badges argentés apparurent avant que la cabine ne se transforme en ascenseur. J'espérais que la descente serait rapide, et si jamais le mécanisme restait bloqué et que je me retrouvais coincé là avec lui ? Secouant la tête je voulus me saisir de mon badge ce qui eut juste pour effet de me faire poser la main sur la sienne. M'empressant de la retirer j'eus le droit à son sourire narquois alors qu'il se saisissait des deux badges. Clairement la cabine n'était pas conçue pour deux ce qui rendait difficile toute fuite. Il était juste devant moi à peine à quelques centimètres et même s'il avait retiré sa main ça ne changeait absolument rien.

- Où veux tu que je te l'accroche ?

- Tu ne m'accrocheras rien du tout, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Sauf que vois tu ce petit pass est en ma possession.

Je me suis retrouvée coller contre l'une des parois et je trouvais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Tranquillement il posa le badge sur ma veste mais au lieu de reculer comme toute personne civilisée l'aurait fait il restait planté là alors que je m'efforçais de détourner le regard.

- J'ai appris que tu voyais quelqu'un. Je ne te savais pas fan des joueurs de quiddich.

- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il sentait vraiment bon et que je me trouvais encore plus stupide de penser à quelque chose comme ça dans cette situation.

- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce joueur de seconde division. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

N'hésitant plus à le regarder dans les yeux je me demandais comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là. Pourquoi Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant des moindres détails de ma vie sans que j'ai mon avis à donner là-dessus.

- Je te l'ai dit à la soirée de tes grands parents Orianna, je compte bien te récupérer et ça peu importe ce que j'ai à faire.

Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait parvenir à dire quelque chose comme ça aussi facilement, j'avais déjà donné une fois et il était hors de question que ça recommence.

- Non mais de quel droit tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée ? Tu es celui qui a tout gâché alors tiens toi éloigné de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je m'engouffrais sans attendre dans la brèche. Le problème avec les escarpins c'est que ça ne vous permettez pas d'aller bien loin et surtout que les gens avaient peu de mal à vous rattraper. Ainsi à nouveau je me suis retrouvée avec lui dans l'ascenseur qui menait aux différentes étages du ministère priant pour que les personnes avec nous n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de descendre. J'aurais du me douter que cette prière là étant exaucée quelque chose de pire m'arriverait ensuite mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'on allait m'annoncer que le coordinateur de la soirée à laquelle j'allais participer n'était nul autre que Draco. Quelque part je commençais à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me convertir à une autre religion, n'importe laquelle du moment que ça me tenait loin de lui. Quand je le vis sourire très satisfait j'eus l'impression qu'il était à l'origine de tout ça, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné s'il avait tout planifié. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir travailler avec lui sans l'étrangler, au pire j'enverrais ma cousine le faire pour moi, elle arriverait à ne pas laisser de témoins. Sur cette note un peu plus joyeuse je me suis sentie légèrement soulagée, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de se passer quoique ce soit entre nous, il appartenait au passé et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.


	29. Shooting photo

Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors comme d'habitude un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, en ce moment quand je veux y répondre ça me dit que la page n'existe pas, enfin il vaut mieux ça que l'impossibilité de poster un chapitre bien sûr ( pour vous bien sûr xD ). Je répondrais par message privé si ça continue donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Orianna a quitté Poudlard l'histoire vous intéresse moins ... alors si ça peut vous rassurer sachez qu'elle va sûrement y retourner pour ses examens d'ici peu, et oui même quand on est devenu une star on révise et on passe ses examens avec quand même comme avantage d'avoir Rémus comme professeur particulier, même si Orianna s'en moque un peu elle ( elle est inconsciente et ne réalise pas sa chance xD ).

Dans ce chapitre la chanson de la première partie est Lovesick de Emily Osment, normalement toute la chanson passe mais je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de vous mettre toutes les paroles. Et dans la seconde partie lors du shooting photo normalement on est censé entendre Lang Lai Le ( wolf is here ) de Rainie Yang. Bref je ne sais pas trop si ça vous intéresse mais comme ça vous savez ce que j'ai écouté quand j'ai écrit cette partie ( et ça m'a permis de caser une chanson de Rainie ni vu ni connu ).

Sinon j'ai bien compris que votre préférence à toutes allait à Draco ( bon j'avoue que c'est dur de lui résister ) mais j'espère que vous accorderez une petite chance à Liam. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut le pauvre. Ah oui et bien sûr en ce qui concerne la fin de chapitre et bien ... hum ... que voulez vous avec moi Orianna n'aura jamais une vie heureuse.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture et comme vous le savez une petite review donne toujours envie à l'auteur d'écrire plus vite ( et de prévoir des scènes où éventuellement Draco pourrait se retrouver avec peu de vêtements sur le dos ... ).

Ps : Je compte mettre bientôt dans un chapitre une sorte de mini interview d'Orianna comme on pourrait en trouver dans les magazines donc si vous avez des questions que vous voudriez lui poser n'hésitez pas, je les modifierais peut être un peu pour pouvoir les incorporer mais ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos suggestions ^^

**CHAPITRE 29**

_You're so mono_

_Together, we could be stereo stereo love_

_You look so low low_

_Together, we can get High hifi stereo_

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré de voyage, si bien que je pouvais mettre le son de la radio à fond sans que ça ne dérange personne. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule à danser au beau milieu de ma chambre en caraco et boxer surtout que je venais tout juste de sortir de la douche et que mes cheveux envoyaient des gouttes d'eau un peu partout. Je me servais de ma brosse comme micro n'ayant que légèrement conscience du fait que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de danser pour me brosser les cheveux à la place. Liam n'avait toujours pas appelé et en faite je commençais à me dire qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Je savais juste par Stephan qu'ils étaient actuellement quelque part en Amérique mais de toute façon je n'avais pas le temps pour y penser. Entre la fin de la tournée et mes révisions pour les aspics je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de grand-chose en faite. Rémus me donnait des cours particuliers pour le plus grand plaisir de Nymphadora qui apparaissait brusquement avec une raison toujours plus loufoque à chaque fois.

_Boom boom supersonic boom supersonic boom_

_You make my heart go boom boom_

_Boom Boom supersonic boom supersonic boom_

_You make my heart go supersonic boom supersonic boom_

J'essayais de me souvenir comment les danseurs de Shane se déhanchaient derrière lui à chaque fois, je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais comme personne n'était là pour en être témoin je m'en moquais pas mal. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je fis un tour sur moi-même d'une manière qui se voulait sexy, même si en réalité ça devait avoir l'air grotesque, que mon sang se glaça d'un seul coup. Là juste à l'instant j'avais eu l'impression que ma porte de chambre était ouverte et que juste devant celle-ci se tenait Tonks en compagnie de Draco. J'avais du rêver, c'était l'exercice et le stress qui m'étaient montés à la tête. Cette hallucination eut le mérite de me faire arrêter de danser, je n'eus qu'à y penser pour que le son diminue mais sans doute que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Une sorte d'applaudissement me parvint aux oreilles alors que je me retournais mon ventre soudainement noué. Je priais pour que ce soit Kreattur, ou au pire seulement Tonks. Je pouvais assumer ma honte envers ces deux personnes mais certainement pas devant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne te dérange pas pour nous, je suis sûre que ton public appréciera ce nouveau genre de spectacle.

Ma cousine était en train de rire mais ça c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Juste à côté d'elle dans une tenue impeccable se tenait Draco un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je voulais mourir et sans que je le contrôle un cri sortit de ma bouche avant que je ne fonce vers la salle de bain. Il était hors de question que je ressorte, Kreattur allait m'apporter de la nourriture et je vivrais ici en ermite pour le restant de mes jours. Dans la panique j'avais lâché ma brosse et je me maudissais de ma stupidité. Forcément dès que je me mettais à faire quelque chose d'étrange il y avait toujours un témoin, portant un œil sur ma tenue je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il venait de me voir en sous vêtement, il venait de me surprendre en train de danser de manière grotesque en sous vêtement, ma vie était fichue. Quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte mais il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour ouvrir.

- Orianna tu comptes rester enfermée là dedans longtemps ? Demanda ma cousine.

- Toute la vie s'il le faut !

Je savais qu'elle était toujours en train de sourire, elle n'avait pas idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Forcément à ma place au lieu de s'enfuir elle aurait dit quelque chose de cool et aurait paru encore plus séduisante, la notion de honte ou du ridicule lui était totalement étrangère.

- Dans ce cas-tu auras besoin de ravitaillement, je vais faire quelques courses je vous laisse en tête à tête c'est d'accord ?

Elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser ici. Au moment où je me décidais à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, ma cousine n'était déjà plus dans la chambre, Draco si par contre. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Est-ce qu'elle était devenu folle de me laisser seule avec ce pervers notoire ? Me risquant à jeter un œil dans sa direction ce ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'instantanément ça eut le mérite de me faire rougir encore plus. Le pire c'est que j'étais toujours dans la même tenue et que lui ça ne paraissait pas le déranger du tout.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je la voix chevrotante.

- On devait discuter de ce que tu chanterais à la soirée tu as oublié ?

Déglutissant j'essayais de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'on était seul dans une maison déserte, d'ailleurs pourquoi Est-ce que Kreattur ne se manifestait pas, ou mieux mon père qui rentrerait inopinément de voyage.

- Une lettre aurait suffi.

- Mais dans ce cas j'aurais manqué cette petite danse privée.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche, frissonnant au moment où je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour me dégager me rendant compte que la situation était loin d'être à mon avantage.

- Ne m'approche pas ! D'ailleurs reste à au moins un mètre sinon …

- Sinon ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Ma vie était un enfer, pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais sortie de la salle de bain ? J'aurais mieux fait de suivre mon projet d'ermite à la lettre et d'éviter les complications qui se présentaient à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en présence de Draco. Décidant de ne pas répondre je me dirigeais vers mon armoire en sortant un bas de pyjama noir que j'enfilais en vitesse. Je savais qu'il était encore en train de me regarder, à croire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

- Et d'ailleurs qui t'a permis de rentrer dans ma chambre ? Ou même de venir chez moi ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller harceler que je …

Je m'étais retournée, butant brusquement contre lui. Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché ? Et pire pourquoi Est-ce que maintenant je n'arrivais plus à bouger ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit lui qui me fasse un tel effet ? C'était purement physique, ça avait à voir avec la science, la chimie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce n'était pas en rapport avec un quelconque sentiment que je ressentirais encore pour lui parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui, oui même très longtemps.

- On avait dit un mètre murmurais-je pas très sûre de moi.

- Tu avais dit précisa-t-il.

J'avais une assez bonne idée de ce qui risquait de se passer si je ne me décidais pas à le repousser. Forcément il allait m'embrasser et je doutais que je sois vraiment dégoutée à ce contact. Non à vrai dire s'il le faisait le risque majeur était que je me mette à l'embrasser à mon tour et dans ce cas là avec un lit à proximité je pouvais dire adieu à toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Fermant les yeux je me décidais à le repousser, m'empressant de mettre plus de distance entre nous. La distance était mon alliée, tant qu'il n'était pas trop proche j'arrivais plus ou moins à garder les idées claires ce qui était essentiel dans ma situation.

- Ca restera purement professionnel dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Pourquoi résister Orianna ? Tôt ou tard tu cèderas alors autant t'éviter cette peine tu ne penses pas ?

Atterrée je vis qu'il était loin de plaisanter, comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir autant confiance en lui.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde et tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu sembles le croire ! Toi et moi c'est du passé et jamais, jamais ça n'aura lieu à nouveau.

- On dirait que c'est toi que tu essaies de convaincre plaisanta-t-il.

Je voulais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire, de quel droit il venait chez moi pour me dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je lui pardonne. Jamais ça n'arriverait, je n'avais plus du tout confiance en lui et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

- Je ne suis pas une de tes poupées gonflables ! Il ne suffit pas de pointer la bouche à cœur pour espérer que je te saute dans les bras ! Retourne voir Daphné ou je ne sais qui et laisse moi tranquille.

- Une poupée gonflable ?

Je me rendis compte qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais et bien entendu il était hors de question que je lui explique. Je dus rougir un peu mais ça pouvait passer sous le coup de l'énervement, il avait le don rare de me mettre hors de moi et je m'en serais bien passée.

- Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie !

Je crois qu'il voulut répondre quelque chose mais le retour de ma cousine l'en dissuada. Elle se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte paraissant surprise de me voir dans cet état. J'en avais assez de constamment me mettre en colère à chaque fois que je le croisais, c'était juste très fatiguant. A nouveau je filais dans la salle de bain espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et je compris qu'il était parti. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il continuait à me faire autant d'effet malgré tout le temps qui était passé. Il fallait être une idiote pour ressentir des choses pour quelqu'un qui vous avez trompé. J'étais sûre que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup, c'était exactement comme à Poudlard, pour lui tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Ma cousine se tenait juste derrière moi, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux et sans pouvoir me contrôler les larmes se mirent à couler toute seule. Ca finissait toujours comme ça avec Draco et j'en avais assez des drames.

* * *

- Oui comme ça, c'est parfait. Très jolie.

Au début les séances de photo avaient quelque chose d'assez intimidant, se faire mitrailler pendant de longues minutes sous toutes les coutures ce n'était pas ce que je préférais mais je devais avouer qu'au fil du temps c'était plutôt devenu amusant. De la musique résonnait et on m'avait juste demandé de danser dessus sans me soucier de l'objectif. J'étais en uniforme scolaire, un uniforme très mignon avec une jupe à carreaux bleu et un long pull blanc, probablement que si Poudlard avait de tels uniformes la moitié des filles ne se sentiraient pas obligées de les modifier à leur convenance.

- Baisse un peu la tête, les mains en signe de prière, excellent ! Regarde moi Orianna, magnifique.

Quelque part c'était assez valorisant tous ces compliments. J'étais consciente que le photographe faisait juste son métier, il devait probablement répéter les mêmes paroles à tous les modèles mais au moins ça fonctionnait. C'était lui qui s'occupait de presque tous mes shooting photos, mon père s'était en quelque sorte arrangé mais c'était loin de me déranger. Julian ne proposait jamais de choses étranges comme de me mettre en sous vêtements, d'ailleurs la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé je me souviens juste qu'il avait disparu dans l'arrière cour en compagnie de mon père et qu'on ne l'avait plus revu ensuite.

- Bien, 20 minutes de pause tout le monde ! Bon travail Orianna.

Me tendant la main il m'aida à descendre de l'estrade sur laquelle je me trouvais même si pour une fois c'était inutile. D'habitude je me retrouvais toujours avec des talons immenses, le genre qu'on ne portait que si on était sûre de ne pas devoir faire plus de trois pas, mais cette fois ci j'avais la chance de porter des chaussures plates.

- Merci mais c'est toi qui rend facile tout ça.

- Ce ne serait pas possible sans un bon modèle.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je vis entrer Stephen dans le studio. Je ne sais pas où il se croyait avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa chemise blanche à moitié ouverte mais j'étais très heureuse de sa présence. Sans attendre je me précipitais vers lui, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. Il me fit faire un tour avant de me reposer se décidant enfin à enlever ses lunettes ridicules.

- Alors Est-ce que je ressemble assez à une star pour me fondre dans le décor ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air parfaitement idiot qui je pense se voulait séducteur.

- Tu ressembles assez à un abruti pour me faire dire que tu n'as pas changé depuis ton passage par les Etats Unis.

- Petite effrontée !

Il voulut ébouriffer mes cheveux mais le regard meurtrier que lui adressa le coiffeur qui s'occupait de moi pour aujourd'hui l'en dissuada. Passant la main dans les grosses boucles qu'il m'avait faite je comprenais qu'il n'ait pas spécialement envie de devoir tout recommencer. C'est seulement là que je me rendis compte que Stephen n'était pas venu seul. Juste derrière lui un peu en retrait se trouvait Liam qui ne paraissait pas vraiment dans son élément. En bermuda kaki et polo blanc il paraissait avoir bronzé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ce n'était pas le moment que je détourne mon attention ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'objectif que je m'étais fixé, à savoir une vie dénuée de toute relation sentimentale. A chaque fois ça me rendait malheureuse alors le mieux pour moi était de me concentrer sur mon travail et mes amis.

- Tiens tu as une frange maintenant.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se sentit obligé d'y passer les doigts alors que je pouvais sentir d'ici les ondes négatives que nous lançaient le coiffeur. Au dernier moment il se retint de toucher à l'un des rubans qui retenaient quelques mèches en arrière et heureusement pour lui sinon je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

- Peut-on savoir si c'est pour quelqu'un de particulier que tu as changé de coiffure lança-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Finalement il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de me rendre visite.

- Tiens justement puisqu'on en parle, regarde qui j'ai amené. J'ai appris que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, même très bien.

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas que le regard noir que je lui lançais signifiait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt d'arrêter parce qu'il se permit même de me faire un clin d'œil. Je me demandais ce que Liam faisait ici, après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ça paraissait clair qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir.

- Je dois aller changer de tenue.

Ca paraissait être une excellente échappatoire mais comme à chaque fois ça loupa totalement. Stephen proposa à Liam de m'accompagner pendant qu'il allait faire plus ample connaissance avec certains membres du plateau, membres féminins évidemment. Résignée je n'avais plus qu'à subir ce silence pesant jusqu'à ma loge, j'allais tuer Stephen dès que je me retrouverais seul à seul avec lui, j'allais le découper en petits morceaux pour …

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé.

Le cours de mes pensées cessa brusquement, j'aurais le temps de réfléchir à la mort douloureuse que je promettais à Stephen plus tard. Il marchait la tête basse, les mains dans les poches et je me demandais si la gêne qu'il ressentait était à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait ici ou à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. J'ai compris que c'était un peu bizarre quand tu m'as ramené chez moi et si jamais c'est Stephen qui te harcèle à ce sujet contente toi de l'ignorer, il finit toujours par se lasser à force.

Je fus surprise de le voir passer brusquement en face de moi d'autant que cette fois il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup mais l'attitude fuyante qu'il avait en arrivant avait bel et bien disparu.

- Je voulais t'appeler. Je le voulais vraiment seulement j'ai … le numéro s'est effacé quand j'ai pris ma douche en rentrant avoua-t-il piteusement.

C'était le genre de chose qui en règle général n'arrivait qu'à moi alors je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Je me doutais qu'il devait se sentir un peu stupide alors je me retins du moindre commentaire.

- J'ai essayé de le demander à Stephen mais il savait à peine ce qu'était un téléphone alors …

Il était vrai que essayer de parler de technologie moldue avec Stephen c'était comme se heurter à un mur. Il n'y avait jamais rien compris et en faite je crois que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout de comprendre.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller quelque part quand tu auras fini, où tu veux je t'invite.

Une petite voix me rappelait que je m'étais promise de me concentrer sur mes activités professionnels mais une autre voix me soufflait que ce n'était qu'une petite sortie. Une sortie entre amis ce n'était rien du tout, j'étais consciente que j'essayais juste de me chercher des excuses mais c'était vraiment dur de résister à quelqu'un qui paraissait autant s'en vouloir.

- C'est d'accord, comme ça j'en profiterais pour te donner mon numéro de portable. Celui là tu ne l'effaceras pas n'Est-ce pas ?

Avec un petit sourire je me décidais à le contourner pour rejoindre ma loge. Finalement le cadeau que m'avait fait ma cousine ne servirait pas à rien. Je la soupçonnais de m'avoir acheter un portable seulement parce que je lui avais parlé de Liam juste après le rendez vous mais ça allait finalement se révéler très utile. Du moins pour rester en contact avec un ami, seulement pour ça d'ailleurs. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte je m'apprêtais déjà à enlever ma jupe reculant d'un pas avec horreur en constatant que l'ensemble des murs de la pièce avait été tapissé avec des photos de moi. Sur le miroir en face de moi s'étalait en grosse lettres rouges les lettres du mot traînée et tout autour des images de Draco et moi. Des images de Draco et moi dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, poussant un cri au moment de m'apercevoir que sur le sol d'autres mots du même genre avaient été inscrit. Mon pied glissa, me retrouvant à terre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Liam suivi quelques secondes plus tard par mon père et d'autres personnes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Fermant les yeux j'espérais que tout ça disparaitrait mais je savais que ce n'était que le début des problèmes.


	30. Get it right

Ca y est j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews ! Youhou ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Pour fêter ça dans le prochain chapitre je vous mettrais la fiche détaillée d'Orianna ainsi que les réponses aux questions que vous avez souhaité lui poser ( il est encore temps de me proposer vos questions, elles y seront aussi ^^ ).

Donc merci à saroura92, caramelise, conanblack, merryXmas, Malicia , Rukie-chan, Yuya777, MyAngel, PureOC et LittleNarcisse :)

Comme je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews anonymes je vais le faire ici. Je sais que le caractère de Draco est un peu différent de celui qu'on rencontre chez JK Rowling, on retrouvera son caractère imbuvable, prétentieux et raciste ( même si je pense qu'il est déjà largement présent ) par contre pour le côté peureux désolé mais ça ne colle pas avec le Draco de ma fanfiction. Ici on a quelque sorte la version 2.0 de Draco ( oui je pars loin je sais xD ). Pour Orianna, je sais qu'on s'éloigne un peu de la magie avec sa carrière, mais même quand elle était à Poudlard la magie n'était pas vraiment présente. Orianna n'a jamais été une obsédée des sorts et n'a aucun mal avec le monde moldu. Par contre elle retournera bientôt à Poudlard dans le chapitre 32 ou 33 je pense ( que de chapitres quand on y pense ... ). J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu ^^

Sinon concernant Liam, ah enfin une fan ! Le pauvre pour le moment il passe un peu en second plan. Il faut dire que malheureusement pour lui il connait Orianna depuis bien moins longtemps. Pour la moto, certes Sirius devrait apprécier Liam grâce à ça mais ... on parle de sa petite fille, et dès qu'il s'agit d'elle tout garçon ( même avec une moto ) est immédiatement détesté.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et évidemment vous n'oublierez pas de dire merci à Nymphadora :p ( ça peut se faire en laissant une petite review, je dis ça, je dis rien ... )

Bisous à la semaine prochaine !

ps : la chanson du chapitre est Get It Right de la série Glee évidemment ( oui il y avait longtemps mais j'ai vraiment du mal à résister ).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

Pourquoi Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose ? Depuis ce qui s'était passé au shooting photo il y avait eu des lettres anonymes, des tas et des tas de lettre anonyme. Mon père m'avait interdit d'ouvrir le courrier, je n'étais pas non plus retournée chez moi depuis ce qui s'était passé. Les aurors avaient trouvé des caméras dans ma chambre, dans le salon, un peu partout dans la maison. Il était impossible de dire quand elles avaient été placé là mais la pensée que quelqu'un me surveillait depuis tout ce temps me terrorisait. A chaque fois que je marchais dans la rue j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait, quand j'étais chez Tonks je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'inspecter le moindre carré de la chambre avant de m'endormir, du moins quand j'arrivais à dormir.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'on me disait, même quand c'était Draco qui m'avait donné les indications j'avais à peine écouté, je l'avais à peine remarqué. Si j'en venais à trouver Draco invisible c'est que vraiment quelque chose clochait. Mon père m'avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'on trouverait rapidement qui était l'auteur de tout ça, que je n'avais rien à craindre mais si jamais il était actuellement dans la pièce ? Il avait menacé de me tuer s'il me voyait en compagnie de quelqu'un, il avait dit qu'un jour il viendrait me chercher …

- Tout va bien ?

Je l'avais à peine entendu arriver, sursautant quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule. La capuche de mon gilet retomba, j'étais tellement affreuse. Kreattur m'avait fait une tresse mais je savais que je devais avoir l'air misérable. Pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais comme ça, même pas capable de me défendre toute seule. Cette fois ci il ne suffirait pas de quitter Poudlard, je ne pourrais me cacher nulle part. Si jamais cette personne était là qu'Est-ce qui arriverait quand elle me verrait avec Draco.

- Tu es malade ?

Il paraissait inquiet, peut être qu'il faisait semblant mais c'était dur à dire. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il s'en souciait alors que la seule chose qui voulait c'était finir ce qu'il avait commencé à Poudlard. Il l'avait déjà dit, il adorait les défis et je suppose que j'en étais un. Si je cédais alors il aurait ce qu'il voulait, si je pardonnais il allait forcément recommencer, encore et encore.

- Je ne peux pas le faire.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait entendu, je m'étais à peine entendu moi-même. Mais quand j'étais devant le micro, quand je voyais tous ces gens me dévisager je me disais qu'il était parmi eux. Il avait juré que je souffrirais si je m'approchais encore d'un autre homme. Est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer ?

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Les éclairages sont trop violent ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Pourquoi Est-ce que c'était maintenant qu'il se montrait gentil, devant la scène j'apercevais mon père et ma cousine qui étaient en train de parler l'air soucieux. C'était ma faute, encore une fois je leur causais de l'inquiétude. Ca finissait toujours comme ça, quoique je fasse.

- Si je chante quelque chose d'horrible va se produire.

Il me l'avait interdit, chanter à cette soirée, il avait dit que c'était comme me mettre à genou devant Draco, que c'était comme me prostituer pour le ministère. Il ne voulait plus que je chante devant personne d'autre que lui, que lorsqu'il viendrait me chercher j'aurais tout loisir de le faire autant que je voudrais. Pourquoi Est-ce que personne n'arrivait à imaginer que ça pourrait réellement se produire alors que moi j'avais tellement peur. Est-ce que c'était anormal d'avoir peur à ce point quand on vous menaçait ?

- Je suis là Orianna, absolument rien ne t'arrivera je t'en fais la promesse.

J'avais tellement envie de le croire, même s'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait je voulais tellement avoir confiance en ce qu'il me disait. Rien ne m'arriverait si j'étais avec lui, rien ne m'arriverait si je me mettais à chanter. Ce n'était que des menaces sans fondement, juste pour que j'ai peur. Je ne devais pas laisser tout ça m'effrayer. Me saisissait du micro je pris une grande inspiration alors que les premières notes débutaient, tout irait bien, ce n'était qu'une répétition, tout le monde était occupé personne ne ferait attention.

What have I done?

I wish I could run,

Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help out everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

_Qu'ais je fait ?_

_Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir_

_Loin de ce navire qui coule_

_Juste essayer d'aider tout le monde_

_Maintenant je sens le poids du monde sur mes épaules_

J'aimais chanter, grâce à ça je pouvais être heureuse. C'était quelque chose qui me plaisait, mon père était tellement fier de moi à chaque fois que je montais sur scène. Avec la chanson je pouvais passer tout mon temps avec ma cousine, je pouvais voyager, voir Stephen autant que je le voulais. Jusqu'ici le seul mauvais côté était les photos de moi qui n'arrêtaient pas de paraitre dans les magazines mais j'étais arrivée à m'y faire. C'est vrai-je pouvais me faire à tout mais pas à ça. Je n'étais pas courageuse, je n'avais même jamais cherché à l'être. Je ne voulais pas abandonner à la première difficulté mais pourquoi alors que je m'efforçais de bien faire quelque chose venait tout gâcher.

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take ?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

_Que pouvez vous faire quand le meilleur n'est pas assez bien_

_Et que tout ce que vous touchez s'effondre_

_Malgré mes meilleures intentions_

_Je continue à faire des bêtises_

_Je veux juste le réparer par n'importe quel moyen_

_Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?_

_Combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour bien faire les choses ?_

Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour que ça arrive ? A chaque fois que je commençais à être heureuse, que tout se passait bien il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se produisait. Quand j'avais commencé à me faire des amis, Daphné et Pansy me l'avaient fait payer. Quand j'étais tombée amoureuse de Draco, il m'avait trompé avec Pansy et maintenant alors que j'avais vraiment envie de continuer à chanter quelqu'un voulait que tout s'arrête. Sans doute que dans mes vies antérieures j'avais été une horrible personne, ou peut-être que c'était maintenant que j'étais horrible. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à y réfléchir clairement, si je n'avais jamais rencontré mon père où Est-ce que je serais en ce moment ? Est-ce que ça aurait été plus facile ? Si je n'avais pas commencé à chanter en ce moment je serais à Poudlard en train de réviser pour les aspics, j'aurais sûrement une vie normale. Sans doute que j'en demandais trop, ce n'était pas bien de vouloir trop de choses à la fois. Je ne voulais pas penser comme ça, j'aurais tellement voulu croire que si je chantais ça rendrait heureux les gens qui m'entouraient et qui m'écoutaient mais c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se produire.

- Protego !

Le projecteur s'écroula juste au dessus de ma tête, rebondissant sur la surface bleutée que Draco avait fait apparaitre avant de s'écraser juste à côté de moi. Quelqu'un cria alors que mes jambes s'affaissèrent sous mon poids, une seconde plus et j'étais morte. Ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air, tout ça c'était bien réel. J'avais chanté et …

- Orianna tu n'as rien ?

Accroupi à côté de moi Draco me prit brusquement dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, d'ailleurs je n'avais plus de force du tout. S'il n'avait pas lancé le sort Est-ce que réellement je n'aurais plus été là pour y réfléchir.

- Par merlin ma chérie dis moi que ça va, je te promets qu'on retrouvera celui qui a fait ça. D'ailleurs Tonks est déjà parti enquêter.

La preuve que ça n'allait pas, mon père n'avait fait aucune remarque sur la soudaine proximité entre Draco et moi. En temps normal il se serait empressé de nous séparer sous un motif assez douteux mais là il ne disait absolument rien, même pas quand il m'aida à me relever continuant à me retenir comme s'il avait peur que je retombe à nouveau. C'est au moment où Draco voulut savoir ce qui était en train de se passer qu'un énorme boom retentit dans la direction du couloir. Je déglutis, où était ma cousine ?

Mes jambes semblèrent bouger de leur propre volonté, j'étais en train de courir vers la source du bruit même si ça ne paraissait pas être la chose la plus recommandée à faire. J'entendis vaguement des voix qui m'ordonnèrent de revenir mais je m'en moquais. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où j'arrivais à sa hauteur, Est-ce que c'était moi qui en était la responsable ? En ce moment des tas de choses bougeaient toute seule sans que je les contrôle vraiment. Je crois que mon cerveau était en train de dérailler et moi avec.

Au moment où j'aperçus ma cousine étendue au sol quelque chose se brisa en moi. Le peu d'espoir qui me restait vola en éclat, c'était ma faute si elle était blessée. J'eus juste le temps de me précipiter à ses côtés ne me préoccupant pas du fait que quelqu'un pouvait être encore là quand un nouveau boom retentit. Des étincelles dorés volèrent devant mes yeux, Draco m'attrapa par le bras m'obligeant à me relever alors que j'avais vaguement conscience qu'il venait de me sauver une seconde fois.

- Idiote ! Tu voulais mourir ?

Il était très en colère, je crois même que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Il me secouait, peut être pour me faire reprendre mes esprits mais tout ce que je voyais c'était le médicomage qui était en train d'emmener ma cousine.

- Je voulais juste voir si elle allait bien, je voulais … dis-je la voix cassée.

- Et tu penses que c'est en te faisant tuer qu'elle ira bien ?

C'était rare de voir Draco perdre son sang froid et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais censée réagir.

- Je ne risquais rien.

Ma remarque parut l'énerver davantage, il me tenait toujours par le bras et visiblement n'était pas prêt de me lâcher.

- Ah non ? Alors qu'Est-ce qui serait arrivé à la petite imbécile que tu es si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

- Tu avais promis que rien ne m'arriverait ! Tu avais promis que tu me protégerais alors … alors je ne risquais rien du tout !

J'étais surprise moi-même d'avoir dit ça, non d'avoir crié ça. Ca eut le mérite de me calmer alors qu'il me regardait stupéfait. J'en profitais pour me dégager me dirigeant vers mon père qui eut la gentillesse de ne poser aucune question même s'il avait vraisemblablement tout entendu. Il nous fit transplaner jusqu'à St Mangouste laissant Draco derrière, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, la seule chose importante était que Nymphadora aille bien.

* * *

- Arrête de te faire du soucis pour moi cousine, je vais bien et je peux t'assurer que quand je tiendrais ce lâche il aura beaucoup plus besoin que moi d'être à l'hôpital.

Même si elle disait ça, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux avaient repris une teinte brune normale et c'était vraiment très étrange de la voir en blouse blanche, elle qui d'habitude avait horreur de la normalité ça signifiait bien qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ça.

- En plus Rémus est passé me voir juste avant que tu n'arrives, je n'ai donc pas du tout à me plaindre.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père m'avait obligé à aller dormir dans un hôtel alors que j'aurais très bien pu passer la nuit à l'hôpital.

- Alors parlons plutôt de toi.

- De moi ?

Il n'y avait rien à dire sur moi mise à part le fait qu'un cinglé me poursuivait bien sûr.

- J'ai appris par une source confidentielle que le très sexy Draco Malefoy en plus de t'avoir sauvé non pas une mais deux fois la vie avait également déclaré très ouvertement qu'il allait te reconquérir par n'importe quel moyen. Un commentaire ?

- Je vais tuer Kreattur marmonnais-je.

- Mais encore ? Allez Orianna tu l'aimes et ne croit pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais planqué toutes ses lettres sous ton matelas.

Toussant légèrement je pris soin d'éviter son regard pendant quelques instants. Qu'Est-ce que ça faisait que je garde ses lettres, ça ne signifiait rien du tout, je gardais des tas de lettres.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. Tu es convalescente alors …

- Ne pense même pas à te défiler ma belle. Explique moi, quel est le problème ? Parce que ça crève les yeux qu'il craque totalement pour toi, si Rémus me regardait comme ça il y a longtemps que je … enfin peu importe ce que j'aurais fait dans cette situation rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Elle semblait vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin et je supposais que le personne était plus vraisemblablement mon père.

- Draco ne m'aime pas, c'est juste un jeu pour lui. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est coucher avec plein de filles différentes, quand il m'a trompé j'ai compris que … qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en empêcher.

Ce n'était pas le moment de la regarder si je voulais finir. C'était douloureux rien que d'y repenser. Même après ce temps quand je les revoyais dans ce lit ça me faisait toujours autant de peine. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux de moi, s'il m'avait aimé même un peu jamais il n'aurait agit comme ça en sachant ce que ça me ferait.

- Je ne lui suffirais jamais et ça fait trop mal … si je lui donne une autre chance je sais que ça finira comme la dernière fois et je … je ne suis pas prête à le revivre. Je ne suis pas assez bien, ou assez joli pour qu'il …

- Orianna ! M'interrompit-elle.

Surprise de l'entendre hausser le ton, je me décidais à lever les yeux dans sa direction me rendant compte qu'elle paraissait très sérieuse.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler des stars qui prenaient les grosses têtes ?

- Oui bien sûr mais …

- Et bien tu ferais bien de prendre un peu exemple ! Sérieusement Orianna tu as des milliers de fan qui rêveraient de te ressembler, tu es magnifique, douce, gentille, talentueuse et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas assez bien ? Dans l'histoire il est celui qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et crois moi il l'a bien compris.

Je ne pense pas que Draco le voyait ainsi, même si j'étais tout ça lui était encore plus impressionnant. C'est vrai à chaque fois que je le voyais j'en avais presque le souffle coupé, il agissait un peu comme une sorte d'aimant alors que moi j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune sorte de charme.

- Mais je …

- Aucun mais ! Si tu aimes ce garçon fonce. Impose tes conditions et veille à ce qu'il les respecte.

- Mais je ne …

- Allez fini de discuter, place à l'action. Ceci est ta mission très spéciale, si tu veux que j'aille mieux tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cet hôpital et d'aller le retrouver.

En théorie ça paraissait facile à faire mais quand je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de l'appartement de Draco tout de suite je me sentais beaucoup moins courageuse. Il fallait juste qu'il ait l'illusion que j'avais parfaitement confiance en moi, que j'entre là dedans, que je lui annonce que je vivrais là pendant quelques temps. Ma cousine trouvait que la colocation était un excellent moyen de le surveiller et par la même occasion de voir quelles étaient ses réelles intentions.

Pour ma part je trouvais plusieurs défaut à ce plan qui paraissait infaillible. Déjà il fallait que j'arrive à annoncer ma venue sans bafouiller et sans lui laisser le choix, ensuite je n'étais pas sûre que vivre avec lui soit vraiment très prudent. Est-ce que dormir dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne n'était pas une invitation pour dire viens me rejoindre je n'attends que ça ? Ma cousine m'avait dit qu'elle se chargeait d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père et à vrai dire j'étais très contente de savoir que je me trouverais loin quand elle le ferait.

Prenant une grande inspiration je m'apprêtais à toquer à sa porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment. Pendant un court instant Draco et moi on s'est regardé comme de parfaits abrutis, moi avec ma main toujours en l'air et lui et bien comme d'habitude, même dans la surprise il restait toujours aussi classe. Ce n'était pas le moment de me dégonfler, c'était même le moment idéal pour montrer à quel point j'étais courageuse et sûre de moi ou tout du moins lui faire croire que je l'étais.

- Orianna ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très enthousiaste comme accueil mais ma cousine m'avait bien dit de passer outre son assentiment.

- La personne devant le bâtiment m'a gentiment laissé passer. Une chance que sa fille aime beaucoup mes chansons. Je peux entrer ?

L'important c'était de ne pas lui demander son avis. De toute façon qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. J'aurais sans doute pris la peine d'examiner l'appartement de Draco dans les secondes qui suivirent si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'à vrai dire celui-ci n'était pas désert. Une fille était en train de se rhabiller, même si je ne savais pas si on pouvait vraiment parler de vêtements. Etrangement ça ne me surprenait même pas, elle semblait être en train de chercher quelque chose et j'en déduisis que ça devait être la sorte de mini culotte doré qui trônait près du canapé.

- Ce n'est pas …

- Je vais m'installer ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir, ne t'en fais pas je trouverais la chambre d'ami toute seule. Tu viens Kreattur ?

Mon elfe de maison trottina dans ma direction, mes valises cognant dans les jambes de Draco au moment où il passa. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait fait exprès mais il y avait fort à parier que oui. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible, certes Draco avait paru un peu déboussolé ce qui expliquait un peu son manque de réaction mais j'avais réussi. Tout ça était génial, mais maintenant qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?


	31. Cohabitation

Oui je sais j'ai une semaine de retard mais ces derniers temps on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment le moral donc l'envie d'écrire n'était pas vraiment là. Cependant quand je lis vos reviews ça ne manque jamais de me faire plaisir, donc je me suis dit que je ne devais pas lâcher, d'autant que j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite. Dans ce chapitre du Draco/Orianna et encore du Draco/Orianna, pas de psychopathe ici mais il va revenir, c'était juste une petite pause.

Merci à saroura92, caramelise, Rukie-chan, merryXmas, Malicia M. Dalriada, Yuya777, Gaga-Ella et Yaguel ( Ta review m'a faite beaucoup rire, merci de me suivre depuis le début. Par contre en ce qui concerne Rémus moi aussi je me force déjà à le prêter à Nymphadora, si je pouvais je me le garderais. Tout comme Sirius et Draco en faite. Quel harem ça me ferait xD )

Sinon chose promise, chose dû ! J'avais dit que vous pouviez poser des questions à Orianna et bien elle a gentiment accepté d'y répondre. Draco n'aimant pas être en mal de célébrité se propose aussi de répondre à quelques questions si vous le souhaitez. Donc n'hésitez pas =D

A bientôt tout le monde, la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après et bon courage à celles qui passeraient le bac ou autre.

Bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 **

Enfermée dans la chambre d'ami je me demandais ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant. Kreattur était déjà en train de ranger mes affaires dans les armoires et visiblement d'aménager l'espace mais pour ma part j'aurais préféré pouvoir faire marche arrière et revenir chez ma cousine. Qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de l'écouter ? Ca allait être une catastrophe. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir osé m'introduire ici sans même faire un commentaire sur la fille dans le salon. Ca ne devait pas être la première, toute une ribambelle avait même du défiler. Il aurait été stupide de croire qu'il avait changé et puis la dernière fois je l'avais surpris dans une position bien plus compromettante. Soupirant je me suis laissée retomber sur le lit commençant à me dire que j'étais complètement folle.

Comment Est-ce que j'allais l'affronter la prochaine fois ? Il voudrait certainement des explications et moi-même j'étais incertaine de vraiment les connaitre. Ca m'étonnait assez qu'il n'est pas encore débarqué dans la chambre mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais m'échapper par la fenêtre. Me redressant d'un coup je jetais un regard vers l'extérieur m'empressant de refermer les stores. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le psychopathe qui avait attaqué ma cousine sache où je me trouvais à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le temps d'installer des caméras ici alors que je venais juste de prendre la décision de venir. Au moment où j'allais vérifier du côté des lampes mon pied glissa sur une chaussure que Kreattur avait visiblement oublié en rangeant.

Evidemment la chute fut spectaculaire, je me suis retrouvée sur les fesses sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Ca produisit un bruit sourd mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au moment où Kreattur se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il porta le regard sur la chaussure qui trainait avant de poser les yeux sur moi et de foncer sur la porte d'un seul coup. Il s'excusait tout en tapant sa tête le plus fort possible contre le bois et le temps que je me relève il avait déjà filé dans le salon s'étant visiblement cogné sur la table métallique. Au moment où ma cheville droite toucha le sol je faillis retomber d'un seul coup. Je retins un petit gémissement de douleur, continuant à l'entendre se cogner contre visiblement toutes les surfaces possibles.

Inspirant un grand coup je décidais d'y aller à cloche pied, évidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Draco soit encore dans le salon, encore moins qu'il soit appuyé contre le bar à observer le spectacle d'un air moqueur. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas parce que poursuivre mon elfe de maison avec un pied n'était pas pour me rendre très glorieuse.

- Kreattur je t'ordonne d'arrêter !

Pourquoi Est-ce que les choses comme ça n'arrivaient qu'à moi ? Il fallait toujours que je me fasse remarquer, et jamais de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Kreattur a failli, Kreattur mérite de mourir.- Stop ! Sinon je te renvoie à la maison avec mon père dis-je en lui arrachant une lampe des mains.

Ca parut le calmer un peu mais en prenant la lampe évidemment je n'avais plus aucun autre appui. J'étais sur le point d'essayer de claudiquer vers le canapé pour ne pas m'échouer misérablement par terre quand je me suis retrouvée dans les airs sans rien avoir vu venir. Evidemment il n'était pas question de lévitation ou d'un quelconque talent spécial, c'était juste que Draco venait de me prendre dans ses bras. J'essayais de minimiser tout ça, mais mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas parce qu'il me portait à la manière d'une princesse que je devais réagir de cette façon.

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire mais quand il m'a déposé sur le canapé et qu'il s'est agenouillé devant moi pour examiner ma cheville là il n'était absolument plus question de prétendre être insensible. Etre venu ici me conduirait sans aucun doute à ma perte. Il fallait que je pense de manière rationnelle, certes j'étais amoureuse de lui mais on savait à quoi ça conduirait. D'ailleurs il fallait que je me focalise sur le fait que quelques minutes auparavant à ma place sur ce canapé se trouvait une autre fille. Je fis une petite grimace, Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins un endroit ici où il n'avait pas fait l'amour ?

- Peut-on savoir à quoi tu penses pour rougir ?

- Je ne rougis pas, il fait juste un peu chaud.

Je devais faire plus attention, Est-ce qu'il n'existait pas un sort pour empêcher que ça se produise ? Un sort qui ne me ferait pas me trahir à chaque occasion ?

- Très bien miss catastrophe, maintenant que tu es dans l'incapacité de t'échapper, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

J'étais tentée de répondre non mais je doutais que ça soit du meilleur effet. En plus pourquoi Est-ce qu'il restait à genou à me regarder, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de s'assoir à côté pour que ça soit moins embarrassant.

- J'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr où rester le temps qu'on arrête le coupable. Mais ne t'en fais pas-tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence, d'ailleurs je t'encourage à agir exactement comme à l'ordinaire. Donc ne te dérange pas pour ramener autant de filles que tu veux, plusieurs à la fois même si c'est ton désir.

Non mais qu'Est-ce que je racontais ? Plusieurs filles à la fois ? Je divaguais complètement.

- Il y a plusieurs autres endroits sûrs, pourquoi ici ? Tu aurais pu aller chez ton ami Stephen.

Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'avais pas pris la peine de réfléchir à ce détail avant de venir ? Je cherchais une réponse cohérente à fournir quand j'ai senti ses deux mains se poser sur mes genoux au moment où il se redressait. Quelle idée avais-je eu de mettre une jupe, il faudrait que je pense à indiquer à Kreattur de ne plus me préparer que des pantalons à l'avenir.

- Stephen n'est pas en Angleterre, je crois qu'il est quelque part près du Brésil en ce moment.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas rester chez toi ? Avec saint Potter comme protection tu ne devrais pas courir beaucoup de risques.

La situation était en train de déraper, il s'était penché vers moi et j'avais beau reculer tôt ou tard j'atteindrais le dossier et il pourrait faire exactement ce dont il avait envie.

- Il … Il avait installé plein de caméras chez moi. Il est déjà entré alors je ne pouvais pas …

Il parut quelque peu troublé par ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il reprenait une position plus normale. Je voyais déjà comment tout ça allait se finir et au moment où il s'apprêtait à tenter une nouvelle approche mes bras se tendirent presque tout seul, la lampe que je tenais fournissant une excellente distraction au moment de me dégager pour me déplacer vers l'autre bord du canapé.

- C'est très gentil à toi de me laisser rester en tout cas, je crois qu'on va être d'excellents colocataires dis-je en toussotant.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là mais Draco a repris ma cheville et au moment où j'allais protester il a prononcé un sort. Je ne savais pas d'où il avait sorti sa baguette, la mienne était dans la chambre dans ma veste mais de toute façon je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle me servait beaucoup. La plupart du temps j'utilisais des sorts informulés même si en ce moment je devais m'entrainer pour la métamorphose. Ma cheville s'est mise à chauffer mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était douloureux, visiblement je n'aurais pas besoin de passer par Sainte Mangouste ce soir et ça grâce à Draco.

* * *

Selon la théorie de Nymphadora, vivre avec Draco nous rapprocherait mais pour ça encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit présent. Ca avait été un miracle de le croiser quand j'étais arrivée parce que depuis les seuls moments où je l'entendais c'était très tard la nuit et quand je me réveillais le matin il était déjà parti. Peut être qu'il cherchait à m'éviter, non après tout j'étais chez lui, si ma présence l'incommodait il n'aurait pas hésité à me mettre dehors. La semaine prochaine je devais retourner à Poudlard pour passer mes examens mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds.

Enfin ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques jours ensuite je pourrais rentrer à Londres. Peut être qu'à ce moment là il serait bon que je rentre chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser éternellement chez Draco et depuis ce qui s'était passé avec les caméras la maison était plus sécurisée que jamais. J'appréhendais assez de revoir mon père d'ailleurs, depuis que je vivais ici je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle. Tonks m'avait assuré qu'il avait assez bien pris la nouvelle, mais telle que je la connaissais le assez bien devait être très optimiste par rapport à la réalité.

Répondant au sms de Liam qui me proposait un rendez vous pour samedi soir je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain mes affaires dans l'autre main. C'était sans doute mal d'accepter de le voir alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était de Draco dont j'étais amoureuse mais il fallait bien être réaliste entre nous ça avait une chance sur un million de marcher et j'aimais beaucoup Liam. Ma cousine m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à voir d'autres garçons, que ça me permettrait d'être sûre de mes sentiments mais je n'étais pas certaine que Liam serait très heureux d'apprendre où je vivais aujourd'hui.

Entrant dans la salle de bain je manquais de glisser sur un pantalon qui trainait à terre, appuyant sur envoyer en maugréant contre ma maladresse avant de me rendre compte que ce pantalon avait probablement un propriétaire. J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive en levant les yeux, je n'avais pas vraiment fait ça n'Est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas entré alors que Draco s'y trouvait déjà ? Pendant quelques instants, des secondes où mon cerveau s'était brusquement déconnecté, je me suis retrouvée à fixer Draco qui en faisait de même. Quand le sang a finalement décidé de remonter oxygéner ma tête je me suis rendu compte que Draco était entièrement nu. Enfin bien sûr je l'avais remarqué tout de suite mais je n'avais pas pris conscience que mon manque de réaction pouvait être pris pour une sorte d'acte de voyeurisme pervers.

J'ai dégluti une nouvelle fois avant de pousser un petit cri, lâchant tout ce que j'avais en main avant de m'enfuir vers la chambre d'ami. Dans une telle situation ça aurait plutôt été à lui de s'enfuir en courant, si ça m'avait été arrivé à moi ça aurait été ma réaction mais j'étais un peu près sûre qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune sorte de gêne. Maintenant à y réfléchir il était peut être temps d'avancer mon départ, disons à maintenant. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de le croiser, je voyais déjà le petit air moqueur qu'il allait me réserver et qu'Est-ce qui m'avait pris de crier en plus ? Stupide, j'étais trop stupide. J'allais m'empresser d'appeler Kreattur pour qu'il m'aide à refaire toutes mes valises quand la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte. J'ai juste eu le temps de me retourner, ce qui était en faite une grosse erreur puisque ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne, avant de me retrouver juste devant Draco.

Comme d'habitude il ne s'était pas embarrassé des distances de convenance mais ça encore ce n'était pas le pire. Il m'avait ramené les affaires que j'avais laissé tombé et dans sa main droite trônait fièrement les sous vêtements que j'avais prévu de mettre. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça m'arrivait toujours à moi ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une limite à l'embarras qu'une personne pouvait endurer dans une vie ?

- Très mignon cette petite culotte à fraises.

Pourquoi mais pourquoi Est-ce que je n'avais pas fait attention en les prenant dans ma valise ? J'avais l'air d'une enfant de dix ans, et encore je n'étais pas vraiment certaine qu'une enfant de dix ans mettait encore ce genre de chose. J'avais l'air d'une imbécile par rapport aux filles qu'il ramenait, il n'y avait qu'à me souvenir de la mini culotte dorée qui trainait dans le salon à mon arrivée.

- Ce … c'était exceptionnel. J'ai des tas d'autres sous vêtements, noir, en dentelle et …

Mais qu'Est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter ?

- Peu importe, rends les moi.

Je voulus les attraper mais ça ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Au lieu de me laisser faire et de me permettre d'aller me cacher le temps que ma honte disparaisse, ce qui risquait de prendre un certain temps, il en profita pour me faire basculer sur le lit qui était juste derrière moi. C'était ce que je qualifiais de situation à très haut risque, le genre que j'avais voulu éviter à tout prix en venant m'installer ici. Comment Est-ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant qu'il était juste au dessus de moi et qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. Le pire c'est que je ne parvenais pas à détester ça, il était contre moi mais c'était loin d'être désagréable.

- Quelle utilité aurais-tu de ce genre de sous vêtement ?

Notre position actuelle ne me permettait pas vraiment de réfléchir clairement. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon cœur battait très rapidement et que ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Je regrettais un peu de n'avoir pas mis un vrai pyjama pour dormir, parce que mon mini short et mon débardeur gris assez fin n'était pas d'une grande protection contre le corps de Draco. Le pire c'est qu'il était torse nu et que je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'on reprenne nos distances. C'était même tout le contraire. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, voir beaucoup plus. Non il ne fallait que je me reprenne, succomber ne m'apporterait rien du tout. Si je le laissais faire, il irait retrouver une autre fille juste après et j'étais loin de pouvoir le supporter.

- C'est toi le grand spécialiste, tu devrais le savoir.

Sur le moment ça m'avait paru une excellente réplique, un peu moins quand j'ai vu les traits de son visage se faire plus dur.

- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir qui a le loisir d'en profiter ?

Parfois la voix de Draco me faisait frissonner, les intonations qu'il prenait aurait suffi à faire mourir de peur n'importe qui.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

J'avais dit ça en espérant qu'il changerait de sujet ou qu'il me lance une de ses réflexions dont il avait l'habitude mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il se relève brusquement. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il était blessé ? Et encore pire pourquoi Est-ce que je ressentais le soudain besoin de me justifier ? Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte je l'ai attrapé par la main dans une sorte d'impulsion. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ensuite il n'allait plus du tout m'adresser la parole.

- En réalité … personne n'en profite mais je … je voulais paraitre plus adulte, que tu aies une meilleure image …

Et c'était raté comme toujours. Je n'ai pas bougé quand Draco m'a à nouveau entrainé contre lui, encore moins quand j'ai senti ses bras autour de moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais, j'avais tellement envie qu'il reste avec moi mais j'étais loin de lui faire confiance. Quand j'étais avec lui on finissait toujours par se disputer mais j'étais totalement incapable de lui résister quand il revenait ensuite.

- Cette image là me convient parfaitement Orianna.

J'ai senti ses mains venir se poser sur mes hanches et au moment de lever les yeux vers lui ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Au début ce n'était qu'un effleurement mais je savais qu'à partir de ce moment là je serais totalement incapable de le repousser quoiqu'il fasse. Il a attendu que je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour intensifier le baiser, je savais qu'en faisant ça je venais de lui donner mon accord mais à quoi ça aurait servi de le repousser encore une fois alors que c'était exactement ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis pas mal de temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on aurait passé à s'embrasser si son hibou n'était pas soudainement rentré dans la pièce une missive à la patte. Quelque part c'était sûr quelqu'un devait vraiment m'en vouloir parce que j'ai très bien compris que Draco devrait partir en voyant son air très légèrement gêné. Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en trouver soulagée ou déçue, ça m'évitait une discussion sur le coup mais d'un autre côté ça ne faisait que la reporter à plus tard. En sortant il n'a pas oublié de préciser qu'il adorait les fraises et qu'il avait hâte de voir si des pêches et des raisins se cachaient aussi dans ma garde robe. Finalement j'avais plutôt envie de le tuer.

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

Nom : Black

Prénom : Orianna

Taille : 1M61

Poids : 46 kilos

Signe astrologique : Vierge

Groupe sanguin : A

Profession : Chanteuse

Animaux : Un chien ( Grey )

Signe particulier : Elle a vécu jusqu'à ses 16 ans dans un orphelinat anglican moldu. Son père est le très célèbre Sirius Black ( nommé deux années de suite sorcier le plus sexy d'Angleterre ). Supportrice des Pies de Montrose, son meilleur ami ( Stephen Cornfoot ) est l'un des attrapeurs. Elle a fréquenté Poudlard en tant que Serdaigle durant six années avant de se consacrer à sa carrière. Son elfe de maison est son styliste.

* * *

(A) Orianna nos lectrices auraient quelques questions à te poser, es-tu prête à y répondre ?

(O) Ca dépend, ce sera du genre embarassant ?

(A) Voyons comme si moi l'auteur je laisserais faire ce genre de choses. Première question et des plus sérieuse concernant ta carrière, peux tu nous dire ce que tu préfères dans ce métier ?

(O) Dire que voir les gens heureux quand ils écoutent mes chansons est ce que je préfère ferait un peu cliché non ?

(A) En effet, soit un peu plus original. Et ne mentionne pas l'argent, on ne voudrait pas que tu passes pour une matérialiste même si maintenant que j'y pense tu es immensément riche avec l'argent de ton père, de tes grands parents sans compter la vente de tes albums ...

(O) Ce n'est pas une pointe de jalousie que je perçois ?

(A) Une autre réflexion de ce genre et Draco retourne avec Daphné illico presto. Changeons de question, d'ailleurs il y en a une ici qui me semble parfaite. Malgré ce qui t'es arrivé est ce que tu crois toujours à l'amour ?

(O) Oui j'y crois mais j'ai du mal à me dire que ça vraiment m'arriver. Que quelqu'un m'aime et me reste fidèle.

(A) Bien, très bien. Nous avons ici une autre question très éclairée, pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas sur Draco, certes c'est un salaud mais il t'a quand même dit qu'il t'aimait.

(O) Est ce que cette interview n'était pas censée ne pas être embarrassante ?

(A ) Plus vite tu réponds à la question, plus vite nous passons à la suivante.

(O) Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en Draco, je veux dire à chaque fois que je passe la porte généralement je le retrouve avec une fille et rarement habillée. En plus à chaque fois que je me décide à l'embrasser, j'ai l'impression qu'une chose pire que la précédente se produit. Donc je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à la question mais plutôt à l'auteur.

(A) Ne va pas donner de mauvaises idées aux lecteurs veux tu. Repassons à ta carrière, que conseillerais tu à quelqu'un qui souhaite vivre de passion mais qui a peur ?

(O) Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment bien placée pour répondre. J'ai eu la chance que tout ça m'arrive sans que je l'ai vraiment cherché. Alors je dirais que si c'est vraiment sa passion il faut tenter, disons durant une année mais penser à une solution de secours.

(A) Nos lectrices souhaiteraient également savoir quels sont les mots qui te réchauffe le coeur ou qui te destabilise ?

(O) A chaque fois que Draco me parle les deux choses se produise simultanément ... mais en règle générale entendre que je ne suis pas seule et que tout va bien se passer me fait aller mieux.

(A) Parfait. Une dernière question pour la route et tu vas être contente elle ne te concerne pas directement. Ton père Sirius est-il toujours célibataire et pour longtemps ?

(O) Est ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Mon père ne me parle pas de ce genre de chose, je crois qu'il a eu quelques petites amies depuis que je le connais mais comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucune je suppose que ce n'était pas très sérieux.

(A) Tu es donc en train de nous dire que ton père est libre comme l'air ?

* Suite à une soudaine urgence, l'auteur est obligée de déserter son poste, veuillez nous excuser pour les désagréments occasionnés *

(O) Euh ... finalement je crois que mon père n'est plus si célibataire que ça. Merci de lire mon histoire en tout cas, mais vous ne pourriez pas demander à l'auteur d'être un peu plus gentille avec moi ? Par exemple de faire en sorte que Draco n'aille plus avec une autre fille et que bien sûr je ne meurs pas ? Merci beaucoup.


	32. Réconciliation

Coucou tout le monde, comment allez vous ? Comme promis le nouveau chapitre moins de deux semaines après le précédent.

Merci à Gaga-Ella, Amelie, Malicia , MAHA1959, miss02, Yuya777, merryXmas, Alexouuuu, Saroura92, Yaguel, MilaRukie, ConanBlack et Caramelise ^^

Je vais me répéter mais évidemment avoir des reviews donne envie de continuer à écrire, je crois que c'est pareil pour tout le monde non ? Donc n'hésitez pas, je n'ai jamais mordu personne ( même si croquer un bout de Sirius ne serait pas de refus ... ). Comme dans le chapitre précédent un petit bonus vous attend, je pensais peut être à faire une interview de Sirius ou de n'importe qui d'autre la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez choisir ^^

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Ma cousine m'avait assuré que passer la soirée avec Liam m'éviterait de continuer à penser à Draco mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Je ne savais pas s'il le faisait exprès mais depuis qu'on s'était embrassé je ne l'avais pas revu. Ce n'était pas comme si je guettais son arrivée dans l'appartement ou que je chargeais Kreattur de monter la garde, bon en réalité si c'était précisément ce que je faisais mais ce n'était pas moi qui embrassait quelqu'un et qui ensuite ne donnait plus signe de vie. J'aurais du m'en douter de toute façon, Draco était Draco. Il passait probablement toutes ses nuits avec une fille différente dans un hôtel quelconque pendant que moi j'occupais son appartement. Mais ça aussi c'était bientôt fini, dès demain je retournais à Poudlard et Kreattur irait ramener mes affaires chez mon père. De toute manière à quoi ça servait de rester ici puisqu'il n'y était jamais.

Le seul point positif c'est que visiblement personne ne savait que j'étais ici et que par conséquent le psychopathe qui avait agressé ma cousine me laissait tranquille. Peut être que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui, que j'allais pouvoir chanter à cette réception le week end prochain sans qu'aucun problème n'arrive. Grimaçant j'en avais presque oublié la présence de Draco à la dite réception. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y soit au bras d'une de ses nouvelles conquêtes ou pire de Daphné. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait embrassé, quoique à mon avis n'importe qui de sexe féminin faisait l'affaire pour lui, mais surtout pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait paru si contrarié en m'imaginant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je perdais mon temps à cogiter à propos de tout ça, j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire et plus aucune envie de le revoir de toute façon. J'allais m'amuser ce soir et totalement l'oublier. A partir de ce soir une nouvelle ère allait commencer et bien sûr dans cette ère ci il n'y aurait plus aucun Draco. J'avais fait du shopping avec Nymphadora cette après midi mais en enfilant la robe noire qu'elle m'avait convaincu d'acheter je n'étais plus si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle était du genre très courte et avec les talons que j'étais censée porter j'avais l'impression de ressembler à … Daphné. Terrifiant.

Passant une couche de rouge à lèvre j'observais les grosses boucles de mes cheveux, ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler. Si Draco s'amusait, moi j'allais en faire de même. Liam était censé m'emmener dans une boite de nuit où se trouvait le reste de son équipe, Stephen compris, ce qui en réalité n'était pas très rassurant quand on connaissait mes antécédents dans ce genre d'endroit. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, respirant un grand coup en ouvrant à Liam. En principe selon mes plans tout aurait du se passer très rapidement. J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac et une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment on transplanait ensemble mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu là dedans c'était que Draco se déciderait à rentrer précisément au moment où nous on partait.

La rencontre se produisit dans le couloir juste au moment où je venais de fermer la porte. C'était d'autant plus embarrassant que je n'avais pas précisément dit à Liam à qui appartenait l'appartement mais en même temps révéler qu'on vivait plus ou moins avec son ex ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on voulait paraitre saine d'esprit. En plus je me demandais bien ce que pouvait faire Draco ici un samedi soir, Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver dans un club de strip tease ou quelque chose du genre ? Je savais qu'il aurait mieux valu que j'évite de croiser son regard mais étant donné qu'il était planté juste devant nous c'était assez difficile.

Dire que l'atmosphère était devenu très pesante aurait été un euphémisme, les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard et je n'avais qu'une envie me faire toute petite pour disparaitre le plus vite possible. Pourtant je n'avais pas de raisons d'être gênée, c'est vrai-je ne faisais rien de mal et Draco lui ne ressentait aucune sorte de honte ou de culpabilité quand il s'amusait avec d'autres filles. En plus je ne lui devais rien du tout et très bientôt on reprendrait le cours de nos vies exactement comme pendant cette dernière année où on avait été de parfaits étranger l'un pour l'autre.

- Allons y Liam, on va être en retard.

La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas très bien ce que je pouvais dire et tant qu'à faire je préférais écourter cette confrontation au maximum. En plus Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour m'ignorer royalement ces derniers jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas eu le droit de faire la même chose. Pourtant au moment où je suis passée à côté de lui, au moment où on a tourné à l'angle du couloir j'espérais presque qu'il me retienne.

* * *

Dire que j'avais mal aux pieds aurait été en dessous de la réalité, depuis le temps j'aurais du savoir que les chaussures à talons n'étaient pas conseillés quand il y avait de fortes chances qu'on vous fasse danser pendant des heures d'affilée. Pied nus, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible en entrant dans l'appartement de Draco. J'avais pensé à retourner chez moi, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quelle serait la réaction de mon père en me voyant rentrer à 4 heures du matin. En plus on avait toujours pas discuté de ma colocation récente et je ne tenais pas vraiment à le faire maintenant.

La soirée avait été amusante même si au final j'avais passé plus de temps avec Stephen qu'avec Liam. Je pense que croiser Draco juste avant de partir n'avait pas été du meilleur effet pour notre relation. De toute façon je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais en tête en acceptant de sortir avec lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que nos emplois du temps soient vraiment compatible, en plus j'avais quelques remords à le voir alors qu'en ce moment je vivais avec un garçon à qui je n'arrêtais pas de penser.

Refermant la porte doucement je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la chambre d'ami, priant pour ne pas trébucher au passage, quand je me rendis compte que l'appartement au lieu d'être plongé dans le noir était en faite éclairé par un tas de petites bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Draco était allongé dans le canapé, il semblait dormir et visiblement on était rien que tous les deux. Peut être qu'il avait profité de mon absence pour amener une autre fille mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'était embarrassé de toute cette mise en scène.

Prenant la couverture qui était tombé j'entrepris de la reposer sur lui, me demandant pourquoi il était resté en costume et dans le salon au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple si Draco pouvait rester toujours aussi paisible, si à chaque fois qu'on discutait ce n'était pas pour finir en dispute. Peut être que c'était assez égoïste de ma part de vouloir qu'il change, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement gentil ou attentionné, c'était même tout le contraire en faite. La plupart du temps il était dur et froid alors sans doute que c'était moi qui avait de trop grandes attentes.

Au moment où j'allais rejoindre la chambre je faillis mourir de peur en le sentant m'attraper la main. Quand on ne s'y attend pas croyez moi ça peut réellement surprendre. Il aurait pu m'attirer sur lui d'un seul coup, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois mais à la place il s'est contenté de se redresser m'incitant à prendre place à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude qui lui ressemblait, d'ordinaire je me retrouvais plutôt sous lui sans aucune échappatoire possible.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais au réveil il arrivait quand même à être encore plus craquant. Moi souvent je me retrouvais avec les cheveux emmêlés, parfois la marque du coussin sur la joue mais lui, même s'il paraissait fatigué avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés ça ne l'en rendait que plus séduisant.

- Tu rentres ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, juste comme une simple constatation. Malgré ça mon cœur battait très vite, j'étais juste à côté de lui, on ne se touchait même pas mais comme d'habitude j'étais plus que troublée par sa présence.

- Stephen s'est trouvé une passion soudaine pour la serveuse, il a voulu attendre qu'elle finisse son service avant de partir.

- C'est lui qui t'a ramené ?

En temps normal je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me justifier mais le fait qu'il soit si gentil ne me donnait pas envie de lui dire que ça ne le regardait absolument pas et de me réfugier dans la chambre.

- Oui c'était plus simple comme ça. Et toi, tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Je n'avais pas envie de mentionner Liam, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. A cause de mon amour d'adolescente stupide je ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais envie de me vanter. Je remarquais que sur la table basse ainsi qu'au niveau du sol étaient disposées quelques fleurs. Draco semblait s'être donné du mal, ça m'étonnait un peu de ne voir personne mais peut être qu'elle était repartie juste après qu'ils aient fini.

- J'avais prévu de te faire une surprise.

Observant sur la table les bougies qui diffusaient une faible lumière rouge j'essayais d'assimiler l'information sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite crétine. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il aurait fait tout ça pour moi ? Surtout quelque chose comme ça qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Je voulais t'inviter à dîner et ensuite on serait revenu ici, on aurait discuté et j'aurais espéré que des bougies et des fleurs suffisent à me faire pardonner.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, il m'ignorait pour ensuite revenir à la charge de plus bel. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça ne me faisait rien, loin de là et c'était tout le problème.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais te faire pardonner ?

Je n'osais pas bouger, ni faire aucun geste et encore moins le regarder. Si je le faisais il y avait de fortes chances que je ne résiste pas bien longtemps à l'envie de lui dire que je l'excusais et que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Que je voulais être avec lui.

- Orianna, tu sais je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé avec Daphné. Ce que j'ai fait à l'époque c'était totalement irréfléchi, j'ai agi par impulsion et crois moi si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais.

J'avais presque l'impression que c'était un autre Draco, s'excuser sincèrement ça ne lui ressemblait pas et ça me donnait encore plus envie de lui dire que tout était oublié.

- Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, à changer si c'Est-ce que tu veux. Je ne supporterais jamais je crois de te voir avec un autre alors dis moi juste ce dont tu as envie.

Le problème avec ce dont j'avais envie c'est que ça allait à contrario de ce que j'étais censée faire. Etre avec Draco c'était être en proie aux doutes, à la peur qu'il me trompe, qu'il finisse par en préférer une autre, ça n'avait rien de sécurisant et je ne voulais plus être aussi malheureuse que je l'avais été dans le passé.

. J'aimerais juste pouvoir te faire confiance. Savoir qu'en franchissant une porte je ne tomberais pas sur toi avec ta nouvelle conquête du moment, que tu ne vas pas m'ignorer après m'avoir embrassé comme tu l'as fait cette semaine.

Ca m'agaçait d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, d'être aussi émotive à chaque fois qu'on discutait. J'aurais voulu être plus cool comme Nymphadora ou simplement prendre les choses plus à la légère. Sa main se posa sur la mienne, je pouvais sentir son pouce faire de petits mouvements sur ma cuisse et j'avais tout sauf envie de le repousser.

- Si je promets de faire des efforts, tu accepteras de me donner une seconde chance ?

C'était maintenant ou jamais, je savais que parler aussi gentiment alors que je venais de sortir toute la nuit en boite avec un autre homme ne devait pas être facile pour lui et jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris ne m'amusait plus du tout. Tournant le regard vers lui, j'enlevais ma main de la sienne pour la poser sur sa joue. Il avait la peau légèrement rugueuse mais au moment de l'embrasser c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

- Tu m'as manqué me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Tu n'es pas encore pardonné rajoutais-je.

A ma remarque il se contenta de sourire, un sourire vraiment trop craquant, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres laissant ses mains reposer sagement sur mes hanches. J'avais une idée très précise de ce qui devait se passer sur ce canapé en temps ordinaire et même si j'acceptais de tirer un trait sur le passé ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais prête à aller plus loin tout de suite.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir maintenant, dans quelques heures je suis censée être à Poudlard.

C'était très dur de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Draco, encore plus quand il était aussi adorable alors me diriger vers la chambre d'ami en le laissant derrière m'a demandé un effort colossal, effort réduit à néant quand ses bras ont entouré ma taille et que ses lèvres se sont posées sur mon cou.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demandais-je en sachant que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à aller dormir dans ces circonstances.

- Tu étais en train de te tromper de chambre, je t'empêche de faire une grossière erreur.

Il continuait à m'embrasser, me dirigeant vers sa chambre à lui que je me rendais compte je n'avais encore jamais visité. J'aurais sans doute dû le repousser et exprimer clairement mon envie de fréquenter ma chambre et seule sauf que je n'éprouvais pas du tout ce type d'envie. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, une profusion de vert et argenté sans doute mais en réalité tout était assez sobre. Le papier peint était certes dans les tons gris mais pour le reste ça ressemblait à ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'ami. Je n'eus pas le temps de vraiment m'attarder sur la décoration, Draco venait d'enlever sa veste et de déboutonner sa chemise et dans de telles circonstances la couleur du mobilier n'était pas ma principale préoccupation.

- Peut être que je ferais mieux de …

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne l'avais pas cherché, embrasser Draco, accompagner Draco dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas une idée exacte de ce qui risquait de se passer. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase parce qu'il m'embrassa à nouveau m'attirant plus près de lui.

- Je ne vais pas te violer Orianna, tu peux te détendre et respirer.

Il accompagna sa phrase de son habituel petit sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers le lit se débarrassant de son pantalon et de sa chemise avant de s'allonger. Pourquoi Est-ce que c'était toujours moi qui avait l'air d'une idiote à chaque fois ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris au moment de baisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe, juste que Draco paraissait soudainement très attentif et ne rigolait plus autant ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Quand je l'ai enlevé et que je me suis retrouvée en sous vêtement j'ai cru qu'il allait en faire une syncope, pourtant ce ne devait pas être la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Heureusement pour moi je ne portais pas de culotte à fraise ou quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. J'essayais de paraitre naturelle au moment d'aller le rejoindre dans le lit mais étant donné qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard c'était assez difficile. Cette fois ci je ne comptais pas me ridiculiser, à ce niveau là j'avais déjà assez donné.

- Tu peux te détendre et respirer tu sais.

L'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres je pris soin de m'allonger en lui tournant le dos attrapant la couverture pour m'en couvrir. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire, sursautant au moment où je sentis le bras de Draco m'entourer.

- La prochaine fois je ne garantie pas de me retenir, tu es prévenu mon ange.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule alors que je savais d'ors et déjà que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.

* * *

**BONUS**

( A ) Bonjour chères lectrices ! Comme promis l'interview que vous attendiez toutes, il nous fait le plaisir d'être là, je vous présente monsieur Draco Malefoy.

( D ) Est ce qu'on pourrait écourter ? Je suis assez occupé, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

( A ) Je m'occupe personnellement de ton emploi du temps et laisse moi te dire que tu as tout ton temps, donc sois plus sympathique.

( D ) Si j'étais plus sympathique, je serais moins populaire et tu aurais moins de lectrices non ? * sourire moqueur *

( A ) Désolé de briser tes illusions mais celle qui est populaire dans cette histoire c'est Orianna. D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai là quelques questions pour toi. Donc revenons sur l'incident malencontreux qui a causé votre première rupture, pourquoi as-tu choisi de croire Daphné immédiatement et de coucher avec elle au lieu d'attendre la version de Orianna qui il faut le préciser est trop bien pour toi.

( D ) Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça il me semble, pourquoi le remettre toujours sur le tapis ?

( A ) Peut être parce que sans ça aujourd'hui Orianna et toi vivriez le grand amour.

( D ) Mais dans ce cas, la fiction serait terminée depuis bien longtemps non ? * autre sourire moqueur *

( A ) Passons sur ce détail. On me demande si tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle et quand est ce que tu t'en es rendu compte. Evidemment si tu n'en a pas tu rôtiras dans les flammes de l'enfer et je connais quelques personnes qui seraient heureuse de te torturer.

( D ) J'ai déjà exprimé assez mes sentiments lors de ce chapitre, voir beaucoup trop, si tes lectrices ne savent pas lire c'est leur problème.

( A ) Sois un peu plus gentil ! Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts je te promets de faire partir Orianna avec Liam et tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir. Et inutile d'espérer la magie ne fonctionne pas sur moi, tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ta baguette et je te déconseille d'essayer de m'étrangler. Donc quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

( D ) C'est venu avec le temps c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

( A ) On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois beaucoup foulé pour cette réponse. Bon finissons en j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de supporter ton sale caractère. Comment comptes tu te faire pardonner toutes les crasses que tu as faites à cette pauvre Orianna ? Et sache que même si elle a eu la bonté de t'accorder une seconde chance ça ne signifie pas que tu es pardonné.

( D ) J'ai quelques idées mais ce serait gâcher les prochains chapitres. Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le père d'Orianna que j'aperçois sortir de la douche ?

...

...

...

( D ) Et bien me voilà seul, j'étais sûr que ça marcherait, elle est tellement stupide qu'elle a couru sans même réfléchir alors qu'il n'y a même pas de douche ici. Bref, moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, je dois aller anéantir les pseudos prétendants d'Orianna que cet auteur abruti serait tenté de mettre sur mon chemin. Continuez à lire, ça flatte mon égo, à bientôt mesdemoiselles.


	33. Placard à balai

Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Comme vous voyez, chose promise, chose dû. Le chapitre arrive après deux semaines d'attente insupportable ( oui je sais bien que vous n'auriez pas été capable de survivre plus longtemps xD ), je pense que je vais continuer à publier à ce rythme mais bon je suppose que pour vous l'important c'est d'avoir la fin des aventures d'Orianna. D'ailleurs à ce propos je tiens à dire que je suis incapable de déterminer combien de chapitres il reste, ça dépendra de mes idées.

Sinon figurez vous que l'interview de Sirius tombe pile poile la semaine de mon anniversaire ( oui en passant je le case comme ça, si vous voulez me faire un cadeau une review est la bienvenue et me fera très plaisir ), c'est donc très volontiers qu'il a répondu à toutes vos petites questions. Je savais bien qu'il était la véritable star de ma fiction, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de questions. Bon par contre je me le garde pour moi toute seule donc inutile de demander, il m'inspire donc si quelqu'un me le retire et bien ... je serais dans l'incapacité de fournir d'autres chapitres.

Alors que dire de ce chapitre ... je le dédicace tout spécialement à ma meilleure amie Lia. Cela fait des années qu'elle me réclame à corps et à cri un petit lemon dans un placard et ça y est j'ai enfin pu accéder à sa demande ! Enfin je tiens tout de même à préciser que le lemon est assez léger, c'est plutôt dur d'écrire quelque chose comme ça d'autant plus à la première personne et encore plus quand il s'agit d'Orianna.

Je remercie évidemment mes autres lecteurs à savoir lucieblack, Yaguel, Amelie, merryXmas, saroura92, Gaga-Ella, Tam83, Yuya777 et Sceptrum.

Sans review j'ai envie de dire que l'écriture se fait plus lente ... mais je ne dis pas ça pour vous influencer bien sûr, vous me connaissez je n'oserais pas. Pour la prochaine interview vous pouvez poser les questions que vous voulez à qui vous voulez ... Draco serait ravi de revenir ( hum hum ... ).

Bisous :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33 **

C'était étrange d'avoir à remettre mon uniforme après tout ce temps passé loin de Poudlard. Finissant de boutonner la chemise je fis passer mes cheveux que j'avais lissé dans mon dos me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de mettre une légère couche de brillant à lèvre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement nerveuse de devoir y retourner, ce n'était que l'affaire d'une semaine et quand j'avais quitté le château tout allait plutôt bien pourtant mon ventre était noué. J'essayais de me persuader que c'était dû aux aspics, pourquoi Est-ce que j'aurais été stressée à l'idée de retourner dans une école alors que je passais l'année à donner des concerts et à chanter devant un public.

En retournant dans ma chambre mon père m'attendait et je me rendis compte qu'on avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter depuis ma colocation temporaire avec Draco. En me voyant il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme quand il était gêné et je devinais que je n'allais pas échapper à la fameuse conversation que je redoutais tant. Au moins ce n'était pas comme si ça n'avait pas valu le coup, maintenant les choses étaient clarifiées avec Draco et c'était quelque chose qui me rendait très heureuse.

- Tu es très fâché ? Demandais-je anxieuse.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser à propos de quoi parce que ça paraissait évident pour nous deux.

- Orianna tu es bien trop jeune pour vivre avec ton petit ami.

- Je ne vais pas vivre avec lui, c'était juste … jusqu'à maintenant. Après mes aspics je rentrerais à la maison.

Visiblement il avait prévu tout un discours et une liste d'argument parce qu'en disant ça il semblait qu'un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules.

- J'espère que quand tu étais là bas il s'est bien comporté.

- Draco n'était presque jamais là et … jusqu'à hier soir on était même pas en couple.

Peut être que j'aurais du m'abstenir de préciser ce moment parce que le poids qui venait de le quitter à peine quelques secondes auparavant semblait être revenu d'un seul coup et en encore plus gros.

- Je veux dire par là qu'on a seulement discuté de ça hier soir, juste discuté.

Il valait mieux éviter de lui mentionner l'épisode sous vêtement surtout qu'à nouveau son visage exprimait le soulagement et que je n'avais pas envie de le revoir froncer les sourcils.

- Promets moi que plus jamais je n'aurais à entendre ta cousine essayant de me convaincre que vivre avec un garçon est une expérience enrichissante pour toi qui ne peut que te faire mûrir.

- Promis je ne t'enverrais plus jamais Tonks dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ca avait été moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les détails de mon séjour là bas. Attrapant ma valise qu'il descendit jusqu'au salon, je le suivis jusqu'à la cheminée qui était censé me conduire tout droit vers Poudlard. Autant dire que je n'étais pas pressée d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

- Bon courage pour tes aspics ma chérie même si d'après Rémus tu n'en as aucun besoin.

- Je ferais de mon mieux répondis-je un peu crispée en pensant à ce qui m'attendait.

- A ton retour nous parlerons de tes prochains engagements et de ton nouvel album mais je veux que tu oublies tout ça pour cette semaine.

Redevenir une étudiante normale n'était pas quelque chose qui me réjouissait particulièrement mais j'avais promis à mon père que je passerais mes aspics comme tous les jeunes sorciers pour pouvoir ensuite arrêter la chanson et faire un métier plus traditionnel si j'en avais envie un jour. Je me demandais parfois ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient suivi leur cour normal, Est-ce que j'aurais été à la fac magique de Londres ? Probablement que non, je serais sûrement retournée à l'orphelinat et je me serais occupée des autres enfants. Ca n'aurait pas été si mal mais dans ce cas là je n'aurais jamais rencontré Draco et je n'aurais jamais eu de famille vraiment à moi.

Les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir s'étaient empressées de venir m'accueillir à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore et en faite je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle excitation. Un tas de personne à qui je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà parlé m'avait affirmé que je leur avais beaucoup manqué. C'était plutôt stressant d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde, j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes gestes était passé au crible sans compter le nombre d'autographe incalculable que j'avais du signer. Ce n'était pas que ça me dérangeait particulièrement, seulement c'était assez étrange comme situation. Le pire c'était ce garçon qui me suivait partout avec son appareil photo. A chaque fois les gens en profitaient pour lui demander de nous prendre ensemble et depuis ce qui s'était passé avec le psychopathe qui avait agressé ma cousine les flash me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Evidemment le château n'avait pas changé, pas plus que la salle commune des Serdaigle. Demain commençait les épreuves des aspics et la plupart des élèves de septième année étaient plongés dans leur note de cours. Jusqu'ici je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais été particulièrement stressée mais en les voyant tous si concentrés je doutais de réussir mes examens. Je voulais vraiment que mon père soit fier de moi sans compter que mes grands parents paraissaient eux aussi très impatient de connaitre mes résultats. En quelques minutes j'étais redevenue une adolescente banale qui s'inquiétait pour ses révisions sachant pertinemment que durant la semaine qui allait suivre je n'allais pas décoller de mes livres et que je ne dormirais probablement pas beaucoup. Entre ça et les flash je me demandais ce qui était le pire.

* * *

Je ne voyais pas à quoi ces réunions destinées à nous présenter les diverses filières qui existaient dans le monde magique servaient. A ce stade de l'année tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire à la prochaine rentrée et pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce n'était pas entendre un intervenant ennuyeux qui allait changer quoique ce soit. Comme prévu l'épreuve de l'histoire de la magie avait été particulièrement difficile et j'étais actuellement plongée dans mon manuel de potion pour le lendemain.

Jetant un vague coup d'œil au planning des réunions je me rendis compte qu'on entendrait parler du ministère de la magie cette après midi, ça paraissait plutôt vague mais de toute façon je ne comptais pas écouter un traitre mot de ce qui se dirait. Le pire c'était qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et porter une chemise n'arrangeait rien. Relevant mes cheveux en un chignon je sentis un courant d'air frais sur mon visage tournant la tête pour apercevoir Harper, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de quiddich de serpentard pour encore quelques jours, qui me souriait en agitant son propre planning.

Je l'avais déjà rencontré dans plusieurs des réceptions organisées par mes grands parents, blond cendré aux yeux bleu il me rappelait un peu Draco, même si la ressemblance s'arrêtait juste à ces deux éléments physique. On avait déjà dansé ensemble à plusieurs reprises mais ça s'arrêtait là. J'avais encore un peu de mal à me dire que dès qu'on était un sang pur cela nous donnait obligatoirement des relations privilégiées avec des personnes qu'on ne connaissait même pas.

- Veux tu que je sois ton éventail humain pour l'heure à venir Orianna ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Si tu n'attrapes pas de crampe au poignée n'hésite pas répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite que les conversations autour de nous s'étaient arrêtées, Harper me demandait si mes examens jusqu'ici s'étaient bien déroulés, si je comptais assister au prochain bal de mes grands parents et c'est seulement au moment où l'intervenant commença à parler que je me décidais à lever les yeux vers le podium. Clignant des yeux une fois j'avais l'impression d'avoir une hallucination, seulement aux chuchotements féminins que je commençais à entendre autour de moi j'en déduisis que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce que Harper s'était penché vers moi pour me demander si je me sentais bien ce qui coïncida exactement au moment où Draco posa les yeux sur moi. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il se tenait là juste à parler d'un ton assuré du ministère et de la carrière politique. Il était encore plus impressionnant vu comme ça, le concernant on ne pouvait même plus parler de charisme, c'était comme s'il vous obligeait à l'écouter et à le regarder, il était évident qu'il était fait pour ce métier. Il paraissait tellement mâture et quand je le voyais dans cette situation ça ne faisait que renforcer le fossé qui pouvait déjà exister entre nous. Même si j'étais censée être une sorte de superstar, c'était bien de lui qu'on ne pouvait détacher le regard et à ces côtés j'aurais probablement l'air toujours ridiculement pathétique.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

J'étais un peu près certaine que j'étais en train de rougir à vue d'œil, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il comptait passer à Poudlard ? Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas dire que ça ne me rendait pas heureuse mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me l'avait caché. Son attention se détourna de moi alors que je pouvais presque voir les autres filles bavaient d'admiration devant lui. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de ses admiratrices. Posant le regard sur le programme de cette journée je me rendis compte que son nom n'était indiqué nulle part mais en même temps ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, s'il y était je l'aurais remarqué bien avant.

Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là, Est-ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment occupé au ministère ? Il me semblait que son travail là bas en plus de ses études en parallèle l'accaparait totalement et je voyais mal quelqu'un l'obliger à aller faire un discours à des adolescents qui n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été retroussés jusqu'au coude ainsi qu'un pantalon noir basique, contrairement aux autres il ne semblait pas mourir de chaud, d'ailleurs il ne semblait même pas transpirer.

- J'ai juste un peu chaud ne t'en fais pas.

Je pouvais dire adieu à mes révisions de potion, il était strictement impossible de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit quand Draco était à peine à quelques mètres. A côté Harper était en train de plaisanter continuant de temps à temps à me faire de l'air mais je ne pouvais que penser à ce qui se passerait quand la réunion serait finie. Est-ce qu'il repartirait tout de suite après ? Est-ce que j'étais censée aller lui parler ? En sortant de la salle je me demandais si j'étais censée rejoindre mon dortoir comme si de rien n'était. A l'intérieur, un groupe de filles était en train de lui poser des questions et je doutais que ça ait à voir avec la politique.

- Alors tu viendras à la fête ?

Reportant mon attention sur Harper j'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Normalement dès la fin des examens j'étais censée repartir mais sans doute que ce n'était pas quelques heures de plus qui changerait quoique ce soit.

- Malheureusement Orianna a un planning assez chargé.

Sursautant en entendant la voix de Draco, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'en face il me semblait que le serpentard était en train de se liquéfier sur place. C'était sûrement l'effet Draco d'autant qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait user d'un ton très chaleureux.

- Je ne savais pas que vous deux … Je suis désolé. On se reverra au prochain bal.

Il avait détalé plus vite qu'un lapin et je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi. Peut être que j'aurais du m'offusquer de la réaction de Draco mais ça me faisait trop plaisir qu'il n'hésite pas à afficher notre relation au grand jour. Les filles qui l'avaient accaparé dans la salle passèrent à côté de nous, je les entendis chuchoter sur le fait que c'était toujours pour les mêmes mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu viendrais ? Demandais-je en levant le regard vers lui.

- Parce que je ne devais pas venir.

Je me demandais comment j'étais censée réagir, Est-ce que j'étais censée l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ? Le prendre dans mes bras ? Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage parce qu'il prit les devants, peut être même un peu trop. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes mais ce n'était pas exactement comme les baisers dont j'avais l'habitude, en moins d'une seconde j'avais oublié que je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un couloir et que normalement je détestais m'afficher en public.

Je sentis vaguement ses mains descendre le long de mes hanches, ne pensant même pas à protester quand mon dos buta contre le mur et que ses mains se firent plus hasardeuses. C'était peut être la chaleur mais de mémoire il ne m'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon, peut être que je m'étais évanoui pendant la réunion et que j'étais en train de rêver tout ça. Pourtant ça avait l'air bien réel, aussi bien sa langue contre la mienne qui m'électrifiait totalement que ses mains sur mes fesses. Est-ce que ce n'était pas là que j'étais censée le repousser gentiment en étant monstrueusement gênée ? Le problème c'est que je n'en avais aucune envie et qu'au contraire j'avais plutôt envie qu'il continue sur cette voie. Le stress des examens, la température, l'ambiance de Poudlard, tout ça devait avoir une drôle d'influence sur moi.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Même s'il avait arrêté de m'embrasser ses mains n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre alors que ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens. Je devenais totalement folle, si ça se trouvait un tas de personne avait tout vu mais je m'en moquais.

- Il suffit que je détourne les yeux quelques secondes pour te voir avec un autre homme.

J'avais du mal à croire que Draco qui était si sûr de lui en toute circonstance puisse se sentir menacé. Ce n'était pas moi qui attirait tous les regards et encore moins qui avait eu au moins un millier de copine.

- Alors ne détourne pas les yeux.

Mes mains remontèrent jusque ses épaules, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche puis dans le cou avant de le contourner par la gauche. Lui faisant un grand sourire je pensais naïvement qu'il allait me suivre jusque dans le parc où on pourrait être plus tranquille mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il avait d'autres projets. J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas que sa main s'était saisi de la mienne et sans que je comprenne ce qui venait de passer il m'entraina dans une pièce, ou plutôt un placard.

Cette fois mon dos buta contre une sorte d'étagère mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions parce que Draco venait de se coller contre moi, se saisissant de ma bouche pour un nouveau baiser plus que passionné. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et je pouvais clairement percevoir qu'il avait envie de moi. En temps normal j'en aurais été mortifié mais étrangement me dire que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet là me flattait et me donnait d'autant plus envie de continuer.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à m'enlever ma chemise, me laissant dans un léger débardeur blanc qui laissait mon ventre à nu. Je n'avais pas réalisé en le mettant le matin que quelqu'un allait me voir dans cette tenue, c'était un peu comme si j'étais déjà en soutien gorge, entendant Draco pousser une sorte de grognement au moment où sa main se posait sur ma poitrine. Je savais que j'étais en train de rougir mais il faisait assez sombre pour que je n'ai pas à m'en soucier.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué quand il avait fermé la porte, essayant vaguement de reprendre mes esprits en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. La tâche était assez compliquée puisqu'il n'arrêtait jamais de m'embrasser et de me toucher mais quand ce fut fait je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas mis de tee shirt en dessous, passant mes mains sur sa peau en le sentant frissonner. Son regard se posa sur moi, un regard empli de désir qui en disait long sur ses intentions. S'il regardait toutes les filles de cette façon je comprenais comme il pouvait être dur de lui résister, moi-même je n'y pensais même pas.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être effrayée ?

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cet aplomb soudain. Il parut hésiter l'espace d'une seconde me déposant de petits baisers sur tout le visage.

- J'ai confiance en toi Draco.

Ses caresses se firent plus douce, j'avais de plus en plus chaud, sensation qui se renforça quand ses mains effleurèrent mes cuisses. Ma respiration se bloqua quand il passa sur ma culotte, je mourrais d'envie qu'il continue mais en même temps j'étais tellement gênée que ma première réaction fut de tenter de le repousser.

- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance non ? N'aie pas peur mon ange je ne ferais rien qui te fasse du mal, bien au contraire.

Je regrettais légèrement d'avoir été si sûre de moi en disant ça, arrêtant d'y penser quand il se mit à me mordiller l'oreille au moment même où son doigt se glissait légèrement en moi. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était une sensation plutôt étrange qui très vite se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Je respirais de plus en plus fort et ça paraissait beaucoup lui plaire. Son sourire se fana quand je fis descendre ma main de son épaule jusqu'au bord de son pantalon, évitant de croiser son regard au moment où je me décidais à aller plus bas. Je me sentais un peu stupide à ne pas savoir quoi faire ensuite mais visiblement ce n'était pas son avis parce que quelques secondes plus tard je me suis retrouvée contre la porte alors qu'il venait de prendre mes mains dans les siennes les laissant reposer le long de mon corps.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi il m'avait arrêté. Est-ce que ce n'était pas précisément ce dont il avait envie ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas aimé ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Parce que malgré toute mes bonnes résolutions, je serais capable de te faire l'amour dans ce placard.

Ca me fit un effet bizarre de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ça rendait tout ça beaucoup plus réel. Ca paraissait idiot de dire ça surtout après ce qu'on venait de faire mais quand j'étais avec lui tout paraissait si facile que je me laissais entrainer sans me poser de questions.

- Il existe de bien meilleurs endroits pour une première fois me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Si j'oubliais pendant un instant ma gêne, je ne pouvais nier que j'étais touchée qu'il se soucie de ça. Ca signifiait obligatoirement qu'il tenait à moi et ça suffisait à me faire sourire. Remettre mon chemisier n'a pas été une chose aisée, j'étais un peu près certaine que j'avais tout boutonné de travers et quant à mon état général n'en parlons même pas. Draco a rouvert la porte alors que j'essayais de me recoiffer à la va vite, si mon père me voyait comme ça il en ferait une syncope.

- Mais qui avons-nous là, miss Black et … oh monsieur Malefoy. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce placard ?

Mon sang se glaça en entendant la voix du professeur Rogue. Finalement c'était peut être moi qui allait être victime d'une syncope.

* * *

**BONUS**

( A ) Bonjour Sirius ! Cette semaine tu as été désigné pour faire l'interview de la semaine, une réaction ?

( S ) Je serais très heureux de répondre aux questions de ces jeunes et jolies demoiselles * sourire ultra craquant *

( A ) ... Je ... oui et bien ... les questions ...

( S ) Prenez votre temps, je resterais là à attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra * deuxième sourire ultra craquant *

( A ) * se racle la gorge * Certaines lectrices s'intéressent à ta relation avec Orianna. Peux-tu nous dire comment tu as vécu ta soudaine paternité ? Comment as tu réagi quand tu as su que tu avais une fille ?

( S ) Je ne peux nier que ça a été un sacré choc. Toutes ces années derrière les barreaux et à peine revenu on m'annonce que j'ai une fille, je n'étais pas préparé à la nouvelle et ça explique sûrement que je n'ai pas eu la meilleure des réactions.

( A ) Justement quelles ont été tes premières pensées en voyant Orianna ? Aurais-tu souhaité que ta fille soit différente la première fois que tu l'as vu ?

( S ) Je ne savais pas très bien quoi penser justement. Je ne la connaissais pas et elle ne me ressemblait sur aucun point. Je sais qu'elle a du se sentir rejeté mais j'essayais juste d'intégrer la nouvelle. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ces seize années où nous avons été séparé mais j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi désormais.

( A ) De source sûre je sais qu'Orianna a longtemps cru que vous lui préfériez Harry. Comment avez vous réagi face à ce dernier après avoir appris qu'il avait essayé de la forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles non consenties ?

( S ) J'ai mis un certain temps à lui pardonner, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui encore quand j'y repense ça me met en colère. Je l'ai évidemment puni d'une manière qu'il n'est pas prête d'oublier, si Orianna me l'avait demandé j'aurais été prêt à le faire sortir de ma vie, aussi douloureux que ça aurait été. A vrai dire que ce soit Harry m'a rendu la tâche compliquée, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il l'aurait payé très cher ...

( A ) Rappelons que personne ne veut que vous soyez à nouveau incarcérer à Azkaban.

( S ) Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

( A ) Evidemment ! Enfin je veux dire ... tout le monde ici s'inquiète pour vous. Concernant Harry toujours, le fait que vous soyez brusquement devenu père à part entière a-t-il changé vos relations avec lui ?

( S ) Et bien ... je serais tenté de dire que non. Il n'a jamais été question de remplacer qui que ce soit avec Harry, je suis son parrain alors je suis tenté de lui imposer moins de règles qu'à Orianna, même si imposer des règles n'a jamais été mon fort.

( A ) Changeons de sujet et passons à un plan professionnel. Le métier d'agent que vous exercez pour votre fille est-il difficile ? Arrivez vous à bien séparer votre rôle de père et d'agent où est ce que les deux forment un tout et se complète ?

( S ) Lorsque ma fille a décidé de devenir chanteuse, devenir son agent m'a semblé une évidence. Pour moi les deux ne sont pas bien différents, je ne la pousserais jamais à faire quelque chose dont elle n'a pas envie surtout pas pour un peu plus d'argent ou de popularité. Je me considère davantage comme son père, être agent n'est que le prolongement logique qui s'est imposé à moi.

( A ) Vous devez être très occupé avec votre métier, avez vous quand même du temps pour votre propre vie personnelle ? En d'autre terme avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

( S ) Je reste ouvert à toute proposition * sourire, ultra, ultra craquant *

( A ) * manque de s'étouffer et essaie de se reprendre pour le bien de ses lectrices * Puisque nous sommes sur le domaine personnel, que pensez vous de la relation entre Orianna et Draco ? êtes vous prêt à la soutenir dans ses choix ou essaierez vous plutôt de l'en dissuader ?

( S ) Il est certain que je ne suis pas fou de joie qu'elle l'ait choisi lui mais j'essaie de me raisonner en me disant que ça ne peut pas se contrôler. Bien sûr je suis prêt à la soutenir peu importe ses choix mais si elle m'annonçait être enceinte de ce morveux je crois bien ne pas résister à l'envie de lui infliger quelques doloris bien senti.

( A ) Sirius ... êtes vous vraiment sûr d'approuver cette relation ? Parce que dit comme ça, ça pourrait prêter à confusion.

( S ) Que mes charmantes lectrices se rassure ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, jamais je n'attenterais à la vie de qui que ce soit ... d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire.

* Se lève pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté de l'auteur qui il faut le dire voit son professionnalisme partir peu à peu en fumée *

( S ) Voyons voir le reste de ces questions ... mon avis sur l'auteur de cette fiction ...

* A du mal à garder son calme à une distance si rapprochée *

( S ) Et quand est ce que je vais me décider à lui sauter dessus ?

* Déglutit en regardant ailleurs *

( A ) Vous savez comme les lectrices peuvent être taquines * toussote *

( S ) Est-il vrai que vous risquez la syncope si je ne me décide pas ?

* Sent la main de Sirius l'effleurer et a déjà du mal à respirer *

( S ) Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de qui que ce soit ...

_( Le rating étant trop élevé pour que nous puissions nous permettre d'afficher la suite de cette passionnante interview, cette scène sera donc coupée, en espérant que vous ayez passé un agréable moment.) _


	34. Retour à la maison

Oui je sais ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver mais ces derniers temps je n'ai pas envie d'écrire. Je me suis d'ailleurs un peu forcée pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ce qui fait que le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres.

Concernant le personnage de Severus, certes il n'était pas apparu depuis un moment. Mais Orianna ayant quitté Poudlard c'était un peu plus dur de l'insérer. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire la conversation entre lui et Orianna après la petite scène du placard mais beaucoup l'attendaient donc je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu.

Sinon pas d'inquiétude le psychopathe revient très bientôt, il est sympa il laisse Orianna un peu tranquille le temps qu'elle profite un peu de sa relation sentimentale pour une fois.

Merci évidemment à tous ceux qui me laissent une review, je peux vous assurer que quand l'envie d'écrire s'envole au loin c'est très encourageant ^^

Je précise évidemment que je ne vous abandonne pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines et je finirais cette histoire !

Bisous à tout le monde.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 **

Il existait une injustice profonde dans le fait que moi j'étais là assise dans le bureau du professeur Rogue en attendant qu'il se décide à parler et le fait que Draco lui avait pu repartir en toute tranquillité. Comme il n'était plus élève ici aucune réprimande ne pouvait lui être faite et donc j'allais devoir subir seule un petit laïus qui j'en étais sûre se révélerait aussi embarrassant que stressant.

Me retrouver ici me rappelait quelques souvenirs et pas des plus agréable mais d'habitude je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui arriverait si cette histoire arrivait aux oreilles de mon père. Mon seul espoir résidait dans le fait que la relation entre les deux adultes était des plus tendu et que peut être le professeur Rogue serait assez indulgent pour garder tout ça pour lui. Quoique je ne pensais pas que le terme indulgent s'appliquait vraiment à l'homme en face de moi.

- Miss Black …

Entendre sa voix me fit sursauter, décidément les vieux réflexes avaient la peau dure.

- Dans votre dernière lettre j'avais cru comprendre que vos relations avec monsieur Malefoy étaient au plus bas, je suis heureux de constater que les choses se sont visiblement améliorées.

Je n'avais aucune excuse pour ce qui s'était passé dans ce placard alors mieux valait rester silencieuse. J'aurais pu regretter mais la seule chose qui me dérangeait c'était de m'être faite prendre.

- J'ose espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas encore laissé embarquer dans cette histoire sans avoir votre mot à dire.

Je rêvais où il était en train de me demander si j'avais été pleinement consentante. Levant les yeux vers lui je me rendis compte qu'il était en train d'examiner les ingrédients de sa réserve personnelle et je me demandais si cette discussion était aussi aisée que ça pour lui.

A y réfléchir déjà à l'époque ça ne devait pas être facile de toujours m'interroger et de s'inquiéter de ce pouvait m'arriver.

- Draco ne m'a pas forcé à entrer dans ce placard.

Je devais probablement être plus rouge que rouge mais mieux valait raconter la vérité.

- Nous … enfin Draco et moi nous sommes ensemble. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement inapproprié.

Déglutissant je me demandais ce que j'étais censée dire d'autre, examinant le bas de ma jupe avec un vif intérêt.

- Vous … Est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas le dire à mon père ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas miss ?

J'entendis qu'il revenait près du bureau et vraiment je maudissais Draco de s'être enfui comme un lâche.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il le tue dis-je avec crainte.

C'est vrai qu'il tolérait l'idée que j'ai un petit ami mais à mon avis il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et lui dire qu'on m'avait retrouvé dans un placard avec un garçon serait sans doute plus qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

- Black me semble pourtant très bien placé pour comprendre ce genre de choses répondit-il avec un rictus.

Sans doute qu'il faisait allusion au passé de mon père mais là c'était moi qui préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne ramenait jamais personne à la maison mais j'avais déjà vu certaines femmes venir se pendre à son cou et j'imaginais que durant son adolescence ça devait être encore pire.

- Néanmoins par égard pour la vie de mon filleul ce petit incident restera entre nous si vous me promettez que ceci ne se reproduira jamais.

- Votre filleul ? M'étranglais-je.

Draco ne m'avait jamais fait part d'un quelconque lien avec le professeur Rogue. Bien sûr il avait tendance à favoriser les serpentards et surtout mon petit ami quand il était encore à Poudlard mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils étaient liés.

- Je suis satisfait de constater qu'il fait de bien meilleurs choix en matière de femme.

- Professeur, vous …

- S'il se comporte mal je me chargerais personnellement de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Je devais avoir atterri dans une quatrième dimension parce que au lieu de me faire réprimander comme je m'y étais attendu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir sa bénédiction. Pire encore qu'il était de mon côté.

- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi finis-je par répondre.

Finalement plus le temps passait, moins il me paraissait impressionnant. Durant cette année hors de Poudlard il était venu me donner quelques cours particuliers les semaines où Rémus était confronté à ses problèmes de lycanthropie. Il était même venu à mon premier concert, autant dire qu'il avait vraiment paru en marge par rapport aux autres spectateurs. Le reste du temps je lui envoyais des lettres même si ce n'était pas une chose facile de trouver de quoi parler. Toutes ses années il avait pris soin de moi alors je ne me voyais pas couper le contact juste parce que je quittais l'école.

- Remerciez moi plutôt en ayant une excellente note à l'épreuve de potions.

En temps normal j'aurais filé à toute vitesse quand il me donna l'autorisation de sortir mais cette fois ci je décidais de faire quelque chose de totalement inconscient. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je contournais le bureau décidant de le prendre brièvement dans mes bras. Même si tout le monde disait qu'il était froid et égoïste je savais que c'était faux. Toutes ces années il les avait passé à aimer la mère de Harry qui pourtant avait choisi une autre personne, toutes ces années il s'était occupé de moi alors que nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté. Je trouvais triste qu'il ne reçoive d'affection de personne alors que j'étais persuadée que c'était ce à quoi tout le monde aspirait.

- Je ferais de mon mieux je vous le promets.

Evitant intentionnellement de croiser son regard, je ne mis pas bien longtemps à filer comme à l'accoutumée. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste pour exprimer mes émotions, encore moins pour les exprimer physiquement mais je suppose que faire un effort de temps en temps ne pouvait pas me nuire.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de ma cousine je l'observais se maquiller pour son rendez vous avec Rémus. Officiellement c'était un dîner entre ami mais avec la robe qu'elle portait il aurait vraiment fallu que l'ami de mon père soit totalement aveugle ou alors complètement gay pour ne pas succomber. Ca faisait une semaine que les examens étaient terminés et que j'étais rentrée mais je n'étais pas spécialement impatiente de recevoir les résultats. Peut être que j'avais échoué partout et rien que cette idée me donnait mal au ventre. J'avais commencé à enregistrer une nouvelle chanson en studio et bientôt je devrais la chanter pour la première fois en public mais étrangement ça m'angoissait beaucoup moins que de recevoir de mauvaises notes à mes aspics.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Se levant elle fit un tour sur elle-même perchée sur des talons hauts que je ne l'avais jamais vu porté avant. Pour l'occasion ses cheveux étaient noirs parsemés de quelques mèches violettes mais je suppose que sans ça, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été Tonks. Elle dégageait une sorte de charisme que je suis sûre je n'aurais jamais, même si je comprenais pourquoi Rémus ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation je savais aussi que ma cousine n'était pas prête d'abandonner. C'était sûr que tôt ou tard il craquerait alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne s'épargnait pas tous ses efforts pour la repousser.

- Rémus ne sera pas en mesure de résister c'est certain dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle était en train de mettre ses boucles d'oreille quand Kreattur apparut dans la pièce une lettre dans la main. Ma cousine me surveillait du coin de l'œil au moment où je sortis de l'enveloppe non seulement un papier mais également une clé. Fronçant les sourcils je m'aperçus que ça venait de Draco et là je dus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

- On dirait qu'une autre personne n'est plus en mesure de résister me taquina-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste au cas où je voudrais passer. C'est plus pratique expliquais-je maladroitement.

- Bien sûr le roi des tombeurs Draco Malefoy te donne la clé de son appartement et ça ne veut absolument rien dire, je ne suis pas Sirius tu ne peux pas me mentir.

C'était la même clé que je lui avais rendu quand je lui avais annoncé que je devrais rentrer chez moi sauf qu'il y avait rajouté un porte clé de forme carrée avec une photo de nous à l'intérieur. C'était celle qu'on avait prise après que je l'ai trainé de force dans un cinéma, sur celle-ci on pouvait le voir sourire après que je l'ai embrassé et comme la pauvre idiote amoureuse que j'étais ça ne manqua pas de me rendre très heureuse.

- Alors raconte moi tout ma belle, le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

Elle plaisantait alors que je décidais de l'ignorer. Peut être que Draco m'avait envoyé cette clé pour que je le rejoigne ce soir mais aller chez lui signifiait bien que j'étais prête à ce qu'on ne fasse pas que dormir. Déjà la dernière fois les choses avaient dérapé et si ça n'avait pas été l'heure où Kreattur devait venir me chercher j'étais certaine que cette fois ci Draco ne se serait pas arrêté.

- Est-ce que tu vas ramener Rémus chez toi ?

- Si ça dépendait de moi il serait déjà ici.

M'adressant un grand sourire je me demandais comment elle faisait pour être aussi à l'aise.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu cherches une excuse pour filer rejoindre ton fiancé ?

Elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac à main, en sortant un rouge à lèvre avec un air de triomphe.

- Sache que ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu ailles dormir chez ton petit ami. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irait te balancer à ce bon vieux Sirius.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me posais autant de questions au sujet de passer ou non le cap avec Draco. C'est vrai j'en avais très envie et j'avais confiance en lui mais je n'y connaissais vraiment rien et j'avais peur de passer pour la dernière des abrutis. Ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais déjà parlé avec quelqu'un, mon meilleur ami était un garçon et je n'étais pas assez proche des filles de mon dortoir pour en discuter avec elles. Tout ce que je savais c'était ce que j'avais entendu par ci par là et ça paraissait loin d'être agréable.

- A quel âge tu l'as fait pour la première fois ?

Discuter avec Tonks était plus facile qu'avec les autres même si ça demeurait gênant. Elle laissa son mouvement en suspend semblait un peu surprise avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Peut-on connaître la raison de cette question ?

- C'est juste comme ça, pour parler répondis-je en m'empourprant.

Evidemment elle n'était pas dupe mais elle eut la gentillesse de faire comme si de rien n'était, laissant son sac sur la commode avant de me rejoindre sur le lit.

- C'était à 16 ans, avec le type le plus craquant de tout Poudlard. Quoique à y réfléchir il aurait été le second type le plus craquant de tout Poudlard si Rémus avait été présent.

Une seconde passa alors que je prêtais soudainement un très grand intérêt à mes pantoufles.

- Tu sais Orianna, et juste pour parler évidemment, tu n'es pas en retard parce que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Est-ce que c'est Draco qui se serait montré pressant ?

- Non Draco est … patient. Vraiment patient. Seulement je …

J'avais du mal à trouver mes mots, rien que d'en reparler me faisait me remémorer ce qui c'était passé dans le placard et il en aurait fallu de peu pour que cette conversation n'ait plus lieu d'être.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur d'avoir l'air stupide au début ? D'être nulle ?

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, ni un examen. Et étant donné la façon dont te dévore du regard le très sexy Draco Malefoy à chaque fois qu'il te voit je puis t'assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de faire des prouesses surhumaines pour le satisfaire plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aller le rejoindre ce soir mais j'avais vraiment envie de le voir et les raisons qui m'en auraient empêché s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure.

- Ne le fais pas pour lui faire plaisir c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Oh et évidemment si Sirius te pose un jour la question, je t'ai strictement interdit d'avoir la moindre relation sexuelle avant ton mariage et encore seulement si c'était dans le but de procréer.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que mon père me pose un jour cette question, du moins je l'espérais vraiment, mais sa remarque eut le mérite de me faire sourire. Au moment de passer la porte elle me lança une sorte de petit emballage carré de couleur grise que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

- Moyen de protection moldue, assure toi de le donner à Draco il comprendra sans aucun doute.

Je ne comprenais pas trop à quoi ça pouvait bien servir mais après tout elle avait plus d'expérience, ça devait sûrement être très important. Le mettant dans mon sac je pris le même chemin que ma cousine pour sortir mais direction ma chambre pour me changer. Finalement une petite visite à Draco un peu plus tard ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.


	35. Kidnapping

Après un petit passage à vide me revoilà ! ( et revoilà les aventures d'Orianna surtout )

Oui je devrais sans doute faire profil bas puisque ça fait plus d'un mois que vous attendez cette suite et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs mais je n'avais vraiment plus envie d'écrire, ça m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. J'ai décidé de me remettre dans le bain doucement ... à mon avis ce chapitre ne va pas beaucoup vous intéresser surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde pensait qu'Orianna et Draco allaient ( enfin ) passer à l'acte mais en faite non j'avais d'autres projets pour elle. D'ailleurs sachez que je ne suis pas une spécialiste des scènes d' "aventure", je préfère en général écrire des scènes romantiques, donc soyez indulgent ( au pire Sirius me consolera ce n'est pas bien grave ).

Par contre bonne nouvelle vous allez enfin savoir qui était le mystérieux psychopathe. Avant toute chose non je ne l'ai pas sorti comme ça de nulle part, il apparaît bien dans un chapitre ( je ne sais plus trop lequel désolé ).

Autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai conscience d'avoir coupé à un moment critique et donc le chapitre 36 sera posté dans la semaine ^^

Tout le monde passera à la case interview dans un chapitre prochain parce que oui j'ai bien eu toutes vos gentilles reviews et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs :)

Bisous et donc à très bientôt

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35**

Papillonnant des yeux doucement, je mis plusieurs secondes à réussir à les ouvrir totalement. Ma tête me faisait mal et ce fut encore pire quand je me rendis compte que j'étais loin de me trouver dans ma chambre. Me redressant brusquement, j'eus l'impression que j'allais retomber aussitôt. J'avais le vertige, essayant péniblement de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Je me revoyais chez ma cousine puis sur le chemin de ma maison et ensuite … ensuite plus rien le trou noir.

Déglutissant péniblement j'essayais d'identifier le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais malgré la pénombre environnante. Mon cœur battait à un rythme infernal alors que je réalisais que je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit. Je voulus me relever pour aller jusqu'à la porte mais mes jambes flanchèrent sous mon poids. Prête à faire un deuxième essai, je me figeais en entendant un craquement provenir de derrière le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard c'était le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui me paralysa totalement.

Je fus ébloui par la lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur, me demandant si ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve en voyant Julian apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Peut être que j'aurais du être rassuré de voir un visage connu, mais quand il s'agissait de mon photographe seul avec moi dans un lieu inconnu ça n'atténuait en rien la frayeur que je ressentais. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais à la place d'un mot ce fut une quinte de toux qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. J'avais un désagréable gout de sang dans la bouche mais s'il n'avait s'agit que de ça j'en aurais été soulagé.

Sans dire un mot il s'approcha, les bougies suspendues au plafond s'allumant à son passage. Je voulus reculer mais très vite mon dos buta contre le mur du fond. J'espérais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre mais quand il s'agenouilla juste en face de moi je savais que ma peur était tout sauf fictive. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, il avança la main vers moi alors que fermais les yeux instinctivement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe ou quelque chose du même acabit, ça aurait été logique, c'était ce que devait faire un dégénéré mais à la place ses doigts se saisirent d'une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il se contenta de replacer derrière mon oreille.

- Les traits de ton visage sont vraiment harmonieux, une vraie beauté naturelle et pure.

Je crois qu'il avait commencé à délirer, me décidant à regarder dans sa direction au moment où il se releva.

- Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour trouver un modèle aussi parfait que toi ?

Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière lui au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, peut être que si par miracle mes jambes se décidaient à fonctionner normalement j'arriverais à courir assez vite et à m'échapper.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du te donner un coup sur la tête mais c'était nécessaire. Tu ne m'as vraiment pas laissé le choix, les choses auraient pu être simple si tu t'étais décidée à mettre un terme à ta carrière.

Je crois qu'il était inutile que je m'intéresse à son discours psychotique mais au moins tant qu'il parlait il était occupé et je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Peut être que Kreattur pourrait me trouver rapidement, avec un peu de chance il avait développé des instincts de télépathe et dans quelques instants je le verrais apparaitre dans la pièce et tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Les gens auraient cessé de s'intéresser à toi et j'aurais pu avoir un accès exclusif à ton image. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté d'obéir ? J'aurais pu fermer les yeux sur tes écarts de conduite, tu es encore si jeune c'est normal que tu ne saches pas ce qui te convient le mieux.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais sans doute qu'il n'y avait en faite rien à comprendre. La seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il était complètement fou, ce qui ne manqua pas de se vérifier quand il voulut me prendre en photo. Le flash me fit mal aux yeux quelques instants, il devait penser que j'étais encore sonnée parce qu'il ne se méfia absolument pas au moment de se retourner pour sans doute mettre une nouvelle pellicule.

La peur était un très bon stimulant parce que toute trace de douleur avait disparu. Mes jambes m'obéissaient à nouveau et il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour me saisir de l'une des chaises et lui abattre sur la tête. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me mettre à courir en direction de la sortie. Ma cousine avait eu la bonne idée de me faire regarder un film d'horreur et si ça m'avait appris quelque chose c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais attendre près du corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien inconscient. En général le meurtrier se réveillait toujours et je doutais fort qu'il oublie de refermer la porte une seconde fois après avoir reçu une chaise sur le crâne.

Je ne savais pas trop par où j'étais censée aller, me contentant de traverser le couloir vers l'échelle qui visiblement donnait sur l'étage supérieur. J'aurais du me douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça, la trappe refusait de s'ouvrir et ça malgré toute la force que je pouvais employer. Evidemment je n'avais plus ma baguette, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour utiliser un sort informulé. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de ne penser à rien alors qu'un fou furieux se trouvait à quelques mètres de vous mais je confirme que c'est quasiment impossible.

J'ai entendu un grincement et alors que je n'y croyais plus le bois a craqué avant de finalement se soulever. Mon pied gauche a glissé sur l'un des barreaux, me retenant de justesse pour ne pas tomber en arrière. J'avais posé les mains sur de la moquette quand brutalement j'ai senti qu'on m'agrippait par la cheville. J'ai crié en donnant un grand coup de pied avant de me hisser jusqu'à l'étage refermant précipitamment la trappe derrière moi. J'étais complètement paniquée, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. Sans réfléchir j'ai foncé vers la porte d'entrée, fermée évidemment.

Cette fois ci je n'ai pas cherché à faire le vide dans mon esprit, ni à aucune des imbécilités qu'on nous apprend pour soit disant utiliser nos pouvoirs au mieux. J'ai juste pensé très fort au fait que je voulais que cette porte vole en éclat et sûrement que si je n'avais pas été aussi hystérique j'aurais pris le temps d'être étonnée que ça fonctionne si bien. A vrai dire elle ne s'est pas contentée de s'ouvrir, non elle a explosé, littéralement.

Il faisait nuit et je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais, la seule chose qui s'imposait à mon esprit était que je devais courir. Si j'avais eu mon portable j'aurais pu appeler mais là il n'y avait absolument rien. Une grande route s'étalait à perte de vue mais ce n'était pas les arbres qui risquaient de m'être d'un grand secours. J'ai eu le temps de penser au magicobus une seconde, juste une seconde avant de tomber en avant, ou plutôt qu'on me pousse en avant.

Quelque part je savais qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir. J'avais beau me débattre dans tous les sens, le mordre et le griffer il avait toujours l'avantage. J'avais beau crier je savais que personne ne risquait de m'entendre. Il s'est assis sur moi, il a réussi à m'attraper les poignées et j'avais l'impression que tout était perdu. Même si je réussissais à m'échapper une seconde fois ce serait tout aussi inutile alors dans ces conditions qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

- Pourquoi vouloir t'enfuir, je ne te ferais absolument rien si tu restes sage. Je veux juste te prendre en photo, tu mérites d'être immortalisée pour l'éternité tu ne penses pas ?

- Laissez moi partir, je ne dirais rien à personne s'il vous plait dis-je en sanglotant.

Je n'avais pas voulu me mettre à pleurer mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il était évident que j'étais incapable de me débrouiller toute seule, alors si personne ne venait me chercher je resterais là pour toujours. Mon cœur se comprima un peu plus, si personne n'avait réussi à le trouver durant tout ce temps combien y avait-il de chances que quelqu'un le fasse maintenant.

- Partir ? Tu es mon précieux trésor, ne pleure pas, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. Ma douce et innocente petite Orianna, tu vas être très heureuse ici je te le promets.

Il m'obligea à me relever, gardant mes mains dans mon dos. Sans doute que si c'était Tonks elle se serait déjà échappé depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à le maitriser alors que moi j'étais juste pathétique.

- Mon père va me retrouver et il va vous tuer. Si vous me relâchez je garderais tout ça pour moi, je ferais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

D'un seul mouvement il me rapprocha davantage de lui, utilisant sa main libre pour la poser sur mon menton et ainsi m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ton père, ma douce, finira par t'oublier avec le temps. Ce sera également le cas de ton petit ami ainsi que de tous les autres. Moi par contre je ne me lasserais jamais de te regarder, de ta compagnie.

- Mon père ne m'oublierait jamais !

- Il a réussi à vivre 16 ans sans avoir vent de ton existence, tu ne penses pas qu'il peut continuer ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon sang se glaça en le sentant si proche. Il me tira par le bras pour m'obliger à rentrer dans la maison mais juste devant la porte plusieurs coups de klaxon l'interpellèrent. Le chauffeur du magicobus était sorti sur le trottoir, je voulus crier à l'aide, me mettre à courir mais il m'en empêcha aussi net. Il inventa une histoire rocambolesque selon laquelle je faisais du somnambulisme et que je pouvais me montrer violente et le pire ce fut qu'il le crut. Le bus redémarra et la porte se referma derrière moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

Je ne savais pas très bien depuis combien de temps j'étais là, c'était dur à dire parce que le plus souvent il m'obligeait à rester à la cave pour qu'ils puissent prendre des photos, des tas et des tas de photos. Il me forçait à mettre des tenues qu'il avait choisi et c'était horrible parce que même dans ces moments là il continuait à me fixer. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis que j'étais arrivée, il n'avait jamais tenté de me faire quoique ce soit mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Peut être qu'il avait raison, que jamais personne ne me retrouverait et que petit à petit tout le monde finirait par m'oublier. Je me demandais si Draco était en train de penser à moi, comme je n'étais pas venu chez lui il m'en voulait peut être.

- Regarde moi Orianna et souris.

Comment Est-ce qu'il osait me demander de sourire alors qu'il m'avait kidnappé ? J'observais la robe blanche bouffante qu'il m'avait forcé à passer, mes pieds nus sur la moquette grise, je voulais tellement que tout ceci prenne fin. Pourquoi Est-ce que personne ne venait me chercher ?

Je ne l'écoutais plus alors qu'il me donnait ses instructions, à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir de faire des centaines de photo de moi. Peut être qu'au bout d'un moment il se lasserait, mais même si cela arrivait je doutais fortement qu'il me laisse repartir. Non sûrement qu'il me ferait disparaitre, peut être que ce serait mieux en fin de compte.

- Tu vas obéir !

Le vase se brisa en mille morceau au sol, en quelques secondes je me suis retrouvée allonger sur le canapé alors qu'il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je savais que ça devait arriver, il me gifla une fois avant de s'excuser aussitôt. Je sanglotais et je crois qu'il essayait de me calmer en m'embrassant sur la joue. Ca ne faisait que faire redoubler mes pleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, me débattant pour qu'il me lâche.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais le dessus physiquement, entrant sans prévenir dans son esprit. Je savais que c'était douloureux pour l'avoir expérimenté de nombreuses fois avec le professeur Rogue. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, c'était tout simplement écœurant mais ça avait eu le don de le laisser complètement sonné. Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour le pousser de toutes mes forces sur le côté. Il est tombé au sol et je me suis une nouvelle fois échappée.

J'ai couru sans m'arrêter à travers la forêt, en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas me suivre. Je ne réfléchissais plus, ma cheville me faisait souffrir depuis ma première tentative d'évasion mais peu importait. Il n'y avait pas de route proprement défini à travers les arbres et les branchages m'égratignaient la peau mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée jusqu'à atterrir sur une autre route. Le bas de ma robe était complètement lacéré et j'avais du mal à respirer, si le magicobus était arrivée la première fois peut être qu'il reviendrait une seconde fois.

Il y avait un téléphone sur le bas côté de la route, je crois qu'il était destiné à appeler les urgences mais qu'Est-ce que la police moldue pourrait bien faire pour moi ? Le temps qu'ils arrivent il m'aurait sûrement déjà rattrapé et s'il me faisait transplaner ailleurs qu'ici ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de me retrouver. Me saisissant du combiné je me contentais de penser au numéro de la maison. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce sort, il était peu utilisé peut être parce que rare étaient les sorciers qui possédaient un téléphone. Il ne fonctionnait pas sur les portables, le signal passait à travers les câbles téléphoniques jusqu'au correspondant souhaité. Ca permettait d'utiliser les cabines publiques sans payer, ou dans ma situation les téléphones de secours pour appeler un autre numéro.

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière mon épaule je m'attendais à le voir surgir des broussailles d'une minute à l'autre, il y eut quatre sonneries, quatre très longues sonneries avant que je n'atterrisse sur le répondeur. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher en entendant la voix de mon père indiquer de laisser un message. J'avais des bouffées de chaleur, je saignais de partout et j'avais peur, tellement peur.

- Papa … Il faut que tu viennes me chercher …

Mes yeux me brûlaient si bien que je fus obligée de les fermer, j'avais envie de me laisser tomber par terre mais je ne savais pas si ensuite je serais capable de me relever.

- Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais être plus indépendante mais cette fois ci j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je ne crois pas que je puisse me débrouiller seule et …

J'ai lâché le combiné quand il m'a attrapé par le bras brutalement. Il m'a mis une gifle, encore une, et mes jambes ont lâché sous mon poids. Il me tenait par le poignée, ça me rappelait un peu la prise de Draco à l'époque où il s'amusait à me martyriser mais Draco n'avait jamais essayé de me broyer les os délibérément.

- Je t'ai bien traité pourtant, je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi ? Visiblement ça ne te convient pas alors je vais devoir recourir à une autre méthode.

Ses mains se sont posées sur le haut de mes bras pour m'obliger à me redresser et tout de suite après ce furent ses lèvres qui s'abattirent sur les miennes. Instinctivement je lui mis un coup de pied mais il ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Il poussa une sorte de grognement alors que le gout du sang m'emplissait déjà la bouche.

Après ça il allait sûrement me faire transplaner jusqu'à la maison et ce serait encore pire qu'avant. Je fis une nouvelle tentative pour le repousser et contre toute attente cela fonctionna au-delà de mes attentes. Il décolla de plusieurs mètres en arrière, ce qui me semblait impossible puisque je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir utilisé de la magie et que je n'avais jamais possédé une force surhumaine.

Je me suis retournée et c'est là que j'ai vu Rémus. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas une hallucination, peut être que dans quelques minutes j'allais me réveiller et me rendre compte qu'en faite j'étais toujours enfermée dans cette maison. Il a levé sa baguette et une marque rouge s'est formée dans le ciel. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne pas attendre pour courir vers lui parce que immédiatement après un bras s'est enroulé autour de mon cou, je me suis sentie tirée vers l'arrière et en un quart de seconde on avait disparu.


	36. Hôpital

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont faite très plaisir !

Alors et bien je voulais poster depuis la semaine passée mais je n'avais plus internet ... enfin maintenant c'est réparé et voici le nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^

Bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36**

En général j'évitais de transplaner, ça me laissait toujours étourdie et nauséeuse et cette fois ci fut encore pire que les précédentes. Pas que ça me surprenne particulièrement, après tout le fait qu'un fou furieux me maintienne contre lui y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Je ne savais pas où on était, on avait atterri dans une sorte d'entrepôt où il faisait sombre. Dans le fond il y avait du matériel photographique et autour de nous des cartons ainsi que des palettes empilées les unes sur les autres. Je n'eus pas le temps de me préoccuper plus du lieu, il me poussa en avant, continuant à me maintenir les mains derrière le dos alors que je me demandais ce qu'il me réservait.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas été une gentille fille, à cause de ta petite course stupide tu as failli m'échapper, mais compte sur moi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Je sentais son souffle sur mes cheveux, sa main qui me broyait les poignées. Il avait visiblement l'intention de me conduire tout droit vers ce qui servait de décor et j'avais conscience que si je le laissais m'entrainer vers le canapé défoncé devant nous je risquais bien plus qu'une simple gifle. Je me suis jetée sur le côté l'entraînant avec moi. On est tous les deux tombés par terre, je l'ai mordu et j'ai essayé de ramper.

J'aurais du me douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ce genre de manœuvre ne marchait jamais parce qu'à coup sûr on était sûr de se faire attraper par la jambe ou toute autre partie du corps d'ailleurs. J'ai crié quand il s'est saisi de mon mollet, il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour m'obliger à me relever et c'est à ce moment là qu'une explosion a retenti. Les palettes à notre gauche se sont effondrées, son bras était repassé sous mon cou et la pression était tellement forte qu'il aurait pu m'étrangler sans peine.

Il s'est saisi de sa baguette et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçu qu'on était pas seulement tous les deux dans cet entrepôt. Juste en face de nous, à quelques mètres, se tenait mon père. J'aurais pu penser que tout était fini, que maintenant tout irait bien seulement il me tenait encore et s'il se remettait à transplaner tout ceci n'aurait jamais de fin. J'entendais à peine ce qu'ils se disaient, j'avais vraiment mal à la tête, sentant une matière gluante dégouliner le long de mon visage. C'était probablement du sang mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.

- Voilà comment ça va se passer, vous allez gentiment lâcher votre baguette sinon je me charge de lui briser son si joli cou. Ensuite vous allez tranquillement vous laisser faire pendant que je m'assure que vous ne serez plus en mesure de nous suivre.

- Papa non …

Son bras s'est un peu plus enroulé autour de mon cou, je l'ai entendu rire et mon père a obéi. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, j'avais envie de m'endormir, oui juste tomber inconsciente et oublier tout ça.

- Il semble que vous deviez revoir vos projets.

Peut être que j'avais commencé à délirer parce que là juste à l'instant il me semblait avoir entendu la voix du professeur Rogue. La pression sur mon cou s'est relâchée, sans doute qu'il avait été aussi surpris que moi et dans ce cas là c'était tout sauf une hallucination. J'ai donné un violent coup de coude, je ne sais pas je crois que c'était dans son ventre, sa main a lâché la baguette qui s'est écrasée dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et je me suis mise à courir.

Quand j'ai bondi dans les bras de mon père c'était comme si une énorme pression venait tout juste de disparaitre. Il m'a serré fort contre lui, un peu trop même mais je m'en moquais. Je crois que j'ai du m'évanouir quelques instants à ce moment là parce que quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais dans les bras du professeur Rogue. J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir mon père qui visiblement était sur le point de mettre un coup de poing à Julian se faire freiner dans son élan par Rémus.

Deux autres hommes venaient de l'obliger à se relever et je me demandais si mon père n'en était vraiment qu'à son premier coup au vue du visage ensanglanté de mon agresseur. J'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête, ou plutôt non en faite j'avais mal partout. Il a marché jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à l'air libre. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne se contentait pas de transplaner mais sans doute que dans mon état ce n'était pas très conseillé.

Il m'a posé par terre quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri d'un grand arbre, avant de se découvrir de sa cape pour me la mettre sur les épaules. J'aurais sans doute pu protester pour la forme mais à la place je décidais de m'enrouler un peu plus dedans fermant les yeux quand ses doigts se sont posés sur mon visage. Je crois qu'il était en train de soigner la blessure que j'avais à la tête, je ne savais pas d'où il sortait son matériel mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes préoccupations.

J'ai grimacé et contre toute attente il m'a embrassé sur le front. C'était quelque chose d'étrange que de se faire embrasser par le professeur Rogue, c'était même une situation inimaginable mais je suppose qu'après m'être faite kidnapper et séquestrer pendant plusieurs jours plus rien n'aurait dû me paraitre impossible. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je ne savais plus très bien pourquoi. C'était un mélange d'émotions, j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et j'ai à nouveau perdu conscience.

* * *

Pendant un court laps de temps j'avais totalement oublié les évènements des jours passés. Le temps que j'ouvre les yeux tout était revenu et je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'avais eu peur que mon sauvetage ne soit en faite qu'un rêve et de me réveiller au même endroit que ses derniers jours. A la place j'étais allongée sur un lit pas vraiment confortable mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de ce détail. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas toute seule dans la chambre, à ma droite était endormie Draco. Le grand Draco Malefoy assis sur une chaise avec la tête qui reposait sur mon lit. Ses bras étaient croisés sous son visage, il était réellement adorable et je n'osais plus du tout bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote, ce qui n'était en faite pas une très bonne idée puisque mon mal de tête revint immédiatement. On m'avait mis un pansement sur le front et à mon avis je ne devais pas ressembler à grand-chose. Au lieu de la blouse d'hôpital je portais un pyjama aux imprimés originaux de petits rubans et oursons qui j'en étais sûre m'avait été apporté par mon père, si j'avais eu le doute que Draco m'aime seulement pour mon physique ça aurait été totalement terminé aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas résisté longtemps à l'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, c'était stupide d'avoir cru qu'il m'oublierait aussi facilement. Je devais arrêter de douter constamment de ses sentiments parce que à moins qu'il m'aime il ne serait pas en train de dormir là avec mon père qui devait sûrement rôder dans les parages. Je l'ai entendu grogner avant que sa main ne se pose sur la mienne. Une petite décharge électrique remonta jusque dans mon bras et je me demandais s'il en était de même pour lui.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi et cette fois c'est mon cœur qui s'est emballé. Sûrement que sa présence dans la pièce n'était pas des plus conseillé pour un repos optimal mais je m'en moquais totalement. Il a lâché ma main et avant que j'ai le temps de protester il m'a prise dans ses bras. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps parce que presque tout de suite il s'est écarté l'air inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas mal Draco.

J'ai souri mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le convaincre. En même temps vu tous les bandages qu'on m'avait mis je pouvais comprendre que ma parole n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller tout de suite.

Il m'a repris la main, se contentant de caresser ma paume avec son pouce et venant de lui cette attitude révélait qu'il avait vraiment du s'en faire.

- Tu étais tellement mignon quand tu dormais, je n'ai pas osé le taquinais-je.

- Tiens, bois un peu.

J'ai froncé les sourcils quand il m'a tendu un verre d'eau, ce n'était pas exactement la chose dont j'avais besoin à l'instant actuel.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de boire.

- Tu dois t'hydrater, le docteur a bien précisé que c'était nécessaire à ton rétablissement.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une sorte d'extraterrestre en face de moi. Qu'avait-on fait de Draco ?

- Et si je refuse, tu comptes m'y forcer ?

J'ai croisé mes bras sous ma poitrine alors qu'il soupirait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence mais à y regarder de plus près il avait les traits tirés et je me demandais s'il avait dormi durant ces derniers jours.

- Orianna ce n'est pas un jeu, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.

Sans dire un mot j'ai bu le verre d'eau d'une traite manquant d'ailleurs de m'étouffer.

- Satisfait ?

- Très. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un oreiller ? Une couverture en plus ?

J'allais sûrement mourir de chaud si on me rajoutait quoique ce soit, sans compter qu'avec trois coussins j'en avais largement assez.

- En faite oui il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais besoin, indispensable à ma guérison je dirais même.

Il me regardait sans comprendre et je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi qui avait un problème. Je me suis redressée, ce qui apparemment n'était pas de son goût puisqu'il s'est rapproché pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais, reste allon …

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase, je l'ai embrassé. Avant j'en aurais été mortifiée, généralement c'était toujours lui qui initiait les baisers et pour le peu de fois où c'était moi jamais ça n'avait été par surprise. Là c'était différent, peut être que se faire kidnapper vous ouvrez des horizons nouveaux je ne savais pas trop et en réalité je m'en moquais.

Au début il n'a pas réagi, ses mains sont retombées mollement sur le lit et quand je me suis reculée au bout de quelques petites secondes il s'est contenté de me regarder l'air idiot. J'ai froncé les sourcils, Est-ce que ce n'était pas moi qui aurait du rester stoïque après un baiser ? C'était quand même moi qui m'était faite agressée et maintenant je me sentais complètement stupide.

- Tu n'avais pas envie de m'embrasser ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il continuait à me regarder avec le même air ahuri tatoué sur le visage et la réponse me paraissait évidente.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Peut être que je le dégoutais, c'est vrai quand je pensais au moment où il m'avait embrassé moi aussi je me dégoutais. J'ai baissé les yeux essayant de ne plus penser à tout ça, maintenant c'était fini il n'y avait plus de raisons de ressasser ce qui s'était produit.

Le matelas a craqué quand il s'est déplacé, je pensais que c'était pour partir mais à l'inverse il s'est rapproché. J'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à se forcer quand ce fut son tour de m'embrasser. Evidemment ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu faire un peu avant, je crois qu'il était vraiment impossible de lui résister encore plus quand il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Il n'y a nulle part d'autre où je souhaiterais être en ce moment me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, forcément il avait du sentir que ça me faisait frissonner et je pense que ça l'a d'autant plus encouragé à continuer.

- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je me retenais d'embrasser tes si jolies lèvres …

Se contentant d'un léger baiser aérien, ses mains se sont glissées sous mon haut de pyjama. Finalement il n'avait pas changé du tout. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de me décaler un peu plus sur la droite pour lui laisser de la place sur le lit. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me blottir contre lui respirant son parfum alors que sa main jouait distraitement sur mon épaule.

- Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Non je veux juste oublier tout ça.

Je n'avais pas envie de le revivre une seconde fois, je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Me remettre à chanter, passer du temps avec mon petit ami, faire du shopping avec ma cousine, tout ce que j'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir refaire.

- Alors dis moi, Est-ce que je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?

Je m'étais légèrement redressée, prenant appui sur son torse pour pouvoir lui déposer quelques petits baisers dans le cou.

- Tu as ramené beaucoup de filles à ton appartement ?

Il portait une chemise qui était d'autant plus appréciable une fois les trois premiers boutons détachés. Il n'a rien dit quand mes mains se sont aventurées sur ce terrain, ni même quand je me suis retrouvée presque totalement allongée sur lui, j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de choses mais ça m'évitait de penser et c'était tout ce que je demandais.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'amuser, j'avais quelqu'un à retrouver.

- Quelqu'un de très important sans aucun doute pour que tu en délaisses tes activités nocturnes.

Je pensais maîtriser la situation, ce qui était évidemment une réflexion très stupide. Je n'avais de contrôle sur rien du tout, encore moins quand il en a eu assez du petit jeu que j'avais commencé à instaurer et que les rôles ont été inversé. Je savais qu'il avait envie de moi et j'en ai été parfaitement sûre quand mon bassin est venu cogner contre le sien dans un geste inconscient.

Il m'a lancé un sourire moqueur quand j'ai commencé à rougir et le pire c'est que je l'avais bien cherché. On s'est embrassés encore et encore, il ne se privait pas de me toucher par-dessus mes vêtements et je me demandais comment ce serait si je ne portais pas ce stupide pyjama.

- On s'amuse bien à ce que je constate.


	37. Première fois

Je suis tellement désolé de cette très très longue absence, c'est juste que je n'y arrivais vraiment plus. Je ne trouvais plus l'envie d'écrire le moindre mot mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont toute fait extrêmement plaisir. Il n'a jamais été question d'abandonner ma petite Orianna à son sort, c'était juste une question de temps avant que je ne me décide à terminer ce récit.

Sans doute que tous les lecteurs de cette histoire ont déserté mais c'est quand même pour vous que j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Je sais comme c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la fin d'une histoire qu'on a apprécié. Je ne sais pas peut être que ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres, c'est toujours dur de reprendre après quelques mois.

Après celui ci il restera à mon avis un ou deux chapitres et promis ça ne prendra pas plusieurs mois pour le publier.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 37**

La voix de ma cousine me ramena à la réalité, en un quart de seconde Draco s'était relevé et le pire c'est qu'il était déjà parfaitement présentable. A vrai dire il n'y avait que mon état à moi qui trahissait de nos activités. Mon haut de pyjama était à moitié relevé et malgré mes efforts désespérés pour tenter de me coiffer correctement j'étais sûre qu'il y avait toujours une sorte de panneau clignotant au dessus de moi qui indiquait en grosse lettres rouge que je venais d'être à deux doigt de faire l'amour dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde Draco salua ma cousine par un bref hochement de tête, se contentant d'un signe de main à mon égard avant de s'enfuir. Le lâche, au vue du sourire de Tonks j'étais sûre qu'elle n'était pas prête de me lâcher avec cette histoire. M'installant dans une position plus convenable, c'est-à-dire pas complètement vautrée sur le matelas, je trouvais qu'il faisait très chaud dans cette pièce. Je savais que j'étais toute rouge et j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas prêt de cesser.

- Alors Est-ce que ce serait un nouveau type de traitement ? Si oui je suis prête à me faire interner immédiatement.

A nouveau j'entendis le son de son rire, osant à peine lever les yeux vers elle pour me rendre compte que les couleurs vives de ses cheveux avaient été remplacé par un ton châtain assez banal. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur gris, soit bien loin de ses tenues habituelles.

- Ce n'est pas drôle gémis-je.  
- Oh si crois moi ça l'est, si par contre ça avait été ton père à ma place là en effet plus personne n'aurait eu l'occasion de rire. A mon avis Draco se serait fait stupéfixié sur place et ça crois moi c'est encore dans le meilleur des cas.

Rien que d'y penser j'en avais des sueurs froides. Sans doute que la prochaine fois j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de me mettre à embrasser mon petit ami dans un lieu accessible à tous.

- Apparemment tu ne vas pas trop mal …

Le ton de sa voix avait brusquement changé, c'était rare de voir ma cousine sérieuse et encore plus prendre cette mine inquiète.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Orianna, tout ce qui s'est produit était ma faute.

Fronçant les sourcils je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Julian, et encore moins avec les évènements de ces derniers jours.

- Si j'avais pris plus au sérieux mon rôle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je me suis laissée distraire par mon rendez vous avec Rémus, j'aurais du te raccompagner chez toi et ensuite m'assurer que tu étais bien arrivée chez Draco.  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu venir m'enlever dans ma chambre, ce n'était pas de ta faute je t'assure.

Posant ma main sur la sienne j'en oubliais ma honte d'il y a quelques minutes, ma cousine paraissait vraiment peinée et je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire pour la réconforter.

- A cause de ma négligence on a perdu de précieuses heures. Ton père pensait que tu étais chez moi, je pensais que tu étais chez Draco et lui te croyait chez toi. Je regrette tellement de …  
- Tonks s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit regretter ici ce n'est pas toi. C'est lui qui m'a kidnappé et …

Rien que le mot me fit revivre de désagréables moments, je souhaitais juste aller de l'avant et oublier tout ça mais Est-ce que c'était possible avec tous ses flash ? Peut être qu'une potion pourrait les supprimer définitivement.

- Orianna ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Oui ce n'est rien. L'important c'est que je sois saine et sauve non ?

J'essayais de sourire mais ça sonnait faux et surtout c'était loin de la tromper.

- Les aurors ont extrait du cerveau de Julian les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait subir alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Si tu veux pleurer ce serait tout à fait compréhensible …  
- Est-ce que tout le monde a vu ça ? Demandais-je paniqué.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais honte de ce qui s'était passé, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache précisément ce qui avait eu lieu. Ce serait trop dur d'oublier si toutes les personnes proche de moi étaient au courant.

- Tu as été très courageuse Orianna, ce cinglé va être enfermé à Azkaban pour un très long moment et je peux te dire que s'il ressortait ce qui l'attendrait serait bien qu'un détraqueur.

Elle venait d'éviter la question et j'en déduisis que la réponse devait être oui.

- Comment Est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ?

Ca n'avait aucune sorte d'importance en réalité mais je préférais penser à mon sauvetage qu'au reste.

- En entendant parler de ton kidnapping, l'employé du magicobus s'est souvenu d'une fille qui avait l'air assez mal en point et il a contacté les aurors. Nous avons quadrillé la zone et comme tu sais c'est Rémus qui t'a trouvé le premier. Ton père a suivi la trace que laisse le transplanage et il semblerait que Severus ait fait de même. La suite tu la connais. Orianna je te promet que je ne laisserais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça se reproduire.

Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ressorte un jour de prison ? Je ne m'en remettrais sans doute jamais si je le revoyais juste en face moi. J'espérais que contrairement aux moldus, chez les sorciers il n'y aurait pas de sorte de procès où je devrais me rendre. Je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir et il me semblait que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de parler de ce qui avait eu lieu.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

Sortant de mes pensées je me rendis compte que non je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me laisse. Quand Draco était encore là j'avais eu l'illusion que ce serait facile de passer à autre chose mais maintenant que je réalisais que j'allais me retrouver toute seule dans cette chambre si ma cousine s'en allait j'en étais tout de suite moins sûre.

- Non reste. En faite je … j'aimerais que tu me parles de ton rendez vous avec Rémus. Est-ce que ça s'est déroulé selon tes plans ?

Elle parut surprise du changement de sujet mais je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais peur et encore moins qu'elle se fasse du soucis

.

* * *

Assise sur mon lit j'essayais de me dire que tout allait bien. Le médicomage m'avait laissé rentrer chez moi au bout de deux jours, nouvelle qui apparemment avait largement été relayé puisque une horde de photographe m'attendait à ma sortie. J'étais restée complètement tétanisée sous les flash et sans doute que si mon père n'avait pas pris les choses en main pour nous faire transplaner j'y serais encore.

Comment Est-ce que j'allais faire dans le futur ? J'aurais du être habituée à tout ça mais depuis ce qui s'était passé j'étais complètement terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule ou qu'on me photographie. Je savais que c'était stupide, il était enfermé maintenant je ne risquais plus rien mais Est-ce que ce n'était pas possible qu'il y ait un autre dangereux malade dehors ? Peut être qu'en ce moment quelqu'un d'autre était en train de m'espionner. J'avais envie de pleurer, pourquoi Est-ce que j'étais aussi peureuse ?

- Ma chérie je peux entrer ?

Sursautant je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon père tenant un plateau de brownie dans les mains. Je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à me parler de l'incident qui avait eu lieu mais qu'Est-ce que j'étais censée dire ? Si je racontais la vérité alors il serait déçu. Sans compter qu'être chanteuse impliquait forcément de faire des photos, et dans ce cas si je refusais qu'Est-ce qui se passerait ?

- Tu peux manger sans crainte ce n'est absolument pas moi qui ait cuisiné.

Je n'avais même pas faim mais je pris une bouchée pour lui faire plaisir.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?  
- Est-ce que tu serais déçu si je te disais que je ne veux plus jamais chanter ?

Je tremblais presque en lui posant cette question , néanmoins je n'étais pas prête à remonter sur scène et je ne savais pas si ça changerait un jour.

- Orianna, c'est normal d'avoir peur et tu as tout ton temps pour …  
- Je ne peux plus faire ça, j'étais complètement paralysée et ce n'était que quelques journalistes.. Je ne peux plus chanter devant tout le monde et me dire que peut être parmi la foule il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me veut du mal.

C'est fou parce que les mots sortaient tout seul. J'ai serré la couverture sous mes doigts au moment où mon père m'a embrassé sur la tempe.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras ma chérie, si c'est trop dur personne ne t'obligera à recommencer mais prends le temps d'y réfléchir d'accord ?

J'eus beau lui promettre que c'était ce que j'allais faire je savais au fond de moi que ça ne risquait pas de changer. Pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois courageuse, une qualité qui m'avait toujours fait faux bond.

* * *

Mon père devait vraiment penser que j'étais désespérée pour accepter de laisser Draco monter jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais un peu près sûre que Kreattur attendait juste derrière la porte avec l'ordre d'intervenir à chaque bruit suspect mais je m'en moquais. J'étais contente d'avoir décidé de passer une robe blanche au lieu du pyjama dans lequel je trainais ces derniers jours, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que l'amour de Draco survive au vieux tee shirt informe qui était devenu mon meilleur ami en l'espace d'une semaine.

Le regard de mon petit ami, et j'adorais me dire que oui il était bel et bien mon petit ami, s'attarda sur le piano qui était dans un coin de la pièce alors que j'étais en train de me demander ce qu'il faisait là en pleine semaine. C'est vrai il devait avoir mieux à faire que rendre visite à une agoraphobe en devenir.

- Tu es prête, on y va ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion mais ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il monte à l'étage si ce n'était que pour un temps très limité.

- Aller où ?

Il a souri et je devinais que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Prenant mon visage en coupe il m'a embrassé et je savais que toute résistance s'avérait inutile.

- C'est une surprise.

Je cherchais une excuse, n'importe laquelle mais quand il me regardait de cette façon j'avais le plus grand mal à réfléchir. On est descendu, une valise, ma valise, attendait sagement posée dans le salon et j'ai deviné que c'était un coup monté. J'ai voulu lâcher sa main au moment où il a ouvert la porte d'entrée mais il m'en a empêché m'attirant plus près de lui avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Orianna je suis là tout va bien.

Je n'ai entendu aucun soupir de mécontentement provenir de la direction de mon père et j'ai deviné que cette solution extrême provenait sûrement de lui. Est-ce que la situation lui faisait si peur qu'il n'avait eu aucun autre recours que de demander de l'aide à Draco ?

- Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver.  
- Oui mais …  
- Pas de mais. Maintenant soit tu me suis bien gentiment, soit tu m'obliges à te porter.  
- Mais je …  
- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

J'ai poussé un petit cri au moment où mes pieds ont décollé du sol, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou au moment où j'ai senti l'air frais sur mon visage. Je ne voulais toujours pas sortir mais avec Draco je ne risquais rien si ? Il nous a fait transplaner et au moment où je me suis décidé à regarder on était sur une plage. Autant dire que Draco avec son costume complet dénotait un peu, j'ai éclaté de rire au moment où un frisbee lui a atterri sur le derrière de la tête, encore plus en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Le groupe de garçons qui jouait un peu plus loin a paru un peu étonné de notre présence, je suppose que c'était des moldus et que dans ce cas voir des gens apparaitre d'un coup devait être perturbant. Le garçon m'a souri en récupérant son frisbee, à nouveau j'ai éclaté de rire quand Draco lui a lancé un regard noir avant de me serrer contre lui. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore eu peur malgré qu'on soit à l'extérieur, peut être étais-ce l'effet Draco. Souriant à nouveau j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou me mettant sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici Draco ? Murmurais-je.

Sa main droite était dans mon dos, la gauche faisait glisser mes cheveux derrière mon épaule pour que ses lèvres puissent s'y déposer.

- On est en vacance.  
- Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot le taquinais-je.

Il a mordu légèrement mon cou en guise de représailles alors que je me demandais où on pouvait bien être. Sûrement pas en Angleterre vu la chaleur qu'il faisait.

- Je te fais visiter la villa ?

J'ai réalisé qu'on allait probablement être seul pendant quelques jours et j'ai su comme ça avait du couter à mon père d'accepter. Sans doute que j'avais été stupide de me terrer tout ce temps dans ma chambre, avoir peur ne menait à rien mais je savais que sans Draco à mes côtés la situation serait bien différente.

- Dis moi que tu étais en train de penser au maillot de bain que tu allais passer une fois arrivée.

Je ne doutais pas de ce qu'il espérait me voir porter mais comme c'était Kreattur qui avait fait ma valise il risquait fort d'être déçu. Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser dans le cou, l'obligeant à se baisser pour être à son niveau.

- En faite j'étais plutôt en train de penser à toi en maillot.

Il est resté stoïque l'espace d'une seconde avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Un frisson m'a parcouru, je savais parfaitement ce que signifiait ce genre de regard et je me rendis compte que c'était tout à fait la réaction que j'avais escompté obtenir. Il m'a attiré à lui brusquement, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes sans plus de préambule et à nouveau on a transplané. Je n'ai pas pensé aux pauvres moldus qui devaient croire avoir des hallucinations, ni au risque que c'était de faire de la magie autant à découvert, la seule chose sur laquelle mon esprit arrivait à se concentrer c'était les lèvres de Draco sur les miennes, les mains de Draco qui se baladaient sur mon corps.

On a atterri dans une chambre, ma robe a glissé au sol mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en préoccuper. Il m'a soulevé pour m'allonger sur le lit déposant de petits baiser dans mon cou, sur le haut de ma poitrine, descendant sur mon ventre. Je savais qu'on ne serait pas interrompu cette fois ci mais c'était loin de me faire peur. J'en avais envie, vraiment envie.

Il est remonté progressivement pour se remettre à ma hauteur, me faisait écarter légèrement les cuisses pour s'y installer. Ses mains continuaient à me caresser, j'avais vraiment chaud mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. A nouveau il m'a regardé dans les yeux et je ne crois vraiment pas que j'aurais pu plus l'aimer qu'en ce moment.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Rectification c'était maintenant chose faite. Je me suis légèrement redressée pour avoir accès à ses lèvres, passant à califourchon sur lui avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il semblait apprécier la réponse, grognant doucement quand j'ai passé mes mains sur son torse après que sa chemise ait rejoint ma robe. Ma petite intervention n'a pas duré très longtemps, il a vite repris le dessus et apparemment le reste de mes affaires le dérangeait beaucoup parce que ça lui a pris environ 15 secondes pour les faire disparaitre.

Il m'a murmuré au moins une vingtaine de fois à quel point j'étais belle, il n'arrêtait jamais de me toucher et c'était juste parfait. Je savais que c'était seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de lui et que forcément ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Ce serait mentir de dire que ça n'a pas fait mal mais je crois que des deux celui qui était le plus inquiet c'était lui. Peu importe ce qui se passait par la suite je savais que je ne regretterais jamais ce moment, c'était peut être cliché mais quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pendant et après que ça soit fini ça m'a juste fait me sentir encore plus heureuse. Moi aussi je l'aimais et s'il était avec moi alors j'étais capable de tout, même de surmonter mes peurs.


	38. I promise you

Et oui encore une fois je ferais mieux de faire profil bas vu les délais d'attente entre chaque chapitre ... et de me cacher d'autant plus quand vous découvrirez la fin du chapitre mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire ! ( je n'ai pas envie de me prendre des cailloux xD )

Une personne très attentionnée m'a demandé de reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire et comme je suis faible, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. Je lui dédie donc toute la première partie du chapitre et un peu la seconde en faite parce qu'après tout c'est elle qui m'a soumis l'idée de base ... ( à toi les cailloux Julie ahah xD )

Bref j'essaierais ( oui parce que des évènements indépendants de ma volonté peuvent survenir ) de vite vous écrire la suite, histoire de ne pas vous laisser dans ce suspens écrasant ...

A bientôt j'espère ^^

ps : La chanson c'est Hello toujours la version Glee Club, autant continuer sur la même lancée.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38 **

Ca faisait trois jours qu'on était arrivé, ou plutôt qu'on était parti parce qu'on ne restait jamais au même endroit bien longtemps. Il semblait que Draco avait prévu tout un périple à travers le monde, un voyage qui supposait toujours des étendues de sable fin et moi en maillot de bain. Il m'avait emmené dîner dans un restaurant sur une plage, je n'ai pas très bien compris tout de suite pourquoi cet endroit en particulier. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux endroits dont il avait l'habitude mais quand j'ai commencé à entendre les gens chanter, que le serveur est venu nous dire que c'était une scène ouverte et que très tranquillement Draco a inscrit nos deux noms sur la liste des participants j'ai compris où se situait le piège.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tranquillement il a pris une gorgée de son cocktail alors que pour ma part j'avais plutôt des envies de meurtre le concernant.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit stratagème va fonctionner ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mon ange.

Il m'a souri, le genre qui me faisait fondre à tous les coups. J'ai eu un bref moment d'égarement, il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux encore humide à cause de la douche qu'on venait de prendre et j'ai baissé les yeux en rougissant légèrement à ce souvenir.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus monter sur une scène, jamais ais-je murmuré.

- Vas-tu vraiment me refuser le plaisir de chanter en ta compagnie ?

Il paraissait très sérieux, il a posé sa main sur la mienne et toute ma colère s'est envolée d'un coup.

- Toi ? Tu vas vraiment chanter ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu une seule fois …

- Et bien il semblerait que ce soit l'occasion idéale.

L'air méfiant je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il allait faire ça. Draco avait horreur de se montrer en public quand il n'était pas absolument sûr d'être la perfection incarnée et encore plus de prendre le risque de se ridiculiser à l'instar de la personne qui était en train de chanter affreusement faux.

C'était une chanson en espagnol du moins pour ce que j'arrivais à comprendre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en soucier vraiment davantage. La musique s'est arrêtée, Draco s'est levé, a contourné la table avant de s'accroupir juste devant moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

Il portait une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de boutonner, il était parfait, les traits de son visage, son expression et il m'était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il m'a tendu la main, j'avais juste à la prendre et à le suivre. Je n'ai pas regardé autour de moi sur le chemin qui menait à la petite place dédiée au karaoké. J'avais peur de croiser un visage connu, il était à Azkaban c'était ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je me suis pressée un peu plus contre Draco, il s'est retourné, m'a lancé un regard bienveillant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il s'est reculé avec un sourire, le pianiste s'est levé pour lui laisser sa place alors que j'étais plus que surprise, je ne l'avais plus entendu jouer depuis les cours que je lui donnais à Poudlard. Il m'a fait signe de le rejoindre, a embrassé le bout de mes doigts avant de me montrer la partition devant moi.

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment, les premiers accords de la chanson se sont fait entendre et je n'avais plus le choix.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Draco a commencé à chanter et je suis restée interloquer. J'avais presque espéré qu'il chante faux, juste pour que dans un domaine il ne soit pas la perfection mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison, Draco n'était pas capable d'être juste banal, il était juste au sommet peu importe ce qu'il entreprenait. C'était bientôt mon tour, notre tour et je me sentais incroyablement nerveuse. C'était tout de même un comble, j'avais déjà chanté devant des centaines de personne et là je n'osais pas regarder en direction de la clientèle.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanter, (and) my arms are open wide_

'_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

Je me sentis frissonner, surtout parce que Draco m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces trois derniers mots. Quand je me concentrais sur ses yeux j'avais beaucoup moins peur, j'oubliais même pourquoi j'avais été si terrifié de me tenir là quelques secondes encore auparavant. Un nouveau couplet a débuté et c'est toute seule que je l'ai entonné.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

Draco s'était concentré sur son jeu au piano et je crois que dans toute ma vie je n'arriverais jamais à le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

'_Cause I Wonder where you are_

_And I Wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you ?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you_

J'ai souri quand la chanson s'est fini, regardant le public seulement en entendant leurs applaudissements. J'avais encore un peu peur d'observer leur visage mais ça allait mieux que tout à l'heure et la main de Draco qui s'était renoué à la mienne me donnait du courage. On a fini de dîner, il n'a pas manqué de jouer les prétentieux et les vantards mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait ça n'aurait pas été totalement lui. Je pensais qu'ensuite on allait rentrer dans la villa dans laquelle on passait toute nos nuits mais à la place il a voulu qu'on fasse une ballade sur la plage.

Je me suis amusée à l'éclabousser quand on a commencé à marcher dans l'eau, je savais qu'il détestait ça parce que ça cassait son image mais cette fois ci il n'a même pas râler. Il s'est contenté de se jeter sur moi nouant ses deux bras autour de ma taille avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je me suis échappée et pendant un moment on a fait que ça. Il me courrait après, il m'embrassait et je me sentais vraiment heureuse.

- Et si tu t'arrêtais une seconde ?

Il a glissé son bras autour de mes épaules m'entraînant sur le sable.

- Déjà fatigué ? C'est vrai que tu commences à te faire vieux m'amusais-je à le taquiner.

- Tu vas voir ce que va te faire le vieux dit-il en faisant mine de se mettre à me chatouiller.

Quand j'ai arrêté de rire, Draco m'a contourné pour se planter juste devant moi et l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé brusquement.

- Orianna …

- Draco ais-je répondu mécaniquement.

- Peux-tu ne pas m'interrompre tant que je n'ai pas fini tu veux ?

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre, il paraissait nerveux et ce n'était tellement pas lui que ça m'effrayait un peu.

- Je sais que dans le passé j'ai mal agi et quand tu as accepté de me pardonner je t'ai fait une promesse.

- Et tu vas la briser ? Dis-je épouvantée.

Il m'a lancé un regard noir, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus comme ça, depuis ma sixième année à Poudlard où il avait le don de me terrifier et moi de l'agacer.

- Même si on ne va plus au collège, je peux encore te jeter du haut de la volière tu sais a-t-il répondu menaçant.

J'ai fait un tout petit pas en arrière, tout ça me rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Il s'est radouci en baissant la tête semblant réfléchir.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, celle de te rendre heureuse et de rester à tes côtés alors j'aimerais que …

Il a sorti un écrin de sa poche, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir d'autant plus quand il l'a ouvert révélant une magnifique bague en argent rehaussé de deux pierres, l'une bleue, l'autre verte.

- J'aimerais que tu portes cette bague. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, déjà parce que ton père me tuerait, mais juste une nouvelle promesse.

J'allais pleurer, c'était immanquablement ce qui allait se produire même si j'essayais de résister de toutes mes forces. Il a pris ma main, faisant glisser délicatement l'anneau le long de mon doigt.

- Orianna quand tu as disparu j'ai réalisé que … que je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait. Ma vie sans toi je refuse même de l'imaginer. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, te soutenir alors jusqu'à ce que je fasse ma vraie demande je veux que tu gardes cette bague.

Je n'ai pas pu me contenir bien longtemps, je lui ai sauté au cou les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues.

- Tu devrais garder un peu d'énergie pour tout à l'heure, tu en auras besoin a-t-il rajouté avec un petit sourire.

Je l'ai frappé sur le bras face à son allusion douteuse mais en vérité j'étais trop heureuse pour penser à protester plus vigoureusement.

- Est-ce que c'est un oui ? A-t-il demandé hésitant.

- A ton avis ?

Mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes, il m'a serré un peu plus contre lui et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un petit ami pareil.

* * *

M'empressant de m'emmitoufler dans une serviette en sortant de la douche je pris soin d'observer la bague qui trônait à mon doigt mourant d'envie d'aller l'exhiber devant ma cousine. Je réalisais soudainement qu'il y avait des moyens plus direct de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle que d'attendre de la voir en chair et en os, en plus Draco était sorti pour aller nous chercher un petit déjeuner. Attrapant mon portable je fus contente de l'entendre décrocher déambulant dans la villa en lui racontant la soirée idyllique de la veille. J'entendis du bruit à la cuisine, finissant d'attacher ma jupe avant d'aller le rejoindre.

- Oui c'est Draco qui est rentré. Je vais devoir te laisser, Tonks je …

Complètement tétanisée sur le pas de la porte, j'ai lâché mon portable avant de me mettre à courir dans la direction inverse. Tentative inutile parce qu'il a eu vite fait de m'attraper par le bras pour me jeter en arrière. C'était impossible que ça arrive, il était à Azkaban, c'était un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller.

- Je t'ai manqué ma chérie ?

Mon sang s'est glacé, je me suis mise à crier en espérant que le portable ne s'était pas cassé en tombant au sol et que ma cousine allait arriver mais rien ne se produisit et j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se situait la villa. C'était censé être pour ma sécurité mais lui il était là. J'ai appelé Draco à l'aide et je me suis pris une gifle.

- Ton petit ami ne risque pas de venir te secourir, dans l'état où il est ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit d'ailleurs a-t-il poursuivi avec un sourire malsain.

Il n'avait pas pu s'échapper, personne ne s'évadait d'Azkaban. Mon père avait réussi oui mais c'était différent. Il lui avait fallu des années, c'était un animagus et lui il n'était rien.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demandais-je tremblante.

- Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre je te l'ai déjà dit et tu ferais mieux de le comprendre tout de suite !

J'ai sursauté quand il a tapé violemment sur la table se saisissant de l'un des couteaux.

- Comment vous … vous avez fait pour … vous enfuir ?

A quatre pattes j'ai reculé doucement, il fallait juste que je me saisisse moi aussi d'un objet tranchant ou lourd, ce n'était rien, je pouvais le faire.

- J'avais une très bonne motivation et des personnes prête à m'aider.

Je ne voyais pas comment des personnes saine d'esprit pouvaient aider un psychopathe mais ils ne devaient certainement pas être dans un meilleur état psychologique que lui.

- J'ai appris que tu avais arrêté la chanson. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette nouvelle m'a rempli de joie, je crois même que c'Est-ce qui m'a permis de trouver la force de résister en prison. Ca et ton jolie visage bien sûr.

Je me suis relevée avec difficulté vu que mes jambes avaient décidé de trembler comme jamais m'appuyant sur le bar derrière moi et attrapant la première bouteille qui venait. Il ne l'a pas vu venir quand il s'est approché. Sans hésiter je la lui ai fracassé sur la tête lui décochant un violent coup de pied dans le tibia pour finir de le faire tomber au sol. Le couteau a glissé sur le carrelage, je l'ai attrapé m'en saisissant pour le menacer.

- Je veux savoir où est Draco. Dites le moi !

- Avant de vouloir quelque chose, sois sûre d'être prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir.

J'avais envie de le tuer, vraiment. Ca aurait été si simple, il m'aurait suffi de plonger sur lui pour lui enfoncer le couteau dans le cœur mais j'en étais tout seulement incapable. Il a profité de mon moment d'hésitation pour m'attraper par la cheville, à mon tour j'ai lâché l'ustensile de cuisine qui s'est échoué plus loin alors qu'à présent il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, il était en prison, j'étais en sécurité. C'Est-ce que tout le monde m'avait assuré, que je n'aurais plus jamais à revivre ça, alors pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?

- Elle n'est peut être pas prête, mais moi si !

Dans mon cauchemar j'ai entendu la voix de Draco, j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi. J'ai poussé un petit cri en le repoussant d'un seul coup. Il n'a opposé aucune résistance et j'ai vite compris pourquoi. Le couteau, celui que j'avais utilisé plus tôt, était planté dans son dos. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et Draco s'est écroulé juste en face de moi. Il avait le visage en sang, sa main était posée sur son ventre qui semblait saigner également abondamment.

- Draco non !

J'ai glissé jusqu'à lui, manquant de tomber avant de l'atteindre et m'empressant de lui soulever la tête pour la poser sur mes genoux.

- Tu … qu'Est-ce que tu as fait … tu ….

- Je te l'ai dit Orianna …

Il s'est mis à tousser expulsant encore un peu plus de sang, j'ai cherché à l'aider mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'avais de son sang plein les mains, plein les vêtements, partout sur moi et je n'avais aucune idée de comment stopper tout ça.

- Je ferais absolument tout pour te protéger.

- Alors reste avec moi ! Si tu m'abandonnes je ne suis pas capable de … Draco non, non non non, reste conscient s'il te plait. Draco je ne peux pas, je t'aime, si tu t'en vas je …

Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux, une violente douleur au cœur me transperçant de part et d'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, j'allais me réveiller, j'étais prête à tout donner pour me réveiller. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé quand des gens ont transplané à leur tour dans la pièce. Quelqu'un a voulu me faire lâcher le corps de Draco mais je m'y accrochais désespérément. Tout ça c'était ma faute, si Draco ne m'avait jamais connu rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Si je m'étais contentée de ma petite vie minable alors il serait encore en vie. Je me suis mise à pleurer sans parvenir à m'arrêter, quelqu'un ma prise dans ses bras, je crois que c'était mon père mais je n'en étais pas sûre. J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard, j'avais du mal à respirer et à mon tour je me suis sentie plonger dans les ténèbres.


	39. The end

__Non ce n'est pas une illusion c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre d'Orianna. Je sais qu'il s'est fait attendre, mais j'avais promis de finir et c'est chose faite !

A vrai dire j'ai eu assez de mal à me décider sur une fin, les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Entre autre Draco devait-il être vivant ou non ? Quel évènement devait marquer la fin de l'histoire ? Finalement j'ai écrit ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, puisqu'après tout et bien c'est moi l'auteur, et c'est mon histoire ... ce qui est une raison très suffisante

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'ici, je sais que ce n'était pas facile avec toutes ses coupures donc vous avez d'autant plus de mérite ! Ma petite Orianna est devenue grande, et j'espère que vous appréciez de la suivre pendant ces quelques chapitres !

* * *

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Chanter et danser en même temps n'avait jamais été facile quand en plus on pensait à autre chose, pourtant c'est bien ce que je faisais ou ce que j'essayais de faire avec plus ou moins de brio. Je voyais l'heure défiler en gros sur le mur d'en face ce qui n'aidait pas à ma concentration. Les gens criaient mon prénom, j'entendais à peine la musique derrière moi mais pourtant j'étais à mille lieux de là.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Il me restait encore quinze petites minutes avant d'être définitivement en retard et je ne pouvais pas utiliser le transplanage. Ca avait été une très mauvaise idée d'accepter de me produire aujourd'hui mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Personne ne semblait se demander pourquoi j'étais habillée aussi étrangement pour une représentation, il fallait croire que quand on était la star on pouvait tout se permettre. Tonks avait tenu à ce que la robe soit rose, soit disant que c'était en accord avec mon teint et que le noir n'était pas pour moi. Elle en attendant ne s'était pas privé, sa robe était on ne peut plus unique mais je ne l'aurais pas imaginé avec une tenue traditionnelle de toute façon.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

La chanson me rappelait beaucoup de choses, c'était peut-être pour ça que ça avait été un tel succès. Ca et le fait que beaucoup devait s'y reconnaitre, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Peut-être que la plupart se moquait pas mal des paroles et se contentait de danser sur la musique, moi aussi je le faisais pour beaucoup de chansons alors je n'allais certainement pas jeter la pierre. Avant j'aurais eu l'impression de me ridiculiser en exécutant ses pas de danse maintenant ça m'amusait beaucoup. Je n'avais plus peur de tomber en arrière et de me faire huer par la foule entière, c'est parfois fou comme une année change beaucoup de choses.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

J'ai fait ce truc stupide qui consiste à aller toucher la main des gens à l'avant de la scène, on aurait presque dit qu'ils allaient s'évanouir pourtant j'étais exactement comme eux sauf que j'avais le micro. Je me suis mise à sauter sur scène espérant que ma robe allait tenir le coup, heureusement j'avais renoncé à porter des talons pour cette fois, une bonne initiative vu les circonstances.

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

C'est juste après être retournée au centre de la scène que je l'ai vu débarquer. Liam dans toute sa splendeur sur sa superbe moto. Il a traversé la foule qui par magie s'est écartée à son passage. J'ai failli en lâcher mon micro mais j'étais devenu une professionnelle, ces petites choses ne devaient plus m'affecter. Et pourtant pendant quelques secondes j'en ai totalement oublié ma chorégraphie.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Il a effectué un dérapage à quelques mètres à peine de la scène sous la huée du public. C'était exactement cette attitude qui l'avait rendu populaire chez les 12-25 ans d'après le Quiddich Magazine et qui participait à rendre son équipe populaire chez les filles. Je dois avouer qu'il était vraiment cool, j'ai souri, reposé mon micro avant de sauter de la scène sans craindre de me tordre la cheville, même si à y réfléchir ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur comportement à avoir quand on devait remplir son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur dans à peine … douze minutes.

J'ai grimpé sur sa moto, attrapé le casque qu'il me tendait, et me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces à lui. Je connaissais la façon de conduire de Liam et même si j'avais toujours râlé à ce sujet j'en étais bien satisfaite aujourd'hui. J'ai dû pousser plusieurs hurlements sur le chemin, ce qui le poussait toujours à accélérer davantage jusqu'à ce que ma délivrance arrive enfin. J'ai bondi de la moto, en poussant un réel soupir de soulagement, me suis débarrassée du casque, résistant à l'envie de lui balancer sur la tête, avant d'attraper le bouquet que venait de me lancer Stephen.

Élégamment, du moins autant que je le pouvais, j'ai remonté l'allée jusqu'à rejoindre mon père et Rémus qui paraissait tous ses états. J'ai évité autant que possible de regarder les visages des personnes de l'assemblée qui devaient être mortifié par mon arrivée mais c'était ça ou pas d'arrivée du tout et j'ai attendu. Pas longtemps, environ dix secondes avant de voir Tonks dans sa magnifique robe prendre le chemin que je venais de parcourir.

La cérémonie se déroulait en plein air, je remarquais d'ailleurs que Tonks n'avait pas cru bon de mettre des chaussures, et si j'avais su je ne me serais pas donné cette peine. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de petite fée, les yeux de Rémus brillaient comme jamais et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Au moment où les alliances furent échangées, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la bague qui était à mon doigt avec un petit sourire triste mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils se sont embrassées et sans attendre davantage, ma cousine a annoncé que le buffet et surtout le bar venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Mes grands parents auraient été épouvanté par un tel comportement, mais pour dire vrai je crois que c'est ce que la majorité des invités attendaient. J'ai félicité Rémus et Tonks avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras et qu'accessoirement elle me colle un micro dans les mains. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de jouer les stars le jour de son mariage mais elle a fait cette sorte de petite moue totalement irrésistible qui fait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

J'ai rejoint Shane sur scène, il ne paraissait pas du tout surpris, et j'avais un peu l'impression que c'était un coup monté. Je connaissais par cœur la chanson, puisque j'avais en quelque sorte supervisé les répétitions, c'était sans doute un euphémisme pour dire que je m'étais découvert un côté très autoritaire et que je m'étais comporté en tyran. C'était la première et la dernière fois que j'aidais à organiser quelque chose, ça faisait ressortir des côtés de ma personnalité que j'ignorais. Par exemple quand j'avais appris que la responsable des boissons serait Daphné j'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque et fait une sorte de mini crise d'hystérie. Maintenant ça allait mieux, même si quand je voyais une fleur de travers ou de la mauvaise couleur je ne pouvais empêcher le coin de mes lèvres de tressaillir.

La chanson était rythmé bien loin des traditionnels chansons de mariage, et je dois dire que c'était quelque chose de voir Rémus exécuter une chorégraphie parfaite. Il avait fallu de très nombreuses heures d'entraînement et surtout une bonne dose de patience mais rien que pour les voir rire ensemble ça valait le coup. Une fois la chanson terminée, j'ai laissé Stephen m'aider à descendre. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'inviter à danser, lui ou Liam mais ils se sont contentés de me regarder avec un grand sourire et de me dire qu'une surprise m'attendait.

Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, surtout que je connaissais leur humour un peu singulier. Stephen et Liam m'ont poussé dans le dos pour que je rejoigne l'autel devant lequel Tonks et Rémus venaient de se marier, je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul à me regarder étrangement. Mon père avait également le regard fixé vers l'endroit où j'étais ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

" - Je suis indisponible pendant à peine quelques mois et déjà tu m'as remplacé par ces imbécillités de star du quiddich ? "

Mon cœur a manqué un battement, puis deux, puis tout un tas. Je me suis retournée lentement avant de rester immobile. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais oublié comment on respirait, à vrai dire j'avais même tout oublié. En face de moi se tenait Draco, Draco appuyé sur une canne, mais Draco tout de même.

Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Attention si tu n'as pas d'excuse convaincante, je vais devoir te torturer. Il n'y a pas de tour ou de volière par ici mais tu me connais je suis très inventif.

J'ai avancé d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux, portant ma main sur la sienne pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver mais non il était tout à fait réel. J'ai retenu une sorte de petit cri alors que les larmes étaient en train de m'embrouiller la vue.

" - Tu … Tu … Tu étais dans le coma et … "

J'avais conscience que s'il avait une canne ce n'était pas pour rien mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Il a vacillé, avant d'utiliser son bras de libre pour enserrer ma taille.

" - Tout va bien Orianna, je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi non ?

- Ca n'incluait pas de te faire poignarder à ma place ! "

J'ai blotti ma tête dans son cou avec l'intention de ne plus jamais le lâcher même si ça allait sûrement posé quelques problèmes avec le temps.

" - D'accord, la prochaine fois je te laisserais te faire poignarder c'est promis. Satisfaite ?

- Très. "

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui sans arriver à y croire. J'avais été le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital sauf cette dernière semaine où mon père m'avait trouvé tout un tas d'activité contraignante. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchissais quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Stephen ou ma cousine qui me tenait occupée avec les derniers préparatifs du mariage.

" - Quand est ce que tu t'es réveillé ?

- Il y a huit jours ."

J'en suis restée bouche bée ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne n'avait cru bon de me prévenir.

" - Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

- Imbécile. "

Je l'ai serré plus fort contre moi, me moquant totalement de savoir s'il pouvait encore respirer. Qui se soucier d'être présentable quand on le croyait mort.

" - Toi et ton maudit égo. Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai souffert quand je croyais que tu … "

Il a pris ma main dans la sienne, celle où il y avait la bague alors que son visage s'illuminait. Il était très pâle c'était indéniable mais malgré ça je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

" - Et si tu m'embrassais plutôt ? Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour me traiter de tous les noms juste après. "

Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai accédé à sa demande sans même protester. Ca m'avait tellement manqué que je me suis mise à pleurer de nouveau, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Quand je me suis détachée il était en train de sourire et je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais réussi à supporter tout ce temps sans sa présence.

" - Orianna ! Attrape ! "

J'ai tourné la tête vers ma cousine au moment même où un bouquet fonçait droit sur moi. J'ai tendu le bras juste à temps pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas sur la tête de Draco alors que mon père l'aurait probablement tué du regard s'il l'avait pu.

" - Je suis devenu une pro de la préparation de mariage, si tu veux de l'aide demande moi ! "

J'ai souri amusée avant de reporter mon attention sur Draco l'aidant à marcher pour qu'on aille s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Ca se voyait qu'il souffrait même s'il ne disait rien mais je ne me laissais pas de le regarder encore et encore.

" - Tu n'aurais pas dû te fatiguer autant, je serais venu à l'hôpital et …

- J'ai passé assez de temps dans cet endroit, toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai appris. "

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, attrapant une mèche bouclée qui s'était échappée de mon chignon avant de m'embrasser doucement. Ca non plus je ne m'en lassais pas, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

"- J'ai appris que tu avais repris ta carrière …

- Ce … C'est … Je ne voulais pas que tu te sois sacrifiée pour rien …

- Pour rien ? Tu n'es pas exactement ce que je qualifie de rien Orianna. "

J'ai rougi, tout le travail que j'avais fait sur moi envolé en moins d'une seconde. Il a passé sa main sur ma joue et j'avais peur d'être en train de rêver.

" - Est ce que tu m'entendais quand je te parlais ?

- Pas vraiment … mais je pouvais sentir quand tu étais là. "

Je me suis rapprochée de lui pour passer mes jambes au dessus des siennes, l'embrassant dans le cou avant de rester tout contre lui.

" - Est ce que … ça va redevenir comme avant ?

- Non. "

J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui sans comprendre, le voyant me faire un petit sourire.

" - Ca va être encore mieux.

- Je te déteste. "

Je l'ai frappé gentiment sur le bras, il s'est mis à râler comme quoi j'aurais dû avoir honte de frapper sur un infirme mais il utilisait cette excuse seulement quand ça l'arrangeait parce que quand quelques secondes plus tard il s'est mis à m'embrasser de façon toute sauf sage il semblait vraiment être en possession de tous ses moyens. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer pour nous par la suite, ni ce qui allait advenir de ma vie dans le futur mais pour le moment j'étais heureuse et c'était la seule chose qui me préoccupait.

* * *

J'avoue que c'est une fin très ouverte, je vais donc tâchez de répondre au mieux aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser ( ou à celles que vous ne vous posez pas mais auxquels je réponds quand même ... )

Concernant notre petit couple phare, et bien oui ils vont rester ensemble ( mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande surprise ... ), ils se marieront trois ans plus tard, le temps pour Draco de se rétablir et de reprendre son ascension au sein du ministère. Orianna de son côté continuera sa carrière musicale tout en s'investissant dans une association visant à aider les orphelins sorciers. Ils auront deux charmants petits bébés, un garçon et une fille, un an après leur mariage.

Harry et Ginny ( les grands oubliés de ce chapitre où pourtant j'avais essayé de réunir tout le monde ... ) auront des enfants un peu près dans la même période.

Tonks et Rémus qui donc ne sont pas mort, auront le plaisir d'élever leur petit Teddy qui a trois ans de plus que les autres enfants. Ainsi à Poudlard toute cette progéniture coulera des jours heureux, sous la surveillance directe de Rémus qui a pu reprendre son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ( même si comme vous l'avez remarqué il n'y a plus vraiment de forces du mal depuis que je suis passée par là ... ).

Stephen et Liam ont continué à jouer au Quiddich, basculant dans le cliché typique des beaux sportifs entourés de magnifiques femmes. Et croyez moi ils ne se plaignent pas du sort que je leur ai réservé ...

Maintenant pour finir, et pour garder le meilleur pour la fin, Sirius ! Il a bien sûr été bouleversé quand sa petite fille chérie est tombée enceinte, certes elle était mariée mais il aurait préféré qu'elle entretienne une relation purement platonique avec son mari. Néanmoins il a été très heureux de devenir grand père, même si le titre le perturbe un peu. J'ai appris de source sûre qu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un dans sa vie ... ( et ne croyez pas que je dis ça pour me l'accaparer ... ou alors juste un peu ... ) donc désolé mais il vous reste Stephen et Liam, je les ai créé, et ils seraient très heureux d'être prêtés !

Voilà ceci conclue cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là !


End file.
